A bastard's winter
by Meyenne
Summary: Lya, soeur jumelle de Jon Snow, pensait que sa vie serait simple, loin de la Cour et loin du Sud. Cependant, lorsque le Sud vient à elle, elle se retrouve plongée dans un océan de mensonges et d'alliances douteuses avec pour seul soutien un homme parti prendre le noir. Mais sera-t-il vraiment son seul allié ? JonxOC au tout début, JaimexOC et un soupçon de OberynxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le vent soufflait sur Winterfell. Un vent froid. Un vent d'hiver. La preuve pour tous les Hommes du Nord que la devise de la famille Stark finissait toujours par s'avérer à un moment donné. Catelyn Stark née Tully resserra son manteau de laine grise autour d'elle. Les Starks et leur château situé au cœur de l'hiver. Ce même hiver qui faisait les hommes durs, glacés. Cependant, les Seigneurs du Nord étaient aussi connus pour leur honneur et Catelyn n'avait jamais regretté son mariage avec Eddard Stark. Elle avait été triste, découragée, après la mort de Brandon mais depuis qu'elle avait épousé Ned, elle n'avait pas regretté. Sauf une fois.

Depuis le couloir extérieur situé au-dessus de la cour, elle pouvait voir tous ses enfants. Robb s'entrainait avec Theon pendant que Sansa et Arya regardait. Bran grimpait contre le mur d'une des tours en croyant qu'elle ne le voyait pas et le petit Rickon applaudissait en riant un autre duel. Là, sous ses yeux, se trouvait le seul regret de son mariage. Les jumeaux Snow. Les jumeaux de l'hiver, comme les appelaient les habitants du château.

Catelyn, en se mariant, savait qu'avec la guerre, son mari pouvait engendrer des bâtards, bien qu'elle ait espéré à l'époque qu'il serait trop honorable pour cela. La déception de constater qu'elle s'était trompée avait été douloureuse mais elle aurait pu l'oublier facilement et pardonner à Ned. Cependant, il les avait ramené au château avec lui, les avait fait élever par une nourrisse et les avait laissé grandir avec ses propres enfants. Catelyn, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur. Ils étaient toujours là pour la lui rappeler. Ses propres enfants les considéraient comme leur famille. La preuve sous ses yeux en ce moment, Rickon riait de leur duel plutôt que de regarder son vrai grand frère. Pire encore à supporter, malgré le fait qu'ils soient des Snow, leurs traits étaient plus Stark que les vrais héritiers.

Jon, portrait craché des anciens Stark du Nord, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux gris sombres, ne se contentait pas de leur ressembler, il avait aussi hérité de leur caractère. La mine toujours sombre, le regard sérieux. Elle avait surpris des servantes faire la révérence devant lui par erreur, habituées qu'elles étaient à s'incliner devant les Starks. Lya, sa sœur, était pire. Elle ressemblait à son frère comme deux gouttes d'eau, évidemment, mais son caractère était celui de sa défunte tante, Lyanna dont, et c'était là le sel sur la blessure de Catelyn, elle avait hérité le nom. Elle était toujours souriante et pleine d'énergie. Aventureuse et ingérable. Evidemment, Ned lui pardonnait tout…

Catelyn Stark fronça les sourcils en les voyant dans la cour. Lya venait de désarmer son frère d'un coup à l'honneur discutable et ce dernier souriait béatement, assis dans la boue pendant que Rickon riait aux éclats.

* * *

Jon sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons en atterrissant dans la boue sous les rires de Rickon. Il se rassit péniblement et sourit à sa sœur. Elle avait triché. Comme d'habitude. Lya ne supportait pas de jouer selon les règles, moins encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de duel. Elle répétait à qui voulait l'entendre, et surtout à Ser Rodrick, que dans un vrai combat, celui qui se battait loyalement était celui qui finissait mort. Evidemment le vieux maitre d'arme lui faisait à chaque fois la même réponse, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans un vrai combat pour commencer, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Jon à chaque fois. Il recevait un coup dans le bras à chaque fois aussi.

Jon s'apprêtait à réprimander sa sœur encore une fois lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle. Elle lui tendait la main en souriant et il lui sourit en retour. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bien que Lya soit une duelliste émérite, c'était la douceur qui primait chez elle. Toute sa silhouette respirait la douceur. De la courbe de ses épaisses boucles brunes à celle de ses hanches en passant par son sourire. Lya souriait tout le temps. Ou presque. Ses crises de colère étaient rares mais elles étaient légendaires. Il la revoyait encore, haute comme trois pommes, les mains sur les hanches en train de traiter Sansa de prétentieuse. Seulement, Lya n'était plus haute comme trois pommes. Elle était devenue une jeune fille. Déjà pulpeuse pour son âge. Jon avait sauté à la gorge de Theon lorsque ce dernier l'avait fait remarquer. Depuis, il s'était juré que personne ne poserait une main sur sa sœur sans devoir lui passer sur le corps avant.

Le jeune homme avait conscience d'être un rien trop possessif. Ce que son père n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, il n'avait qu'elle. Et elle que lui. Nés bâtards et élevés au château, ils n'avaient pas leur place parmi les enfants du peuple. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient leur place auprès des héritiers Starks. Non, ils avaient grandis seuls, depuis toujours. Lorsque Lya faisait des cauchemars, c'était lui qu'elle venait voir la nuit. Lady et Lord Stark fronçaient toujours les sourcils le matin lorsque les servantes rapportaient qu'elles les avaient trouvés tous les deux au réveil, encore. Plus les années passaient, plus Lord Stark fronçait les sourcils.

Jon, quant à lui, n'ouvrait son cœur qu'à Lya. Il lui disait tout. N'avait jamais omis un détail ou passé sous silence quelque chose qu'il trouvait honteux. Sa sœur lui avait si souvent répété qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule âme dans deux corps qu'il avait finis par le croire, même si la puberté lui avait appris depuis que, s'ils étaient peut-être une âme, ils étaient aussi sûrement deux corps bien distincts. Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de se laver ensemble depuis le plus jeune âge, raison pour laquelle il avait su très vite la différence de leur deux corps. Mais là encore, avec les années, les servantes avaient commencé de chuchoter dans les couloirs, Lady Stark les avait regardés avec dégoût et Lord Stark leur avait finalement ordonnés de ne plus le faire désormais. Alors maintenant, ils se cachaient.

Jon et Lya avaient toujours eu ce besoin inexplicable d'être proche l'un de l'autre, comme si leur âme unique les poussait l'un à l'autre, confirmant ainsi la théorie de Lya. C'était d'ailleurs un besoin que les jumeaux n'avaient jamais cherché à s'expliquer. Pour eux, c'était naturel, comme la faim ou le sommeil. Personne ne se demandait pourquoi il avait sommeil tous les soirs. Alors pourquoi se demander pourquoi ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre ? Cependant, avec l'âge, ils avaient compris que ce genre de besoin était tabou pour les autres. Ils le cachaient donc. Autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Lorsque Jon se releva, il sentit le regard de Lady Stark sur eux, un regard de dégoût mêlé de haine. Instinctivement, il se plaça entre sa sœur et elle et lui fit face. La femme fit une grimace et, après un dernier regard dégoûté, repris sa route. Jon sentit la main de sa sœur se poser sur son épaule.

« Jon » murmura-t-elle dans son dos, « te mettre physiquement entre elle et moi ne la fera pas moins me détester, tu sais. »

Oui, il savait. Mais aussi fort qu'était son besoin d'être à proximité de Lya, plus fort était encore le besoin de la protéger.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Lya, enveloppée dans ses fourrures, sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La nouvelle était tombée cette après-midi. Lord Stark avait annoncé que dans un mois, peut-être moins, le roi et toute son escorte seraient là. La nouvelle avait empli Sansa de joie et elle avait passé toute la journée à babiller sur les princes et les chevaliers à venir. Lya, elle n'était pas si enthousiaste, un sentiment de peur glacée l'avait envahie. Elle était bâtarde. L'arrivée du Roi et de sa suite ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose pour elle. Encore plus de gens pour la regarder avec dédain, au mieux. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle avait peur, Lya sentait le besoin de trouver les bras de Jon. Il était encore jeune, ses bras n'étaient pas aussi solides que ceux de son père, mais Lya s'y sentait plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs.

Soudain, un petit animal jappa à ses pieds et se frotta contre sa jambe. Elle sursauta et manqua de glisser. La jeune fille lâcha un juron peu féminin et soupira avant de s'agenouiller.

« Chut, Orage, » dit-elle au louveteau nouvellement acquis. Elle était la seule fille à ne pas avoir eu une femelle. « Tu vas nous faire prendre. Viens, allons voir fantôme. Et Jon. » ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le petit loup-garou ne fit plus un bruit et Lya se rendit compte, non sans surprise, qu'il avait compris. La jeune fille se faufilait sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la chambre de son frère, que l'on avait déplacé à l'autre bout du château deux ans auparavant lorsqu'elle sursauta une nouvelle fois à mi-chemin.

« Lya. » appela la voix de son père depuis son bureau dont la porte était entrouverte.

L'interpellée resta un moment sans bouger, fusillant la porte traîtresse du regard, avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture. Son père était assis derrière son bureau, une plume à la main et une bougie pour seule lumière. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, figés devant les traits à la fois sérieux et perturbés de son géniteur. L'avantage d'être née bâtarde était que l'on apprenait, par la force des choses, à analyser le moindre de détails. Cependant, Lya savait que lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ne l'avancerait à rien.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda-t-elle, Orage caché derrière elle.

« Que c'était toi ? » Le protecteur du Nord leva les yeux sur sa fille et lui fit un sourire à la fois amusé et incrédule. « Qui d'autre se faufile à travers le château en pleine nuit ? »

Lya ne dit rien. Effectivement, il ne devait y avoir qu'elle. Les servantes ne se faufilaient pas…

« Tu allais voir Jon, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Là encore, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Se lancer sur ce sujet était un terrain glissant et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Lord Stark attendit un instant et lorsqu'il vit qu'aucune réponse ne viendrait, il continua.

« Lya, tu ne peux plus faire ça maintenant. Tu es trop âgée. Les gens font courir des rumeurs. »

A cela, Lya arqua un sourcil. Elle avait déjà eu cette discussion et son père devait se souvenir d'où sa fille lui avait dit que les gens pouvaient se mettre leur rumeurs. Elle avait été punie pour cela mais l'idée restait la même cependant. Pour elle, être avec la seule personne qui la comprenait n'était pas un crime. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de ce qu'impliquaient les rumeurs. Lord Stark se passa une main sur le visage puis changea du tactique.

« Le roi vient avec sa Cour. Ça, tu le sais déjà mais cela implique certaines choses. La plupart ne te concerne pas mais Robert m'a fait savoir qu'il avait l'intention de te rencontrer. Ce n'est qu'un de ses caprices mais cela attirera l'attention sur toi. Les gens de la Cour ne sont pas aussi complaisant que moi. Ce genre d'attitude pourrait te valoir des ennuis. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je sais, Lya. Autant demander à Bran d'arrêter d'escalader les murs. Ce que j'ai fait. Sans succès également. Alors je te dirai la même chose qu'à lui. Sois prudente et ne te fais pas prendre. »

Devant le ton impuissant de son père, Lya se sentit obligée de le rassurer malgré tout et d'aborder le vrai problème, qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé à voix haute.

« Je ne fais que dormir avec Jon, Père. Rien de ce disent les rumeurs n'est vrai. »

Oui, elle connaissait le corps de Jon aussi bien que le sien. Elle l'avait vu aussi souvent que le sien. Mais non, elle ne l'avait jamais touché. Jamais de cette façon-là.

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Lya. » lâcha-t-il, énigmatique, en fixant sa fille de ses yeux gris. Il voulait à l'évidence faire passer un message. Un message que la jeune fille ne voulut pas comprendre. « Va, maintenant. »

Lya repartit avec son louveteau toujours caché dans ses robes. Elle fit un pas en direction de la chambre de Jon, puis se mordit la lèvre. Pour l'amour de son père, elle se devait d'essayer. Elle repartit donc vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

Jon fut réveillé au lever du jour par une femme de chambre. C'était l'une des plus jeunes et il vit dans ses grands yeux bleus le soulagement de le trouver seul. Ainsi que la gêne de le trouver nu. Jon ne dormait jamais habillé, comme la plupart des hommes du château d'ailleurs mais il supposait que toute les jeunes femmes de chambre priaient pour qu'ils finissent par le faire. La jeune fille lui fit savoir que les bains étaient prêts. Ordre de Lady Stark, qui prenait l'hygiène très au sérieux depuis que l'arrivée du roi était prévue dans une quinzaine de jour désormais.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Jon s'étira, imité par Fantôme, avant de se lever, d'enfiler des vêtements sommaires et de se diriger vers les bains. D'habitude, il attendait Lya, qui préférait se laver après son repas. Mais que ce jour-là fut celui du bain l'arrangeait. Il avait beaucoup transpiré la nuit à cause de rêves agités et se laver avec un bac d'eau et un linge ne lui disait rien. Pas plus que d'attendre Lya…

Dans les escaliers descendant aux bains dans les sous-sols de Winterfell, Jon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues bien malgré lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de rêves agités ces dernières nuits. Des rêves qui le laissaient avec tout le sang de son corps qui n'irriguait plus qu'une seule partie de son anatomie. Lya hantait ses nuits. Il ne se souvenait plus quand cela lui était arrivé pour la première fois. Il y avait longtemps. Toujours des incidents isolés. Cependant, depuis une semaine, toutes ses nuits finissaient de la même manière et il remerciait les dieux que Lya ne soit pas venue le voir. Il ne l'évitait pas la journée, sachant que cela ne contribuerait que plus à la faire venir la nuit mais il n'était plus lui-même.

Jon n'avait jamais touché une femme. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, malgré les provocations de Theon. Cependant, malgré cela, son esprit semblait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Tant et si bien que ses rêves transformait sa perception de la réalité la journée. Il ne pouvait plus regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Ni autre part d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas prêté d'attention à ces rêves. Aujourd'hui, il y était contraint et il ne savait pas comment gérer cette modification dans sa relation avec Lya.

Une fois arrivée aux bains, Jon se déshabilla dans la salle prévu et ordonna à Fantôme de l'attendre avant d'entrer, sans se rendre compte que Fantôme ne s'était pas contenté de s'asseoir à l'entrée.

* * *

« Tu as de la chance, Lya » se plaignit Sansa en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur sur le rebord de pierre d'une des grandes baignoires. « Tes cheveux sont tellement beaux. »

Lya regarda ses deux sœurs assises dans l'eau. La plus jeune se battait avec les nœuds dans ses cheveux, signe d'un manque d'entretien criant. La plus âgée se frottait le corps avec toute la grâce dont seule Sansa connaissait le secret. Lya aimait ces moments passés avec ses sœurs. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient bien rares. Elles n'étaient pas aussi proche qu'elles le devraient. Le statut de Lya compromettait ses rapports avec Sansa qui, à l'image de sa mère, ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours préciser que Lya n'était que sa demi-soeur. Elle l'appréciait, bien sûr, mais Sansa était une enfant très protégée et donc forcément un peu hautaine et parfois jalouse. Elle n'aimait particulièrement pas ces derniers temps que les hommes du château regarde Lya comme une femme et elle toujours comme une enfant. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle était et sa sœur aînée ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que la jeune fille préserve sont innocence aussi longtemps que possible. Pourtant, elle redoutait que l'arrivée du Roi, en plus de tant d'autres ennuis, mette fin à cela également. Hélas, même si elle se considérait comme la grande sœur des héritières Starks, Lya ne pourrait rien faire pour la protéger, bâtarde qu'elle était.

A l'inverse, Arya était une enfant sauvage qui rêvait de bataille et d'aventure. Un rêve que Lya lui laissait volontiers. Jamais elle n'irait sur un champs de bataille si elle pouvait l'éviter. Arya n'avait pas les mêmes réserves que sa sœur. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Jon mais du coup, comme tous les enfants, elle enviait le lien des jumeaux et jalousait Lya, ce qui avait toujours empêché leurs liens de se resserrer. Cependant, si elle était honnête, Lya devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement chercher à changer cette état de fait. Elle savait qu'un jour, les deux jeunes filles quitteraient Winterfell pour épouser un chevalier ou autre seigneur et elle... Elle ne préférait pas y penser.

Lya quant-à-elle, ne se considérait pas aussi sauvage qu'Arya. Après tout, elle aimait les robes, les bijoux et prendre soin d'elle. En revanche, elle n'était pas comme Sansa non plus. Etre belle et gracieuse n'était pas sa raison de vivre. Pas plus que d'épouser un beau chevalier. Déjà, en tant que bâtarde, elle n'aurait jamais à épouser un chevalier, elle n'aurait jamais à faire un mariage de convenance non plus. De plus, lorsque Lya pensait au mari idéal, il n'y avait que l'image de Jon qui lui venait à l'esprit et ça, elle le savait, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant… Lya se mordit la lèvre et tenta de chasser Jon de ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas quand cela avait commencé, peut-être depuis toujours, mais pour Lya, Jon était plus qu'un frère, il était une partie d'elle-même, ce qui impliquait qu'il était le seul homme dans son esprit, qu'elle fut en train de penser à un futur mari, à un frère ou à un meilleur ami. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que Jon. Jusque-là, cela n'avait pas posé de problème, mais depuis quelque temps, elle se posait des questions sur l'étendue de leur affection. Depuis que Sansa avait demandé à vieille Nan la définition de l'amour, celui entre un homme et une femme, et que Lya s'était rendu compte que là encore, la définition pouvait correspondre à Jon et elle…

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » finit par demander Lya pour se distraire de ses pensées gênantes. « Les tiens sont magnifiques, bien plus beau que les miens. » Elle savait que Sansa aimait les compliments.

Cette dernière rougit de plaisir mais se renfrogna.

« Les miens sont des cheveux du Sud. Toi, tu es une Stark du Nord. Pas en nom, mais en physique en tout cas. »

Lya soupira. Une fois de plus, les inquiétudes de la mère rejaillissaient sur la fille.

« Je ne suis pas une Stark. Je suis une Snow. » répéta Lya pour la énième fois.

Arya semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite. Arya se renfonça dans l'eau, rapidement imitée par Sansa tandis que Lya se levait pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La curiosité l'avait emporté sur la pudeur et la jeune fille faillit le regretter mais fut soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnut Jon. Complètement nu. Sansa cria et se couvrit les yeux tandis qu'Arya éclatait d'un rire moqueur. Lya arqua un sourcil vers lui et sourit, amusée, lorsqu'elle le vit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

« Tu n'as pas vu nos affaires dans le vestiaire ? » demanda Lya, pas plus perturbée que cela.

Cette dernière vit son frère rougir. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. L'eau montait jusqu'à sa taille et ses cheveux couvraient sa poitrine. Sans dire un mot, Jon repartit d'où il venait en claquant la porte. Lya fronça les sourcils. Il agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle trouvait Jon distant avec elle. C'était aussi cela qui l'avait fait questionner sa relation avec lui. Plus il s'éloignait, plus il lui manquait et plus elle se demandait si lui aussi avait de drôles idées et qu'il s'éloignait à cause de cela.

Finalement, la jeune fille se rassit, comme si de rien était.

« Je ne vous comprends pas. » lâcha Sansa avec un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de sa mère.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » répliqua Arya qui ne loupait pas une occasion d'aller à l'encontre de sa sœur. « Tu es une vraie prude ! Moi aussi j'ai pris des bains avec Robb quand j'étais plus jeune. »

Lya ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Arya tenait là la clé du problème 'quand j'étais plus jeune'. Lya n'avait jamais arrêté… Cependant, elle allait peut-être devoir si ses pensées ne cessaient pas.

* * *

Trois semaines, elle avait tenu vingt et une nuits à dormir d'un sommeil agité, la peur au ventre. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Plus l'on parlait du Roi, plus elle avait peur. Plus encore depuis qu'elle savait qu'il voulait la voir sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. En plus de cela, elle redoutait la présence de la Cour et par dessus tout, elle redoutait la présence de la Reine. Elle connaissait l'histoire de Lyanna et elle avait aussi entendu parler de caractère volcanique de Cersei Lannister. Si Robert était bien l'homme à femme que Vieille Nan lui avait décrit, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec comme ennemie la femme la plus puissante du royaume...

Elle avait essayé. Pour son père. Mais la peur avait fini par gagner et elle était de retour, en plein milieu de la nuit, devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, Orage fidèlement à ses côtés. Le fait qu'il l'ait évité d'une drôle de façon depuis deux semaines n'avait pas aidé non plus. Il était physiquement avec elle mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il refusait aussi le moindre contact physique. Lya s'était vaguement demandé s'il avait rencontré une fille, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et cela lui avait fait jeté aux orties ses bonnes résolutions. Elle devait voir Jon. Elle en avait besoin.

La jeune fille hésita. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait entrer. La porte de son frère n'était jamais barrée. Un frisson glacé, venu de l'idée que peut-être cette fois-ci elle le serait, finit par la faire se décider. Doucement, elle poussa la porte en bois, sourit lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, et entra avant de fermer derrière elle. Elle barra la porte. Depuis que les servantes s'était plainte de les trouver, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'enfermer. Ainsi, elles savaient tout de même ce que cela voulaient dire mais elles n'en avaient plus la preuve.

La jeune fille vit, à la lumière de la lune, l'ombre de son frère dans son lit. Fantôme se leva et salua Orage à sa façon. Très vite, les deux louveteaux se désintéressèrent de leur maître pour jouer ensemble.

« Jon ? » appela Lya alors qu'elle approchait doucement.

L'interpellé se réveilla d'un bond, faisant sursauter sa sœur au passage.

« Lya » soupira-t-il avec une sorte d'embarras qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille. Que se passait-il ?Jon semblait perturbé par quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar, si elle se fiait à la sueur sur son torse. Lya alla s'asseoir sur le côté du lit et prit la main de son frère.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre Jon d'un ton sec.

Lya se figea, comme s'il l'avait giflé. Jon ne lui parlait jamais sur ce ton-là. Il le réservait pour Theon ou pour toute personne qu'il n'aimait pas.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Jon eut un rire qui transpirait à la fois l'ironie et l'impuissance, ce que Lya ne comprit pas, avant qu'il ne se calme et reprenne d'un ton plus doux.

« Non. Lya, non. Tu n'as rien fait. Pas volontairement"

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Game Of Thrones. Pour ceux qui ont lu le One-Shot avec Lya et Oberyn, je voulais m'excuser de cette longue période avant la publication du premier chapitre mais je voulais d'abord finir d'écrire ma fiction en cours avant de commencer de publier celle-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la relation LyaxJon ne vous choque pas. C'est, disons, un passage nécessaire, pour le JaimexOC. A ce propos, ceux qui aime les fictions où les couples se font rapidement et sans heurt, vous pouvez passer votre chemin, cette fiction risque d'être longue et l'arrivée d'une véritable histoire d'amour comme on les aime sera très longue. En effet, j'ai voulu faire une histoire vraiment dans l'esprit de GOT ou rien n'est jamais simple. En plus, on commence avec Lya qui aime Jon et Jaime qui aime Cersei, j'aime bien la symétrie... Donc avant que ces deux là n'arrive à se trouver l'un l'autre, il y a du chemin ! Toutefois, j'espère quand même que cette fiction vous plaira :)

Pour les rythmes de publication, euh, ça dépend de vous en fait car je donnerai la priorité de publication à la fiction qui aura le plus de lecteur (ce que je trouve assez logique non ?) Donc si vous êtes nombreux, la prochaine publication sera vendredi prochain, sinon probablement celui d'après. Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir si cette fiction vous plait. Pareil si vous avez des questions, je réponds TOUJOURS à tout le monde (dans la A/N du chapitre suivant) que vous soyez inscrits ou non sur le site.

**A suivre :** L'arrivée du roi et son lot de mauvaises nouvelles

**Ps :** Si un bêta passe par là et souhaite m'aider, je lui en serai infiniment reconnaissante


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le silence était tombé sur la chambre de Jon Snow. Sa sœur le regardait incrédule. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle n'avait rien fait volontairement… Donc elle avait bien fait quelque chose. Cependant, Lya garda le silence. Le regard de son frère parlait pour lui. Il avait honte. Mais honte de quoi ? Au moment où elle se posa la question, la jeune louve sut qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander. Elle craignait de déjà le savoir. Car la même honte lui faisait couler des sueurs froides le long de l'échine. Dans son esprit, Lya entendit la voix de Lady Stark résonner.

_Anormal_, sifflait-elle.

L'adolescente plongea ses yeux dans ceux, identiques, de son frère. Elle y lut, comme souvent, le même orage que celui qui soufflait dans son esprit. Son regard se posa ensuite dans les boucles brunes de Jon, emmêlées et collées à la racine par la sueur de ses cauchemars nocturnes. D'instinct, elle y passa une main et son reflet frissonna, les muscles de son torse raidis sous les rayons de la lune. Malgré son trouble, Lya laissa sa main là où elle était.

« Tu devrais partir, Lya. » finit par lâcher Jon d'une voix rauque. « Tu n'es pas censé être ici. »

« Ou peut-être que si. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'orage qui grondait dans les yeux de Jon éclata. Il rejeta la main de sa sœur d'un coup sec.

« Va-t'en. » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Lya, pendant quelques secondes, resta immobile, comme frappée par la foudre, avant de se lever maladroitement et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Son esprit était comme paralysé et, alors qu'elle touchait la poignée glaciale de la porte, des larmes brulantes commencèrent de remplir ses yeux. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait venait d'ouvrir la porte dans un grincement. Elle sentit la main de son frère sur son poignet. D'un geste aussi sec et violent que lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté, il lui faire volte-face et la plaqua contre la porte qui se referma d'un coup sous son poids.

La jeune louve voulut crier à la fois de douleur et de surprise lorsque Jon, les mains serrant ses épaules à lui en faire mal, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lya, comme par un réflexe qu'elle ne savait pas avoir, passa les mains dans les cheveux bruns de son frère. Alors qu'elle sentait la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, que le deux corps se resserraient douloureusement l'un contre l'autre, la jeune fille pensa vaguement que, si les dieux condamnaient ce genre d'acte, alors les dieux étaient bien cruels…

Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait que Jon s'était déjà éloigné d'elle, la chaleur de son corps la quittant en même temps. Lya frissonna. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère, elle vit l'effort immense que lui coutait ce regain de contrôle.

« Va-t'en. » répéta-t-il, plus doucement mais d'une voix si rauque que cette fois-ci, ce fut avec joie que Lya obéit. Elle quitta la pièce à la hâte, Orage sur ses talons.

* * *

Jon regarda sa jumelle quitter la pièce avec un mélange de soulagement et de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il fronça les sourcils avant de retourner se jeter sur son lit. Fantôme vint à ses côtés, ses poils hirsutes lui chatouillant les côtes. Jon passa une main derrière une oreille de son loup tandis que son bras gauche venait se poser devant ses yeux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à Lya de ne rien dire ? La Lya qu'il connaissait aurait dû lui retourner une claque retentissante, et mérité, s'il agissait comme cela. Mais non, elle n'avait rien dit. Pire, elle l'avait encouragé.

Le jeune homme soupira. Ce n'était pas la faute de sa sœur. Si elle avait raison, et que leurs deux âmes ne faisait qu'une, alors elle avait dû passer par les mêmes tourments que lui. C'était lui le coupable. C'était lui qui avait craqué le premier. Jon se tourna sur le ventre pour tenter de calmer le sang qui remontait petit à petit vers son cerveau. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

* * *

Ce fut au son de l'agitation grandissante de sa femme que Ned Stark se réveilla le lendemain.

« Le roi arrive ! » paniquait-elle. « Il sera là dans moins d'une heure selon les gardes. »

Le seigneur de Winterfell soupira mais se leva tout de même. Malgré sa joie de revoir Robert, son inquiétude grandissait à mesure que le temps passait. Et il en avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. D'abord, il y avait les raisons de la venue de Robert qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Jon Arryn était mort et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui le Roi désirait comme nouvelle Main. Malgré cela, Ned conservait l'espoir stupide qu'il se trompait et que le roi n'était pas venu pour ça. Mais cela le ramenait à se seconde inquiétude : Lya. Robert avait fait part dans sa lettre du désir de voir sa fille. Il aimait son ami de tout son cœur mais il connaissait aussi ses vices et il priait les dieux que Lya n'en soit pas la prochaine victime. Son statut de bâtarde empêchait Ned de la protéger à bien des égards. Aussi, cerise sur la gâteau, Cat lui avait fait part des soupçons de sa sœur quant à la famille Lannister… Famille qui était elle aussi sur le point d'arriver en son château.

Eddard Stark passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns. Il était devenu certain que le Sud ne réussissait pas à sa famille. Mais qu'arrivait-il lorsque c'était le Sud qui venait au Nord ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse…

Une heure plus tard, comme prévu par les gardes, la suite royale se déversa dans la cour de Winterfell. Le brouhaha qui s'en suivit paru presque sacrilège aux oreilles de Ned. Le carrosse de la reine, représentation parfaite de la débauche de luxe du Sud, entra dans la cour mais le seigneur du Nord n'y prêta guère attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son ami d'enfance. Comme il le craignait, ses vices avait fait de lui un homme gras, rougeaud et au regard vitreux. Alors qu'ils se donnaient l'accolade, Ned ne put que constater tristement que sa force avait elle aussi diminué. Le roi fut alors présenté à ses enfants et Eddard jeta un regard inquiet à ses jumeaux. Les deux adolescents se tenaient au fond de la Cour, près de Théon Greyjoy, suffisamment loin de l'un de l'autre que leur père put deviner une gêne anormale entre eux. Il soupira intérieurement. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop proche, pour des raisons morales, certes, mais il savait d'un autre côté que Lya aurait probablement besoin de tout le soutien de Jon pendant ces prochains jours.

Le silence qui s'était fait autour de lui ramena Ned à la réalité et il put constater que, par-dessus l'épaule de Sansa, quelqu'un d'autre regardait Lya comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

« Ce n'est pas Lyanna, Robert. » tenta le père de la jeune fille dans un espoir désespéré de faire perdre au roi sa fascination sur sa fille qui se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, alors que le regard de Jon lançait des éclairs. Ned sourit malgré lui. Juste comme cela, le malaise entre les deux adolescents était oublié pour le moment et Jon reprenait son rôle auto-attribué de protecteur.

« Emmène-moi dans ta crypte, Ned. » maugréa le roi, assombri par ses mauvais souvenirs.

« Nous venons de faire un voyage d'un mois ! » protesta Cersei, acide. « Je suis sûre que les morts peuvent attendre ! »

« Silence femme ! » tonna Robert alors que Ned grimaçait. Il n'aimait pas Cersei mais il aimait encore moins le comportement de son ami. « Ned, je te suis. »

Le seigneur de Winterfell hocha la tête et après un regard sur sa femme, pour lui faire comprendre de s'occuper de la suite, il prit le chemin de la crypte. Alors qu'il descendait, le souffle de bœuf et les rires gras de son roi firent une fois de plus grimacer Eddard. Une fois arrivés devant la tombe de Lyanna, les deux amis échangèrent des souvenirs du passé.

« Ta sœur ne devrait pas reposer là. Elle était faite pour reposer sous un ciel bleu… » marmonna Robert, les yeux fixées sur la statut de sa défunte sœur.

« Elle était du Nord. Une Stark de Winterfell. » contra Ned avec fierté.

_Promets-moi, Ned… Promets-moi…_ Ses mots le hantaient encore. Il avait promis. Et quel en avait été le prix… Cependant, il ne regrettait rien. Jamais.

« Sa place est ici. » conclut-il.

Le silence retomba sur la crypte avant que Robert ne reprenne la parole. Comme à son habitude, il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue. Il voulait que Ned soit sa main, sans surprise. Malgré la certitude qu'avait ce dernier qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, il parvint à arracher l'autorisation d'y réfléchir avec Cat, reculant ainsi l'inévitable. Il proposa aussi de marier Robb et sa fille ainsi que Sansa et son fils. Vu le jeune âge des filles, il parvint là encore à reculer l'inévitable. Cependant, et ce fut là la surprise, ce n'était pas le pire.

« Ned, » commença Robert hésitant et apparemment révulsé. Et quelque chose qui faisait hésiter le roi donnait des frissons de terreur à son ami. « Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler. Tywin Lannister m'a fait une proposition. Une proposition qu'il m'a demandé de te transmettre. Mais j'aime autant de prévenir d'avance, j'ai déjà dit oui. »

A ce moment, Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell sentit son sang devenir aussi glaciale que les pierres de son château. Une proposition de Tywin n'était jamais de bon augure. Il attendit donc la suite avec effroi.

« Il veut que Lya épouse Jaime Lannister. » finit par avouer le roi.

« Et tu as dit oui ?! » explosa Ned malgré lui. « Et d'abord, le Régicide n'est-il pas censé ne pas prendre de femme ? »

Il aimait Robert comme un frère mais de quel droit mariait-il sa fille à un Lannister ? Et puis ça n'avait pas de sens. A moins que… L'image de Lyanna dans son lit ensanglanté, des roses bleues à la main lui revinrent en tête. Etait-ce possible qu'il sache ? Ned se força à se calmer, si Robert avait su, il aurait déjà mis le château à feu et à sang. Tywin en revanche… Une fois de plus, Eddard Stark crut qu'il allait se retrouver littéralement glacé dans sa crypte familiale.

« J'ai dit non ! » répondit Robert avec une véhémence typique de lui. « Mais ensuite, il m'a proposé d'effacer toutes les dettes de la couronne si j'acceptais. Pour ce qui est du devoir du Régicide, il me suffit de l'autoriser à prendre une femme pour service rendu à la couronne. A notre retour, je ferai croire à la Cour que leur amour m'a ému et que j'ai cédé à leur requête. Tu te doutes bien que Tywin a tout prévu. »

La simple idée que qui que ce soit puisse croire en l'amour de sa fille pour le Régicide révulsa Ned Stark. De plus, son seul espoir, le statut du Régicide en tant que garde royal, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre une femme, venait de s'envoler. Tout ça pour racheter la dette du royaume aux Lannisters. Ned se demanda vaguement de combien pouvait donc être cette dette…

« Donc tu as vendu ma fille pour te payer des banquets. » constata Eddard.

« Fais attention, Ned. Je reste ton roi. »

_Et un bon roi n'a pas besoin de le rappeler_, pensa amèrement l'interpellé.

« En plus, » continua Robert de plus en plus énervé, « que voulais-tu que je fasse ? C'est déjà un mystère que Tywin veule une telle chose. Le Régicide et une bâtarde ! Ils seront la risée de la Cour. Je ne le comprends pas… Mais toujours est-il que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser un si petit privilège sans une sacrée bonne raison. Toute la dette Lannister, Ned ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut ta fille à ce point-là, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il se donne les moyens de l'avoir ! »

_Il sait,_ pensa Ned paniqué pour la chair de sa chair, _Tywin Lannister sait. Et il met toute les pièces de l'échiquier de son côté_. Que préparait-il ? Et plus terrifiant encore, comment allait-il annoncer ça à Lya ?

* * *

Lady Catelyn Stark venait de finir de faire visiter la propriété à une reine médusée lorsque son mari la saisit par le bras. Il venait de revenir du caveau familial, la mine grise.

« Il faut que je te parle. » lui annonça-t-il à mi-voix.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important qu'il ne puisse attendre le soir ? Catelyn supposa qu'il s'agissait des demandes du Roi, raison de sa venue à Winterfell. Elle le suivit donc en silence jusqu'à leurs appartements, la boule au ventre. Une fois arrivée dans le salon attenant à leur chambre, Ned s'assit derrière la table de bois au centre de la pièce et fit signe à sa femme de s'asseoir à son tour. Lorsqu'elle se fut exécutée, il passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux et s'expliqua enfin.

« Robert n'a pas perdu de temps pour m'annoncer la raison de sa venue. Il veut que je remplace Jon Arryn. »

Malgré ses espoirs qu'il en fut autrement, Catelyn n'était pas vraiment surprise.

« Et tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que, puisque c'est Robert, s'il n'y avait eu que ça et avec un très bon argument, j'aurai pu refuser mais il y a autre chose. Il veut unir nos familles. »

Catelyn fronça les sourcils mais attendit la suite.

« Il veut que Sansa épouse Joffrey. J'ai réussi à lui faire promettre d'attendre un peu. Sansa est encore jeune. » ajouta-t-il à la hâte avant que sa femme ne puisse protester. « Il voudrait également que Arya, dans un futur plus lointain encore, épouse Tommen. Voir que Robb épouse Myrcella. »

Catelyn comprit vite qu'elle perdait ses enfants un à un à chaque phrase.

« Ned, je… »

Il leva une main pour l'interrompre, apparemment désireux d'annoncer tout ce qu'il avait à dire avant qu'elle ne puisse en débattre. Catelyn le comprenait. Cela devait lui déchirer le cœur tout autant qu'à elle.

« Si je pars pour le Sud, j'emmènerai Sansa, Arya et Bran. Robb doit rester là malgré tout. Il est le futur seigneur de Winterfell et Rickon est trop jeune. »

« Non, pas Bran. » intervint quand même Catelyn. Ned ne répondit pas.

« Mais il y a pire. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix morose.

« Pire ? » Catelyn frissonna alors que Ned semblait réfléchir à la façon de lui annoncer la soi-disant pire nouvelle.

« Il veut que Lya épouse le Régicide. »

A ce moment, l'esprit de Catelyn se bloqua. Plusieurs choses lui vinrent à l'esprit. Tout d'abord, en quoi était-ce pire ? Pour elle, le départ de Lya était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Aussi, elle se demanda vaguement comment un mariage était possible pour le Régicide et pourquoi souhaiterait-on épouser Lya. Enfin, elle pensa que de toute façon, si Ned partait, ses bâtards partaient aussi. Cependant, le sujet des jumeaux Snow étaient pour le moins houleux entre elle et Ned. Elle décida donc de commencer par la question la moins polémique.

« Comment le Régicide peut-il se marier ? Et pourquoi Lya ? »

Ned soupira. Il avait la mine d'un homme qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Tywin a proposé d'effacer la dette du royaume envers Castral Roc si Robert acceptait de libérer son fils de son obligation de célibat. Robert a accepté. Ils ont déjà tout planifié. Robert compte annoncer à la cour que Jaime et Lya sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ici et que, par amitié pour nos deux familles, il acceptait leur mariage à titre exceptionnel. » Ned grimaça, ne cachant pas tout le bien qu'il pensait d'une idée pareil. Robert allait briser une des coutumes les plus anciennes de Westeros. « Quant au choix de Tywin concernant Lya… » Un silence passa où Catelyn sentit que son mari allait lui annoncer quelque chose de très important. « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité sur sa naissance et celle de Jon. Une vérité que je soupçonne Tywin Lannister de connaître. »

La femme du seigneur de Winterfell ne put s'en empêcher, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Aussi, cette révélation, bien qu'elle l'ait voulu tant d'année, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir la connaitre…

« Jon et Lya ne sont pas mes enfants, Cat. » A ces mots, cette dernière sentit la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi diable lui avoir menti ? « Ils sont ceux de Lyanna… et de Rhaegar Targaryen. » finit par admettre Ned si bas que sa femme cru ne pas l'entendre correctement.

Soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place lorsqu'elle repensa aux éléments qu'elle connaissait sur Lyanna. Son enlèvement, les roses bleues que Ned déposait sur sa tombe… Aussi, la raison pour laquelle Ned avait fait croire à son infidélité devenait évidente.

« Elle m'avait fait promettre de m'occuper d'eux. De les garder en sécurité. De les élever comme les miens. » Expliqua Ned sans qu'il en soit vraiment besoin. Catelyn avait déjà compris. Robert avait juré de tuer tous les Targaryens. Bâtards ou non. Alors si en plus il s'agissait des enfants de Lyanna… Cependant, une chose échappait encore à Catelyn.

« Mais, quand bien même Tywin le saurait, ou le devinerait, pourquoi un mariage ? Epouser une bâtarde, même Targaryen, est déshonorant. Surtout que ce nom n'a plus de valeur ici. »

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. » répondit Ned. « La seule valeur qu'aurait peut-être Lya serait dans le cas d'un retour des enfants exilés… Ajoute à cela le prétendu meurtre de Jon Arryn… Et si les Lannisters l'avaient tué car il en savait trop ? »

Un silence lourd passa entre les deux amants.

« Tu dois partir pour le Sud. » finit par conclure Catelyn, le cœur lourd. Elle ne voulait pas voir son mari et une bonne partie de ses enfants partir mais ils leur étaient impossible de faire autrement. Outre le fait que Ned était lié par son serment à son roi, trop de mystère flottaient sur Port Real.

Catelyn repensa aux jumeaux Snow, à la haine qu'elle leur avait montré toute leur enfance. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle sentit aussi la colère monter en elle. Elle comprenait le silence de Ned. Il venait de l'épouser à cette époque. Mais s'il lui avait fait confiance, si elle avait su avant, alors peut-être aurait-elle réussi à les aimer comme ses propres enfants.

« Malheureusement, Sansa, Arya et Lya doivent partir avec toi. Jon » elle hésita, « Jon peut rester ici s'il le souhaite. Robb aura bien besoin de lui. »

C'était peut-être la culpabilité qui la faisait parler mais soudain, la présence de Jon ne la dérangeait plus.

« Non, » répondit cependant Ned d'un ton sec. « Cat, » continua-t-il plus doucement, « tu comprends, j'en suis sûr, que ce secret est l'un des plus importants et des plus dangereux du Royaume. Il est possible que Tywin sache pour Lya et Jon mais il est aussi possible qu'il n'ait que des suspicions. Si tu autorises Jon a rester, si tu traites les jumeaux différemment de ce que tu as fait jusque là, les gens commenceront de poser des questions. Et quelqu'un découvrira la vérité. Je déteste l'idée de voir Jon partir mais je pense qu'il le faut. Pour sa propre sécurité autant que pour la notre. Sans parler de celle de Lya. »

* * *

**A/N **: Voilà voilà, fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à préciser que mon ordi est en train de mourir donc excusez s'il y a des fautes de frappes etc.. dans cette A/N. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! On apprend comment Lya va se retrouver liée à Jaime et je pense que c'est une raison valable. Bien sûr Tywin ne fait pas tout cela au hasard. On verra cela plus avant dans de futurs chapitres. Encore une fois, j'espère ne pas passer pour la folle de service en mettant Jon avec sa soeur... Dites le moi si ca vous choque. N'importe quelle critique est la bienvenue évidemment :) Positive ou négative.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ginger-Furie :** Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec le second. Et oui, je fais de mon mieux pour garder les personnages dans leur caractère... Ce qui n'est franchement pas évident lol. N'hésite pas à me dire si jamais un passage est OOC.

**Llyss Sayu Slytherin :** Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de voir des gens qui ont lu l'OS revenir pour lire la fiction. Et j'espère que le second chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**A suivre :** Le point de vue de Jaime sur tout ce bazar et la réaction de Lya (et de Jon...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jaime Lannister était un homme qui se flattait d'être quelqu'un qui, après avoir reçu des torrents d'insultes pour avoir fait ce qu'il pensait juste, ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur son géniteur. Lui, il arrivait toujours à le surprendre, et de la pire des manières. Lorsque ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait qu'il épouse la bâtarde de Stark, il n'avait d'abord rien dit, trop surpris et choqué qu'il était par la nouvelle. Le silence n'avait pas duré longtemps cependant. Il avait protesté. D'abord, il avait rappelé à son père qu'il avait juré de ne pas prendre de femme et que ce serment-là, il comptait bien le tenir. Lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que Robert l'autoriserait, le forcerait en fait, à le faire, il avait tenté un autre angle d'approche. Il avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi une bâtarde. Une fille Stark serait plus acceptable pour la réputation des Lannisters. Encore un échec. Son père avait refusé de lui expliquer, arguant que le moment venu, il lui en serait reconnaissant. Quant à savoir de quel moment il parlait, cela restait un mystère. De plus, cerise sur ce gâteau empoisonné, il avait ajouté qu'il devrait au moins faire croire d'être fou d'amour pour sa femme car c'est ce qu'ils avaient l'intention d'annoncer à le Cour pour justifier cette folie.

Malgré toutes ses protestations, rien n'avait marché. Comme souvent avec Tywin Lannister, il n'avait pas cédé un pouce de terrain et, bien sûr, il n'avait donné aucune explication. L'idée révulsait Jaime pour tant de raisons qu'il en avait le tournis. Le Régicide avec une bâtarde. Le Régicide avec une Stark. Le Régicide avec une enfant. Oh comme la Cour allait pouvoir se faire plaisir en commérage ! Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui gênait le plus Jaime. Oh non ! Que la Cour s'ettouffe dans ses commérages, il s'en moquait. Cersei en revanche. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit elle-même mariée, cela ne changerait rien et il le savait. Sans surprise, lorsque Jaime était venu la voir un soir où Robert était parti chasser, elle avait explosé. Jaime avait perdu le nombre de verre qu'elle avait envoyé se briser contre les murs lorsqu'elle finit par le mettre à la porte. Depuis, elle refusait de lui adresser la parole. Comme si c'était sa faute ! Il ne demandait pas mieux que de n'épouser personne. Il lui avait même proposé de s'enfuir avec lui. Encore un verre brisé. Le seul espoir qu'il restait désormais à Jaime était que Ned Stark refuse. Un espoir de fou. Malgré son désaccord probable, le Lord de Winterfell n'aurait pas le choix. Robert avait déjà accepté. Cependant, en attendant qu'Eddard ait donné son accord, Jaime profitait de chaque moment où il n'avait pas encore à faire la cour à une inconnue. Quelle farce ! Il allait devoir faire, à contrecœur, la cour à une enfant qui, à n'en pas douter, lui répondrait avec haine et dédain. Les Starks et leur honneur guindé le haïssait. C'était dans leur sang. Bâtard ou non.

Sa seule consolation était de savoir que Robert en serait probablement encore plus malade que lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune Lya dans la cour de Winterfell, il avait lui aussi cru voir un fantôme. Elle ressemblait à Lyanna trait pour trait. C'en était effrayant. Cependant, il y avait autre chose qui avait provoqué la nostalgie du chevalier. Lorsque Robert avait porté son regard sur la jeune fille, sa passion à peine masqué, le bâtard s'était interposé entre sa sœur et le roi, une lueur dans les yeux qui lui avait rappelé douloureusement son ancien lui. Jaime sourit malgré lui.

« A quelle horreur es-tu donc en train de penser ? »

La voix de son petit frère sortit Jaime de ses rêveries. Il n'avait même pas entendu son arrivé dans ses quartiers.

« Pourquoi toujours penser à mal ? » rétorqua le chevalier.

« Tout ce qui te fait sourire m'inquiète, mon frère. »

* * *

Lya se brossait distraitement les cheveux dans sa chambre lorsqu'un frisson la parcourut. Elle repensa à la façon dont le Roi l'avait regardé dans la Cour le matin même avec un mélange de mélancolie et de remords. Elle en regretta presque d'avoir mis sa plus belle robe grise, celle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. La Reine, superbe beauté du Sud, n'avait pas été en reste. Elle l'avait assassinée du regarde durant toutes les présentations. Lya s'était attendu aux regards hautains, voir curieux, des nouveaux arrivants, peu habitué à voir des bâtards au milieu des nobles, mais la haine de la Reine, elle ne l'avait pas compris. Sûrement, une femme telle qu'elle ne la haïssait pas juste pour sa ressemblance physique avec sa défunte tante, si ? Elle avait aussi put apercevoir le Régicide et son sourire acide. Il était beau comme un dieu, c'était certain, même s'il n'était pas son genre. Mais ce qui l'avait choquée plus que tout était son arrogance. Elle le détesta dès son arrivé.

La seule chose qui l'avait soulagé fut de voir le dos de Jon, légèrement devant elle. Jon…Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à l'éviter et si elle était honnête, elle avouerait qu'elle l'avait laissé faire…

Suite à cet événement, son père et Robert était parti dans la crypte. A son retour, Ned Stark avait fait savoir à ses enfants qu'il voulait les voir avant le festin du soir. Lya se préparait donc pour le rejoindre, la boule au ventre. Quel malheur allait tomber sur sa famille ? Naïvement, elle pria les Dieux qu'elle se trompe. La jeune louve attacha distraitement son loup avant de partir en direction du bureau de son père.

A l'entrée, elle vit qu'elle arrivait en même temps que Jon. Ce dernier se figea et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle rougit malgré elle et entra précipitamment avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois entrée, Lya pris place, comme à son habitude, légèrement à l'écart de ses demi frères et sœurs. Lorsque tous furent entrés, Ned Stark prit la parole. Il annonça d'abord son départ pour le Sud, ce qui remplit Lya de terreur malgré elle. Elle garda le silence cependant. Son père annonça ensuite le futur mariage de Sansa à Joffrey. La jeune héritière Stark glapit presque de joie en apprenant cela. Non seulement allait-elle devenir reine mais en place, elle serait du voyage pour le Sud. Tous ses rêves devenaient réalité. Ainsi que les pires cauchemars de Lya. Le peu qu'elle avait vu du jeune prince lui avait suffit. Et elle n'était pas au bout de sa torture. Arya et Bran partait aussi. Finalement, le regard du seigneur de Winterfell se porta sur sa fille bâtarde.

« Sortez tous. Sauf Lya. » annonça-t-il gravement. Malgré quelques regards interrogateurs, les enfants s'exécutèrent. Sauf Jon. Ce dernier croisa les bras sous le regard d'acier de son père. Il ne bougerait pas. Finalement d'un soupir, Eddard capitula. « Lya, le roi a pris une décision pour toi aussi. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir l'en empêcher mais, ce que veut le roi… »

La jeune louve se contenta de froncer les sourcils, imité par Jon à ses côtés. Que pouvait vouloir le roi d'elle ? Elle craignit un instant qu'il voulut la prendre comme amante, en souvenir de sa tante. La réalité dépassa son imagination.

« Il veut que tu épouses Jaime Lannister. Plus précisément, » continua-t-il plus fort quand Jon commença de protester. Lya, elle, était comme frappée par la foudre. « Tywin Lannister veut que tu épouses son fils. Comme tu le sais, Jaime ne peut pas prendre de femme. Le roi compte sur vous deux pour faire croire à votre amour afin qu'il puisse prétendre vous faire une faveur en le libérant de son serment. Et Jon, avant que tu n'explose, sache que je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« C'est injuste ! » s'exclama-t-il en frappant du poing contre le mur derrière lui. « Et malsain à tellement de niveau que j'en ai la nausée ! Il est trop vieux ! Il n'a pas d'honneur ! C'est un homme mauvais ! »

Ned Stark ne répondit rien mais lança un regard appuyé à Jon. Qui était-il pour parler de choses malsaines, semblait-il dire. Cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer suffisamment Jon pour qu'il quitte la pièce, en claquant la porte si fort que Lya crut que les gonds allaient sauter néanmoins. La jeune fille, loin de l'ouragan qu'était devenu son frère, finit par prendre conscience de la portée de ce mariage. Elle allait épouser un homme. Un inconnu. Un détestable inconnu. Et faire croire à son amour pour lui. Elle allait partir pour le Sud. Au milieu des Lannisters...

« Et Jon ? » parvint-elle seulement à prononcer.

« Je ne sais pas encore mais il ne vient pas. » répondit son père, comprenant sa question implicite. « Je suis désolé Lya. Désolé pour ton mariage. T'éloigner de Jon, en revanche… En plus de cela, tu ne peux lui infliger ça... »

Lya l'ignora complètement. Une seule pensée emplit son esprit, occultant tout le reste. Elle allait quitter Jon. La jeune louve sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux.

« Père, je vous en supplie… » Implora-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Lya. » répondit-il, symbole du désarroi incarné. « Si tu savais à quel point tout cela me révulse. »

Sans un mot de plus, Lya partit en courant en direction de sa chambre. Elle se jeta à genoux devant son loup et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Le petit loup gémit comme s'il comprenait et partageait son désarroi.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Lya trouva la force de se relever. Comme un pantin sans vie, elle se prépara pour le festin et sortit de sa chambre. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle sans un regard pour ses sœurs qui attendaient de faire leur entrée. Les bâtards avaient été relayés à des places inférieurs pour l'occasion et Lya s'en serait félicitée dans d'autres circonstances. Pour l'instant, plus rien ne lui importait. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son frère qui affichait la même expression morne. Malgré tout, elle sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Un geste pour prouver que, peu importait les circonstances et son propre chagrin, il était là pour elle.

« Vous en faites des têtes, vous deux ! » s'exclama Benjen Stark dans leur dos.

La surprise arracha un sourire à Lya qui se jeta dans les bras de son oncle. Elle fut tenté de pleurer à nouveau dans ses fourrures noires mais elle se retint. A peine Benjen fut-il assis que la suite royale fit son entrée. Lya posa ses yeux sur l'aîné des Lannisters. Elle fut forcée de reconnaître sa beauté. Il la révulsait cependant. Ses yeux verts. Elle aimait le gris. Ses cheveux d'or. Elle aimait le brun. Sa stature d'homme et son sourire acéré. Elle aimait Jon.

La jeune louve tourna son regard vers son jumeau qui vidait déjà son deuxième verre de vin sous le regard suspicieux de leur oncle.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein quand Lya fut invitée à danser par le roi. Elle accepta de mauvaise grâce sous les yeux de Jon qui serra la mâchoire à s'en briser les molaires. Il vida son énième verre de vin.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, mon garçon ? » finit par demander Benjen, son regard assombri par l'inquiétude.

Jon avait bien réfléchi depuis qu'il avait appris la décision du Roi à propos de Lya.

« Je veux prendre le noir. » annonça-t-il, déterminé. Son oncle éclata d'un rire.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu es saoul. » Jon planta ses yeux gris dans les siens et il sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui parlait. Il lui déliait peut-être juste la langue. « Jon, tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu sais ce que ça implique d'entrer dans la garde de nuit ? »

Jon garda le silence, inflexible.

« Mais enfin mon garçon, tu n'as jamais connu la moindre femme ! Comment peux-tu savoir ce que cela fait de renoncer aux femmes, à une famille, à des enfants ! »

« La seule que je veux, je ne l'aurai jamais. » répliqua le jeune loup avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Lya tourbillonnait désormais sur la piste de dance dans les bras de Jaime Lannister. Elle semblait aussi désemparée que si elle avait dansé avec le diable lui-même. Jon but encore un verre. Il sentit le regard accusateur de son oncle sur lui alors qu'il fusillait le Régicide du regard.

« Jon, tu es jeune. » _Ta passade malsaine avec Lya disparaîtra avec le temps_, ajouta-t-il en silence.

Le jeune homme serra encore plus les dents. Il y avait bien plus réfléchi que ce que supposait son oncle.

« Si Père part, Lady Catelyn ne voudra plus de moi ici. » _Lya ici ou non_…

* * *

Lya crut vomir lorsqu'elle vit le Roi s'approcher d'elle pour l'inviter à danser. Cependant, repoussant ou non, le Roi restait le Roi. Elle accepta. Alors qu'ils commençaient de danser, Lya prenant garde à ne se faire écraser les pieds au risque d'y perdre un orteil, elle tenta de ravaler sa colère. Oh comme elle le haïssait ! Elle haïssait le Régicide, Tywin, son propre père, le monde entier en fait. Mais lui, il avait donné son accord, accepté ce mariage à sa place. Il avait causé son malheur.

« Je suis désolé Lya. Je ne voulais pas tout ça. » marmonna-t-il, le souffle aviné. « Ton père m'a fait part de sa décision. J'ai prévenu le Régicide. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Le reste de la danse passa dans une lenteur infernale pour Lya. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jon continuer sa tentative de noyade par l'alcool… Finalement, alors qu'elle croyait avoir enfin recouvré la liberté, la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir lui proposa de danser : Jaime Lannister. Encore une fois, elle accepta de mauvaise grâce.

« Ne me fusillez pas du regard comme cela, Lady Lya. Je ne fais que ce que l'on m'a imposé. »

Lya fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi votre père veut-il cela ? Et ne pouviez-vous pas l'empêcher ? »

Par-dessus l'épaule du Régicide, elle vit la reine qui la fixait des yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer…

« Pour ce qui est de pourquoi, je suis aussi perdu que vous. Et non, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, sans vouloir vous offenser » marmonna-t-il.

La colère de Lya diminua légèrement en se rendant compte d'un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. Jaime Lannister était aussi piégé par la situation qu'elle.

« Comment sommes-nous censés faire croire à une histoire d'amour ? » demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Jon depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était en face de son futur mari, elle s'en rendit compte qu'elle avait bien plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en avait anticipés. Elle avait conscience que ne pas obéir provoquerait l'ire de Tywin Lannister. Et même dans le Nord, les gens chantaient parfois les pluies de Castamere… Elle avait conscience qu'à moins d'avoir des envies de suicide, elle devait obéir.

« Je ne sais pas. » finit par admettre Jaime, apparemment aussi désemparé qu'elle. « Nous avons tout le voyage retour pour travailler là-dessus. Il y a plus urgent. »

_Et quoi donc ?_ pensa vaguement Lya. A part Jon, elle ne voyait pas. Et la pitié qu'elle voyait dans le regard du Régicide ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Lady Lya, avez-vous un amant ? Un amoureux ? Un prétendant ? N'importe quoi ? » demanda ce dernier dans un souffle.

« Je ne suis pas une Lady. » répliqua Lya, la racine de ses cheveux s'empourprant malgré elle. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires ! « Et c'est une question inconvenante. »

Il lui lança un regard qui laissa sous-entendre ce qu'il pensait des convenances.

« Je demande car je me refuse à prendre la virginité d'une enfant qui n'a pas le choix.» expliqua-t-il d'un ton amère.

Soudain, Lya trébucha dans ses pas de danse et, sans les bras de son futur mari, elle serait certainement tombée. Voilà un aspect auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. La nuit de noce. Si le Régicide refusait de salir son honneur douteux du sang de sa virginité, elle refusait que le premier homme qu'elle connaisse fût son mari imposé.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne. » ajouta le chevalier lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient sur la même ligne d'idée. Lya se contenta de hocher la tête alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à grands fracas et que les rires accompagnaient la sortie houleuse de Jon. Lya le regarda partir, à la fois sidérée par son comportement et inquiète. Elle allait partir à sa suite quand Sansa lui réclama la prochaine danse. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Tyrion Lannister sortir à la suite de Jon avant de se faire entraîner dans une danse mouvementée. Lya se demanda pourquoi sa sœur, si attachée à paraître plus Lady qu'enfant l'invitait à danser. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ser Jaime t'a invité à danser ! Quelle chanceuse ! Il est si beau ! » S'extasia-t-elle et Lya retint l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Pas autant que mon futur promis mais… »

Lya ignora sa sœur alors qu'elle déblatérait sur ses chansons préférées qui devenaient réalité. Finalement, la jeune fille put enfin s'échapper pour rejoindre son frère à l'extérieur. Elle passa la porte au moment où le nain s'apprêtait à rentrer.

« Tous les nains sont peut-être les bâtards de leur père mais tous les bâtards n'ont pas à être nains. » lâchait-il cérémonieusement. Et Lya ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses mots justes. Cependant, elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour apprendre à connaître son futur beau-frère.

« Jon » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son dos. C'était les premiers mots qu'ils échangeaient depuis la nuit de veille. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je peux te parler, en privée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit la direction de sa chambre. Lya lui emboîta le pas. Une fois la porte barrée et Fantôme dûment caressé entre les oreilles, elle s'assit sur le lit de son frère. Elle ne savait pas par quel bout commencer… Fantôme dut sentir quelque chose car il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le petit salon attenant. Lya déglutit. Lorsque Jaime lui avait parlé de la nuit de noce, un seul mot lui était venu à l'esprit : Jon. Peut-être était-ce l'excuse pour ses vrais péchés mais Lya était à des milliers de kilomètres de s'en soucier. L'important était l'instant présent.

« Jon, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de ce retard, mais la vie a tendance à prendre le dessus sur les loisirs... Entre une maison à rénover et mes cours de master, le temps passe trop vite. Cependant, maintenant que la période des contrôles est passée, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. Toutefois, je suis quasiment certaines que la publication de cette fiction sera retardée. En effet, toute la partie Jon/Lya était très claire dans mon esprit donc je l'ai écrite sans problème. Ce n'est pas le cas pour la suite. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire sur Jaime Lannister... Donc, pour publier quelque chose de potable, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Mais je vais m'y atteler sérieusement ! Promis !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Adelys :** Merci pour tes reviews :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Ginger-Furie :** Merci ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que Lya ne fait pas une Mary-Sue. Je ne peux pas supporter ce genre de personnage dans une fiction. Car, d'accord, Lya est belle (je trouve ça tout aussi cliché les gens qui s'acharne à faire leur OC tellement classique qu'elles sont toutes petites, fines, sans poitrine etc... Et pas forcément très belle. Il y a de tout pour faire un monde ! XD) mais elle a un caractère de cochon et ne réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler ou d'agir. Ce qui va lui causer des soucis par la suite d'ailleurs. Et bien sûr, son plus gros défaut : son affection pour Jon. J'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte qu'elle reste ''humaine'' avec plein de qualités mais autant de défauts :P Je suis aussi rassurée que, pour l'instant, personne ne soit OOC. Je fais de mon mieux à ce sujet. Pour Tywin, oui, évidemment, il a une idée derrière la tête. Il assure ses arrières en gros. Et pour Jon et Lya, effectivement c'est très GOT, et c'est aussi nécessaire pour sa relation avec Jaime. Même s'ils vont mettre très longtemps à se comprendre et à s'aimer... Je m'arrache les cheveux à ce sujet ! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jon dévisagea Lya comme si elle était devenue folle. Avait-elle vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle lui demandait ? Car lui, de son côté, malgré les restes d'alcool dans son sang, en avait douloureusement conscience. Il se tint face à sa sœur, lui debout, elle assise sur le lit, pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

Lya se sentit rétrécir sous le regard entre stupeur et … autre chose de Jon. Elle avait conscience que ce qu'elle voulait était mal pour beaucoup de raisons mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle voulait que Jon soit son premier et qu'importait ce qu'en pensaient les hommes et les dieux… Elle s'apprêtait à le quitter pour toujours et elle ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas le connaître de cette façon-là. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sa force. Elle avait besoin de lui.

« Je refuse que le premier homme de ma vie soit le Régicide. Mari ou pas. Et » elle hésita, « ce serait arrivé un jour où l'autre. »

« Lya, c'est mal ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. » protesta Jon, le désespoir perçant dans sa voix rauque.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » demanda Lya, l'innocence incarnée. Ou presque.

Le silence lui répondit alors que Jon plantait ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa sœur. Son regard, brillant sous les rayons de la lune, parlait pour lui. La jeune fille prit donc son courage à deux mains et se leva. Elle se plaça à quelques millimètres de son frère sans briser leur regard.

« Embrasse-moi. » demanda, supplia-t-elle presque.

Soudain, la jeune louve vit dans les yeux de son frère que ses dernières barrières de retenu avaient lâchées. D'un geste brusque, presque violent, il la prit par l'arrière de la tête et l'amena à lui. Lya sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse sur lequel elle posa ses mains, en quête de soutien, alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Jon s'allongea sur le lit, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'avait-il fait ? Cependant, malgré la conscience qu'il avait d'avoir fait quelque chose de contraire à la morale, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en vouloir. Pas quand il voyait les boucles brunes de Lya s'étaler sur son torse et sur les draps sous eux. Pas lorsqu'il sentait son sourire contre sa peau nue. Il sourit en sentant le souffle de la jeune fille reprendre un rythme normal. Un rythme étrangement raccord avec le rythme de ses caresses au creux de ses hanches.

Cependant, malgré la présence de Lya qui lui avait fait oublier la réalité pendant quelques minutes, cette dernière lui retomba dessus comme une pierre. Lya allait partir et épouser le Régicide et toute sa mauvaise humeur et son chagrin n'y changerait rien. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix et dans un sens, il ne l'avait pas vraiment non plus.

« Lya ? » appela-t-il, souhaitant presque qu'elle dorme déjà.

Jon soupira quand sa jumelle releva la tête, ses grands yeux gris assombris par l'orage qui les tourmentait. Elle aussi avait dû revenir à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas l'accabler plus mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait savoir. Et il fallait que ce soit lui qui le lui dise.

« Je vais partir pour la garde de nuit. »

Un peintre aurait pu immortaliser cette image. Les rayons de la lune pour seule lumière, Jon couché dans un mélange de fourrure et de draps et Lya, la tête relevée vers lui, appuyée sur un avant-bras, immobile comme frappée par la foudre, ses boucles brunes cascadant le long de sa peau claire. Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration se fit lourd. Lya ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, puis se ravisa, puis la rouvrit à nouveau pour la refermer encore une fois.

« Je comprends. » finit-elle par dire. Jon sourit tristement. Lya comprenait toujours sans qu'il n'ait besoin de tout lui expliquer. Il devait partir car il ne pouvait rester au château. Il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre au milieu de la foule, lui qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que l'escrime. Il ne pourrait pas se marier car il ne pourrait aimer quiconque à part Lya et il était trop honnête pour épouser une femme qu'il n'aimerait pas. Non, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était partir loin, loin au Nord. Suffisamment loin pour ne jamais voir Lya au bras du Régicide… Même si cela impliquait ne plus jamais la revoir.

« Je suis désolée, Jon. » murmura Lya dans un souffle brisé. « Tellement désolée. »

Pour toute réponse, son frère se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler à ce moment-là.

* * *

Lya se promenait le long des couloirs déserts de Winterfell, l'esprit perdu dans les nuages gris de ses pensées. La plupart des hommes étaient partis à la chasse avec le Roi et Lya profitait de ce moment de calme pour se promener librement, loin des regards dédaigneux. Oublié était son mariage, oublié était son départ pour le Sud, oublié les plans de Tywin Lannister la concernant… Jon allait partir pour le mur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la nouvelle était devenue officielle. Elle comprenait son choix. Elle le laissait seul dans le Nord. Pas volontairement mais les faits étaient les faits. Il n'aurait plus personne ici à part Robb et, de toute façon, Lady Stark ne voudrait sûrement pas de lui ici. Il ne faisait donc pas de doute que leur père le laisserait partir. Elle en était malade rien que d'y penser mais elle comprenait le choix de son frère. Qui n'en était pas vraiment un d'ailleurs. Où pouvait-il aller d'autre ?

Lya sourit en voyant son loup courir entre ses jambes. C'était à croire que le louveteau sentait son désarroi et tentait de la consoler de son mieux. Elle se baissa donc pour le caresser entre les oreilles, histoire de le rassurer, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit plus loin dans le couloir. Elle fit signe à son loup de se taire. Qui pouvait bien être dans cette vieille tour ? Si c'était encore Bran qui avait escaladé, il allait entendre parler d'elle ! Lya n'avait rien contre le fait que son petit frère escalade partout. Les dieux savaient qu'elle était mal placée pour lui parler de retenue… Mais cette tour n'était pas la plus solide du château. Le toit ne tenait qu'à un fil et il arriverait un moment où il ne supporterait plus son poids. Il avait tout le reste du château pour grimper !

Cependant, alors que la jeune fille s'approchait, elle entendit des voix. Aucune ne pouvait appartenir à Bran. Lya prit donc garde à avancer sans bruit. Une fois devant la porte, elle entendit des bruits qui lui rappelèrent douloureusement la nuit passée avec Jon. La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Malgré cela, si Lya, parmi tous les autres, avait un défaut qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, c'était la curiosité. Elle passa donc discrètement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais la retira aussitôt avant de poser une main sur sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation. Là, à même le sol de vieille bâtisse, la Reine et son frère, Jaime, son futur mari, s'envoyaient joyeusement en l'air.

Lya tenta de repartir aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue. La Reine et son frère… Elle n'en revenait pas ! D'accord, elle était TRES mal placée pour critiquer leur relation d'un point de vue moral, ce qu'elle ne ferait donc pas. Mais il s'agissait de la Reine… Peu importait son amant, c'était un scandale. Si le roi l'apprenait, il la tuerait et, ce faisant, mettrait le royaume à feu et à sang. En sortant de la tour, Lya pensa, avec un humour noir qu'elle ne se savait pas avoir, que cela faisait au moins un point commun entre elle et son futur mari. Et s'il l'aimait comme elle aimait Jon alors elle n'aurait jamais, jamais, un mari aimant… Lya soupira et repartit dans sa chambre. Elle s'était assez promenée pour la journée…

Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans ses quartiers, elle eut la surprise de trouver Vielle Nan qui l'attendait.

« Où étais-tu donc parti, enfant ? » demande la vielle nourrisse avec un sourire indulgant devant ses robes malmenées. Depuis l'annonce par le roi de son plan la concernant, elle avait été sommée par Lady Catelyn de porter des robes décentes. D'ailleurs, cette dernière lui avait semblé bien moins froide que d'habitude. Peut-être se réjouissait-elle de son malheur...

« En promenade. » se contenta de répondre Lya avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil attenant à celui de son invitée surprise. Orage se roula en boule à ses pieds. La jeune bâtarde attendit en silence que son ancienne nourrisse explique les raisons de sa venue.

« Lord Stark m'a fait part de la décision du Roi. » finit-elle par annoncer avec douceur.

Lya leva de grands yeux surpris. N'était-ce pas censé être un secret ? La vieille femme dû comprendre sa question implicite.

« Il voulait que tu puisses en parler à quelqu'un. De femme à femme. »

« Et que savez-vous du mariage ? » rétorqua Lya d'un ton sec. Elle ne voulait pas blesser sa nourrisse mais la simple idée de ce mariage la mettait dans une colère incontrôlable. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son futur mari, à l'honneur décidément de plus en plus douteux, n'arrangeait rien. Sans compter qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle en était arrivée là. Son statut de bâtarde avait bien des inconvénients mais elle s'était toujours consolée en pensant qu'au moins, elle n'aurait pas à épouser un seigneur inconnu pour jouer le jeu de trône…

« Oh j'ai été mariée, il y a longtemps. » Apparemment, il en faudrait plus pour vexer Vieille Nan et la convaincre de changer de sujet. « Mais ce n'est pas pour mon mariage que Lord Stark a décidé de m'en parler. Non, vois-tu, j'ai élevé beaucoup d'enfant et j'ai vu suffisamment de mariages arrangés pour pouvoir t'en parler. »

« Si vous tentez de me convaincre que j'ai une chance d'être heureuse. Vous perdez votre temps. » répliqua Lya.

La vieille femme dût comprendre son chagrin et son inquiétude. Elle posa une main ridée sur la sienne. En effet, même si Lya était furieuse et triste de devoir quitter Jon, elle était aussi terrorisée par son futur mariage, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Après tout, même si elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait vu, Jaime Lannister était un homme qui était réputé pour aimer la guerre, ne pas avoir d'honneur et pour son orgueil démesuré. Si au moins elle était tombée sur un homme gentil… Elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais aimé mais au moins l'aurait-elle apprécié. Malgré cela, Lya ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa danse avec le Régicide. Il l'avait peut-être fait pour lui mais au moins elle avait eu la chance de connaître les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant son mariage. Il l'avait encouragé et avait promis de garder le secret.

Soudain, Lya frissonna malgré elle. Et si c'était cela son plan ? Si il avait voulu la trouver impure le jour du mariage pour se proclamer trahi devant tout Port-Real et la laisser tomber dans la disgrâce comme une vulgaire catin ? Non, c'était impossible, tenta de se raisonner Lya. Des femmes censées être vierge se mariaient tous les jours et pourtant aucun scandale n'en ressortait. Personne n'était dupe du sang de poulet versé sur les draps mais...

« Il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir sur les hommes, Lya. » reprit la nourisse, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées orageuses. « Même les pires d'entre eux ont tout un tas de cliché en tête, comme le fait que leur virilité dépend de la protection qu'ils sont capables d'offrir à ceux qu'il pense devoir protéger. Si tu arrives à convaincre un homme qu'il doit te protéger, eh bien, tu auras déjà ça. Et la protection du Régicide est l'une des plus sûre du royaume. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai pour tous les hommes. » contra Lya qui n'était plus une enfant, ce qui fit rire Vieille Nan.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais, comme tu le sais, j'ai élevé Brandon, ton oncle et Lyanna, ta … tante. » Lya ne comprit pas l'hésitation dans la voix de la vieille nourrisse. « Brandon était un véritable ouragan. Il était fier comme un paon et persuadé qu'il lui revenait de protéger tous ceux qui l'entourait. Dont Lyanna. Qui prenait un malin plaisir à se mettre dans les pires situations. Il aimait la guerre par-dessous tout. »

Lya commença de comprendre où voulait en venir la vieille femme. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Lady Stark devait l'épouser, comme tu le sais. Il était fou d'amour pour elle. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait montré une fragilité qui lui donnait envie de la protéger. Brandon avait toujours ce besoin de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. »

« Jaime Lannister est différent. Il n'a pas d'honneur. » coupa Lya.

« Peut-être. » concéda Vieille Nan. « Ecoute, enfant, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Jaime devait épouser la sœur de Lady Catelyn. Et cette dernière m'a parlé des peu de fois où elle l'avait vu. Il n'était pas si différent de Brandon à l'époque. Sais-tu ce qu'il a dit lorsqu'on l'a questionné sur le roi fou ? Il a dit qu'il avait voulu sauver la ville. » La vieille femme retint un rire indulgent. Comme si, même un homme de l'âge du Régicide, était un enfant à ses yeux.

Lya comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle tentait de la rassurer. De lui dire que Jaime Lannister n'était pas un de ces hommes cruels jusque dans ses os et qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à trouver pour elle. Cependant, comme à son habitude, Vieille Nan voyait les choses d'un point de vue datant d'il y avait quinze ans… Et Lya était persuadée que sa nourrisse faisait preuve d'indulgence envers le Régicide car il lui rappelait Brandon.

« C'était il y a des années. » rappela donc Lya. « Les gens changent. »

« Oh, les garçons comme ceux-là ne changent pas, il porte juste des armures plus épaisses. » Lya roula des yeux. « Crois-moi, enfant. » insista Vieille Nan. « Et souviens-toi d'une chose, Ser Jaime est tout autant victime que toi dans cette histoire. Peut-être que ta meilleure chance est de t'en faire un allié contre ceux qui vous ont piégés, plutôt qu'un autre ennemi. »

Lya soupira mais réfléchit néanmoins. Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer son mari, qui qu'il soit, à cause de Jon. Et ça, Vieille Nan devait le savoir. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas s'en faire un ami non plus… Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait s'en faire un allié. Car, qu'elle en ait envie ou non, Lya allait désespérément avoir besoin d'un allié. Elle n'était pas Sansa, elle n'avait de sang de Stark légitime. La protection de son père ne vaudrait rien dans le Sud.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » ordonna Lya, curieuse. Cependant, sa curiosité s'éteignit en voyant ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds.

« Lady Lya, puis-je vous parlez ? J'aimerai passer du temps avec vous. » dit Jaime comme s'il était intéressé par elle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lya retint un sourire mais décida de le libérer de ses souffrances. Un allié.

« Vieille Nan sait pour le mariage. »

« Les Dieux soient loués ! » s'exclama-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Vieille Nan retint un rire. « Je voulais te parler de cette histoire de mariage. Il faut que l'on trouve un plan pour avoir l'air fou d'amour. »

L'ironie dans sa voix lui rappela qu'il n'était pas plus ravi qu'elle de la situation. Cependant, le fait qu'il la tutoie ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Malgré l'idée de s'en faire un allié, Lya était réticente. Il s'agissait d'un Lannister. Et elle le haïssait par principe pour être son futur mari. En bref, Lya éprouvait tellement d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle en avait la migraine. Elle décida donc de bloquer ses sentiments et de commencer par le début.

« Je ne vous connais pas, Ser. » S'il voulait être impoli, c'était son problème. Elle ne l'imiterait pas. « Peut-être faudrait-il commencer par là. Comment serions-nous crédibles si nous ne connaissons rien sur l'autre. »

« Je vais vous laisser. » interrompit Vieille Nan en se levant. Elle lança un dernier regard appuyé sur Lya – Un allié – avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Jaime Lannister attendit qu'elle fut partie avant de prendre sa place sur le siège en face de Lya. Cette dernière se retint de partir en courant. Tout en cet homme l'effrayait. Sans parler de sa relation avec sa sœur, qui, Lya le savait, serait un problème à terme, elle craignait la Reine plus encore que son frère, c'était un chevalier qui aimait la guerre, qui ne serait probablement jamais là. Si tenté qu'elle arrive à le convaincre de la protéger, ce qui lui semblait illusoire, il ne serait jamais avec elle. Sans son mari, sans son père, comment une enfant bâtarde était censée survivre aux jeux de la Cour ? Aussi, autre problème qui terrorisait Lya, Jaime était un homme. Certes, c'était évident mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle comprenant l'ampleur de cette phrase. De sa taille imposante à l'épaisseur de ses bras en passant par ses mains caleuses, elle serait impuissante face à lui. Jon était un enfant. Et son frère. Qui l'aimait plus que sa propre personne. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé ce que ce serait d'être seule, face à un homme, dans une chambre qui ne serait même pas la sienne.

« J'attends, Lady Lya. » la rappela-t-il à la réalité, apparemment lassé d'être examiné de pied en cap. « Vous vouliez faire connaissance, n'est-ce-pas ? » Il était repassé au vouvoiement. « Dites moi quelque chose sur vous. »

Lya continua de la scruter de haut en bas, les poings fermés sur ses cuisses.

« Je vous hais du bas de vos pieds fourchus à la pointe de vos cornes. » lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Ses yeux gris, écarquillés, remontèrent d'un éclair vers ceux du Régicide. Elle jura intérieurement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi, aux noms des dieux anciens et nouveaux, ne pouvait-elle jamais dire ce qu'il fallait ? Elle enviait Sansa parfois.

Le régicide la regardait comme si c'était elle qui avait des cornes qui venaient de pousser à travers ses boucles brunes. Soudain, après un long silence, Lya sursauta lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un début. » concéda le chevalier. « Au moins nous avons l'honnêteté pour nous. » Il repartit à rire. L'honnêteté... Lya ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la tour. Puis à Jon. Non, ils n'avaient pas l'honnêteté pour eux.

Soudain, un cri retentit contre les pierres du château. Lady Stark. Lya frissonna. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait faire crier de façon si désespérée une femme si froide ?

* * *

**A/N:** Je suis désolééééééé ! J'ai conscience d'avoir mis énormément de temps à publier ce chapitre. Si vous voulez savoir la raison, c'est que j'étais complétement en panne d'inspiration. En effet, le chapitre suivant abandonne le Jon/Lya pour démarrer le Jaime/Lya qui subira un dévelloppement très long... Et du coup, j'ai tellement écrit sur Jon que je n'arrivais plus à écrire sur Jaime. Puis j'ai eu une vague de review d'encouragement et c'était reparti. Actuellement, 10 chapitres sont rédigés. Donc six chapitres rédigés en trois jours xD Je ne peux pas faire de promesses pour la suite mais je peux promettre que les six prochains chapitres sortiront bien plus radiment que cela. J'espère que les lecteurs sont toujours là...

Merci donc à **laetitia, benee, margaux et adelys**.

**Petit ps :** ceci est une version non-corrigée. J'attends la correction de ma nouvelle bêta **Mikiasa** mais je me suis dit que j'avais déjà assez de retard de publication donc je vous ai mis la version non-corrigée.

**petit ps 2 :** afin de me redonner l'inspiration, j'ai légèrement édité les précédents chapitres mais rien de grave :)

**A suivre :** Une petite discussion Jaime/Lya et le départ pour Port-Real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lya arriva en courant dans la cour du château. Au pied d'une tour, le corps désarticulé de Bran gisait. La jeune fille s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse. Jaime Lannister, qui l'avait suivi, la regarda d'un regard interrogateur avant de s'avancer plus vers son petit frère. Lya regarda la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux avec une telle impuissance qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Lady Stark ne cessait de répéter qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas grimper, Mestre Luwin examina Bran et décréta qu'il était encore en vie. Le Régicide prit donc son petit frère dans ses bras et le monta dans sa chambre. Lya, quant-à-elle, restée figée sur place. Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le ciel.

Bran était tombé de la tour où elle avait vu, quelques heures plus tôt, la Reine et son frère… Quelles étaient les chances ? En serrant les poings, Lya tenta de contrôler sa colère. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Et de toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire ? A elle seule contre tous les Lannisters ?

* * *

Lorsque Jon arriva dans la cour du château, il vit le Régicide disparaître avec Bran dans ses bras, Lady Catelyn et Mestre Luwin sur ses talons. Immobile dans la cour, Lya fixait le haut de la tour où Bran aimait grimper. Une larme avait laissé un sillon brillant le long de sa joue.

« Lya. » l'appela-t-il. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Bran mais sa sœur n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était bien plus solide que la plupart des jeunes filles et pourtant, elle semblait terrorisée et en état de choc. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras. Il sentit ses mains frêles s'accrocher dans son dos alors que sa tête venait disparaître au creux de son cou. Jon lui rendit son étreinte, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Sa sœur était en train de pleurer à torrent dans ses bras. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Lya. Soudain, il sentit un souffle contre son cou. Il tendit l'oreille.

« Il l'a fait. C'est lui qui l'a fait. » ne cessait-elle de murmurer. Les poings de Jon se contractèrent dans les boucles brunes de sa sœur alors qu'elle continuait sa litanie. « Il était là-haut, dans la tour. C'est lui qui l'a fait. Bran ne tombe jamais. »

Jon sentit une fureur sans précédent l'envahir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui « il » était. Il haïssait le Régicide par principe bien avant son arrivée à Winterfell. Lorsqu'il était devenue le mari imposé de Lya, il l'avait haït encore plus. Il passait ses nuits partagé entre les rêves de Lya et ceux où il assassinait le Régicide. Mais ça, ça c'était encore un autre niveau de haine. Si le Régicide avait bien poussé Bran, et il croyait Lya sur parole, il était non seulement le possible assassin de son petit frère mais il était aussi un danger pour Lya.

« Il ne faut rien dire, Jon. S'il sait que je sais, il me tuera. »

Voir sa sœur si désemparée brisait le cœur de Jon. Il jeta un regard à la cour pour vérifier qu'elle était déserte avant de prendre le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains. Elle planta ses yeux gris à la fois furieux et terrorisés dans les siens. Jon se baissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Viens. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Robb Stark rentrait de la chasse avec son père, les poumons pleins de l'air frais des bois, lorsque, à peine eut-il démonté, Rickon se jeta dans ses jambes. De grosses larmes de crocodiles mouillaient ses joues et Robb fronça les sourcils. Il allait le réprimander pour la bêtise qu'il avait sûrement faite et qui lui avait valu une punition lorsque le bambin leva les yeux vers son frère.

« Bran est tombé. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix brisé. Robb écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Trop choqué encore pour éprouver du chagrin.

« Père ! » appela-t-il en prenant son petit frère sur un bras.

Lorsque Robb arriva dans la chambre de Bran, accompagné de son père, Rickon toujours dans ses bras, ses sœurs et sa mère était déjà là. Sansa pleurait un mouchoir à la main tandis qu'Arya serrait les dents à s'en briser les molaires, les yeux plantés sur son frère.

Bran était allongé dans son lit, inconscient, les jambes dans un angle impossible.

« Mestre Luwin a dit que s'il passait la semaine, il survivrait. » annonça Catelyn Stark d'une voix éteinte. « Mais il ne marchera plus jamais. »

Ned Stark mit de côté son apparence glaciale et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Robb, quant-à-lui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son frère.

« Robb. » murmura Rickon contre son cou, le ramenant à la réalité. « J'ai faim. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »

« Ce matin. »

Robb regarda le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre de son frère. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur sa mère qui ne fixait que Bran et ne semblait pas avoir entendu son autre fils. Robb serra les dents.

« Allons voir les cuisiniers. Je suis sûr qu'ils auront quelque chose pour toi. »

Lorsque Robb entra dans les cuisines, Rickon toujours suspendu à son cou, il trouva Jon en train de faire une sorte de plateau repas de fortune. L'héritier des Starks reposa son petit frère qui se jeta sur le morceau de tarte le plus proche. L'ainé arqua un sourcil vers son demi-frère.

« Lya ne veut plus quitter sa chambre. » expliqua ce dernier.

Robb soupira. En quelques heures à peine, tout s'était écroulé autour du lui. Il vit dans le regard de Jon que ce dernier ressentait la même chose. Ils avaient tous les deux de la peine pour Bran mais ils devaient prendre sur eux pour s'occuper des autres. Ils devaient être forts, à l'image de leur père.

« Tiens-moi au courant si jamais… » demanda Jon.

Robb hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien que sa mère ne voulait pas du bâtard dans la chambre de Bran.

« On va devoir se serrer les coudes. »

Ce fut au tour de Jon de hocher la tête avant de quitter les cuisines, laissant Robb seul avec son petit frère.

* * *

Jaime Lannister se tourna en soupirant contre son oreiller. Cela faisait une semaine que cela durait. Toute la nuit, les hurlements des loups résonnaient dans le château. D'un geste brusque, le chevalier repoussa les couvertures et s'habilla. Il sortit de sa chambre à grandes enjambées, par encore sûr qu'il n'égorgerait pas chaque loup de Winterfell. Sa sœur ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait vu arrivé avec Lya, le jour de la chute de Bran. Apparemment, il avait manqué de tact en allant voir la petite louve juste après l'avoir vu elle, et ce, alors qu'elle venait de la pardonner. Il avait beau répéter qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que puisqu'elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir avec lui, il devait obéir aux ordres de leur père, rien n'y faisait. Le Roi était d'une humeur massacrante lui aussi. Ned Stark n'était pas mieux. La petite Lya restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre où seul son jumeau avait le droit d'entrer. Et ces maudits loups hurlaient à la mort toutes les nuits ! Il n'y avait bien qu'un insomniaque comme Tyrion pour ne pas s'en soucier.

Alors que Jaime passait un des couloirs de cet infernal château glacé, une ombre au sol se mit à grogner. Le loup de la bâtarde. Orage, s'il se souvenait bien.

« Orage, au pied. » Ordonna sa maîtresse, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Jaime se rendit compte qu'il était en face de la porte de la chambre du gamin qu'il avait poussé. Il fronça les sourcils. La gamine passait-elle ses nuits ici ? Il la vit regarder par la fenêtre et il faillit passer son chemin lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Je viens ici tous les soirs, au cas où Bran se réveillerait. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans sa chambre ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jaime. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler du gosse qui était dans cet état à cause de lui mais il voyait là une occasion de connaître un peu sa future femme.

Après tout, même si tout le monde ne se préoccupait que d'elle et se fichait de ce qu'il en pensait, il n'était pas contre connaître un peu celle qui allait être liée à lui à vie. Surtout s'ils devaient faire semblant d'être les amants maudits du siècle.

« Lady Stark ne me laisse pas entrer. Ni moi, ni Jon. Robb nous tient au courant de son état. Mais… J'ai comme l'impression qu'il sait que je suis là si je ne reste pas loin de sa chambre. »

Jaime se rapprocha de la petite louve. La situation de la gamine n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Tyrion à Castral Roc. Jaime avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les choses brisées…

« C'est une tragédie. Pour votre frère. » se sentit-il obligé de dire même si cela lui faisait monter la bile dans la gorge. Il grimaça en voyant le regard d'acier que lui lança la petite louve.

C'est de ta faute, semblait-elle dire. Jaime se força à réfléchir rationnellement, pour une fois. C'était sa culpabilité qui parlait.

« Bran ne tombe jamais. » se contenta de répondre Lya. Et les dieux savaient qu'il avait entendu cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le début de la semaine. Cependant, dans la bouche de la jeune fille cela sonnait comme une accusation. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tout le monde ne fait que répéter cela en ce moment. »

Lya se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Vous savez s'il y a un moyen de se sortir une chanson de la tête ? » demanda-t-elle, passant du coq à l'âne. Jaime ne comprit pas mais fut ravi néanmoins du changement de sujet.

« Il parait qu'il faut la chanter à voix haute. » répondit-il. La jeune fille se leva de son perchoir et grimaça.

« Je refuse de chanter les pluies de Castamere. »

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant là son futur mari qui se demanda si sa promise n'était pas folle. Ca ou… il ne préférait pas penser à l'autre alternative.

* * *

Lya soupira en se réveillant dans les bras de Jon. Après plus d'une semaine déprimante, le jour était enfin là. Le jour du départ pour le Sud pour elle et pour le Nord pour Jon. Leur père, une fois que Mestre Luwin eut assuré la survie de Bran, avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Malgré son désir d'attendre le réveil de son fils, il ne pouvait pas plus reculer son départ. Il avait donc annoncé leur départ il y avait quelques jours. Les gens de la cour semblaient ravis. Lya, elle, s'était sentie comme si le couperet était enfin tombé.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au jour fatidique où elle quitterait sa demeure natale. Il lui restait encore quelques jours de voyage avec Jon mais ce serait différent. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Ce fut donc dans une humeur morne que les jumeaux se levèrent et se préparèrent. Chacun avait déjà fait ses adieux à ceux qui restaient. Cependant, pensa Lya alors qu'elle se tenait dans la cour du château, les véritables adieux de ce matin n'en seraient pas moins durs.

Elle regarda les gens s'activer dans la cour lorsqu'elle vit une masse de cheveux auburn devant elle. Elle sourit et courut dans les bras de son frère. Elle embrassa d'un même mouvement Robb et Rickon, à son cou. Le plus âgé retint un rire gêné.

« Lya, tu m'étouffe ! »

Rickon en revanche la regarda avec des yeux perdus. Il tenait absolument à savoir quand tout le monde rentrerait et il ne comprenait pas que tout le monde lui réponde « un jour ».

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'après une heure de préparatifs que le cortège fut prêt à partir. Il fut décidé que Jon chevaucherait en compagnie de son oncle alors que Lya chevaucherait en compagnie du Régicide et du Roi. En un sens, Lya préférait cela. Etre au côté de Jon, lui rappelant ainsi que dans quelques jours, elle devrait le laisser, la déprimait trop. Au moins au côté du roi et du Régicide, sa colère lui faisait oublier son chagrin. Elle quitta donc son château d'enfance des éclairs dans les yeux, sous le regard inquiet de son père. Sansa était dans le carrosse de la reine tandis qu'Arya… Les Dieux seuls savaient où Arya chevauchait. Une seule chose était certaine, elle n'était pas dans un carrosse. Jon et Benjen clôturaient la marche.

Lya tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées en se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Le Roi riait grassement d'une remarque de son père, à quelques mètres devant elle, quand une voix la détourna de leur discussion.

« Lady Lya ? » appela le Régicide à ses côtés. Ses envies de meurtre la reprirent… Son petit frère était paralysé à cause de lui.

« Je ne suis pas une Lady, Ser. Juste une bâtarde. » répliqua Lya aussi sèchement qu'elle en était capable. Ce qui ne sembla pas perturber le Régicide plus que cela.

« Lya, donc. Vous savez, nous serons très peu crédible une fois arrivés à Port Real si vous tirez cette tête à chaque fois que je vous approche. »

Lya lui fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite. Apparemment, elle ne trompait personne car l'insupportable éclata de rire.

« Très convaincant ! » Il rit de plus belle. « Non, vraiment, je suis charmé ! »

« Roh, ça va ! » répliqua Lya. « Je ne vous aime pas et je suis une mauvaise actrice. »

« Personne ne m'aime, je m'en remettrai. » lâcha le Régicide d'un ton blasé.

« Vous voulez que je sorte les mouchoirs ? Personne ne vous aime car vous n'êtes pas aimable. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Silence à nouveau brisé par les rires du chevalier.

« Bien, c'est la journée des vérités. C'est un début, je dirais. »

_Si tu savais combien de vérités j'ai à dire te concernant_, pensa la jeune loue en le fusillant du regard.

« Attaquons sous un autre angle. » proposa le Régicide en se raclant la gorge. « Nous avons déjà établi ce que tu n'aimais pas ton mari, pas de chance. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Jon, pensa d'abord Lya comme par réflexe. Puis, parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Tywin, elle se força à jouer le jeu, malgré toute sa haine. La seule chose qui la fit tenir fut l'idée qu'elle aurait tout le temps de venger Bran. Et que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

« J'aime l'équitation, les duels, les tartes aux fraises et… » commença Lya mais fut interrompu par une nouvelle crise de rire de son futur mari.

« Les tartes aux fraises ? Excuse-moi mais tu as quel âge ? Cinq ans ? »

« Seize. » répliqua Lya. Elle ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi les rires du chevalier moururent dans sa gorge et pourquoi il se mit à la fixer comme si elle avait trois têtes puis elle comprit. Seize ans, soit environ quinze de moins que lui.

_Par les sept enfers_, pensa Lya déprimée, _j'ai la moitié de son âge_.

Le dialogue mourut aussitôt entre les deux cavaliers qui parurent aussi déprimés l'un que l'autre. Jaime grommela vaguement un « seize ans… Mon père est fou. » avant de retomber dans son mutisme.

« Eh bien Lady Lya, » intervint la voix du petit frère du Régicide, Tyrion. « Qu'a donc dit mon frère qui vous donne la mine si grise ? »

« Ce n'est pas une Lady. » rétorqua l'aîné comme par réflexe, coupant à Lya l'herbe sous le pied. Elle le lui avait peut-être un peu trop répété. Néanmoins, la réaction amusa le nain.

« Puis-je vous appeler Lya dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous en prie ! Votre frère ne s'est pas gêné, lui. » grommela Lya en jetant un regard noir à l'aîné des Lannisters.

« Eh bien » ironisa Tyrion, « ça démarre mal. Vous voulez que je vous dise le problème ? Vous êtes trop semblables. » Cette réflexion eut le mérite de faire sortir Lya de sa léthargie.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Moi, pareil que ce … » Elle s'arrêta juste avant de dire quelque chose de bien peu féminin. Mais sa rebuffade n'arrêta pas le nain dont les yeux brillèrent d'amusement.

« Figurez vous Lya, que j'ai parlé de vous avec Jon Snow. Il m'a parlé de votre enfance. De votre … rayonnant… caractère. Mais aussi de votre incapacité à supporter l'injustice et d'une certaine tendance à tout faire pour gagner un duel. Ainsi qu'un certain côté… incontrôlable. »

Lya resta silencieuse. Pourquoi Jon avait-il raconté tout cela à Tyrion Lannister ? Il tourna la tête vers son futur mari et vit sa mine pensive.

« Ce qui n'est pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un. » ajouta le nain à mi-voix.

Cependant, un autre détail fit tiquer Lya, qui venait de comprendre.

« Vous êtes au courant pour le mariage. » Ce n'était pas une question. Tyrion hocha néanmoins la tête. « Quel est l'intérêt de faire croire à une romance si personne n'est dupe ? » demanda la jeune fille exaspérée.

« Oh la Cour, ma chère. » intervint Jaime, acide. « C'est la Cour qu'il convient de duper. Et une partie de celle-ci est du voyage. »

Le silence tomba à nouveau sur le petit groupe. Lya se sentait piégée. Et comme l'avait souligné le nain, s'il y avait une chose que Lya ne supportait pas, c'est d'être piégée.

« Allons faire un tour. » proposa le Régicide. La jeune louve comprit qu'il voulait commencer leur petit numéro de théâtre. Elle le suivit donc hors du cortège et hors de la route royale. Ils prirent la direction des bois et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers une petite clairière, Jaime démonta. Curieuse, Lya l'imita.

« La maudit carrosse de ma sœur va certainement encore se briser dans pas longtemps. Nous avons largement le temps de faire une pause loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Lya soupira mais accepta de s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côte de lui. Un long silence passa où aucun ne prit la parole. Outre son humeur massacrante, Lya ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle choisit donc d'attendre. Finalement, le Régicide ouvrit la bouche, déglutit, et prit enfin la parole.

« As-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit, le soir du banquet ? »

La jeune louve se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle décida de fixer les mouvements des branches charriées par le vent pour se distraire.

« C'est fait » marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait sans qu'elle n'ait à lui faire un dessin. Elle espérait aussi ne pas faire une erreur en lui confiant cela. Non, lui dire la vérité ne changerait rien. Il la découvrirait bien assez vite. Elle se demanda seulement si elle avait eu raison de suivre ses conseils. Certes, elle ne voulait pas connaître le Régicide en premier mais n'avait-elle pas été trop prompte à suivre ses conseils, simplement parce que c'était là la bonne excuse pour faire ce qu'elle voulait avec une conscience tranquille ? N'avait-elle pas manqué de réflexion ? Le Régicide ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de suffisamment manipulateur pour avoir prévu de retourner cela contre elle mais c'était un Lannister... Le maudit étouffa un rire, comme pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. Lya l'ignora.

« Jon Snow ? » demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Une tension gênée tomba sur les deux cavaliers. Lya écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers son futur mari. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans un océan d'émeraude. Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il avait dit ?

« Comment ? » se contenta-t-elle de murmurer, ébahie.

« Disons qu'il y a des péchés si grand qu'il faut un autre pêcheur pour les reconnaître. » Répondit le chevalier en soutenant son regard, comme s'il y cherchait des réponses. Cependant, si son secret était découvert, Lya n'était pas en reste. Elle restait cependant plus que surprise qu'il est admis, même à demi-mots, ses propres travers.

« Et vous savez ce qu'il en est… » murmura Lya pour lui faire comprendre que s'il connaissait son secret, elle connaissait le sien. « Les Dieux sont bien cruels avec nous. »

Un nouveau silence tomba. Un silence qui voulait pourtant dire bien plus que les mots. Il ne le niait pas. Certes, maintenant qu'ils allaient se marier, son destin était lié à celui du Régicide. Si elle allait voir le Roi en lui racontant les infidélités de sa femme, Jaime mourrait. Mais elle aussi. Et il le savait. Néanmoins, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? » demanda-t-elle d'un souffle, les yeux fixés sur les arbres en face d'elle.

Elle entendit le chevalier prendre une grande inspiration.

« Vous le saviez déjà non ? »

« Oui. » avoua-t-elle. La jeune fille préféra gardait pour elle la façon dont elle l'avait su. Qu'il croit que, comme lui, elle avait simplement vu les signes d'une relation similaire à celle qu'elle entretenait avec Jon. S'il savait qu'elle était dans la tour, il saurait aussi qu'elle savait pas Bran. Et là, plus rien ne la sauverait. « Mais ça, vous n'en étiez pas sûr. Pourquoi me l'avoir confirmé ? »

« Mon frère me dit toujours que je suis trop naïf. » Lya garda le silence et attendit qu'il élabore. Pour elle, naïf n'était pas un adjectif qui allait au Régicide. Finalement, ce dernier se releva et Lya l'imita.

« Nous devrions retourner vers votre père. Il risque d'envoyer la garde sinon. »

* * *

**A/N :** A partir de ce chapitre, on glisse petit à petit de Jon à Jaime, si je puis dire... C'est un relation qui se développera sur le très long terme. Lya aime Jon, Jaime aime Cersei et le fait qu'il soit tous les deux forcés dans cette galère ne facilitera rien. Pour ceux qui s'attendent, comme on le voit si souvent, à ce que le couple soit amoureux avant leur mariage, ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai voulu rester fidèle au caractère de Jaime dans le livre autant que possible et j'espère que j'ai réussi. Je veux dire par là qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond mais qu'il aime Cersei et qu'elle passa avant tout. Malgré tout, il va devoir faire un petit peu de place pour Lya dans sa vie même si ses raisons ne seront guère honorable au début et absolument pas romantique. Je pense que les deux personnages ont beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour arriver sur ''la même route''.

Ceci dit, il y aura tout de même énormément de passage Jaime/Lya car, même si c'est tentant avec le nombre de personnage présents, je n'ai pas voulu faire trop de passage Lya/Sansa/Arya car elles ne sont pas si proche que cela et pas trop de Ned/Lya car, en tant que Main, il n'aura pas vraiment le temps. En fait, la principale problématique sera celle-ci : Lya va voir son monde s'écrouler petit à petit au tour d'elle et elle sera extrêmement seule pour gérer tout cela. Toutefois, Jaime sera là suffisamment de fois pour qu'elle s'en rende compte ;)

Bref ! J'arrête de tout dévoiler. Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'avais déjà écrit une histoire sur une OC avec Jaime, que j'ai supprimé pour pouvoir écrire celle-là. Je n'avais écrit que quelques chapitres de l'ancienne version et il y a longtemps mais si jamais vous reconnaissez des passages déjà lu, ne criez pas au plagiat, c'était déjà de moi :P En effet, j'aimais tellement certains passages, notamment un dans le prochain chapitre, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les remettre !

Aussi, je voulais remercier ma nouvelle bêta **Mikiasa** qui est une véritable championne de l'orthographe et qui a gentiment accepté de m'aider avec cette histoire.

**Ginger-Furie :** Ah ah ah moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Jon ! Et c'est l'une des raisons qui a bloqué mon écriture pendant plusieurs mois... Je n'arrivais pas à écrire son départ mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire 10 chapitres sur lui... J'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi.

**Benee :** Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ajouter Lya dans l'histoire mais rester ''dans les clous'' quand même. Et ce n'est pas évident avec GOT... Il y a tellement de personnages mais, pour la stabilité de l'histoire, je ne peux pas tous les faire interagir avec Lya. Je sous-entends une grande partie de ses rapports avec les autres. Idem pour Jaime. J'avoue que c'est le peu de fiction intéressante dans GOT qui m'ont poussé à écrire celle-là. Et pour te rassurer, j'ai été prise d'une grande inspiration et désormais, j'ai 80 000 mots déjà rédigés. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je n'ai pas encore écrit la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu de raconter... Cette histoire va finir par être monstrueusement longue... J'espère réussir à garder cette cohérence tout le long...

**Laetitia** : Alors déjà, bien sûr que j'ai lu les livres ! Deux fois chacun. En fait, je connais la série depuis que j'ai 12 ou 13 ans je crois donc bien avant qu'elle ne sorte en série TV. D'ailleurs, j'ai classé cette fiction dans la catégorie Books plutôt que TV shows car je compte suivre les évènements du livre avec certains morceaux de la série quand ça m'arrange mieux. Et oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Jon mais la fiction étant sur Jaime et Lya principalement, il faut qu'il parte. Par contre, petite info :), je n'ai pas voulu écrire les choses pour faire de game of thrones un monde meilleur, juste y intégrer Lya et voir comment elle avance dans cet univers donc malheureusement je ne ferai aucun changement drastique (si tu vois ce que je veux dire) aux évènements du livre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire …_

Lya se tenait le dos droit sur sa monture. Ses yeux gris orageux demeuraient secs. Elle ne craquerait pas. Elle serait forte. Du moins, en public. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière pendant quelques secondes.

_Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire …_

Jon partait. Elle ne voyait plus que son dos couvert de fourrure noire et épaisse. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus distinguer ses boucles brunes charriées par le vent. Bien sûr, elle avait pris le temps de lui faire ses adieux la veille et son odeur restait encore sur sa peau. La jeune fille serra si fort les rennes de son cheval que le cuir, avec l'aide du froid, commençait à lui lacérer les chairs.

_Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire … Inspire, expire …_

Soudain, une main épaisse et calleuse enveloppée de cuir se posa sur la sienne et la força à desserrer sa prise. Jaime Lannister. Il était à ses côtés. Lui aussi venu dire au revoir à son petit frère. Il garda son regard fixé sur l'horizon et sa main dans celle de Lya. A ce moment-là, malgré sa haine des Lannister, malgré la chute de Bran, la jeune fille se sentit reconnaissante envers le Régicide. Car à ce moment-là, à ce moment précis, il était le seul qui pouvait comprendre sa peine.

Jaime Lannister regarda la petite troupe, son petit frère inclus, partir pour le Mur. A cet instant, il pensa à sa sœur, enfermée dans son carrosse, grelottant et maugréant à propos du froid du Nord. Il se rappela toutes les fois où c'était elle qui le regardait partir à la guerre sans savoir s'il en reviendrait un jour, sans pouvoir montrer ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Un regard en coin vers la jeune fille à ses côtés le remplit de mélancolie. Elle était là, assise droite comme la justice, la respiration régulière, tant bien que mal, les yeux secs, et les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Combien de fois Cersei avait-elle fait saigner ses paumes ? Combien de fois était-il parti à la guerre sans pouvoir la consoler ou la rassurer ?

Le chevalier posa une main de gantée de cuir sur celle de sa future femme-enfant. Peut-être était-elle sa rédemption ? Il n'avait pas pu sauver Cersei et il devait bien le reconnaître, même s'il l'aimait toujours autant, que sa vie, solitaire et froide, l'avait rendue aigrie, dure comme le fer.

Avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait cru nécessaire, il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Les Stark et leur obstination à ne pas porter de gants ! Elle ne détourna pas le regard du dos de son frère mais elle accepta sa main. Jaime comprenait sa douleur. Il savait ce que cela faisait de se séparer de sa jumelle pour partir vers des terres inconnues. Lya n'était encore qu'une enfant. Comme Cersei à l'époque... Malgré son amour pour sa sœur, l'idée que sa femme devienne avec l'âge aussi dure que sa sœur le répugnait. Il ne pouvait pas donner d'amour à Lya, à cause de Cersei, à cause de leur âge, à cause de tellement de chose, et il savait qu'elle n'en voudrait pas de toute façon. Jaime n'avait pas réussi à protéger Cersei de Robert, il n'avait pas pu protéger Tyrion de son père, il n'avait pas pu protéger son roi de sa propre folie... Mais s'il arrivait à protéger ne serait-ce qu'une personne dans sa vie ? Alors peut-être que l'adolescent qui était parti à Port-Real pour protéger le monde contre le mal, le plus jeune membre de la garde royal n'était pas mort en vain.

« Bien, » finit par déclarer Robert, comme si une corvée était enfin faite, « ils sont partis maintenant Ned. Il est temps pour nous aussi. »

Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'escorte du roi reprit la route. Pourtant, pensa Jaime en croisant le regard assombri de Ned Stark, deux âmes d'enfant étaient mortes aujourd'hui.

* * *

Lya chevauchait bêtement depuis des jours, des jours qui lui semblaient une éternité. Elle écoutait vaguement Sansa lui racontant ses journées de voyage avec Joffrey. Arya lui avait raconté toutes les trouvailles qu'elle avait faites sur la route. Elle voyait aussi les regards inquiets et désolés de son père. Enfin, elle voyait la chevelure d'or du Régicide dès qu'elle se retrouvait à chevaucher seule. C'était bizarrement à lui qu'elle prêtait le plus d'attention. Tous ses proches venaient lui parler dans l'espoir de la faire rire avec leurs histoires. Même les hommes de son père avaient essayé. Toujours sans résultat. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Pas inquiète. Elle était vide. La seule chose qui la maintenait debout était la présence de son loup à ses côtés. Jaime Lannister, comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait dans tête, et il le savait probablement, se contentait de chevaucher à ses côtés, sans dire un mot. Il restait auprès d'elle, en silence, à attendre qu'elle soit la première à parler.

La partie rationnelle de son esprit rappelait à Lya qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer à réagir comme cela éternellement. Ils se rapprochaient, lentement mais sûrement, de Port-Real. Une fois arrivée, elle devait avoir convaincu la Cour qu'elle et Jaime étaient les amants maudits de cette génération. Pour que la Cour soit convaincue, il fallait que les chevaliers, les servantes et les suivantes de la Reine présents lors du voyage soient convaincus pendant le trajet. Elle le savait, et pourtant, plus le Roi lui jetait des regards en coin presque furieux, plus elle restait silencieuse.

Finalement, un matin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter en selle, son père vint la prévenir qu'il partait explorer la campagne avec Robert. Arya était encore partie à l'aventure à l'aube et Sansa passait la journée avec Joffrey. Lorsque le cortège démarra dans un océan de poussière et que Lya se félicita de chevaucher à l'avant, encore une fois, le Régicide la rejoignit. Et cette fois-ci, elle trouva la force de parler.

« Pourquoi restez-vous à mes côtés ? » demanda-t-elle. C'était la question qu'elle c'était posée tout le long du trajet.

Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il était surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix. Contrairement à ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, il ne fit aucune remarque acerbe.

« Parce que j'aurai voulu que quelqu'un reste aux côtés de ma sœur. » répondit-il avec une franchise qui déstabilisa Lya.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi honnête ? »

« Parce que c'est mal de mentir aux enfants. »

Lya arqua un sourcil. Là, il se payait clairement sa tête.

« Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Pour l'instant. »

Encore une fois de l'honnêteté. Dans son intention de probablement lui mentir plus tard. Lya avait mal à la tête. Elle décida d'avoir un débat plus productif.

« Que sommes-nous censés faire ? » demanda-t-elle aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait et le chevalier compris tout de suite à quoi elle faisait référence. Sa mine s'assombrit.

« Je suis censé passé pour un vieux porc dégueulasse et vous pour une vierge à deux doigts de vous évanouir devant le preux chevalier. » maugréa-t-il.

Lya roula de grands yeux agacés. Des sarcasmes, toujours des sarcasmes. Ou de l'honnêteté brutale. En fait, elle aimait bien le silence.

« Éloignons-nous. » proposa, ordonna Jaime.

Lya fronça les sourcils mais le suivit. Cela encouragerait les rumeurs et ils pourraient parler plus librement. Une fois à distance de la foule, leurs chevaux se mirent au pas côte à côte, Orage courant devant eux, et Jaime reprit la parole.

« Des idées ? »

La jeune fille le regarda bouche bée. C'était lui l'adulte. L'homme qui plus est. Cela la gênait à bien des égards mais c'était censé avoir ses avantages aussi.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suit censée savoir faire la cour. » répliqua la jeune louve, acide.

« Je n'ai jamais fait la cour à qui que ce soit. » avoua le chevalier. Nouveau silence bouche bée de Lya. Elle referma la bouche et se réprimanda intérieurement. Elle était censée faire preuve de plus de retenue. De plus d'éducation. Seulement voilà, elle n'était pas Sansa. Elle n'avait appris à tenir une discussion avec des nobles. Elle, elle avait appris à se faire oublier et à voler du vin en cuisine avec Jon.

_Jon..._

« Il n'y a toujours eu qu'une femme dans ma vie. Une que je n'ai pas eu à courtiser du tout » reprit Jaime avec un sourire acéré. Sans réfléchir, Lya se pencha sur sa selle et frappa le chevalier à l'avant-bras. Un bruit métallique résonna quand son armure entra en contact avec le poing de la jeune louve.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ça. » grommela la jeune fille, un peu inquiète que son accès de violence peu féminin ne soit de trop. Le Régicide se contenta de rire. « Je suis désolée » ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

« Lady Lya, » il leva une main pour interrompre la réplique de cette dernière, « vous serez une Lady à la Cour à la seconde où tu entreras à mes côtés. Une Lady dont la Cour va rire, je ne veux pas te le cacher. Ils vont rire à nos dépends, je peux te l'assurer. Ils vont rire de toi. Car ils connaissent ta naissance. Ils vont rire de toi car tu as été, pour eux, assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de l'horrible Ré va les amuser, je vais les répugner. »

Lya accepta bon gré mal gré son titre de ''Lady'' et attendit que le chevalier reprenne son idée de départ. Jaime Lannister était quelqu'un qu'elle ne comprenait pas. De l'extérieur, il correspondait à l'image qu'elle s'était faite du Régicide : terriblement beau, prétentieux, acide, détestable. Pourtant, les peu de fois où elle avait parlé avec lui en privé, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Des secrets. Beaucoup de secrets. Des secrets que n'importe qui aurait pu découvrir facilement, si cette personne s'était aventurée à voir plus loin que le simple Régicide. Son amour irrationnel pour sa sœur par exemple. Personne ne le savait parce que personne ne s'y était intéressé. Malgré sa haine pour l'homme qui avait causé tant de mal à son petit frère, Lya ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour le chevalier. Un sentiment qu'elle garda pour elle. Elle pensa aussi à Jon en cet instant. Souffrirait-il lui aussi des moqueries de ses frères d'armes à cause de son statut de bâtard ? Sur cela, Lya n'avait que deux choix : s'écrouler sous les regards condescendants qu'elle entrapercevait déjà dans les yeux des soldats qui l'avaient vu partir avec le Régicide ou tenir bon. Soudain, elle repensa aux paroles de Tyrion Lannister : « tous les bâtards n'avaient pas à être nain. » Elle décida que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne serait pas naine à Port Real.

« Il faut qu'une chose soit claire. Mon père a fait de moi ton geôlier à bien des égards mais je refuse d'être celui qui t'empêchera d'être toi-même. Que cela nous plaise ou non, nous serons liés pour un futur certainement très long, voir jusqu'à la fin. Avoir une enfant dans mon lit me dégoûte déjà assez. Je n'aurai pas une enfant qui fait attention au moindre de ses mots. »

Lya acquiesça. De toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se contrôler. Etre toujours courtoise en toutes circonstances, c'était une éducation. Elle ne l'avait pas.

« Toutefois, si je peux me permettre un conseil, bien que j'apprécie votre esprit, je pense prudent de tenir votre langue devant mon père. Et devant Cersei aussi. » Lya acquiesça distraitement. Elle pouvait au moins essayer devant eux. Elle ne les verrait pas souvent. Elle l'espérait. « Surtout devant Cersei. » grommela le chevalier.

Ce dernier fit s'arrêter les chevaux et démonta près d'une rivière pour qu'ils puissent boire. Lya l'imita lorsqu'il s'assit dans l'herbe près du courant. La jeune fille commença d'arracher des brins d'herbe à côté d'elle pour les poser en équilibre sur son pantalon de cuir, bien plus pratique pour l'équitation qu'une robe, peu importe ce qu'en disait sa septa. Orage, quant-à-lui, après avoir bu à la rivière, revint s'asseoir près de sa maîtresse en quête de caresse.

« Je pense que pour l'instant, il suffit que les gens nous voient ensemble régulièrement pour que la rumeur commence. » reprit le Régicide, revenant ainsi au sujet de départ. « Après, j'aviserai. Je suppose que je devrai vous dénicher un cadeau sur la route. Et peut-être une ou deux visites nocturnes... » Il parlait comme s'il parlait d'un programme d'entraînement. Lya bondit sur ses pieds.

« Comment ça visite nocturne ? »

Jaime, absolument pas gêné mais très amusé par le ton suraigu de sa femme-enfant, reprit :

« Pas ce genre de visite. Enfin si. Il faut que les servantes le croient mais... » Lya devait avoir l'air scandalisée et elle sentait ses joues brûler. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer le Régicide sous sa tente la nuit. Non, non, non et non ! Il y avait tellement de raisons. La première étant qu'elle ne voulait pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec lui. Dire que Lya était déchirée par sa situation était un euphémisme. « Ce serait juste pour faire semblant. » se défendit-il. « Je ne vais pas toucher une enfant. »

« Ce serait gentil d'arrêter de paraître aussi dégoûté. » répliqua Lya, vexée en plus de tout le reste. Elle n'avait pas la peste, par les Sept !

« Je ne te comprends pas. » finit par se plaindre le chevalier, un rien agacé lui aussi. Orage grogna et il arqua un sourcil en direction de la bête.

Lya prit une grande inspiration. Il lui avait dit d'être elle-même non ? Et puis il fallait qu'il comprenne, même si elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

« Je suis … perdue ! » s'exclama Lya qui commença de faire les cents pas devant la rivière tandis que Jaime, toujours assis la suivait du regard. « Je vous déteste. »

« Je sais. » répliqua Jaime. Il prenait visiblement sur lui pour rester calme face à ce qu'il prenait pour une colère d'enfant. Lya sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« Non, je veux dire, je suis censée vous détester. Vous êtes un Lannister » elle cracha le nom comme seul un Stark pouvait le faire. « Vous êtes le Régicide. Vous n'avez pas d'honneur. »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris l'idée. Le Régicide est le grand méchant monstre sous le lit des Stark. »

« C'est ça ! » le coupa Lya. « C'est exactement ça ! J'ai été élevée à vous détester. Et je suis censée vous détester parce que vous être mon mari forcé. Mais … Mais... » Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. « Je suis triste, affreusement triste. Jon me manque. Il est brun, vous êtes blond. Il est jeune, vous êtes vieux. »

« Merci. » répliqua Jaime, désormais entre acide et amusé. Orage se contentait de regarder sa maîtresse tenter de faire un trou dans le sol, la tête penchée sur un côté.

« Non, je veux dire vous êtes vraiment vieux ! Comparé à lui. Et du coup, ça me fait peur parce que... parce que vous êtes plus fort que moi. Si jamais lorsque l'on est seuls... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais vit dans le regard révulsé du chevalier qu'il avait compris l'idée. « Et donc je suis censée vous détestez, je vous déteste, j'ai peur, je suis triste. J'ai peur aussi d'arriver à Port Real. Si jamais je ne suis pas une bonne actrice ? J'ai toujours les Pluies de Castamere dans la tête et ça me rend folle ! Et pourquoi votre père me veut ? Et malgré tout ça, malgré moi, je... ce n'est pas aussi difficile que je pensais d'être en votre compagnie et ça m'embête. »

« Pourquoi ? » se contenta de demander le Régicide.

« Parce que ce n'est pas censé être comme ça ! » s'exclama Lya en arrêtant ses cents pas pour faire face à son futur mari.

« Parce que je suis le méchant. »

« Oui ! » cria à nouveau Lya, ravie qu'il comprenne.

Jaime se contenta de s'allonger dans l'herbe, appuyée sur ses coudes et d'arquer un sourcil moqueur. Lya se laissa tomber à ses côtés, vidée. Son petit loup vint la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa tête sur les cuisses de sa maîtresse. Un silence tomba, un silence pendant lequel Lya tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

« Il faudra que je vienne la nuit. » finit par reprendre le chevalier. « Le Roi veut nous marier soit disant pour notre amour. Mais pour convaincre la Cour, il faudra qu'ils croient que je vous ai mise enceinte et que c'est ce qui a convaincu le Roi. »

Lya renonça à protester. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« On dirait que ça vous amuse ? »

« J'ai demandé le poste de garde royal précisément pour ne pas me marier mais... J'aime mettre le bazar. » avoua Jaime, pas repentant pour deux sous. « Et j'aime l'idée de donner des cheveux blancs à Stark et à l'autre vieil ivrogne. »

Lya le fusilla du regard. Cependant, elle comprit aussi quelque chose à propos de son futur mari.

« Pourquoi prendre plaisir à être celui que tout le monde déteste ? L'attitude, les remarques ... » Tout ce que faisait Jaime Lannister en public n'était que provocation. Elle comprit que s'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'un mariage, ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur depuis le début était qu'il allait retourner la Cour, rendre le roi vert de jalousie et inquiéter le père de Lya. Décidément, la haine entre Lannister et Stark était à deux sens.

Cependant, à sa question, la mine de Jaime s'assombrit à nouveau. Son visage s'étira dans un sourire amer.

« J'ai compris il y a bien longtemps que quoique je fasse, même quand je veux faire les choses biens, on s'attend au pire de ma part et je suis jugé à tort. Je préfère que l'on me reproche les mauvaises actions que j'ai volontairement provoquées. »

* * *

Ned Stark revint au camp dans la fin de matinée. Il voulait manger avec Lya. Les troupes s'étaient encore arrêtées pour réparer le carrosse. Il voulait profiter de l'occasion pour voir sa fille seule. Sans Arya et Sansa. Il trouva son aînée en train de jouer avec Orage, de plus en plus gros, sous les yeux ébahis des soldats Lannister. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si c'était le loup ou les courbes de sa fille, bien peu dissimulées par le cuir qui collait à sa peau, qui fascinaient les soldats. En tout cas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les soldats et la Cour s'habituaient de plus en plus à la présence des loups, au grand soulagement d'Eddard.

« Lya, » la jeune fille virevolta dans sa direction, ses boucles brunes volant à l'air libre. Orage l'imita avant de venir quémander des caresses. Comme souvent, Orage, le plus gros de la portée, avec Fantôme, était aussi le plus gentil. « Veux-tu venir manger avec moi ? » proposa-t-il. « Rien que nous deux. »

Le visage de sa fille s'illumina comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le départ de Jon. Ned restait immensément fier de la force de sa fille. Malgré son chagrin, elle se relevait, petit à petit. Comme Lyanna l'avait toujours fait avant elle.

Une fois installés, il regarda avec amusement alors que Lya s'attaquait à une cuisse de poulet avec autant d'appétit qu'Orage à ses pieds.

« Alors, Lya comment se passe le voyage ? »

« J'aurai préféré ne pas partir. » commença la jeune fille mais devant le regard de son père elle décida de faire preuve de bonne foi. « Mais ça pourrait être pire. » concéda-t-elle. « C'était dur, au début … sans Jon. C'est toujours dur mais... » Sa fille cherchait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Ned eut un sourire indulgent. Lya n'avait jamais été douée avec les mots. Les gens en général ne lui demandaient jamais son sentiment et Jon n'avait jamais eu besoin de mots pour la comprendre. « Je n'ai pas le choix, » reprit-elle. « Je suis obligée d'aller de l'avant. »

« Et Ser Jaime ? » demanda Ned d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

« Je le déteste. » répondit Lya en mordant dans une nouvelle cuisse férocement. Son père soupira. Toute cette histoire le révulsait. Le Régicide avec sa Lya. « Il m'énerve. Il est condescendant. Il passe son temps entre être trop honnête, faire des phrases énigmatiques et se moquer de moi. » Ned voyait qu'il y avait un problème plus profond que cela mais il n'insista pas. « Mais, » reprit sa fille sur un ton moins vindicatif, « ça aurait pu être pire. J'arrive à parler avec lui et il ne se vexe pas quand je suis... moi. »

_Autrement dit, un ouragan_, pensa Ned Stark. Il comprenait sa fille. Plus qu'elle ne le pensait. D'une part, il voulait sa fille heureuse dans un mariage avec un homme qu'elle viendrait à aimer et qui l'aimerai en retour, comme lui et Cat. C'est ce qu'il voulait pour toutes ses filles. D'un autre côté, comment pouvait-il vouloir que sa fille confie son cœur au Régicide ? C'était l'exposer à de cruelles désillusions. Jaime Lannister était un homme mauvais. Mais que devait-il dire à sa fille ? Ne t'attache jamais à lui ? Reste dans un océan de solitude à jamais ? Prends un amant et court le risque de te faire tuer par ton mari ? Dans l'impossibilité de faire un choix, il s'en remettait à sa fille. Si Lya avait une capacité, c'était celle de ne jamais se faire avoir. Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à retourner le jeu des Lannister contre eux, c'était elle. Mais elle était encore si jeune ... L'âge de Lyanna lorsqu'elle avait détournée le plus honorable des princes Targaryen de son devoir...

Bizarrement, malgré ce qu'aurait pu croire les gens, il était persuadé que c'était Lya qui survivrait le mieux au Sud. Sansa était trop naïve, Arya trop sauvage. Toutefois, tant de défis l'attendaient. Et ce n'était encore qu'une enfant. Une enfant à qui il avait arraché une partie d'elle-même en laissant Jon prendre le noir.

« Lya, je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi. Mais, sois prudente. Le Sud est un puits de serpent.»

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc le sixième chapitre où Lya pique une petite crise existentielle... Et oui, je voulais faire de Lya un personnage réaliste donc elle est loin d'être parfaite au contraire. Elle est d'une curiosité maladive, elle est colérique et pas particulièrement forte, sans parler de son sens moral très mitigé. Toutefois, elle réussit toujours à se relever et elle va en avoir besoin car on connait tous les événements de Game of Thrones.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

**Adelys :** Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup la relation Jon/Lya mais je ne peux pas faire une histoire sur un frère et sa soeur mdr ce n'est quand même pas très moral. Mais effectivement, quelque part, Jon sera sa plus belle histoire même si la fiction est un Jaime/OC parce que sa relation avec Jaime va être trèèèès compliqué lol

**Laetitia :** Oui, je connais les Borgias et effectivement Jon/Lya ressemble à Cesare/Lucrezia. Je suis d'accord avec toi aussi sur l'amour que Cersei porte à Jaime. En vérité, elle aime Jaime parce que c'est son reflet en ''mieux'' (puisque c'est un homme et qu'on sait tous que Cersei aurait voulu être un homme). Enfin, la relation entre Lya et Tyrion va être distante jusqu'à un certain point (très éloigné) dans la fiction. En effet, avec l'histoire que j'ai prévu, ils ne vont faire que se croiser jusqu'au chapitre 20 je crois mdr Mais même s'ils ne font que se croiser, ils s'apprécient néanmoins. Enfin, ne t'excuse pas ! J'adore les pavés en reviews :)

**Benee **: Roh merci ! :) Oui moi aussi je ferai bien revenir Jon à Port-Real mdr mais non ! Par contre, on reverra bien Jon et Lya, juste pas à Port-Real. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien qu'il soit surtout une préparation pour le suivant qui est un de mes préférés personnellement :)

**A suivre :** Le fameux chapitre de l'auberge du Trident où Nymeria se fait un casse-croûte princier !

**Ps :** Plus j'ai de reviews, plus j'écris et plus je publie vite ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Va-t'en » cracha Cersei, assise sur un fauteuil de sa tente comme s'il s'agissait du trône de fer lui-même.

Jaime soupira. On pouvait reprocher bien des choses à sa sœur mais sa beauté régalienne demeurait unique dans le royaume. Lya était belle, Sansa aussi, pour des enfants. Tully, Tyrell, toutes les grandes familles ou presque avaient quelques beautés à vendre mais Cersei... Cersei était née pour être sur un trône. Ses grands yeux verts, sa cascade de boucles blondes, ses courbes toutes en finesse. Elle avait quelque chose de félin, que le brasier ardent qu'était son âme ne faisait qu'amplifier.

Avant, il aimait voir la fureur briller dans ses iris. Mais maintenant qu'il en était constamment la cible, il se lassait de sa colère.

« Cersei, ça suffit maintenant. » prévint-il d'un ton qu'elle connaissait bien. Sa sœur restait toujours en colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les limites de la patience de son frère. Dès qu'il menaçait d'exploser à son tour, elle se calmait.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? » Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il allait s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Je ne veux rien. Je voulais juste te voir. »

Et c'était vrai. Jaime n'était pas particulièrement ravi de la compagnie de sa sœur ces derniers temps. Une partie de lui s'en serait même bien passé mais comme toujours, une autre partie de lui, la plus forte, ne résistait jamais au besoin d'être près d'elle. De plus, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle n'avait que lui et la nouvelle de ce mariage l'avait peut-être plus atteinte que les principaux concernés. Jaime ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de prendre sur lui et de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle digère la nouvelle.

« Je dois retourner garder la tente du roi dans quelques heures. »

« Lorsqu'il rentrera de sa visite aux putes. » cracha Cersei avec dégoût.

Jaime ravala sa colère. Il était en colère après Robert pour la façon dont il traitait sa sœur jumelle. Et il était en colère après cette dernière parce qu'elle s'en souciait. Il tenta tout de même de se contenir. Il la voulait. Il l'avait toujours voulu. Chaque jour que les dieux avaient fait.

« Ce qui nous laisse ... » commença-t-il en se levant avec la ferme intention de la prendre dans ses bras.

Cependant, il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car une horde de soldat Lannister entrèrent en trombe dans la tente royale. Jaime se sentit à nouveau d'humeur meurtrière.

« Ma Reine, » commença l'un d'entre eux, à bout de souffle et visiblement pas très rassuré du regard que lui lançaient les jumeaux. « C'est votre fils. Il y a eu un accident. »

Sans attendre la suite, Cersei se précipita vers la sortie, Jaime sur ses talons.

* * *

Lya finissait tranquillement son verre de vin, qu'elle avait subtilisé à un des soldats, assise dans un champ, Orage fidèlement à ses côtés, en regardant le coucher du soleil. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec son père et lui avoir parlé de tout ce qui l'inquiétait lui avait fait du bien. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse mais le simple fait qu'il l'écoute, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, avait participé à la soulager. Ça, et le fait que ce soir, l'escorte du roi faisait escale à l'auberge du carrefour. Bien sûr, la plupart des soldats dormiraient toujours dans les tentes mais elle, elle pourrait prendre un bain et reposer ses jambes endolories par la chevauchée dans un vrai lit, si miteux soit-il.

Lya soupira de bonheur. Certes, la situation était loin d'être idéale mais, désormais, elle supposait qu'elle devrait apprendre à se satisfaire des petites choses. Surtout parce que les choses dans leur ensemble ne seraient probablement plus jamais aussi heureuses qu'elle ne le voudrait. Elle avait bien conscience que son idéal, vivre avec Jon à l'autre bout du monde où personne ne les jugerait, ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais de là à se retrouver marier de force à Jaime Lannister et vivre entourée de Lannister, à Port-Real... C'était ce qui s'appelait passer du tout au rien.

La jeune louve se concentra à nouveau sur son coucher de soleil. Positiver, c'était la clé. Cependant, à peine avait-elle regagné sa sérénité qu'un bruit de sabot retentit dans la terre derrière elle. Orage bondit sur ses pattes et se mit à grogner. Des problèmes arrivaient...

« Lya ! »

Elle venait de se mettre debout lorsque le Régicide l'empoigna pour la poser brutalement sur sa selle. Elle ne savait pas où il allait mais une chose était sûre, il y allait à toute vitesse. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une position confortable sur la selle. Derrière eux, Orage les suivaient. Lya se félicita qu'il n'ait pas tenté d'attaquer le cheval du Régicide, les deux bêtes ayant appris à se connaître et à se supporter bien mieux que leurs maîtres.

« Que se passe-t-il qui mérite tant de rudesse ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pas aussi forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Si elle avait appris une chose des Lannister depuis qu'ils avaient passé les portes de Winterfell, c'était que partout où ils allaient, le chaos suivait.

« C'est à propos de ta sœur. Arya et son loup ont attaqué Joffrey. Il est avec le Mestre en ce moment pour soigner sa plaie. Le loup l'a mordue au bras. »

« Nymeria n'aurait jamais attaqué qui que ce soit sans raison ! » répliqua directement Lya. C'était impossible, Joffrey devait l'avoir menacée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Peu importe, » répondit Jaime agacé. « Les soldats Lannister et Stark la cherche. Il faut la trouver avant les Lannister. »

Lya garda le silence. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, d'absorber ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de réfléchir. Arya et Joffrey, pour une raison inconnue, s'étaient battus. Nymeria avait mordu le prince. Ce dernier avait dû revenir au camp en exagérant les faits et Arya, toujours aussi peu disciplinée, s'était enfuie au lieu de s'expliquer, rendant la situation encore pire. Maintenant, les soldats Lannister et Stark la cherchaient. Si les Lannister la trouvaient en premier... Non, il fallait qu'elle, ou les soldats Stark, la trouve d'abord. Malgré l'urgence, l'esprit de Lya bloqua sur une question.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? » N'aurait-il pas dû faire partie des troupes de recherche Lannister ?

« J'ai entendu les ordres de Cersei. Je refuse que du mal soit fait à une enfant. »

Le sang de Lya se glaça. Il fallait retrouver Arya. Jaime ne faisait sûrement pas ça par altruisme. Jaime Lannister faisait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour Jaime Lannister. Quitte à pousser un enfant du haut d'une tour, pensa Lya amèrement. Non, il le faisait probablement pour se faire bien voir d'elle et éviter les problèmes si tôt dans leur petit tour de théâtre. Toutefois, n'importe quelle aide dans cette situation était la bienvenue.

« Et où allons-nous à ce rythme ? » A cette vitesse, ils pourraient très bien passer devant Arya et ne pas la voir.

« J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps à te retrouver. » expliqua-t-il non sans reproche dans sa voix grave. « Je nous emmène vers les lieux de l'incident. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. »

C'était mal connaître Arya... Mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque part. Une fois arrivée sur les rives de la Néra, les deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et démontèrent. Si Arya entendait les bruits de sabots, elle ne ferait que courir encore plus loin. Lya regarda autour d'elle en quête d'inspiration. Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon et les torches commençaient de briller dans les bois alentour. Elle frissonna de terreur.

Il faut penser comme Arya. Où irait-elle ?

« De quel côté est le campement ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lya était loin d'être une femme d'action. Elle n'était pas une cavalière émérite, savait à peine manier une dague bien qu'elle connut les bases et surtout, elle n'avait malheureusement aucun sens de l'orientation. Jaime lui indiqua en silence la direction, dos à lui et donc face à elle. Lya tourna les talons. Arya avait forcément su se repérer et, même si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien sa petite sœur que Jon, elle aurait parié sur la direction opposé aux Lannister. Un réflexe de Stark. Elle partit donc dans les bois opposé à elle.

« Arya ! » cria-t-elle. « C'est moi, Lya ! »

Pas de réponse. Soudain, un doute envahit la jeune fille. Elle fit volte-face et scruta le visage du Régicide du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans l'obscurité grandissante. Dans moins d'une heure, ils devraient cesser les recherches...

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous servir de moi ? Pour retrouver ma sœur et la ramener à la Reine ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Jaime lâcha un soupir agacé et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or.

« Tu veux la vérité ? Je me fiche de ta sœur. Mais je vais devoir t'épouser et je ne veux pas d'une femme qui passe son temps à me reprocher les malheurs de sa petite sœur. »

« Lassé de faire du mal aux enfants Stark ? » répliqua la jeune louve avant de pouvoir se contrôler. La panique lui faisait perdre sa capacité à réfléchir.

Elle vit le doute dans les yeux de son futur mari mais avant même qu'un des deux n'aient pu répondre, Orage hurla. Les deux cavaliers se regardèrent et attendirent, l'oreille tendu. Soudain, un autre hurlement retentit au loin. Sans hésiter, Lya s'enfonça plus profondément dans les bois. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver sa petite sœur, accroupie derrière un buisson, son loup dans ses bras. Lya s'accroupit à son tour et scruta les traits de sa sœur à la lumière de la torche que Jaime avait eu la présence d'esprit d'amener. Arya avait l'air terrorisée.

« Lya ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur. « Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais Joffrey a menacé Mikken et... »

Lya serra sa sœur dans ses bras et tenta de réfléchir malgré sa colère. Les Lannister...

« Arya, tu dois faire partir Nymeria. » finit-elle par expliquer. Cersei en ferait un tapis si la bête restait dans les parages.

* * *

Jaime ne put retenir un soupir mécontent lorsqu'il entra dans l'auberge avec les deux filles Stark. La salle principale avait été transformée en salle du trône improvisée. Robert et Cersei étaient chacun assis sur des chaises au centre de la pièce. Devant eux, Joffrey racontait à quel point il était innocent et Robert semblait aussi dubitatif que Jaime. Autour d'eux, la foule s'était amassée et elle se dispersa légèrement devant eux pour laisser passer « l'accusée ».

« Viens, enfant. » ordonna Robert d'une voix mécontente. Visiblement, il aurait préféré rester avec les catins.

La petite Arya avança, les yeux brillants mais plus aucune larme ne coulait désormais le long de ses joues. Jaime ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le courage de l'enfant. Sa grande sœur était une autre histoire. Elle tremblait et murmurait des prières aux anciens dieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris la main de Jaime en soutien et il n'avait pas le courage de la rejeter. Même si cela ne faisait qu'attiser la colère de Cersei. Jaime lui lança un regard appuyé. Ce n'était que des enfants terrorisés par sa mise en scène, pour l'amour du ciel ! Lya prit une grande inspiration et avança vers Arya. Peu importait ses propres doutes, elle ne laisserait jamais sa petite sœur face à la méchante sorcière qu'était pour elles Cersei Lannister. Jaime retint un rire et suivit Lya au centre de la pièce. Robert lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Raconte-nous ta version, petite. »

Et Arya commença à raconter sa version, probablement la vraie. Elle était trop terrorisée pour mentir. Cersei fit preuve d'une nouvelle forme de perfidie en appelant le seul témoin présent. Sansa Stark. La gamine se trouva incapable de défendre sa petite sœur qui lui sauta à la gorge. Pendant tout ce temps, Lya n'avait pas bougée. Paralysée, elle ne faisait que serrer sa main de plus en plus fort. Elle était trop vieille pour réagir comme Arya, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas provoquer Cersei. Toutefois, la colère éclatait comme un éclair dans l'orage de ses yeux gris. Ned Stark arriva à la fin des témoignages et pris sa fille cadette dans ses bras. Sansa, à ses côtés, fixait ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Robert ?! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui imposa le silence. « Un tel jugement pour des enfants ! »

L'interpellé passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et soupira.

« Ned a raison. L'un dit une chose, l'autre en dit une autre. Ils n'ont rien de grave. Ned, discipline ta fille. Je ferai pareil de mon côté. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Cersei, désormais debout, les points sur les hanches. « Ton fils a presque perdu un bras. » Espèce de lâche, ajoutait-elle mentalement. « J'exige réparation ! »

Robert se leva à son tour.

« Et que t'attends-tu que je fasse ? Faire fouetter la gamine sur la place publique ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! » Sa voix résonna contre les murs de l'auberge. Il dominait Cersei de toute sa hauteur mais cette dernière ne céda pas. Cersei ne cédait jamais, ne put s'empêcher de penser Jaime dans un sourire.

« Non, » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. « Mais les loups garous sont évidemment dangereux. »

Jaime comprit où elle voulait en venir. Son sang se glaça. Elle n'oserait pas ?

« Le loup de la gosse a fui. » intervint Jaime, s'attirant les foudres de sa sœur. « Personne ne l'a trouvé. »

Pour la première fois, Robert sembla ravi d'entendre la voix du chevalier.

«Comme je le disais, affaire classée. » répéta le Roi.

Une lueur malveillante brilla dans les yeux de la Reine.

« Il nous en reste deux autres. Ils sont tout aussi dangereux. »

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce. Ned Stark se figea. Sansa et Lya relevèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble. Les larmes commencèrent de couler le long des joues de Sansa.

« Non ! Pas Lady ! Lady n'a jamais blessé personne ! » Protestait-elle.

Soudain, Jaime vit un tourbillon de boucle brune passer devant lui. Lya avançait d'un pas furieux vers la reine, elle avait l'aura de quelqu'un prêt à commettre un meurtre.

« Espèce de sorcière ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que Jaime l'attrapait par la taille pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. « Lâche-moi Jaime ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se débattre alors qu'elle ne touchait même plus terre. « Ces loups ne vous ont rien fait ! » hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de Cersei et du roi, tout en se débattant. « Si Joffrey n'avait pas attaqué Arya sans raison, rien ne serait arrivé ! C'est injuste ! »

« Robert, » intervint Ned Stark, le reproche bien peu dissimulé dans sa voix.

Cersei ne reculerait pas, surtout pas après l'intervention de Lya. Robert détourna les yeux. Le lâche ! Comprenant la situation, Lya fit volte-face et se retrouva le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jaime. Il la reposa à terre et fixa ses yeux orageux alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes.

« Jaime, » implora-t-elle, consciente que seul lui pourrait faire plier Cersei pour une raison qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un hors de sa famille ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom. « Jaime, » reprit-elle, « ce loup est tout ce qu'il me restera de Winterfell. » De Jon, comprit le chevalier. « Il pourra me protéger, être là pour moi. » Quand tu ne seras pas là. « Je t'en supplie. » conclut-elle la voix brisée par les larmes. Elle laissa sa tête se poser contre le torse du chevalier alors que ses larmes tombaient à leurs pieds.

Jaime resta un temps immobile et silencieux. Toute la foule était silencieuse aussi, captivée par les nouveaux événements. Jaime fixait le dessus du crâne de Lya contre son torse. Elle qui était d'habitude si forte... Même quand son frère était parti, elle avait tenue, malgré tous ses problèmes. Mais son loup, c'était l'horreur de trop. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Si jamais il lui faisait vivre ça, elle deviendrait froide comme les pierres de son château natal. Elle deviendrait comme Cersei était devenue. Il était trop tard pour changer Cersei mais il pouvait encore protéger sa petite femme-enfant. Sans réfléchir plus avant, mais quand même bien conscient que Cersei allait en faire une maladie, il prit Lya dans ses bras et frissonna en sentant ses petits bras s'accrocher aux plis de sa cape comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été si faible dans ses bras. Cersei le prenait dans ses bras bien sûr mais elle était solide comme un roc et leurs étreintes étaient toujours un combat pour la domination. Avait-il déjà tenu quelqu'un dans ses bras qui voulait sa protection ?

Finalement décidé, il leva ses yeux émeraude vers ceux de sa sœur.

« Cersei, cesses cette folie. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Si tu veux un nouveau tapis, fais-toi en faire un avec un ours. » Intervint-il. Il vit du coin de l'œil le vieux Stark bouche bée. Lya leva ses yeux paniqués vers lui, la gratitude empreinte sur son visage. Ainsi qu'un tourbillon d'émotion dans ses iris grises qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser.

« Là ! Tu vois, femme ! » S'exclama Robert, soulagé. « Même ton régicide de frère est d'accord avec moi. Maintenant, la paix ! Ou je t'y forcerais. » Menaça-t-il.

Cersei quitta la pièce dans une envolée de jupons, furieuse. Jaime fronça les sourcils. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devrait rester près de Lya ces prochains jours. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire de toute façon. Petit à petit, la salle se vida après le départ de la Reine, Robert en tête, tant et si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que les filles Stark, leur père, Lya et lui. Lya posa la tête sur son torse, soulagée. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes désormais. La peur était passée mais l'adrénaline n'était pas redescendue.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

Jaime, quant-à-lui, fixait Ned Stark qui lui rendait son regard. Finalement, Jaime décida de laisser les Stark régler leurs comptes. D'un geste pas aussi doux qu'il aurait voulu, il détacha Lya de son corps et hocha la tête vers elle.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les cris qui suivirent son départ. La petite Arya avait du tempérament. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever ça.

* * *

Ned regarda ses trois filles avec impuissance. Lya fixait ses pieds, un bras serrant l'autre. Elle était à l'évidence gênée d'une telle perte de contrôle. La panique lui avait fait faire des choses irrationnelles. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait convaincu le Régicide d'aller à l'encontre de sa sœur. Ned sourit. Sa fille serait définitivement celle qui survivrait le mieux à Port-Real, même si elle risquait d'avoir l'impression de se noyer à chaque mouvement.

Ses sœurs, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Sansa était partagée entre la joie de garder Lady en vie et la culpabilité envers Arya. Cette dernière la fusillait du regard.

« Je suis désolée Arya. » commença-t-elle. « Mais Joffrey est mon promis et il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si... » Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

« Tu es une lâche et une traîtresse ! Menteuse ! Menteuse ! » La voix d'Arya devenait de plus en plus aiguë et Ned fut obligée de saisir sa cadette comme le Régicide avait dû saisir son aînée plus tôt.

« Ça suffit ! » cria le seigneur de Winterfell. Arya s'immobilisa dans ses bras.

« Arya, ce qu'a fait Sansa n'était pas très courageux ni très honnête. » Il ne pouvait pas le démentir. Sansa rougit. « Mais, » continua-t-il, « Joffrey est effectivement son promis, ce qui veut dire qu'elle risque fort de finir sa vie avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. » Surtout pas en face de sa mère...

* * *

Lya rentra dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec ses sœurs et leur septa. L'auberge avait été envahie de Lannister et Lya n'osait pas y remettre les pieds de toute façon. Cependant, dire que l'ambiance dans la tente était froide aurait été un euphémisme. La totalité du repas du soir se déroula dans un silence de mort. Sansa retenait ses larmes. Arya continuait de lui lancer des regards assassins. Septa Mordane, qui avait dû être du public, ne cessait quant-à-elle de fixer Lya d'un regard soupçonneux. Lya pensa, amère, qu'elle devait être la première personne qu'elle croisait qui n'était pas au courant de son futur mariage mais qui commençait à soupçonner une relation entre les deux futurs époux. Lya ne sut pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non. Une chose était sûre. Sa petite crise du soir venait de faire plus pour suivre les ordres de Tywin que toutes leurs promenades des jours précédents.

Au bout d'une heure, Sansa sortit de son chagrin, se rendit compte du comportement de sa Septa et finit par jeter les mêmes regards suspicieux à Lya. La seule différence fut qu'elle ne garda pas le silence longtemps.

« Pourquoi Ser Jaime est-il intervenu ? » demanda la jeune Stark à sa sœur aînée.

Et juste avec cette simple question, les trois femmes se retrouvèrent pendues aux lèvres de Lya. Cette dernière soupira. Elle n'avait plus qu'à mentir.

« Je suppose qu'il ne supportait pas un telle injustice. » Lya caressa Orage avec affection.

« Il n'est intervenu que lorsque tu as craqué. » souligna Arya.

Parfait, elle avait réussi à unir ses sœurs. Si seulement cela pouvait être sur un autre sujet.

« Le Régicide et moi avons passé un peu de temps ensemble. Il prend pitié de la bâtarde jetée de chez elle par la femme officielle. » C'était là la version officielle. Ce qui aurait pu être tout à fait vrai, peu importait ce que pouvait en dire son père.

« Sansa a pris parti pour son futur époux, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Lya, toi par contre... Ne crois-tu pas avoir fait déjà assez fait de vagues à Winterfell ? A la cour, Lord Stark attend, de vous toutes, un comportement honorable. Vous pourriez commencer par appeler Ser Jaime par une appellation correcte. »

Jon. Elle parlait des rumeurs, vraies, sur elle et Jon. Il était vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, passer de son frère jumeau au tristement célèbre Régicide n'avait rien de glorieux. Lya décida de ne rien répondre. Qu'elle la croit d'une vertu douteuse ! C'était le but de toute cette mascarade, après tout. Il fallait que tout un chacun la croit amoureuse du Régicide, peu importait qu'il n'y ait que Jon dans son cœur.

Lya pensa au comportement de Jaime ce soir. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait défendue pour les mêmes raisons que Sansa avait défendu Joffrey ou si c'était parce que Vieille Nan avait raison. Peut-être qu'en montrant une faiblesse, même involontairement, peut-être qu'en montrant sa terreur face à la solitude qui l'attendait à la capitale, elle avait touché l'âme du Régicide. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à entrer dans le cercle de ceux qu'il voulait protéger ?

Lya n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir la réponse.

* * *

Jaime hésita devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle était furieuse, c'était évident. Pourtant, il devait lui parler. Lui faire comprendre que ses actions n'étaient pas contre elle.

« La Reine ne souhaite recevoir personne. » l'informa le garde en poste devant la chambre. Surtout pas toi, précisait son regard.

Jaime lui répondit d'un sourire acéré. Qu'il essaye de l'empêcher de rentrer et il verrait. Ce ne serait pas le premier à se retrouver raccourci d'une tête pour l'avoir contrarié. Surtout ce soir. Et le garde dut le sentir car il vit l'assurance dans ses yeux se transformer en hésitation et finalement en peur.

« Je pense que je vais entrer quand même. » ironisa Jaime.

Le garde, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, se décala d'un pas pour lui laisser le passage.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Jaime retint un rire moqueur en ouvrant la porte. Cependant son sourire s'effaça aussi vite lorsqu'il dut se baisser rapidement pour éviter un objet volant. La coupe alla s'écraser contre le mur du couloir sous le regard ébahi du garde. Ce dernier ne commenta cependant pas et Jaime ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » plaisanta Jaime en restant dos à la porte.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Cersei était assise derrière une table à boire du vin et à manger des fruits. Un bien mauvais mélange selon lui. La Reine de Westeros lui lança un regard assassin. Il avait l'impression que même ses cheveux crépitaient de colère.

« Je ne le savais pas. »

« C'est comme cela que tu reçois tous tes invités ? »

« J'avais ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne. Et surtout pas toi. »

Jaime grimaça sous le venin de ses mots. Les colères de Cersei avait toujours été théâtrales. Celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Malgré son regard d'acier, Jaime vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur et prit sa main. Elle la retira aussi tôt et il n'insista pas. Il se retint aussi de lui reprocher ses habitudes lorsqu'il la vit se resservir du vin dans une nouvelle coupe. Chaque jour sa bataille.

« Cersei, » murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante. « Ne sois pas comme ça. »

La claque qu'elle lui administra retentit contre les murs de pierre de l'auberge. Jaime ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de la fixer d'un regard désormais identique.

« Pas comme ça ?! » s'exclama Cersei entre ses dents serrées. Elle se leva et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il resta assis, impassible. « Comment oses-tu me reprocher quoi que ce soit ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que Père t'ait fiancé à une de ces catins du Nord, il faut en plus que tu la défendes ?! »

« Ce n'est pas une catin. » se contenta de répondre Jaime. La colère froide qui filtrait dans sa voix lui rappela vaguement celle de son père.

« C'est une catin. » répliqua sa sœur. « Sinon pourquoi aurais-tu pris sa défense ? » cracha-t-elle. « J'aurai dû savoir que toi et Tyrion n'étiez pas si différents. »

« Cersei, ça suffit. » Il était entré ici avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Conscient d'avoir blessé sa sœur, il avait voulu s'en excuser et la rassurer. Mais la maudite avait osé le frapper. Et personne, pas même sa jumelle, n'avait le droit de le frapper. Il se leva et fit face à Cersei. « Lya n'est pas une catin, c'est une enfant. Et tu es ridicule d'agir ainsi. Quelle menace représente une enfant pour toi ? A croire que tu n'es plus aussi sûre de toi qu'avant. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle ressemble à celle qui t'a volé Rhaegar ET Robert ? »

Jaime savait qu'il était injuste mais il y avait des blessures qui ne guérissaient jamais. Lui, il n'avait jamais aimé que sa sœur, il n'avait même jamais été attiré par quiconque d'autre. Il reconnaissait la beauté de certaines femmes mais il ne voulait que Cersei dans son lit. Et il voulait croire que puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux, elle ressentait la même chose. Elle lui soutenait que oui et il voulait bien la croire mais il se souvenait encore de ce jour, la veille de son départ pour Port-Real. Cersei discutait avec l'une de ses amies d'enfance et Jaime en passant devant la porte s'était caché pour l'écouter. Une partie perverse de lui avait voulu l'écouter se lamenter de son départ. Il avait été déçu. Elle avait passé l'heure à déblatérer sur la beauté du prince Targaryen, sur la beauté qu'auraient leurs enfants. Elle avait même avoué avoir hâte de les faire.

Lorsqu'il l'avait confronté sur le sujet, Cersei avait juré jouer un rôle devant son amie, pour mieux protéger leur amour. Il avait bien voulu la croire. Pourtant, il se souvenait encore de sa fureur le jour où Rhaegar s'était marié avec Elia Martell. Elle avait été encore plus furieuse le jour où il s'est enfui avec Lyanna Stark, soit disant kidnappée.

Pour Robert, elle avait beau le haïr maintenant, il se souvenait du regard brillant d'envie de Cersei lorsque le nouveau roi de Westeros avait avancé vers elle le jour de leur mariage... Non, il voulait bien croire qu'elle l'aimait mais il était conscient qu'elle l'aimait différemment.

Après un silence chargé, Cersei, enfin remise de sa surprise leva à nouveau la main. Jaime la saisit au vol.

« Une fois, » l'avertit-il, « Pas deux. » Il relâcha sa main sans ménagement. « Ce petit jeu commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Je n'ai pas le choix, Cersei. Je dois me marier avec Lya. Comme tu as du te marier avec Robert. Et je ne laisserais pas ce mariage être un enfer juste parce que cela t'amuse. Fais-toi une raison. Je m'en suis bien fait une, moi. »

Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il commença de retourner vers la sortie.

« C'est ton fils que ce loup a agressé. » lâcha-t-elle dans son dos.

« Non. Pour moi, Joffrey n'est pas mon fils. Tu t'en es assuré. »

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

**A/N :** Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude car c'est un passage clé des livres et c'est aussi un passage clé du Lya/Jaime. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

**Laetitia :** Merci pour tous ces compliments :) et pour te répondre, je vais surtout me consacrer à Lya et Jaime mais, comme tout un chacun le sait, Jaime va malheureusement quitter Port-Real pour un certain temps. A ce moment-là, on en verra un peu plus sur la Cour. Néanmoins, vu que je ne vais pas changer les évènements principaux, il n'y a pas grand intérêt à répéter les mêmes interactions. Donc je pense que je passerai très vite sur tout ce qui est comme dans le livre. Bref ! Je m'embrouille ! Pour te répondre clairement, ce sera surtout du Lya/Jaime. Et surtout du POV de Lya en vérité.

Merci aussi à **Adelys et Bénée** qui me laissent toujours une petite reviews et ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois :)

Enfin, un grand merci à** Mikiasa** qui est vraiment une super bêta !

**A suivre :** l'arrivée à Port Real !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lya posa les yeux sur les hauts remparts de Port Real avec une grimace. Après un mois de voyage, elle avait enfin atteint sa destination. Une destination puante, d'ailleurs. Le puits de serpents. Lya jeta un regard terrorisé sur son loup, de plus en plus gros. Elle savait qu'elle et sa famille entreraient dans le Donjon Rouge. La vraie question serait de savoir qui en ressortirait.

Arya était devenu un petit animal sauvage aux yeux de tous. Elle avait vu les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux du prince lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Elle craignait que le caractère incontrôlable de sa petite sœur ne joue contre elle, ici. Ils n'étaient plus à Winterfell. Les regards des soldats n'étaient pas plus compatissants lorsqu'ils assistaient à ses frasques. De plus, l'âme d'Arya, depuis le départ de Nymeria et la trahison de Sansa, s'était noircie. Lya frissonna malgré la chaleur étouffante.

Sansa, quant-à-elle, était aussi une source d'inquiétude pour sa sœur. Elle tentait de s'accrocher corps et âme à son promis mais ce dernier la regardait comme si elle était de la boue sous ses chaussures. De plus, après le problème à l'auberge, Lya avait pris plus de temps pour regarder les enfants royaux. Si Tommen et Myrcella lui paraissait aussi doux que des agneaux, Joffrey était d'une autre étoffe. Il était capricieux, prétentieux, il pouvait se montrer cruel et instable même. A quoi pensait son père en acceptant l'offre du Roi ? Il mettait Sansa dans un danger encore plus grand que celui qui guettait Lya.

Toutefois, elle savait à quoi pensait son père. Il n'avait pas eu le choix tout simplement. Tout comme il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de laisser ses filles livrées à elles-mêmes. Robert lui prenait tout son temps. Après l'incident avec Joffrey, il n'était venu prendre le déjeuner qu'une fois avec elles. Et évidemment, Jaime avait choisi ce jour pour faire livrer un océan de tartes aux fraises à Lya. Cette dernière avait éclaté d'un rire incontrôlable. Elle lui avait confié aimer les tartes aux fraises et il s'était moqué d'elle, la traitant d'enfant, avant de réaliser que c'était ce qu'elle était vraiment...

Cette petite plaisanterie avait ravivé la curiosité de Sansa qui ne cessait de la harceler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Arya, quant-à-elle, l'avait traitée de traître. Arya haïssait tous les Lannister par principe. Son père, en proie au même dilemme que sa bâtarde, n'avait su que dire. Devait-il la féliciter de réussir à suivre les ordres du roi ? Ou la mettre en garde contre le Régicide ? Lya n'avait pas la réponse non plus. Elle affrontait donc un problème à la fois. Pour l'instant, elle devait survivre et pour cela, elle devait suivre les ordres de Tywin.

Cependant, ce n'était pas son seul souci, loin de là. Depuis sa colère contre la Reine, cette dernière la regardait avec une haine sans limite dans les yeux. Elle avait aussi constaté que Jaime ne la quittait plus pendant le voyage. Il n'était pas toujours avec Lya, en fait, il était rarement avec elle mais il restait toujours en périphérie, certainement une tentative de ne pas énerver Cersei plus avant. Et un moyen de pouvoir la protéger en cas de vengeance de la Reine, probablement.

Ce qui était terrible avec les rumeurs c'est qu'après leur scène à l'auberge, les gens en avaient conclu qu'ils se voyaient en secret, recoupant toutes les fois où ils s'étaient éclipsés les jours précédents. Lorsque Jaime avait pris ses distances pour calmer sa sœur, les gens en avaient conclu qu'il le faisait pour être plus discret et cela n'en avait que plus convaincu la foule que Lya était son amante secrète. Ce qui leur faisaient tenir les ordres de Tywin mais qui énervait encore plus Cersei.

Lya était épuisée. A Winterfell, les choses étaient simples. Blanches ou noires. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château, tout était en nuances de gris. Jamais rien n'était simplement bien ou mal. Il y avait toujours une contrepartie à tout. Elle rêvait d'un bain chaud et d'un lit douillet où elle pourrait s'enfouir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Lya ? On fait la course ? » Demanda Arya, apparue de nulle part, montée sur une sorte de bête entre le cheval et le poney. « Jusqu'aux portes ? » précisa-t-elle devant la confusion de sa sœur.

Malgré sa rancœur pour ''sa relation secrète'' avec Jaime, Arya restait tout de même beaucoup avec Lya depuis que père lui avait interdit de quitter la route et qu'elle ne parlait plus à Sansa.

Lya hésita avant de voir la tête blonde de son futur mari.

« Prête à délester les Lannister d'un peu de leur or ? » demanda Lya à sa sœur, dans l'espoir de lui enlever de l'idée sa ''traîtrise''. Les yeux d'Arya s'illuminèrent.

« Régicide ! » appela Lya à plein poumons. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle, visiblement pas ravi d'être interpellé de la sorte. « Prêt à faire une course ? »

Jaime se rapprocha de sa promise, imité par plusieurs cavaliers Stark et Lannister.

En quelques minutes, la petite idée de Lya pour réconforter sa sœur était devenue une véritable mêlée Stark contre Lannister. Une ligne de cavalier s'était formée à environ cinq kilomètres des portes de la cité, attendant le départ sifflé finalement par Robert lui-même. Ce dernier avait voulu participer mais Ned l'en avait convaincu autrement, arguant que son cheval ne survivrait pas sous son poids pour une telle course. Le Roi s'était donc résigné à faire l'arbitre, pendant que son ami d'enfance dévisageait sa fille, pas vraiment ravi du désordre qu'elle causait. Même la Reine, attirée par le brouhaha, avait daigné sortir de son carrosse, accompagnées de ses enfants. Les trois héritiers semblaient ravis du spectacle.

« 100 dragons sur les Stark ! » tonna Robert alors que Ned soupirait.

« Pari tenu. » répliqua Jaime Lannister, lui-même sur la ligne de départ. Jory Cassel se tenait à ses côtés. Lya, de l'autre côté, sourit discrètement. Elle n'était certes pas aussi bonne cavalière que Jaime et ses cuisses allaient la brûler à l'arrivée mais elle et Arya étaient de loin les plus légères des coureurs.

« 50 dragons sur ma sœur et moi. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tenu aussi. » répliqua Jaime, les yeux fixés sur l'arrivée.

« A mon signal, » reprit le roi, « Partez ! »

Les sabots des chevaux firent trembler la terre à leur départ en trombe. La poussière qu'ils soulevèrent recouvrit les spectateurs qui n'avaient pas voulu participer. Lya grimaça en sentant sa peau frotter à travers le cuir contre la selle mais elle accéléra encore, Arya à ses côtés. Jaime était déjà quelques mètres devant elle. Ils étaient tous trois devant la mêlée générale où visiblement plusieurs coups bas avaient eu lieu. Elle talonna son cheval et accéléra, laissant Arya et son poney derrière elle. Elle rattrapa le chevalier en quelques secondes. La jeune fille était terrorisée par la vitesse et avait une assise terrible mais elle réussit à arracher quelques boutons de son pourpoint en cuir, laissant plus de chair visible que ce n'était raisonnable, surtout pendant une telle cavalcade. Toutefois, une fois arrivée à hauteur du Régicide, elle vit ses yeux verts s'élargirent. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil salace. Il sursauta sur sa scelle, plus surpris qu'excité visiblement, mais son cheval s'arrêta net, comprenant mal les ordres de son maître et envoyant ce dernier la tête voler la première dans la terre.

Lya éclata de rire et prit la tête de la course sous les jurons de son futur mari qui se relevait tant bien que mal pour remonter en scelle. Et ce fut ainsi, les jambes en feu, les côtes tallées et le décolleté en vue de tous que Lya fit son entrée dans la capitale sous les rires et les applaudissements des gardes de la porte principale. Elle en entendait certains rire pendant que d'autres leur montraient Ser Jaime Lannister, dans sa belle armure dorée, remonter en scelle. Lya ralentit et fit le reste du chemin jusqu'au donjon rouge au pas. Les habitants s'étaient poussés de la rue en voyant la mêlée foncer sur la ville mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Elle démonta une fois arrivée dans la cour du donjon rouge. Un écuyer prit son cheval pour l'emmener aux écuries. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Jaime arriva à son tour accompagné d'un autre chevalier. Ser Addam Marbrand si elle se souvenait bien. Les deux hommes mirent pied à terre et après un clin d'œil vers Lya et un coup amical dans le dos de Jaime il prit la direction de l'écurie.

Jaime avança vers sa future femme un sourire acéré aux lèvres. Lya s'était inquiétée qu'il prenne mal sa petite tricherie mais apparemment, il n'en était rien.

« Vous avez triché, Lady Lya. » lui dit-il alors que le reste des cavaliers entrait dans la Cour. « Je me souviens que mon petit frère m'avait prévenu de votre goût pour les victoires douteuses. En tout cas, voilà une entrée dans la ville qui restera dans les annales.»

« Régicide ! » tonna le roi, « Donnez-lui ses pièces et les miennes par la même occasion ! Bien joué jeune fille ! Voilà de l'or que les Lannister n'auront plus. »

Lya qui avait commencé à sourire perdit sa bonne humeur en voyant le regard lascif du roi sur son décolleté. Elle vit aussi Jaime qui discrètement, se plaça entre elle et le Roi. Toutefois, l'incident fut vite oublié quand Eddard Stark arriva. Arya avait, comme par hasard, disparue.

« Tu es fière de toi ? » demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Toute la garde ne parle plus que de toi. La bâtarde avec les atouts aux vents ! » S'exclama-t-il outré, sous les rires de Jaime Lannister.

Orage arriva près de sa maîtresse et grogna.

« Fidèle petite bête. » commenta le Régicide, décidément de bonne humeur et pas mauvais perdant.

« Laisse la tranquille, Ned ! » râla le roi. « Si tu crois que c'est la pire chose qu'ait vu cette ville. Demain, ce sera oublié. » Et sur ce, Robert emmena son ami à l'écart.

De nouveaux seuls, Jaime lança une bourse en cuir en direction de sa future femme qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Que vas-tu faire avec tant d'argent ? »

« Me payer une crème contre les brûlures. » répondit Lya en grimaçant. Le Régicide baissa ses yeux et remarqua ses jambes arquées par la douleur. Jaime posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je te ferais livrer une pommade à mettre après un bon bain chaud. Je ne voudrais pas que ma femme ait l'intérieur des cuisses plus rêches que les miennes. »

Et sur ce, il partit en direction du Donjon Rouge.

* * *

« Voilà ce que l'on gagne à se comporter comme une catin ! »

Lya soupira autant de soulagement que d'agacement en passant la crème que lui avait fourni Jaime. Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés et la vielle Septa ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Lya l'ignora et retint un sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le rire d'Arya. Cette dernière ne parlait toujours pas à Sansa mais elle avait oublié sa colère envers Lya, trop amusée qu'elle était d'avoir vu le Régicide mordre la poussière, littéralement.

Même Sansa, malgré sa répugnance à tout comportement qui n'était pas honorable, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à l'événement. Pourtant, c'était elle la première victime de son acte de rébellion. Joffrey l'ignorait, encore.

Son père n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Lya non plus mais elle soupçonnait que la principale raison de sa mauvaise humeur était l'état catastrophique des caisses du Royaume. Elle l'avait entendu en parler avec Renly Baratheon. Ainsi que du manque de discipline de Robert.

« Lady Lya, » intervint une servante toute juste entrée dans le salon attenant aux chambres de Lya et de ses sœurs. Leur père avait décidé qu'elles vivraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que Lya déménage dans les appartements du Régicide.

Encore un aspect de leur mascarade auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé. Puisqu'ils étaient censés être fous d'amour, il était évident qu'ils voudraient aussi partager leurs appartements comme tous les couples amoureux...

« La Reine vous demande. »

Lya sentit son sang se glacer. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Cersei aussi pensait que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Sansa lui jeta un regard envieux et Lya fut tenté de lui crier d'arrêter d'être si naïve.

« Tu t'occupes d'Orage ? » demanda la jeune fille à Arya alors qu'elle remettait ses jupons en place. Arya acquiesça, le regard inquiet.

Sur le chemin, Lya pensa à son futur mari. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser cela mais elle aurait souhaité le croiser sur le chemin, qu'il vienne avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine. Peut-être était-il occupé par son devoir ?

Une fois arrivée devant les appartements de la Reine, Lya prit une grande inspiration et frappa, la peur au ventre. Elle entra en priant pour ne pas trembler trop visiblement.

_Les bâtards ne sont pas obligés d'être nain._

Elle ne serait pas naine.

Les appartements de la Reine étaient magnifiques. Des tapisseries rouges ornaient les murs et une grande fenêtre laissait entrer le soleil dans tous le salon. Au centre de la pièce, la Reine était alanguie sur un sofa, un verre de vin à la main. Lya fronça les sourcils. Depuis leur arrivée à Port Real, elle ne voyait jamais la Reine sans un verre de vin.

« Entre, petite louve. » susurra Cersei d'une voix de velours. Un velours masquant l'acier. « Assieds-toi, » ordonna-t-elle en désignant le sofa en face du sien. Lya obéit en silence.

« Votre Majesté, » murmura-t-elle une fois assise. Elle pensa à Sansa. Que ferait-elle dans une telle situation ? « Vous êtes très belle, aujourd'hui. »

La Reine lâcha un rire moqueur.

« Épargne-moi tes flatteries, petite louve. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Non, votre Majesté. »

La Reine se resservit un verre.

« Je sais pour ton futur mariage avec Jaime. La nouvelle sera annoncée dès que mon père sera revenu à la capitale. »

Lya acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas su quand la nouvelle deviendrait officielle. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle serra les poings. Elle n'osait pas demander quand était prévu le fameux retour de Tywin Lannister à Port Real. Moins elle parlait à Cersei, mieux elle se portait.

« Jaime est un bel homme, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, votre Grâce. » répondit Lya. Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ? Certainement pas qu'elle aimait les yeux gris et les cheveux bruns...

« Tu es vierge, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, votre Majesté. » Lya, là encore, ne pouvait pas répondre autre chose.

« Je me souviens de ma nuit de noce avec Robert. Ta tante à qui tu ressembles tant était morte peu de temps avant. Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres, Robert avait bu. Il faut que tu saches petite louve, que tous les hommes sont les mêmes. Beaux, laids, saouls, sobres, doux, violents... Ce sont tous des animaux une fois dans la chambre conjugale. Moi, quand j'ai épousé Robert, quand je l'ai vu devant l'autel, svelte et souriant, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs de jais... J'ai cru avoir de la chance... Puis vint la chambre à coucher. Robert rampa ivre mort sur moi et alors qu'il me prenait, sais-tu ce qu'il me murmura en boucle à l'oreille, petite louve ? »

« Non, votre Grâce. » se contenta de répondre Lya mal à l'aise et pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

« Lyanna, Lyanna, » murmura la reine méprisante dans une bien mauvaise imitation de son mari. « Ce gros balourd aimait plus une morte que moi, bien vivante. J'étais la plus belle fille à marier. Le plus beau parti. Et pourtant, le seul homme qui aurait dût m'aimer ne me voyait même pas.''

Un ange passa puis la reine continua en se resservant à boire : « J'avais passablement oublié cette scène depuis, Robert venait toujours saoul mais au moins me baisait-il en silence. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit à l'auberge. Après ton petit spectacle, Robert recommença à appeler Lyanna. Depuis, il n'a pas arrêté. Et le pire, » dit Cersei d'un rire amer, « c'est que je ne sais même pas s'il pense à toi ou à elle. »

Lyanna se tint silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de l'attitude du roi. Un frisson courut le long de sa nuque.

« Qu'importe ! » reprit Cersei. « De toute façon, vous êtes les mêmes. Mais, petite louve, elle m'a volé Rhaegar et je ne laisserai pas l'histoire se répéter. »

Lya ne savait pas vraiment ce que venait faire Rhaegar là-dedans mais elle supposa que le vin commençait de faire effet.

« De toute façon, Jaime ne t'aime pas. Tu le sais cela, n'est-ce-pas ? » Lya hocha la tête. « Une fois dans la chambre à coucher, il te baisera sans douceur, car c'est comme ça qu'il aime le sexe. Il te déchirera les entrailles et te laissera dormir seule dans ton sang ensuite. » Cracha la Reine désormais remplie de haine. Lya craqua.

« Est-ce tout ce vous vouliez ? Ma Reine. » ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

« Non. Je m'égare. Je voulais te parler de cette nuit à l'auberge. Tu as cru que tes grands yeux virginaux et tes boucles brunes allaient détourner mon frère de moi... » Cersei s'était levée et sa posture menaçante vit trembler Lya. « Il m'a contredit pour toi. Tu m'as manqué de respect mais personne ne t'as puni. Pas encore. »

Lya, n'y tenant plus, se leva avec la ferme intention de s'enfuir.

« Gardes ! » cria Cersei.

Deux soldats de la garde royale entrèrent dans le salon et saisirent la jeune louve. Désormais prisonnière, un bras tenu par chaque garde, Lya commença à réellement paniquer.

_Par les sept enfers... _pensa Lya lorsqu'elle vit la reine saisir une paire de ciseaux.

* * *

**A/N :** Je dois avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Qu'est-ce-que Cersei a bien pu faire avec ses ciseaux ?

Merci à **Mikiasa** qui corrige tous ces chapitres avec beaucoup de précision !

**yuuko oshigime :** Une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue ! Ravie que la fiction te plaise :) Je connais ce sentiment où l'on lit une fiction et que l'on arrive pas à décrocher tant qu'il reste des chapitres. Ca me fait très plaisir que ce que je peux écrire provoque cela (et tant pis si George R. n'aime pas les fanfictions :P)

**laetitia :** ahahah ! Oui moi aussi je trouve Cersei détestable. Enfin, d'un autre côté je l'aime bien. Elle est ce genre de ''méchant'' au caractère plus noir que blanc que l'on adore détester. Mais elle me fait pitié aussi car sa vie n'a pas été facile... Pour ce qui est de Sansa, elle restera malheureusement comme dans le livre. On ne le verra que très peu à vrai dire car dès que le chaos va commencer, Cersei va s'assurer que Lya ne la voit que très peu. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

**Adelys :** Ils se rapprochent, ça c'est sûr ! D'un autre côté, ils se rapprochent sur des bases bien peu saines car Jaime apprécie Lya car elle lui rappelle Cersei jeune (Jaime est aveugle -") Donc leur construction de couple n'est pas gagnée ! Surtout avec les évènements du livre... En fait, de ce que j'ai écrit, ils vont beaucoup se rapprocher et s'éloigner. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière mdr Jaime et Lya sont deux belles têtes de mules !

**A suivre :** Qu'est-il arrivé à Lya ? On découvre aussi un nouveau personnage que j'adore ! Le prochain chapitre est quasiment que du LyaxJaime ;)

**Ps :** Si j'ai plusieurs reviews, je publierais beaucoup plus vite (demain peut-être même) car le prochain chapitre est déjà tout prêt ;) A vos claviers !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Jaime se tenait à l'entrée des appartements du Roi pendant qu'il baisait ses catins. Depuis leur retour à Port Real, Robert s'était acharné à le garder près de lui. Comme si, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Lya était une femme, il tenait à ce qu'il ne la voit pas. Comme si cela empêcherait le mariage. Robert était un idiot. Doublement même puisque, depuis leur retour, Cersei l'avait pardonné, lui assurant qu'elle comprenait désormais, et il profitait de l'absence de leur père pour la voir tous les soirs, une fois sa garde finie. Il avait même trouvé cela bizarre. Cersei n'était pas du genre à pardonner mais, plus particulièrement ces derniers jours, elle était d'une humeur radieuse. Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre quand pour une fois, les choses allaient bien ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vu Lya depuis son arrivée mais entre l'incident de l'auberge et leur course aux portes de la ville, les rumeurs allaient bon train. De plus, le fait qu'elle partage ses appartements avec ses sœurs pouvait expliquer son absence de visite. Ned Stark était quant-à-lui plus grincheux de jours en jours. Il avait appris par Cersei que ce dernier cherchait des preuves du meurtre de Jon Arryn. Jaime l'avait rassurée. Qu'il cherche. Il ne trouverait rien.

Finalement, un autre membre de la garde vint le relever au coucher de soleil et Jaime partit directement en direction des appartements de sa sœur.

« Jaime ! » s'exclama-t-elle ravie en le voyant entrer.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils. Il était heureux de voir sa sœur si joyeuse mais ces dernières années, ce n'était jamais arrivé qu'elle soit d'aussi bonne humeur. Alors que cette dernière se jetait dans ses bras, la suspicion prit le dessus. Il n'en était pas complètement sûr mais...

« Cersei, tu es affreusement joviale. Surtout depuis une semaine. » Murmura-t-il contre sa joue. Il sentit le sang affluer au sud de son corps lorsque celui de sa sœur frissonna d'anticipation.

« C'est simplement le fait de te voir si souvent. » répondit-elle en passant une main contre son entrejambe.

Jaime oublia ses soupçons pendant quelques heures.

Le lendemain, le chevalier se leva à l'aube et quitta le lit de sa sœur, avant que les servantes n'arrivent, pour se rendre dans ses propres quartiers. Là-bas, un bain chaud l'attendait et une servante, une enfant, se tenait à côté. Elle venait probablement d'emmener le dernier sceau d'eau chaude. Il pensait l'avoir déjà vu mais ne réfléchit pas plus. Ce soir, Robert avait prévu un banquet en l'honneur de son propre retour et du tournoi de la Main qui commencerait le lendemain. Jaime se devait d'être propre. Il avait l'intention de se laver, de faire sa garde et d'assister au banquet dans l'ombre de sa sœur, comme à chaque fois, pour s'assurer que le couple royal ne s'écharperait pas en public.

En pensant à Cersei, il commença à se dévêtir. La servante, tournée dos à lui, ne partait cependant pas, même lorsqu'il commença d'enlever ses braies. Peut-être attendait-elle de récupérer ses vêtements ? Il entra dans l'eau. Elle se tourna mais resta sur place. Jaime soupira.

« Très bien. Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, agacé par les minauderies de la servante.

« Je... » Elle hésita, les yeux au sol. Elle releva brièvement son regard puis fixa à nouveau le sol. « Pardonnez-moi, je ne sais pas si c'est correct mais... »

Jaime était intrigué. Voulait-t-elle une partie de jambe en l'air ? Lui donner sa virginité ? Elle serait la première a osé demander.

« Est-ce vrai ? Pour vous et Lya ? »

Le chevalier arqua un sourcil. Là, il n'aurait pas su, pour tout l'or du Royaume, ce que cette enfant lui voulait.

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. » Éluda-t-il.

La servante soupira d'exaspération, surprenant une fois de plus Jaime. Qui était cette gosse ? Elle lui semblait familière mais...

« Si... » Nouvelle hésitation. Jaime perdait patience. « Si c'est vrai, vous devriez aller la voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Sur ces paroles, la servante partie avec la vitesse et la légèreté d'un félin. Soudain, Jaime reconnut enfin la voix de l'enfant. Arya Stark !

_Par les Sept enfers !_

Jaime manqua de renverser l'eau de surprise. Que faisait la gamine Stark, couverte de crasse, coiffée et habillée comme une servante ? Et plus important encore, qu'était-il arrivée à Lya qui pousse sa sœur à venir le voir, lui qu'elle haïssait tant, pour demander son aide ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Jaime se lava à la hâte et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien. Peut-être que la gamine avait voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour. Ou peut-être avait-elle exagérée. Pourtant, lorsqu'il repensait à l'humeur euphorique de Cersei, aux événements sur la route, Jaime eut un frisson glacé. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu Lya dans les couloirs, même de loin ? Il se souvenait avoir vu Sansa, tremblante mais ravie au bras de Joff. Il avait vu Arya chasser des chats, bien que là aussi, il avait mis un certain temps à la reconnaître. Mais il n'avait pas vu Lya, pas depuis une semaine. Et Cersei était particulièrement heureuse... Depuis une semaine.

Dans les couloirs de la Tour de la Main, Jaime attrapa la première servante qu'il croisa.

« Où sont les appartements des filles Stark ? » demanda-t-il agressivement malgré lui. La servante sursauta.

« Au bout du couloir. » Elle leva une main dans la bonne direction et Jaime la laissa sans un merci. « Monseigneur ! » appela-t-elle malgré tout. « Lady Lya ne laisse personne à part les servantes entrer. Et encore, que celles qui sont venues avec elle de Winterfell... »

Sans daigner répondre, Jaime accéléra. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant la lourde porte de bois qu'il hésita. Qu'avait fait Cersei ? Il avait peur de le découvrir. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui que Cersei était mêlée à tout cela. Cependant, Jaime était un soldat par nature. Il frappa et poussa la porte sans attendre. Elle était toutefois barrée et il se heurta, littéralement, à un mur. Il frappa à nouveau.

« Lya. » appela-t-il d'une voix forte. « Ouvre-moi. »

Il entendit vaguement du bruit dans la chambre mais personne ne répondit.

« Lya, ouvre-moi ou je te jure que je défonce cette porte. » menaça-t-il.

Finalement, alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à mettre sa menace à exécution, la porte s'ouvrit. Jaime resta figé devant ce qui s'imposait à sa vue. Il passa une main contre la joue de Lya.

« Lya... » se contenta-t-il de murmurer d'une voix aussi douce qu'il le pouvait.

La jeune fille, à peine plus qu'une enfant, commença de trembler alors que les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Jaime prit la petite louve dans ses bras et cette fois encore, elle s'agrippa à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la poussa légèrement à l'intérieur de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre malgré le soleil dehors et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put sans lui faire mal et la jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur jusque dans ses os. D'un geste à la fois doux et incrédule, Jaime passa une main dans ses boucles brunes. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il n'y avait plus une mèche de la même longueur qu'une autre. Voir sa chevelure dépareillée fit monter la rage en Jaime. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de l'enfant mais ne posa pas de question. Il la laissa pleurer tout son saoul dans ses bras. Chaque larme attisant sa colère. Il ne fallait pas être un génie de manipulation comme Tyrion pour savoir qui était l'auteur de cette nouvelle coupe... Cersei avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu faire de pire, sans blesser physiquement Lya. Non, il se souvenait combien Cersei aimait ses cheveux à seize ans, à quelle point elle rechignait à n'en faire couper ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres pour leur entretien. Il supposait que Lya avec sa crinière d'épaisses boucles brunes qui avaient cascadé jusqu'au creux de ses hanches n'était pas différente. Cersei était un génie de sadisme. D'un coup de ciseaux, ou plusieurs, elle avait détruit Lya Snow...

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Jaime. Seuls des pleurs lui répondirent. Combien de fois avait-il consolé Cersei ainsi ? Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle plus pleurée une larme ? Il prit la jeune fille par les épaules et la fit reculer doucement. Lya s'obstina à fixer ses pieds. Avec autant de douceur qu'il pouvait dans son état de fureur, il posa une main sous son menton et la força à relever la tête. Il lui fit tourner la tête pour examiner les dégâts. Les yeux gris de Lya avaient perdu leur étincelle. Elle était humiliée au-delà des mots.

« N'y a-t-il pas une servante ici qui puisse arranger ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils ne repousseront pas par magie. » répondit la jeune louve, la voix brisée.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici. »

* * *

Lya regarda le chevalier quitter la chambre. Elle se savait hideuse. Hideuse et humiliée. Le départ de Jaime, furieux et dégoûté, l'avait achevée. Elle tomba sur le lit et pleura à nouveau. Elle n'en voulait pas à Jaime mais son regard n'était qu'un avant-goût de ceux que lui lanceraient les résidents du Donjon Rouge. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard victorieux de Cersei. Du coup, elle n'avait pas quitté ses quartiers depuis une semaine. Elle avait masqué tous les miroirs de sa chambre et barré ses portes, aussi bien celle qui donnait sur le salon commun avec ses sœurs que celle qui donnait accès au couloir.

Elle se demanda comment Jaime en était venu à constater son absence... Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ce dernier suivi d'une servante. Il ouvrit les rideaux et les fenêtres si vite que Lya n'eut pas le temps de réagir et, alors qu'elle s'adaptait à la lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux, il avait découvert le miroir qui trônait au-dessus de sa coiffeuse.

« Jaime ! » explosa Lya en sautant sur ses pieds, oubliant toute politesse au passage. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais ce que je fais d'habitude. » répliqua-t-il les dents serrées par la colère. Etait-il en colère après elle ? Parce qu'elle allait l'humilier lorsque dans quelques jours Tywin reviendrait et que leur mariage serait annoncé ? « Je répare les idioties de ma sœur. »

Il prit la jeune fille par un bras et la fit s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse sans douceur. Lya crut qu'elle allait à nouveau pleurer en apercevant son reflet. La servante apparut dans son dos et elle sentit sa main passer dans ses cheveux en bataille. La femme qui se tenait dans son dos était déjà d'un certain âge et les rides sur son visage lui donnaient un air sévère que son regard de fer ne faisait que renforcer. Elle examina plus avant les cheveux de Lya, les sourcils froncés. Jaime, quant-à-lui, se tenait debout à côté de Lya et de la servante, les bras croisés. Lui aussi tentait probablement d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Lya pensa amèrement qu'elle avait connu la tristesse, la peur et la haine mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée de sa vie.

« Il va falloir vous laver, jeune fille. » réprimanda la matrone.

Lya se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de réparer ça ? » demanda Jaime toujours furieux, apparemment. Lya frissonna. La colère du Régicide était quelque chose de difficile à ignorer. La servante ne se laissa pas impressionner si facilement.

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Si vous saviez combien de femmes de la Cour craque et s'en prenne à leurs cheveux de cette façon. » Visiblement, elle prenait Lya pour une de ces courtisanes rendues folles et dépressives par la Cour.

« Lya ne s'est pas fait cela elle-même. » la défendit Jaime, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Peu importait la raison, le résultat était là. Cependant, le regard de la servante s'adoucit.

« Rien n'est irrattrapable. » répondit-elle avec plus de douceur. « Allez-vous laver. Après, je vous couperai les cheveux au mieux et vous ferez une sorte de chignon qui cachera les mèches les plus courtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle repousse à une longueur respectable. »

Lya acquiesça. Ce n'était pas tant le massacre de ses cheveux qui la choquait que l'attaque de Cersei. Elle se souvenait de son impuissance lorsque, tenue par les gardes, elle voyait les mèches brunes tomber au sol au bon plaisir de Cersei Lannister. Elle s'était sentie comme violée et pire encore, elle avait la conviction que cela n'était que le début. Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle était seule face à cette Reine qui la haïssait par principe et que personne ne la protégerait.

Lya finit par comprendre que l'on attendait d'elle qu'elle aille se laver maintenant.

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit comme ça. » Jaime soupira et la servante arqua un sourcil. « Mes sœurs sont dans la pièce entre celle-ci et la salle d'eau. » expliqua la jeune fille, de plus en plus humiliée. Jaime soupira une nouvelle fois

« Je vais les faire sortir, si elles sont là. »

« Je vais chercher l'eau. » ajouta la servante avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Jaime quant-à-lui apparut dans le salon attenant à la chambre de Lya.

« Bonjour Mesdames ! » l'entendit-elle saluer avec son arrogance habituelle. Elle entendit aussi les inspirations surprises de Sansa et Septa Mordane.

« Que nous vaut cette honneur, Ser ? » demanda la Septa et Lya pouvait imaginer son visage tordu entre le respect qu'elle devait au chevalier et l'envie de lui reprocher son arrivé par la chambre de Lya.

« Lady Lya et moi aurions besoin de... d'intimité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Lya leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de se frapper le front. Jaime était peut-être pour certains un mètre quatre-vingt de beauté en armure doré. Pour elle, il était un mètre quatre-vingt d'ennuis en armure dorée. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le sermon interminable de la Septa sur ses mœurs douteuses.

Lya entendit le cri surexcité que Sansa ne put retenir.

« Bien entendu, Ser ! » sa petite sœur répondit en tirant probablement la Septa vers la sortie.

Sansa, comme Arya et leur père, s'était inquiétée de son enfermement depuis une semaine. Maintenant, elle devait probablement en tirer la conclusion qu'elle avait été ''occupée''. Certainement soulagée pour sa sœur et ravie d'être témoin de l'histoire la plus scandaleuse de la Cour, elle sortait de ses habitudes et acceptait volontiers de faciliter la tâche au superbe Jaime Lannister. Lya soupira en entendant la porte se refermer.

La jeune louve se leva et prit la direction du salon.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à ta famille ? Je pensais qu'ils savaient... » Commença le Régicide, qui, elle en était sûre, connaissait déjà la coupable.

« J'avais peur des représailles. Mon père serait entré en guerre contre votre sœur et Robert n'aurait rien fait pendant que Stark et Lannister s'égorgeraient. »

Jaime sembla satisfait de l'explication et même peut-être un peu fier de son sang-froid. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils cependant alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

« Mais Arya sait, non ? »

« Pourquoi Arya ? » demanda Lya.

A cet instant, la servante arriva avec deux grands seaux d'eau brûlante et commença de remplir le grand bac en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle les ignora et repartit chercher des sceaux.

« C'est ta sœur qui est venu me prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Lya sentit un pincement au cœur. Elle avait espérée secrètement qu'il s'était rendu compte de lui-même de sa disparition. D'un autre côté, peu importait le comment, il était venu malgré tout. Lya se sentit aussi infiniment reconnaissante envers Arya. Elle ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi mais Arya avait emmené à elle la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler de l'incident sans déclencher une guerre.

La servante réapparu avec de nouveaux sceaux et, après avoir ajouté un peu d'eau froide à l'eau bouillante, le bain était prêt. Lya leva les yeux vers le chevalier qui l'accompagnait. Elle n'osait pas lui dire de sortir après ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se déshabille devant lui avant d'y être forcée. Jaime croisa son regard embarrassé mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire la remarque cinglante qu'elle voyait dans son regard, la servante intervint.

« Ouste, Régicide ! Je ne connais pas vos relations et je m'en fiche. Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant que je ne laisse un homme rester dans la même salle qu'une jeune fille prenant son bain. »

Avec ces simples mots, l'interpellé sortit en claquant la porte. Lya, le sourire aux lèvres, se déshabilla et entra dans le bain brûlant en frissonnant de plaisir. La servante commença de lui frotter le corps avec un linge.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Lya.

« Eliana. » se contenta de répondre la vieille femme.

« Merci, Eliana. »

Lya se laissa savonner sans broncher. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle appréciait la servante et elle lui vouait une confiance presque aveugle.

« Le Ré... Ser Jaime, » se rattrapa Lya, « aurait probablement tué n'importe qui d'autre qui lui aurait parlé ainsi. » Lya avait adoré Eliana à la seconde où elle l'avait entendue congédier le chevalier comme un enfant capricieux mais cela n'empêchait pas les faits.

« Pff ! » se moqua la servante en commençant de frotter les cheveux de Lya. « Jaime peut bien tempêter tant qu'il veut. Je connais des secrets sur son enfance qui vous dresseraient les poils. Et les siens. »

La curiosité de Lya reprit du service. Humiliée ou non. Lya soupçonnait que même à l'agonie, elle serait toujours aussi curieuse. De plus, l'assurance de la vielle femme que ses cheveux n'étaient pas un si grand désastre lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Ainsi que le soutien de Jaime... Même si elle emporterait ce secret-là dans la tombe.

« Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant de curiosité. Le visage d'Eliana s'adoucit.

« Depuis qu'il est né. J'étais la fille de la servante de sa mère. J'ai servi sa mère à mon tour arrivée à l'âge requis. Lorsque Lady Joanna est morte en accouchant de Tyrion, j'ai été reléguée à m'occuper des quartiers de Jaime, puis de ceux de Tyrion lorsqu'il fut assez vieux, pendant qu'une de mes amies s'occupait de ceux de Cersei. J'avais vingt-cinq ans à l'époque et Jaime à peine sept. Si vous saviez les choses que j'ai pu trouver dans sa chambre ! J'ai vu cet imbécile grandir et plus il grandissait plus il faisait des bêtises énormes ! Un véritable ouragan. Il n'a pas vraiment changé sur cet aspect-là. »

« Racontez-moi. » demanda Lya. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que la servante aimait parler ou parce qu'elle avait pitié d'elle ou encore parce qu'elle la prenait pour l'amante de Jaime mais elle céda directement à sa requête.

« Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, le grand jeu de Cersei et de Jaime était de se faire passer l'un pour l'autre. » Lya retint une grimace. « Mais avec moi, ça ne marchait jamais, je savais toujours les différencier. »

« Comment ? » Un sceau d'eau s'abattit sur le crâne de Lya qui retint une exclamation. Eliana n'était décidément pas une femme tendre.

« Leurs yeux. » avoua la servante. « Les yeux de Jaime était toujours brillant de joie de vivre. Il voulait vivre des aventures, être un grand chevalier. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour dans ses yeux, de chaleur. Ceux de Cersei était toujours froids, pleins d'amertume et d'ambition. Cersei aurait voulu être un homme, elle leur enviait leur pouvoir et leur indépendance. C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours refusé de m'occuper d'elle. » Conclut la servante à mi-voix. « Vous savez, » reprit-elle plus fort alors que Lya sortait de l'eau et que la servante la séchait si fort que sa peau la brûlait, « je me souviens d'une fois où Jaime avait sauté du haut d'une falaise pour impressionner les enfants du village au pied du château. Cet imbécile s'était cassé une jambe. Je me souviens encore de ses yeux brillant de larmes alors qu'il luttait aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour ne pas pleurer. Les hommes ne pleurent pas, qu'il disait. Je lui avais répondu qu'il n'était pas un homme. »

Lya éclata de rire malgré elle. Cela lui rappelait trop les sermons que Ser Rodrick lui avait faits à Winterfell.

« Eliana ! » grogna Jaime de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je te préviens si tu continues tes commérages de vieille femme sénile, je te renvoie à Castral Roc pour faire la poussière jusqu'à ce que ton squelette grince ! »

« C'est ça, Régicide ! Je ne retournerais à Castral Roc que les pieds devant et tu le sais très bien ! »

L'interpellé frappa un grand coup dans la porte pour toute réponse. Lya rit de plus belle. Eliana lui plaisait décidément beaucoup.

« Pourquoi toujours l'appeler Régicide ? » demanda Lya à voix basse alors qu'elle glissait son corps dans des vêtements propres. « Même moi j'ai remarqué qu'il serre la mâchoire à chaque fois qu'il entend ce surnom. »

« Parce que régicide il est. » répliqua la matrone avec mauvais humeur. « S'il n'avait pas été aussi entêté à suivre sa sorcière de sœur, il pourrait être seigneur de Castral Roc avec une femme qui l'aime à sa juste valeur et des enfants et surtout, il serait en paix... » Le regard d'Eliana se voilà de chagrin.

Lya la comprenait, en un sens. Cette femme avait clairement élevé Jaime en lieu et place de sa mère. Elle voulait son bonheur et elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas tant qu'il aurait une telle relation avec Cersei. Apparemment, elle n'était pas dupe. Lya comprenait la réaction de la vieille femme mais d'un autre côté, son père était persuadé qu'elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse avec Jon. Lya était convaincu du contraire. En allait-il de même avec Jaime ? Lya grimaça. Elle n'imaginait pas Cersei rendre heureux qui que ce soit heureux.

« Bon c'est fini ? » demanda Jaime à travers la porte, toujours aussi énervé.

Eliana alla ouvrir la porte, Lya sur ses talons, et prit la direction de la coiffeuse.

« Oui, c'est fini Régicide. Je sais que tu es en colère après la personne qui a fait ça à cette jeune fille mais tu es un homme, tu n'as pas l'excuse du cycle menstruel. Alors cesse de me harceler ! »

Jaime fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Lya retint un nouveau rire. Le grand chevalier Lannister, réduit au silence par sa nounou ! Mais surtout, ce qui faisait sourire Lya, c'était que l'amour familial entre la servante et le chevalier se sentait. Ils ne cessaient de se chercher des poux mais leurs yeux parlaient pour eux.

Aussi, pensa Lya alors que Eliana commençait de tresser ses mèches les plus courtes avec les plus longues à grand renfort des barrettes et de pinces, la servante avait soulevé un point important pour Lya. Jusque-là, elle était persuadée que Jaime était furieux car la Cour allait encore plus rire d'eux. Le Régicide et une bâtarde à la crinière détruite. Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, était-il furieux après Cersei pour son acte de cruauté ? Après tout, elle ne pensait pas Jaime capable d'une telle fureur envers sa sœur mais si la femme qui l'avait élevé le pensait...

« Eliana ? » appela Lya alors que l'interpellée continuait de tresser ses cheveux et de parfois couper les mèches vraiment trop longues par rapport aux autres. « Accepteriez-vous d'être ma servante personnelle ? » demanda la jeune louve. « Mon père m'a dit que désormais, » avec le mariage, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, « je devrais en avoir une. Mais celles venues de Winterfell sont toutes débordées et je ne fais pas confiance aux autres. »

La vielle femme sembla touchée de la proposition.

« Je suis une vieille femme, Lady Lya. Je ne suis plus aussi efficace que je ne l'ai été. »

Lya pensa à sa peau rougie par les frottements énergiques de la servante et se demanda ce que cela devait être avant.

« Appelez-moi Lya, s'il vous plait. Je ne suis pas une Lady, je suis une bâtarde. Et puisque je ne suis pas une Lady, je n'ai besoin que de quelqu'un pour le ménage et pour quelques temps, la coiffure. Le reste, je m'en débrouillerai. »

« Accepte, Eli. » renchérit le Régicide. Apparemment, il avait compris le geste de Lya. Ils allaient se marier. Le meilleur moyen de garder cette femme en qui ils avaient tous les deux confiances était d'en faire la suivante de Lya.

« Très bien. » céda Eliana. « Si vous insistez tous ! Une servante Lannister au service des Stark ! On aura tout vu. »

« Je suis une Snow. » rappela Lya, non sans amertume.

« Vous êtes une Stark. Peu importe ce que dit votre acte de naissance. Toutes les vieilles servantes de Port-Real parlent de vous comme Lyanna Stark ressuscitée. Vos deux sœurs, bien que charmantes, en deviennent complètement invisibles. »

Lya avait toujours ressemblé à sa tante mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que c'était les rumeurs sur ses mœurs douteuses qui faisaient parler d'elle. Le tact de la vieille femme lui réchauffa le cœur.

* * *

**A/N :** Chose promise, chose due ! J'ai reçu le double de reviews habituelles donc j'ai publié aujourd'hui :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait et que le personnage d'Eliana aussi. On ne la verra pas aussi souvent que les autres personnages principaux mais elle fera son apparition de temps en temps :)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**yuuko oshigime** : Oui tu as raison de penser au départ de Jaime... Cela va passer vite car je ne veux pas que la durée de séparation de plusieurs mois dans les livres (Jaime capturé) s'éternise dans la fiction mais ça va être les mois ''catastrophes'' de Lya.

**Cloclo** : Ah ah ah Les vacheries de Cersei ! Comme tu as pu le voir, elle a plus rapproché Jaime de Lya qu'autre chose.

**Sonia** : J'avoue moi aussi j'ai bien rit en écrivant la courses à Port Real. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu :)

**Adelys** : Bien deviné pour les cheveux ! J'avais vu ça dans un mangas, une nana jalouse qui se vengeait en coupant les cheveux et j'ai voulu faire pareil car je trouvais que ça collait bien avec Cersei. Par contre, il en reste, heureusement ! Je pense que Cersei voulait l'humilier sans se prendre une rouste par son père :P

**Benee** : La mutiler ? J'y avais pensé mais je me suis dit que Jaime ne lui pardonnerait jamais et j'ai encore besoin que la relation Jaime (qui vit sur son petit nuage rose en ce qui concerne sa soeur) / Cersei dure encore un peu.

**neko :** J'avoue que moi aussi je lis plus souvent des fictions en anglais et très rarement en français. Ravie que celle-ci fasse partie de celle que tu lis en fr :)

**Margaux :** Merci pour les compliments sur la caractérisation de Lya. C'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de fiction où les OC sont des filles qui savent tirer à l'arc, monter à cheval, affronter une armée à elle toute seule, chanter, danser etc... En gros, les femmes parfaites (ou parfaitement agaçantes). Je ne trouve pas ça réaliste et je voulais vraiment faire un personne attachant. Pas trop courageuse ni très douée de ses dix doigts mais qui fait de son mieux avec ce qu'elle a pour protéger ce qu'elle aime mais aussi se protéger elle-même. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu :) encore une fois, Lya n'y brille pas par sa force mentale mais après tout quelle adolescente reste de glace lorsque l'on lui massacre les cheveux ?

**A suivre :** L'annonce du mariage ;)

Merci encore à **Mikiasa** pour avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Jaime, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte entre le salon et la chambre de Lya, regardait cette dernière reprendre des couleurs au fur et à mesure que ses cheveux reprenaient forme. Lorsqu'il avait vu la catastrophe, il avait tout de suite pensé à Eliana. Outre ses propres relations avec elle, il s'était douté que Lya allait adorer cette vieille bique tyrannique. En plus de cela, il faisait confiance à Eliana et elle était aussi une experte en matière de coiffure. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas au courant de son futur mariage avec Lya et elle comprendrait la farce aussitôt que le Roi aurait annoncé leur amour caché. Cependant, il lui faisait confiance et il savait de toute façon qu'il était incapable de mentir à la vieille servante, peu importait combien de fois il avait essayé.

Une fois la coiffure finie, Lya n'en était que plus belle. Personne qui ne l'aurait vu les cheveux détachés n'aurait pu savoir qu'ils avaient été coupés de façon drastique. En vérité, coiffée et vêtue selon les conseils d'Eliana, elle pourrait même faire de la concurrence à Cersei en matière de beauté. Penser à Cersei raviva la colère de Jaime. Sa sœur était tombée bien bas. Il était furieux car humilier sa future femme était non seulement très bas en soi mais elle humiliait Jaime par la même occasion et il savait que c'était tout à fait volontaire.

« Eli, » l'appela-t-il une fois son travail terminée et Lya prête à lui sauter au cou pour la remercier. «Tu peux nous laisser ? »

« Humph ! Toujours aussi reconnaissant, celui-là ! » Râla-t-elle en quittant néanmoins les quartiers de Lya.

Jaime retint un sourire devant son attitude. Eliana ne changerait jamais. Le chevalier regarda le reflet de sa future femme-enfant. Elle regardait ses cheveux bouche bée.

« Eli peut faire des miracles parfois. » Commenta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule dénudée de la petite louve. Cette dernière plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Jaime. Le feu était revenu en elle.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas qu'Eliana à remercier. Merci, Ser. »

Jaime roula des yeux.

« Appelle-moi Jaime, pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu peux me tutoyer aussi. Nous allons nous marier après tout. » La tristesse emplit les yeux de Lya sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Toutefois, Lya n'est pas une femme à énigme.

« A quoi bon faire des efforts pour se rapprocher ? » demanda-t-elle, amère.

« Parce que mon père l'exige. » répliqua Jaime, surpris. Les femmes se posent toujours trop de question.

« Non, il veut que nous fassions semblant. A quoi bon être vraiment proche ? N'est-ce-pas plus simple de faire semblant ? »

A quoi bon s'apprécier s'il y a Cersei ? Semblait-elle demander. Jaime soupira, tira une chaise à côté de Lya et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Non, ce ne serait pas plus simple. Ce serait juste triste. » Il hésita. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à s'impliquer ? « Tu as raison Lya. Il y a Cersei. Il y a Jon. L'amour n'est pas envisageable mais... L'idée d'un mariage triste et froid me répugne. Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer mais je pourrais te protéger. Te rendre heureuse, même. T'es-tu déjà imaginé notre futur ? »

La jeune fille fit un signe négatif de la tête. Lui, il l'avait imaginé. Une fois qu'il fut. Au départ, il avait pensé simplement ignorer sa future femme, la laisser seule en dehors des devoirs maritales, qu'il maintiendrait à un minimum. Cependant, maintenant, il avait rencontré Lya, et s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur l'aspect marital, il ne voulait pas non plus être la raison de son malheur.

« Moi je t'imagine dans une robe légère, te baignant de soleil dans les jardins fleuris de Castral Roc avec tes enfants jouant autour de toi. Je ne peux pas te donner l'amour mais je ne serai pas non plus le mari que Robert a été pour Cersei. »

Car c'était là le fil conducteur de son affection pour Lya, il en était conscient. Elle lui rappelait Cersei au même âge. Belle, amoureuse d'un homme inaccessible officiellement, promise à un autre lui-même amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, fière, forte, téméraire et pourtant, lorsque personne ne regardait, si fragile à la fois. Cersei était devenu dure et froide à force de mauvais traitement de la part de Robert, à force d'être emprisonnée dans son rôle de Reine. Il ne voulait pas être la raison pour laquelle Lya deviendrait pareille. Il avait échoué avec Cersei mais Lya était peut-être sa seconde chance.

« En parlant de Cersei, » reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. « Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ce soir au banquet de la Main ? »

La jeune fille se tourna sur son fauteuil pour vraiment lui faire face. Elle semblait perplexe.

« Lya, je ne renoncerai jamais à mon amour pour Cersei. Pas plus que toi pour Jon. » Son regard se fit triste à la mention de son jumeau. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas la faire enrager de temps en temps. »

* * *

Un coup discret raisonna contre la porte de Lya alors que le soleil se couchait dehors.

« Entrez ! »

Sansa, incarnation de la noblesse, ouvrit délicatement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre. Orage entra à sa suite beaucoup moins discrètement. Le loup se jeta sur sa maîtresse qui se félicita intérieurement de ne pas encore avoir enfilé sa robe de banquet. Lya le caressa derrière les oreilles et joua avec lui pendant que Sansa s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Merci de t'en être occupé aujourd'hui. Et le reste de la semaine. » Ajouta-t-elle la voix éteinte au souvenir de ces derniers jours.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Arya était ravie d'aider. Elle m'adresse à nouveau la parole, tu sais. Nous étions tellement inquiètes pour toi que... » Sansa ne finit pas sa phrase mais Lya comprit qu'elles avaient décidé de faire une trêve pour la soutenir. « Ta coiffure est magnifique. »

« Merci. J'ai eu de l'aide de ma nouvelle servante. »

Le silence tomba sur la chambre.

« Lya, » finit par lâcher Sansa, n'y tenant plus. « Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Ser Jaime ? »

Bonne question. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa relation avec Jaime. Elle n'avait pas oublié Bran. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il ne l'aidait que parce que, pour une raison étrange, il la voyait comme une occasion de se racheter. Elle n'avait pas oublié son attitude avec le reste de la famille Stark. Enfin, elle n'avait pas oublié Cersei. Pourtant, il arrivait, bizarrement, à être toujours là, avec les mots qu'il fallait, lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle ne voyait pas un de ses cheveux d'or le reste du temps mais lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, comme à l'auberge, ou comme aujourd'hui, il était là. De plus, en imaginant qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir avec Jaime, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Sansa.

« Lya, je dois te dire que j'ai vu le Prince Joffrey aujourd'hui. Il dit... » Elle hésita. « Il dit des choses horribles. »

Quelque chose pesait sur la conscience de Sansa.

« Que dit-il ? »

« Il dit que tu es la putain du Régicide. Qu'il... » Elle soupira, les joues rouges d'embrassement. « Qu'il te prend et te jettera dans quelques semaines comme n'importe quelle catin. »

L'héritière Stark fixait ses mains croisées sur ses genoux quand sa sœur passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Joffrey n'y connaît rien. »

Et ce, à tellement de niveau... D'une, elle savait que Jaime ne couchait qu'avec sa propre sœur. De deux, elle ne couchait donc pas avec lui. Et de trois, il ne la laisserait pas tomber puisqu'ils allaient se marier.

« Mais Lya ! » s'exclama Sansa en se mettant debout face à sa sœur. « Ce n'est pas le seul à dire cela. Que veux-tu que les gens disent après l'auberge ? Après que vous ayez passé le voyage du retour ensemble ! Comprend-moi bien, je suis très heureuse pour toi si tu as trouvé l'amour. Surtout après les infâmes rumeurs sur Jon et toi... Mais Ser Jaime ne pourra jamais prendre de femme, jamais te donner d'enfant. Lya... Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ? »

Lya se félicita intérieurement que son désastre capillaire passe inaperçu. Toutefois, elle était dans une impasse. Que dire ?

« Sansa, si je te confie un secret, tu le garderas ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua la jeune louve, une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

« Jaime et moi avons... une relation. » Rien que de le dire lui donnait envie de grimacer de dégoût. Elle appréciait Jaime mais cela n'effaçait pas tout. « Et nous nous sommes fâchés, il y a une semaine. A propos de ce que tu disais. Jaime ne peut pas se marier... » Lya n'eut pas à feindre son chagrin en parlant de mariage mais pour la raison inverse. Il pourrait se marier, par autorisation du Roi, avec elle.

« Oh Lya. »

Cette dernière se retrouva noyée dans un océan de boucles auburn. Elle rendit son étreinte à sa sœur. D'accord, elle lui avait menti mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Viens ! » tenta Sansa. « Allons choisir ta robe pour ce soir ! Tu vas venir au banquet, hein ? Il est en l'honneur de Père. »

« Je sais, » soupira Lya. « Jaime m'a invité à y aller avec lui. »

« Raison de plus pour être superbe ! »

* * *

Lorsque le Régicide vint la chercher, Lya ne sut plus si elle devait prendre le bras qu'il lui offrait devant ses sœurs, la Septa et son père ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dans l'après-midi, encouragée par Sansa, elle s'était maquillée et habillée d'une robe légère de soie grise qui laissait la totalité de son dos nu. Une ceinture cintrait sa taille et le tissu tombait en légères courbes le long de ses jambes. Seuls deux morceaux de tissus reliés ensembles autour de son cou couvraient son ample poitrine. Pour insister sur l'effet, Sansa la força à porter un collier comportant plusieurs chaînes en argent qui tombaient en cascade au creux de son décolleté. Autrement dit, Lya ne se serait pas sentie plus gênée si elle avait eu le torse complètement nu. Entre le peu de tissu, le collier et les quelques boucles qui tombaient de son chignon, elle se sentait comme si une pancarte indiquait à tous les hommes de regarder ses seins. Malgré ses protestations, l'outrage de la Septa et le silence exaspéré de son père, Sansa avait insisté. Il fallait que le Régicide sache ce qu'il perdait à ne pas l'épouser, avait-elle dit.

Malgré sa gêne, Lya devait cependant reconnaître qu'elle avait bien moins chaud dans cette tenue que dans ses robes nordiques. Il faisait encore une chaleur étouffante dans la capitale. Après une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et un regard émeraude vacillant de ses yeux à sa poitrine, Lya avança vers le chevalier et glissa son bras contre le sien. Elle marcha en silence le long du couloir, attendant la remarque acerbe. Ce fut un rire incrédule qu'elle finit par entendre.

« Cersei va être verte. Tu es superbe, Lya. Une chance qu'aucun Martell ne soit là... » Grommela-t-il.

« J'apprécierai que vous n'ayez pas l'air si surpris. » ironisa Lya en retour. « Et j'espère que la Reine ne sera pas verte, comme vous dites. Je tiens à ma vie. Enfin, quel rapport avec les Martell ? »

« Je ne suis pas surpris. » répliqua Jaime sur le même ton. « Je me rends compte que tu es une femme. D'où mon inquiétude des Martell. Tu es ma future femme et mon père aura ma tête si le prince Oberyn décide soudainement de faire de toi son nouveau casse-croûte. Enfin, Cersei ne te fera plus de mal. » Conclut-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lya qui avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Je lui ai rappelé qui imposait ce mariage et quelles seraient les conséquences si elle s'interposait. »

« Elle n'a pas dû apprécier. » se contenta de répondre Lya qui, en cet instant, haïssait et adorait Tywin Lannister.

* * *

Une fois assise entre Jaime et une place vide entre elle et Cersei, Lya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre les mains. Son entrée dans la salle avec Jaime entrerait probablement dans les annales de Port Real. Elle avait tout entendu lors de sa marche jusqu'à sa place. Des compliments, des critiques, des blagues de certains qui disaient comprendre soudainement ce que le Régicide lui trouvait, des jeunes filles qui les voyaient déjà comme les amants maudits des deux grandes familles ennemis du Royaume... Mais tout cela n'avait eu que peu d'importance face au regard du couple royale. Robert l'avait regardé comme s'il voulait la dévorer. Cersei aussi, mais d'une façon bien plus littérale. Elle était certaine qu'elle s'imaginait entrain de danser sur sa tombe pour réussir à sourire aux convives. Tout le long, Jaime s'était contenté de sourire de ses dents acérées, probablement ravi de semer encore la pagaille.

La famille Stark avait rejoint le banquet peu après l'arrivée de Lya. Sansa lui avait adressé un petit clin d'œil avant de reprendre son attitude soumise aux côtés de Joffrey. Arya, quant-à-elle, semblait envisager le suicide aux côtés de Tommen et Myrcella. Son père était assis entre Robert et Joffrey et lui aussi ne semblait pas ravi. Lui et le roi était au milieu d'un argument volcanique lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Cette fois, Lya frissonna. Tywin Lannister venait de passer les portes et il avançait d'un pas décidé vers Lya. Cette dernière compris à qui était destiné la place entre elle et Cersei... Elle frissonna. Tywin était un homme qu'il suffisait d'entrapercevoir pour savoir qu'il fallait le craindre.

« Jaime, » murmura-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que seul l'interpellé puisse l'entendre. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil mais elle sut qu'il l'écoutait. « Ta sœur m'a dit que le roi attendait l'arrivée de ton père pour annoncer les fiançailles. Et nous sommes à un banquet. Assis à côté. Pile le jour où il arrive. »

Le chevalier laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons.

« Prépare-toi à la tempête. » prévint-il alors que Tywin s'asseyait à sa place.

_Ne me parle pas, je ne suis pas là, ne me parle pas..._

« Lady Lya, » salua le seigneur de Castral Roc.

_Raté._

« Je ne suis pas... » Jaime la pinça si fort sur la cuisse qu'elle crut crier. Elle le frappa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait sans que cela ne se voit. « Lord Tywin. » salua-t-elle avec autant de politesse et de respect qu'elle put.

« Vous êtes réellement aussi belle que votre tante. » la complimenta-t-il. « Bien que votre stature soit plus Targaryen que Stark. »

_Qu'est-ce-que_ … ? Que venait faire les Targaryen là-dedans ? Lya n'en avait jamais rencontrés et elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir si les femmes de cette lignée avait sa ''stature'' ou non. Nouveau pincement de Jaime. Nouveau coup contre ses cuisses, plus près de son entrejambe cette fois.

« Merci. » répondit-elle avec un sourire digne de Sansa.

Au grand soulagement de Lya, l'homme qui la terrorisait se tourna vers sa sorcière de fille. En parlant de terroriser, la jeune fille fit volte-face vers son futur mari.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! » râla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Je vais avoir un bleu énorme ! Encore un pincement et je te jure que c'est ta virilité qui va en prendre un coup. Littéralement ! »

Le maudit éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut dans sa gorge quand Robert imposa le silence dans la salle.

« Régicide ! Ramène tes fesses dorées ici. Lya aussi. »

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent avant d'obéir et d'aller s'agenouiller devant le roi dans un silence de mort.

« Il a été apporté à ma connaissance que tu avais exprimé la volonté de courtiser la jeune Lya ici présente ? » demanda le Roi, visiblement rendu malade rien que de le dire. Pour lui, marier la vraie Lyanna au Régicide n'aurait pas été pire. Lya constata que son père était vaguement vert lui aussi.

« Oui, votre Majesté. Lya... compte beaucoup pour moi. » Lya sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ca y est, ils arrivaient au moment fatidique où aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Lya entendit les Pluies de Castamere résonner dans son crâne.

« Lya ? » appela Robert avec douceur.

« Jaime compte beaucoup pour moi aussi. » Les mots lui firent l'effet d'acide dans la gorge.

« Et vos deux familles comptent beaucoup pour moi. Elles m'ont parlé du déchirement que causait le statut de garde royale de Jaime Lannister. En tant que Roi, au nom des liens qui unissent vos familles à la mienne et pour récompenser la loyauté de Ser Jaime, » Robert était à deux doigts de devenir réellement vert de dégoût, Lya, elle, crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. « J'accepte, à titre exceptionnelle, la requête conjointe des familles Stark et Lannister de consentir à votre mariage. »

Le Roi vida se coupe de vin, s'en resservit une autre, qu'il vida aussi rapidement, alors que les invités du banquet explosaient dans un concert de discussions animées. Lya ne pouvait discerner aucune parole au cœur du brouhaha mais elle ne pouvait que deviner ce qui se disait. Certains devaient se vanter d'avoir vu le coup venir. D'autres devaient supposer qu'elle était enceinte. D'autres, la majorité probablement, devaient être révoltés devant un tel irrespect des règles ancestrales. Qu'un garde royal se marie était déjà en principe impossible mais qu'en plus, ce soit le Régicide qui accède à cet honneur et qu'il en profite pour se marier à une bâtarde... Elle vit du coin de l'œil certains gardes quitter leur poste. Ned Stark semblait aussi rigide que les pierres du château, une expression sur le visage qui rivalisait avec celle de Cersei Lannister. Le Roi s'adonnait à la consommation excessive d'alcool. Joffrey, Sansa et Arya partageaient une expression abasourdie tandis que Tommen et Myrcella souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

« Lya, » appela Jaime toujours agenouillé devant le roi, comme elle, « si tu ne souhaites pas à avoir à exposer ta joie en public, maintenant serait le bon moment pour quitter la salle. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et accepta la main de Régicide pour se relever. Ils quittèrent la salle ensemble par une porte de service sans qu'aucun ne prête attention à eux. Une fois plus avant dans le couloir envahi par les servantes qui leur jetaient des regards curieux, Jaime plaqua Lya contre un mur de pierre, les mains refermés sur le tissu léger qui couvrait ses hanches. Plus pour le pousser qu'autre chose, Lya posa ses mains sur son torse recouvert d'un pourpoint en cuir. Le maudit glissa sa joue contre la sienne et embrassa le creux de son cou.

« Par les sept, qu'est-ce tu fais ?! » Lya se mordit la lèvre mais elle supposait que désormais elle pouvait le tutoyer au moins lorsqu'elle était en colère.

« Chut ! » vint la réponse chuchotée contre son oreille. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, les paris sont ouverts à la Cour pour savoir si notre amour est vrai ou s'il s'agit d'un complot politique. Les rumeurs passent par les servantes, qui elles-mêmes passent par ici en quantité. Laissez-les se faire avoir et se vanter auprès des invités d'avoir vu les deux futurs mariés s'éclipser pour fêter leur réussite d'une autre façon. »

Lya ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se ravisa. Il avait raison sur le fond. Elle rouvrit la bouche. Elle ne voulait pas être si proche de lui, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle se ravisa encore une fois. Autant s'habituer en douceur avant la nuit de noce... Lya le laissa donc passer sa main contre sa nuque alors que sa bouche traçait un sillon entre son lobe d'oreille et son épaule. La jeune fille frissonna malgré elle. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Jaime était un homme. Il était large d'épaule avec un torse épais. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle arriverait à en faire le tour avec ses bras. Ses joues, pourtant rasées régulièrement, irritaient la peau de son cou. Ses mains étaient calleuses. Pourtant, la douceur dont il faisait preuve alors qu'il caressait sa nuque et une de ses hanches à travers le tissu, alors que ses lèvres effleuraient son cou n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les traitements de Jon lui donnaient l'impression d'être son égal. Avec Jaime, elle avait l'impression d'être une chose fragile et facilement brisée qu'il convenait de traiter en conséquence. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas une sensation gênante, bien au contraire. Les mouvements de Jon avait consisté à découvrir, essayer. Avec Jaime, chaque geste était maîtrisé et chaque caresse ne faisait qu'effleurer sa peau, juste assez pour la faire frissonner et envoyer une sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre.

Lya avait beau aimer Jon, elle n'était qu'un être humain. Avec un corps qui ne suivait pas forcément ce que voulait son esprit. La jeune fille supposa qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle tentait de s'habituer un peu à lui et glissa une main de son torse à sa nuque pour arriver jusqu'à sa crinière dorée dont tout le monde parlait tant. Une sorte de soupir rauque fit vibrer le torse du chevalier lorsqu'elle commença de passer sa main à travers ses cheveux, vibrations que Lya sentit contre sa poitrine.

« Lya, » murmura-t-il contre sa joue alors qu'il posait ses yeux au niveau de ceux de la jeune louve. « Embrasse-moi. »

Elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle en retour, abasourdie.

« Nous avons une audience. Embrasse-moi. »

Lya, qui pouvait voir par-dessus l'épaule de Jaime maintenant qu'il était baissé à son niveau se rendit compte que les servantes, l'air de travailler, ralentissaient toutes lorsqu'elles arrivaient à leur niveau. Devant son absence de réaction, le chevalier décida, comme à son habitude, de faire comme il voulait de toute façon. Il posa délicatement une main au niveau de sa mâchoire et lui fit lever légèrement la tête pour être à sa hauteur avant de poser légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, entrouvertes par la surprise. Cette dernière hésita à le mordre de toutes ses forces mais cela gâcherait toute la mascarade si son futur mari faisait un bond loin d'elle, la lèvre en sang.

Là encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer alors qu'elle sentait la langue de Jaime passer contre ses dents, les baisers de Jon étaient très différents. Les baisers de Jon étaient brûlants de désir, pas toujours très élégants à cause de sa passion. Ceux de Jaime étaient comme un ballet, calculés et synchronisés pour obtenir le meilleur résultat. Ils étaient d'un point de vue objectif, plus agréables, plus sensuels que ceux de Jon mais il manquait la passion de ceux du jeune homme. Ce qui n'était pas très surprenant, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas des baisers d'un homme amoureux ou même d'un homme qui avait un minimum de désir pour elle.

Lya tenta de suivre la danse du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle laissait le Régicide glisser sa langue contre la sienne et tenta de se laisser aller aux caresses. Elle se força à cesser de réfléchir. Après tout, quitte à être obligée autant en tirer le meilleur parti. Elle laissa son corps prendre le dessus sur l'esprit et comme s'il savait mieux qu'elle ce qu'il faisait, son corps se mit en marche. Son dos s'arqua légèrement pour poser ses hanches contre celles du chevalier. Elle reprit ses caresses dans ses mèches blondes et s'aventura même contre sa langue.

Un nouveau râle échappa de la gorge de Jaime et résonna dans la sienne. Il pressa une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche et la plaqua, l'écrasa presque, entre le mur et son torse. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses et Lya frissonna malgré elle lorsqu'elles passèrent au creux de ses hanches. D'un geste sec, probablement lassé d'être baissé en permanence, il la souleva de terre. Une fois coincée entre le mur et son torse, ses hanches portant la majorité de son poids, Lya se rendit compte que si l'intention de Jaime était de faire le spectacle, son corps répondait de toute façon. Elle prit une inspiration surprise, brisant leur baiser au passage, lorsque la bosse entre les hanches du Régicide frotta contre son intimité.

« Jaime »murmura-t-elle pour le ramener à la réalité.

Comme frappé par la foudre, il la reposa à terre. Les deux futurs mariés se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

« Viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre. » finit-il par lâcher, la voix encore un peu rauque.

* * *

**A/N :** Donc, voici enfin le premier baiser de Jaime et Lya qui est loin d'être romantique. En principe, dans les fanfictions, Jaime se marie alors qu'il est déjà amoureux de sa femme et vice versa. Ce ne sera pas la cas ici. L'une des principales raisons est que leur mariage va intervenir très vite et qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. L'autre raison est que c'est GOT et que les gens se marient rarement par amour dans cet . ?docid=42875873ivers...

**Yuuko Oshigime** : Tu as raison, je suis aussi partie du principe que les cheveux courts étaient un genre de symbole de honte ou de pauvreté. Et effectivement, Lya (qui va finir par avoir les cheveux au carré) va en faire sa force. Mais je ne veux pas trop spoiler.

**Margaux** : Merci ! Pour la ''coupe'' des cheveux, je pense aussi qu'à notre époque, ce ne serait pas un drame. Je n'ai moi-même pas les cheveux très longs. En revanche, j'ai pensé que dans le monde de GOT ce serait une sorte de honte, comme si les cheveux courts étaient réservés à celles qui n'ont pas les moyens de les entretenir en gros. (un peu comme les nobles au moyen age qui restaient pas bronzés pour prouver qu'elles ne travaillaient pas dehors etc...) d'autant plus que là, Lya ne les a pas vraiment courts, plutôt massacrés mdr

**Benée** : Moi aussi j'aime bien Eliana. Je me suis dis que Lya aurait besoin d'une sorte de modèle féminin à qui parler parce que Jaime est bien gentil mais ce n'est pas vraiment pareil :P

**Laetitia** : Que de compliments :) Merci ! J'aime aussi beaucoup le rapport Jaime/Eliana. Pour ce qui est de demander des comptes à Cersei, cela arrivera de plus en plus souvent mais Jaime reste très (trop ?) amoureux d'elle encore. Même s'il va se venger à sa manière dans ce chapitre :)

**Cloclo** : Ah ah ah ! Cersei l'ignoble garce ! Je la surnomme comme ça quand je regarde la série et je crois que je l'appelle aussi comme cela une bande de fois dans la fiction mdr

**Sonia** : Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le passage avec Arya. J'ai pensé que ça lui ressemblais bien de faire quelque chose comme cela :)

**Adelys** : Oh oui ! Cersei va perdre Jaime, lentement mais sûrement ! Même si cela va prendre du temps car Cersei reste la Reine des Garces et Lya n'est qu'une enfant aux yeux de Jaime ...

**neko** : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien écrire des passages mignons après les cours, ça détend. Je suis ravie d'aider quelqu'un d'autre à se détendre ! Maudite vie réelle. Dans GOT, ils s'entretuent mais y en a pas un qui bosse ! mdr Par contre je suis assez contente de ce chapitre car il est romantique sans l'être :P. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à **Mikiasa** pour sa correction :)

Sur ce, après mettre rendue compte du nombre de fois où Cersei s'est fait traitée de garce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11  
**

Jaime ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il savait qu'il devrait être en forme demain pour la première journée du tournoi de la Main. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait coupable envers Cersei. Certes, cette dernière s'était comportée comme une ignoble garce ces derniers temps mais il savait que c'était parce qu'elle souffrait et il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, bien qu'il avait dû la stopper dans sa vendetta envers Lya, autant pour le bien de la gamine que celui de sa sœur. La fureur glacée de leur père était légendaire …

Il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir embrassé Lya. Non, cela faisait partie de la petite mascarade exigée par son père. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Cependant, il se sentait quand même coupable car ce qui était censé être une sorte de baiser de théâtre, très romantique de l'extérieur mais froid de l'intérieur, c'était transformé en tout autre chose. Au début, il avait failli s'énerver après Lya qui était restée frigide comme une statue. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas ravie mais tout de même, ne pouvait-elle pas faire un effort ? Il s'était trompé. Une fois remise de ce qui était peut-être de la surprise, la jeune fille s'était laissée allée. Un peu trop. Ses baisers avec Cersei étaient toujours une lutte de pouvoir. Leurs étreintes étaient violentes. Un défouloir à leurs ennuis quotidiens. Avec Lya, qu'il n'avait pas voulu effrayer, il avait tenté de faire preuve de plus de douceur. Il s'était attendu à ce que, malgré sa passade avec son frère, elle soit plus proche de la débutante que de l'experte. Il avait eu raison. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu en revanche, c'était le fait que cette fragilité, cette timidité, fasse raisonner en lui des sentiments oubliés. Ces mouvements fragiles et curieux, il s'y était attendu. Il aurait pensé que cela l'aurait amusé. Au contraire, cela l'avait autant excité que les mouvements sûrs et violents de Cersei.

_Je suis un pervers._

Jaime soupira et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes. Il avait déjà connue les avances d'une femme mais aucune ne l'avait intéressé. Il n'avait toujours vu que Cersei. Et il n'aimait toujours que Cersei. Cependant, sans aimer Lya comme une femme, il appréciait la jeune fille. Et depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec sa robe de soie grise, même lui ne pouvait pas lui renier son statut de femme. Peu importait à quel point cela l'aurait arrangé. D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il désire sa femme. S'il oubliait Cersei. Que Lya lui rappelait tant...

Le chevalier lâcha un juron et envoya voler contre un mur le premier objet qu'il trouva. Jaime n'aimait pas réfléchir à des dilemmes. Jaime n'aimait pas réfléchir tout court. Non ça s'était la spécialité de Tyrion. Pourquoi ce dernier n'était-il jamais là dans des situations comme celle-ci ?

* * *

Lya fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son corps la brûlait. Lya était peut-être jeune mais elle avait connu la passion. Jaime n'était peut-être pas Jon mais son corps n'avait pas semblé s'en soucier. Orage posa sa tête énorme sur son torse. Lya rougit comme si le loup avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

« Orage, va voir Nymeria. »

Lya se leva, lui ouvrit la porte du salon et referma derrière elle. Rouge et embarrassée, elle se coucha à nouveau dans son lit.

_Pardon Jon..._

Honteuse, elle laissa glisser une main sous les couettes et, malgré ses efforts, se furent des yeux verts qui hantèrent son esprit alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de refroidir son corps.

Lorsque l'heure de se lever arriva enfin, Lya s'habilla d'une des nouvelles robes légères dont Eliana avait rempli son armoire. Une bleue cette fois-ci, bien moins osée que celle de la veille mais toujours plus indécente que celles du Nord. Lya ajouta un collier d'argent simple muni d'un pendentif, une larme grise, avant de prendre la direction du salon pour déjeuner avec ses sœurs en attendant qu'Eliana ne vienne rajuster sa coiffure.

« Lya ! » s'exclama Sansa à son arrivée. Son regard enjoué se transforma en une moue mitigée. « Tu as une tête affreuse. Mal dormi ? »

« Merci, Sansa. » Ironisa sa sœur en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en bois. Elle mordit rageusement dans une tarte aux fraises. Ce qui lui rappela Jaime. Elle reposa la tarte avec mauvaise humeur. « Je n'ai pas dormi du tout. »

Sansa s'empourpra et Septa Mordane prit une inspiration choquée. Arya avait déjà disparue.

« Cauchemars ! » précisa Lya en comprenant qu'elles avaient mal interprétés sa phrase.

« Les servantes se sont vantés tout le banquet de vous avoir vu disparaître, toi et Ser Jaime hier soir...» minauda sa sœur en mordant doucement dans une tranche de pomme.

Lya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lya, bâtarde ou non, tu vas te marier à un chevalier de grand nom. Tu te dois d'agir en conséquence » réprimanda la Septa. Agacée et franchement en manque de sommeil, Lya se défoula sur la vieille femme.

« Et, à votre avis, Septa, pourquoi le Roi a-t-il consenti à ce mariage ? » L'interpellée ne répondit rien. Sansa n'eut pas cette pudeur.

« Parce que Ser Jaime t'aime tellement qu'il a fait jouer ses relations ! »

« Faux ! » contra Lya, fusillant toujours la Septa du regard. « Parce que le Roi nous a vu nous envoyer allégrement en l'air dans un couloir et que par amitié pour notre père, il a accepté de lui épargner cette honte ! »

Sur son petit coup d'éclat qui choqua les deux femmes, Lya se leva et repartit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_Bien fait, vieille bique !_

Dans la chambre, Eliana était arrivée. Ses yeux brillaient d'un amusement non-dissimulé.

« De mauvaise humeur ? » demanda la servante alors que Lya prenait place devant sa coiffeuse.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » plaisanta Lya. La présence de la vieille femme avait le don de calmer ses nerfs.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, jeune fille. Je sais que Jaime n'a qu'un seul amour. » Avoua-t-elle, énigmatique. Lya comprit que malgré toutes les ruses des jumeaux, Eliana connaissait leurs travers. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi Tywin souhaite un tel mariage mais je ne peux qu'imaginer le poids d'une telle mascarade sur les épaules frêles d'une jeune fille. Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains après tout. La ligne entre la comédie et la réalité est parfois floue. Jaime est un très mauvais acteur. Il l'a toujours été. »

Lya fronça les sourcils. Que savait la servante exactement ?

« Tu peux me parler, enfant. Je ne te trahirais pas. Les Dieux seuls peuvent imaginer ce qui passe par la tête de Tywin lorsqu'il inflige des épreuves pareilles à des enfants. Lady Joanna n'aurait pas approuvé. »

« Je... » Hésita Lya en grimaçant lorsqu'une épingle tira ses cheveux. « C'est compliqué. Je sais que le cœur de Jaime est ailleurs et je n'en veux pas. J'aimais un garçon à Winterfell. Je l'aimerai toujours. » Commença Lya. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sage mais elle avait besoin de parler.

« Qu'est-il devenu, ce garçon ? »

« Il a pris le noir lorsque j'ai quitté Winterfell. » répondit la jeune louve, la voix tremblante. Elle ne parlait jamais de Jon à personne.

« Il devait beaucoup t'aimer. » commenta la servante, brosse à la main.

« Beaucoup trop. Moi aussi. Mais c'est compliqué. Je suis seule ici, à Port Real. J'ai toujours été seule. Trop noble pour les enfants du peuple. Trop bâtarde pour les enfants Stark. Ils m'aimaient mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Il n'y avait que Jon qui comprenait. »

La servante sembla comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Ici, c'est pire. Mais Jaime est là, bizarrement. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une comédie, qu'il fait ça pour son père mais... Cela ne change pas les faits. » Lya soupira. « C'est compliqué de suivre son cœur quand son corps souhaite autre chose. » finit-elle par conclure. La servante comprit le sous-entendu.

« Les dieux nous donnent tous à la naissance des cartes avec lesquelles il faut jouer. » répondit-elle après quelques minutes de silence. « Certains ont des meilleurs mains que d'autres. Toutefois, enfant, il n'y a pas de mal à faire aux mieux avec les cartes que les Dieux nous ont donné. Jaime ne peut pas te donner l'amour. Tu ne peux pas lui donner cela non plus. Mais ceux qui te blâmeraient pour prendre ce qu'il peut t'offrir sont des idiots. Pourquoi être malheureux pour rien ? Crois-en une vieille femme, une fois à la fin de ta vie, ce ne sera pas le fait d'avoir gardé ton honneur, ta dignité, ou d'avoir agi de façon respectable qui te fera sourire. »

Lya scruta la vieille femme en train de sourire tout en tressant ses cheveux dépareillés.

« Qu'est-ce-qui me fera sourire alors ? »

« Tes coups d'éclats. Les fois où tu auras choisi d'oser plutôt que de ne rien faire. Sais-tu ce que Lady Joanna disait toujours ? »

« Les Lannister paient toujours leurs dettes ? » plaisanta Lya. Eliana rit de bon cœur.

« Qu'il valait mieux avoir des remords d'avoir mal agi que des regrets de n'avoir rien fait. Les regrets rendent aigries. »

Lya pensa, alors que la servante finissait sa coiffure, qu'elle préférait cette devise-là à celle des Lannister.

…...

Ce fut le sourire à nouveau aux lèvres que Lya accompagna sa sœur au tournoi donné aux portes de la ville. Alors qu'elles avançaient au milieu d'un fatras de tentes, la Septa sur leurs talons, Lya repéra une armure dorée brillant au soleil.

« Jaime ! » appela-t-elle en avançant vers lui. Sa discussion avec Eliana l'avait remise d'une humeur rayonnante. Le chevalier avait tant de défauts qu'elle en avait le tournis mais, pour l'instant, elle se contenterait de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir chez lui, comme sa répartie, par exemple. « Prêt à te faire envoyer voler sur ton cul doré ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Lya ! » s'outra Septa Mordane tandis que Sansa rougissait et que Jaime, la surprise passée, éclatait d'un rire tonitruant.

« Ma promise ne devrait pas souhaiter la dégradation de mes bijoux de famille. »

« Pff ! Tu vas gagner de toute façon. Personne ne mord la main qui le nourrit ! » Répliqua Lya.

« Je ne triche jamais. » contra Jaime, toujours amusé.

« Sauf quand il faut assassiner des rois fous. » mordit la jeune louve, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bran. Pour ses actions, le Régicide méritait au moins une remarque acide de temps en temps. La mine de ce dernier s'assombrit mais il n'était pas en colère, plutôt plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Un jour, je te raconterais une histoire. » marmonna-t-il et Lya cessa ses provocations devant son ton sérieux. Elle savait déjà que Jaime avait de nombreux secrets et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les connaître. « Que dirais-tu d'un pari ? » proposa-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

« Quel pari ? » Lya se méfiait des paris avec le Régicide. Elle avait gagné le dernier mais quand même. Elle avait été habituée à se méfier des Lannister.

« Pourquoi pas les cinquante dragons que tu m'as volé en trichant la dernière fois ? »

« Se servir des faiblesses d'un ennemi n'est pas tricher. » Jaime arqua un sourcil moqueur. « Pari tenu, Régicide ! » râla Lya en partant vers les gradins sous les rires moqueurs de son futur époux.

Lya sourit malgré elle en entrant dans les gradins suivie par une Sansa embarrassée et une Septa outrée. Elle n'aurait pas l'amour mais la chamaillerie, ça elle pouvait l'avoir. Alors que Lya allait s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur en attendant l'arrivée de leur père, elle vit Tywin Lannister lui faire un signe de la tête.

« Excusez-moi. »

Ce fut le cœur battant la chamade que la jeune fille monta jusqu'au seigneur de Castral Roc et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Lady Lya, vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui. » Si seulement ses yeux ne démentaient pas son intérêt pour sa personne.

« Merci, mon seigneur. » répondit Lya.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler plus avant hier. » Lya rougit.

« Je suis désolée. » Se sentit-elle obligée de répondre.

« Ne le soyez pas. Vous et Jaime jouez votre rôle à la perfection. Je dois vous en féliciter. »

La jeune fille fixa ses pieds, attendant la suite. Sûrement, un homme comme Tywin ne l'avait pas fait venir pour échanger des politesses...

« Cependant, je me dois de vous rappeler la raison de ce mariage. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour épouser Ser Jaime ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Lya. La question la taraudait depuis son départ de Winterfell. Le vieux lion parut agacé autant par l'interruption que par la question.

« Je vous dirai la même chose qu'à Jaime. Vous le saurez en temps voulu. » Lya accepta le rejet en silence. « Toutefois, même si tout ceci est une mascarade, j'en attends des résultats concrets. » La jeune fille le regarda, interloquée. « Des enfants, Lady Lya. » précisa Tywin.

Lya manqua tomber de sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi si loin. Elle tenta de s'imaginer avec des enfants de Jaime. Des enfants probablement superbes. Blonds assurément. Peut-être avec des yeux gris... Après tout, comme toutes les jeunes filles, Lya voulait des enfants et il y avait pire géniteur que Jaime Lannister.

« Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda Tywin, désagréablement surpris.

Lya rougit de son manque de clairvoyance mais répéta plus fort. Le vieux lion soupira.

« Évidemment, vous avez rencontré Eliana... »

« Je lui ai proposé d'être ma servante personnelle. » acquiesça Lya.

« Elle a accepté ? » La jeune fille ne comprit pas sa surprise mais hocha la tête. « Retournez auprès de votre sœur, Lady Lya. » la congédia-t-il. « Et n'oubliez pas ce que j'attends de vous. Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes, » lui rappela-t-il avant d'ajouter, « les bonnes comme les mauvaises. »

Lya frissonna.

* * *

Ce fut l'esprit distrait que Lya assista au tournoi. Sansa se contentait d'admirer le chevalier aux fleurs... Jusque-là, Jaime gagnait à tous ses passages. Son humeur s'assombrit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle lui rende ses cinquante dragons. Ce fut l'arrivée de son père qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Qu'as-tu raconté à Septa Mordane ? » demanda ce dernier entre amusement et reproche.

Lya arqua d'abord un sourcil sans comprendre. Puis elle se souvint de sa colère du matin et du fait qu'elle avait invoqué une coucherie avec le Régicide comme raison de mariage... Lya tenta d'avoir l'air contrit malgré son sourire mutin.

« J'étais de mauvaise humeur » expliqua-t-elle. « Et puis, que suis-je censée faire ? Je suis les ordres.» _Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens..._

« Tu aurais pu suivre les ordres en allant dans le sens des rumeurs. Celui d'un amour pur... » Proposa Ned Stark, amusé malgré lui.

« Non, ça m'arracherait trop la gorge. » plaisanta Lya à son tour. A moitié. Il y aurait une bataille de boule de neige en enfer avant qu'elle ne dise à qui que ce soit qu'elle était amoureuse du Régicide. Que les gens croient ce qu'ils voulaient. Son père soupira.

Leur discussion cessa cependant lorsque le Roi, encore saoul, pour ne pas changer, annonça son intention d'entrer en compétition dans la mêlée. Lord Stark argua que personne n'oserait le faire tomber mais Lya n'en était pas si sûr lorsqu'elle voyait le regard brillant de Jaime. S'il y en avait un qui devait prendre un malin plaisir à frapper le roi...

Lya soupira en repensant à Winterfell, où son seul souci était la haine de Lady Stark à son égard. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour revenir dans le temps...

* * *

Jaime prétendit ne pas entendre les rires étouffés de sa promise alors qu'il vidait son verre de vin. Le tournoi fini, Robert avait, encore une fois, organisé un banquet. Lya riait sous cape à cause de sa chute magistrale lors dudit tournoi.

« Démonté par le chevalier aux fleurs... » Marmonnait-elle.

Jaime l'ignora. Loras Tyrell était un freluquet qui trichait sans vergogne. Mais si sa défaite la faisait rire, qu'elle rit. Les Dieux savaient qu'elle ne rirait plus lorsqu'il aurait annoncé la nouvelle que son père lui avait demandé de transmettre. Devant eux, la soirée battait son plein. Joffrey dansait avec la petite Sansa, qui malgré son sourire, ne semblait pas rassurée. Cersei insultait copieusement son mari, trop saoul pour s'en soucier. Tout allait au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Si Jaime connaissait Lya, il savait que la nouvelle qu'il voulait lui annoncer n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle allait probablement exploser d'une façon ou d'une autre et si, par malheur, elle se mettait à fondre en larme, il refusait de la consoler en public. Cersei était déjà suffisamment furieuse. La maudite lui fermait sa porte depuis l'annonce du mariage. Il aurait pu menacer de défoncer la fichue porte mais, avec leur père de retour à la Cour, il ne voulait pas prendre trop de risque. Tywin était capable de le renvoyer à Castral Roc avec sa femme-enfant pour être sûr qu'il ne revoit plus sa sœur.

Finalement, lorsqu'il jugea l'heure raisonnable, il proposa à Lya de la raccompagner à sa chambre. Cette dernière jeta un regard à sa petite sœur, toujours en train de danser, et accepta. Le chemin jusqu'à la tour de la Main se passa en silence et Jaime se dit qu'il serait criminel de briser un moment si calme. Pourtant, une fois arrivé devant la chambre de Lya, il n'avait plus le choix.

« Je peux entrer quelques instants ? » demanda-t-il.

La gamine lui lança un regard apeuré. Regard auquel il répondit par un de ses regards agacés. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il ne voulait pas entrer pour lui faire du mal ! Finalement, elle accepta d'un hochement de tête et il entra après elle. Il s'installa à ses côtés au bout du lit. Personne n'alluma une lumière. Seule la lune éclairait la pièce. C'était aussi bien. Orage leva une oreille à leur arrivée et vint quémander des caresses. L'animal grossissait de jour en jour. Il était déjà plus gros qu'un loup classique et Jaime se demanda vaguement où il s'arrêterait. D'un autre côté, la présence de la bête, prête à tout pour défendre Lya, ne le dérangeait pas. En plus de cela, pensant-t-il en passant une main dans la fourrure du loup, à force de le voir aux côtés de sa maîtresse, l'animal ne lui montrait plus les crocs.

Lya s'agitait, mal à l'aise avec leur proximité, et elle finit par craquer.

« Un problème, Jaime ? »

Le nom résonna dans la pénombre. Ces derniers temps, Lya avait cessé de l'appeler Régicide à tout bout de champ et préférait son vrai prénom. Et même lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son infâme surnom, c'était surtout pour le charrier et cela le dérangeait moins.

« J'ai parlé avec mon père, » commença-t-il. Lya se figea à ses côtés. « Le mariage sera célébré dans une semaine. »

« Si tôt ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, des tremolos dans la voix. Jaime avait eu raison de parier sur les pleurs.

« Les ragots de la Cour tendent vers un mariage à cause d'une grossesse involontaire. Personne ne sera surpris de la rapidité. Mon père pense que plus vite nous serons mariés, plus vite les gens accepterons cela comme un état de fait et moins ils en chercheront les raisons. »

Un silence lourd de sous-entendu lui répondit. Lya pensait à l'évidence avoir plus de temps avant d'avoir à partager son lit. Il l'avait espéré lui aussi.

« Pourquoi ton père tient-il tant à ce que ses héritiers partagent mon sang ? » demanda-t-elle, proprement terrorisée maintenant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et crois-moi, j'y ai longuement réfléchi. » Il hésita un instant, les yeux fixés sur la bête à ses pieds, avant de se lancer. « Lya, connais-tu l'identité de ta mère ? »

« Non, » répondit la jeune fille avec amertume, « mon père a pris grand soin de garder cela secret. Tous les ragots à Winterfell n'ont jamais duré. C'était le tabou du château. »

Jaime hésita encore. C'était peu probable mais...

« Et tu es sûr qu'Eddard Stark est ton père ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son futur mari.

« Bien sûr ! Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Eh bien, je connais le vieux Stark depuis des années. Il est honorable au point que cela en devient un défaut. » Lya acquiesça et Jaime sourit. Elle n'était pas naïve. « Je l'imagine très mal avoir une aventure. Encore moins des bâtards. » Là encore, elle acquiesça. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'être posé la question. « De plus, ils vous a ramené au château juste après le décès mystérieux de Lyanna. Le timing est presque trop parfait. »

Il s'était attendu à une envolée d'insultes lorsque Lya avait bondi sur ses pieds, les poings sur les hanches. Mais, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle ouvrit la bouche, pesa le pour et le contre et la referma. Elle répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois avant de finalement parler, d'une voix plus curieuse qu'en colère.

« Admettons que Lyanna soit ma mère, Ned n'est pas mon père. Il n'est pas comme ça. »

_Pas comme nous_, pensa Jaime amère.

« Je sais que Lyanna a été enlevé par Rhaegar Targaryen. Je connaissais le Prince, il n'aurait pas violé une catin... Mais peut-être a-t-il mis en scène tout cela pour protéger Lyanna ? Peut-être un membre de sa famille avait-il violé Lyanna ? Tous les Targaryen n'étaient pas aussi noble que Rhaegar. Ou peut-être avait-elle un amant secret ? Un Targaryen. Peut-être même Rhaegar lui-même. »

Là encore, Lya prit le temps de réfléchir. Rhaegar était marié mais c'était un incurable romantique. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas toujours très équilibré à ce niveau. Un jour, il adorait sa femme, le lendemain, il refusait de la voir car il composait... Lyanna, il l'avait peu vue, mais il savait qu'elle partageait avec Lya son mépris du règlement.

« Tu penses ? » finit par demander cette dernière.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve mais avoir un héritier Targaryen sous le nez de Robert sans que celui-ci ne le sache est un bon moyen d'assurer ses arrières. Voir de prendre le trône... »

« Même si j'étais de sang Targaryen, je ne suis toujours que bâtarde. Quel intérêt ? » Demanda Lya en se rasseyant. La jeune fille était loin d'être une idiote. Jaime appréciait cela chez elle.

« Pour certains, mieux vaut des enfants de bâtard Targaryen que des Baratheon. »

Jaime ne l'ajouta pas mais une autre peur le taraudait... Si l'illégitimité des enfants de Robert venait à être découverte et que ses soupçons étaient fondés, l'enfant le plus légitime, pour une partie du Royaume, serait celui de Lya... De plus, qui accepterait d'épouser l'infâme Régicide à part une bâtarde qui n'avait pas le choix ? Ainsi, Tywin gagnait sur tous les tableaux et cela lui ressemblait bien.

« Jaime, j'ai peur. » finit par avouer Lya. Le chevalier ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et arrêta de caresser Orage. Il connaissait suffisamment Lya pour savoir que si elle l'avouait, c'est qu'elle était tout simplement terrorisée. Si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre personne, il ne s'en serait pas préoccupé mais cette phrase, cette simple phrase, il l'avait déjà entendu d'une autre femme, avant son mariage. Avant qu'elle ne change.

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce mariage à lieu et cela me fait peur. J'ai peur de ton père. J'ai peur de ta sœur. Et j'ai peur de toi. »

Le chevalier tenta de contenir sa colère. Le désarroi de la jeune fille le stoppait.

« Tu peux me faire confiance. » lui assura-t-il. Dans une certaine mesure. Cersei passerait toujours en premier mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un scénario où il aurait à choisir entre les deux femmes.

« Non, » répliqua la tête de mule. Jaime prit une grande inspiration. Il était las de la haine sans borne que lui vouaient les Stark. Il attendit cependant une explication. « Je sais pourquoi tu me protèges, tu sais. Je te rappelle Cersei, pas vrai ? Avant qu'elle n'épouse Robert. » Jaime ne démentit pas. « Mais je ne suis pas Cersei. Pas du tout même. Et j'ai peur que le jour où tu te rendras compte de ça, tu changes d'attitude envers moi. Je n'ai personne ici qui puisse me protéger. Pas même mon père. Tu es ma seule barrière. Si tu cèdes parce que je ne suis pas Cersei ou parce qu'elle, elle te le demande, je serai définitivement seule dans la fosse aux lions... Je n'avais jamais joué au jeu des trônes avant d'arriver ici et j'ai découvert que c'est un jeu que je n'aime pas et pour lequel je ne suis pas très douée. Je serai incapable de te manipuler pour m'assurer ta protection. »

Jaime leva les yeux vers le visage de l'enfant devant lui et vit une larme briller à la lumière de la lune. Il n'était pas un très bon joueur non plus.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre Lya. » avoua-t-il. Il était impulsif, parfois violent. Bien qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne jamais la blesser. Il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne pas abuser d'elle car, si arrivé le soir de la nuit de noce, elle ne voulait pas, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre le bonheur. Ni l'amour.

« Je sais. »

« Je peux juste te dire que je ferais au mieux. »

Et c'était bien faible pour rassurer une enfant tremblante malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. A court de mots, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle referma ses bras fins autour de son cou si fort qu'il ne savait pas si elle tentait de l'étrangler ou de l'enlacer.

« Je te déteste. »

« Je sais. »

* * *

**A/N** : Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour l'immense retard. Le souci c'est que je suis en révision pour mes partiels début mai et que cela me prend beaucoup de temps. Donc jusqu'à mi-mai les publications risquent d'être plus rares. Cependant, je n'ai pas du tout abandonné cette histoire et je continuerai de publier, juste moins souvent. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour lire :)

**Gallanodele** : Merci pour ta review. J'avoue que l'inceste et moi ça fait en principe deux (comme tout le monde je pense) mais il me fallait un fil conducteur entre Jaime et Lya. Et j'avais pensé lui faire découvrir l'inceste de Jaime mais le problème était : qui pardonnerait ça à qui que ce soit ? A moins d'être elle-même coupable des mêmes actes. D'où le JonxLya. Après pour Bran, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir la dent dure, Lya aussi. C'est pour cela que le LyaxJaime n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite. A propos d'Oberyn, il arrive ! Cependant, je ne compte pas changer les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Oberyn est un libertin et il le restera. Toutefois, il participera à la "maturité" de Lya. Et à la jalousie de Jaime mdr D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, Oberyn fait sa première apparition dans le prochain chapitre :)

**Laetitia** : Merci ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Oberyn arrive. Ensuite pour les cheveux de Lya, je te rassure, ils resteront jolis malgré tout. Même si je ne peux pas expliquer le carré sans révéler la suite de l'histoire...

Adelys : Merci ! Et désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.

**neko :** Merci pour le compliment ! C'est vrai que souvent les OC sont soit pas du tout réaliste, genre je-sais-tout-faire-et-c'est-normal mdr ou une réplique d'un personnage comme Sansa ou Arya. Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que Lya soit un personnage différent et surtout influencé par son passé et sa naissance. J'ai voulu qu'elle soit plus mature et un peu solitaire, du fait d'être batarde, mais qu'elle ne soit pas non plus complètement mature car elle est encore jeune. Je suis contente que le personnage plaise :)

**Benee** : Merci pour ta review et ton petit message :) Oberyn arrive au prochain chapitre. Et oui, Jaime et Lya se surprennent souvent car ils se connaissent peu et ils sont fondamentalement très différents. Ils n'ont pas finis de faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière mdr

Bon, faisons quelques chose, si j'ai des reviews et que je vois qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent la fiction, je publierai le prochain chapitre demain ! Et il s'agit de 1) l'arrivée d'Oberyn 2) le mariage de Jaime et Lya 3) la nuit de noce ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Lya se réveilla ce matin-là après un sommeil perturbé. Elle avait passé la semaine enrôlée dans une débauche de préparatifs. Il fallait prendre ses mesures pour la robe, préparer le banquet, inviter les convives... Heureusement, son mariage resterait un événement de petite taille. Toutefois, Tywin avait tout de même invité les Tyrell, les Martell, les frères des Roberts et toutes les grandes familles du Sud. Une partie avait répondu présente.

L'avantage de tout cela était que Lya restait occupée mais ce matin, elle était devant le fait accompli. Elle allait épouser Jaime Lannister le jour même. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, tant d'émotions contradictoire la submergeait qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Une part d'elle le haïssait. Il avait poussé Bran, il avait rompu ses serments, il couchait avec Cersei, il ne l'appréciait que parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa sœur d'avant... Une part d'elle l'appréciait. Il avait de la répartie, il avait su la consoler lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin, il la comprenait plus que n'importe qui, entre incestueux... Enfin, la pire partie d'elle, celle dont elle avait le plus honte, le désirait. Elle avait beau penser à Jon, il y avait toujours des nuits où elle se souvenait de ses caresses légères contre son dos, de ses mains caleuses contre sa joue fragile. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme Jon mais ce dernier lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir charnel et son corps en était affamé désormais. Elle voulait satisfaire ses besoins. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas. Comme toutes les petites filles, on lui avait enseigné, vaguement, que le sexe était avec celui que l'on aimait, son mari. Mais que faire quand le mari n'était pas celui que l'on aimait ?

« Que fais-tu encore au lit ? » s'exclama Eliana en débarquant dans la chambre avec perte et fracas. Orage glapit joyeusement en entendant la servante. Lya sursauta. « Hop, hop, hop ! Debout, jeune fille ! Aujourd'hui est un jour important. »

Lya se renfonça dans ses couvertures.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » grogna-t-elle. « Que Jaime se marie seul. Il s'aime bien plus que moi de toute façon. »

La servante l'ignora et tira les draps au bout du lit. Lya grogna à nouveau. Elle se laissa tirer jusqu'aux bains où Sansa l'attendait avec une pléthore de servante. Elle se laissa savonner, coiffer, par Eliana, puis habiller. Elle rougit d'un bel ensemble avec Sansa lorsqu'elle fut forcer d'enfiler un déshabillé de dentelles blanches qui ne cachait pour ainsi dire rien. Par-dessus, on lui fit enfiler une robe de soie blanche qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa robe grise du banquet pendant lequel son mariage avait été annoncé. Lya se regarda dubitative.

« Est-ce vraiment convenable, un décolleté pareil pour un mariage ? » demanda-t-elle à Eliana lorsque les servantes furent congédiées. Une robe pareil n'aurait pas choqué sur Sansa mais Lya était autrement plus plantureuse.

« Vous n'êtes pas à un mariage arrangé, pour la Cour. » rappela Eliana. « Il convient de leur rappeler ce qui a séduit le Régicide. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande. »

« C'est l'idée. » admit la servante.

« Tu es superbe, Lya. » ajouta Sansa pour la rassurer, même si elle était rouge écarlate. « Margaery Tyrell porte le même genre de robe, parait-il. »

Les sudistes et leurs mœurs frivoles.

« Personne ne va me croire vierge. » se lamenta Lya.

« Personne ne vous croit vierge de toute façon. » contra Eliana, toujours réaliste.

* * *

Lorsque Lya passa sa main au creux du bras de son père, à l'entrée du sanctuaire de Baelor, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Son estomac se tordait douloureusement.

« Prête ? » demanda son père.

« Non. » répondit la fille.

« Moi non plus. »

Ils avancèrent d'un pas conjoint vers l'autel malgré tout. Lya fut soulagée de voir que relativement peu de monde était présent. Parmi les nobles, elle pouvait voir la famille Lannister au grand complet. Tous blonds comme les blés. Le Roi était là aussi. Les Stark. Une foule de courtisans. Loras Tyrell venu pour le tournoi de la Main. Et un homme, brun, les yeux marrons, le sourire acéré, vêtu d'une tenue colorée, qui la regardait sans vergogne de haut en bas. Son père suivit son regard.

« Le Prince Oberyn Martell de Dorne. Il est venu représenter sa famille. Méfie-toi de lui. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les Lannisters. »

« Moi non plus. »

« A partir de ce jour, tu es une Lannister aux yeux du monde. » lui rappela son père avec amertume.

Une fois arrivée, Lya n'eut d'autre choix que de glisser son bras dans celui de Jaime qui l'attendait face à l'autel.

« Belle robe. » commenta le Régicide avec son sarcasme habituel.

* * *

Ca y était, Lya avait prononcé ses vœux. A moitié malade et sur le point de s'évanouir mais déterminée à ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à Cersei, elle avait juré devant les Dieux et les Hommes sa volonté de soutenir Jaime jusqu'à leur mort. Lya avait tiré un peu de réconfort dans le fait que ce n'était pas devant ses dieux à elle qu'elle avait menti. Toute l'audience avait maintenant déménagé dans la grande salle du Donjon Rouge. Une festin était prévu sur toute la journée. Des musiciens avait été engagée pour jouer des musiques dansantes. Cependant, à la table royale, un seul homme semblait s'amuser du désordre ambiant. Cersei concurrençait son mari en consommation d'alcool malgré les réprimandes de son père. Joffrey semblait furieux pour une raison inconnue et sa fureur terrorisait Sansa. Arya boudait. Ned Stark semblait sur le point de vomir. Cependant, au milieu de cette belle ambiance, Oberyn Martell discutait jovialement avec Loras Tyrell. Quel homme étrange, pensa Lya en buvant elle aussi un verre. Elle aurait besoin de vin pour le ''dessert''.

« Lya, tu devrais faire attention. »

Elle ignora son mari alors que les cadeaux s'entassaient devant elle. Cersei lui avait offert un collier orné de millions de petits cristaux. Une pièce magnifique. Dommage. Robert lui avait offert une cape de fourrure comme celle qu'ils portaient dans le Nord. Un souvenir de sa maison natale. Lya sourit tendrement en pensant à son foyer. De Tywin, elle avait reçu de l'argenterie. Renly Barathéon lui offrit des boucles d'oreille qui s'avérèrent être en accord parfait avec le collier que lui offrit Loras Tyrell. Jaime manqua s'étouffer dans son vin d'un rire contenu lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer. Stannis Barathéon, ou plutôt son représentant, lui offrit un livre sur les origines des légendes des Sept Couronnes. Ce cadeau-là lui plut beaucoup. Vint le tour d'Oberyn Martell. Le prince lui offrit une rose faite de cristal rosé. La rose se tenait dans un vase d'or blanc gravé. Plutôt que de le poser devant elle, le prince l'emmena jusqu'à elle. Lya reçut le cadeau gracieusement. C'était une pièce magnifique qui reflétait la lumière en milliers de petits éclats. Les gravures étaient elles aussi très délicates. Ce cadeau-là, Lya le confia à Eliana avec ordre de le faire porter sur sa coiffeuse.

« Une rose éternelle pour votre beauté éternelle, Lady Lya. » murmura l'homme au creux de son oreille. Il recula juste avant que Jaime ne puisse le lui ordonner. Lya arqua un sourcil vers son mari alors que le Prince regagnait sa place d'un pas félin sous les yeux amusés de la Cour.

« Oberyn est un libertin, Lya. Il aime hommes et femmes. En fait, il aime le sexe surtout. Et la beauté. Pas les Lannister. »

Lya se retint d'éclater d'un rire bien peu féminin. Un libertin ? Un prédateur, oui. Un beau fauteur de trouble... Lya se vantait d'être un bon juge de caractère. Elle avait haït Cersei à la seconde où elle l'avait vu. Pareil pour Joffrey. A l'inverse, elle avait adoré Eliana directement. Elle sentait que les frasques du Prince Oberyn allait mettre un peu de couleur dans cette Cour bien morne. Jaime restait une énigme pour Lya, à son grand malheur.

« Il me fatigue... » soupira Jaime et cette fois, Lya rit de bon cœur, au diable les convenances.

« Pourquoi hait-il les Lannister ? »

« La Montagne, » Lya frissonna en pensant au monstre, « a tué sa nièce, son neveu et sa sœur, Elia, la femme de Rhaegar, après l'avoir violé. Il pense que mon père en a donné l'ordre. »

« L'a-t-il fait ? » Aucune vilenie ne surprenait Lya venant des Lannister.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Jaime, reconnaissant la possibilité.

Plusieurs plats défilèrent entrecoupés de différents spectacles dont un spectacle de danseuse du ventre qui fascina bien des hommes. D'un coup de coude et d'un signe de tête de Jaime, Lya regarda dans la direction du Prince Martell. Il était plus que simplement intéressé. Lya rit de plus belle. Il lui rappelait les frasques de Theon.

Finalement, les plats arrivèrent à leur fin et vint le temps des danses. Lya fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir le bal mais elle n'était pas sûre de ses talents de danseuse. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Jaime prit sa main et la fit lever.

« Tu es une très bonne danseuse, n'aies pas peur. »

Lya le suivit, plus sceptique. Elle le soupçonnait de lui mentir pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois sur la piste, la jeune fille décida de suivre les mouvements de son mari qui, habitué à l'attention de la Cour, dansait comme s'il était seul. Heureusement, d'autres danseurs les rejoignirent rapidement. Sansa et Joffrey. Oberyn et une des danseuses du ventre. Eddard et Cersei. Lya manqua d'écraser les pieds de Jaime. La Main et la Reine semblaient pris dans un argument volcanique plutôt qu'une danse. La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être devrait-elle demander à son père ? Justement, à la seconde danse, Cersei et Lya échangèrent de partenaires. Sansa accepta l'invitation du petit Tommen de bonne grâce tandis qu'Oberyn invitait d'un air joueur la timide Myrcella. Entre eux et les inconnus de la Cour, la piste se retrouva très vite pleine à craquer. Même les soldats de la garde se retrouvèrent de la partie, bon gré mal gré. Les membres du Conseil, Littlefinger et Renly Baratheon furent aussi présents sur la piste.

« Un problème, père ? » demanda Lya dans les bras de son géniteur. « Avec la Reine. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit-il l'air maussade. « Juste une broutille de Conseil. »

La troisième danse, Lya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sansa prendre la main du chevalier des fleurs. Ned Stark quitta sa bâtarde pour inviter, forcer en réalité, Arya à danser. La jeune fille les regardait en souriant, inconsciente d'être debout en plein milieu de la piste. Cersei invita son père et Jaime prit le bras de sa nièce. Soudain, un main calleuse se posa au creux du dos de la petite louve et, avant même qu'elle ait put réagir, elle valsait contre le torse du prince Dornien. Il sentait un mélange de cuir et d'épice. Un odeur forte mais non dénué de charme. Qui tentait-elle de convaincre ? Oberyn Martell était l'incarnation de la sensualité, dans son sens primal.

« Lady Lya, quel plaisir que vous m'accordiez cette danse. »

Lya se contenta de retenir un rire incrédule. Elle n'avait rien accordé du tout.

« C'est à moi de vous remercier d'être venu de si loin pour mon mariage. »

« Je ne pouvais pas rater l'incarcération d'une nouvelle proie par les Lannister. » répondit-il, son regard brûlant.

« J'aime Ser Jaime. » mentit Lya qui crut s'étouffer dans son propre mensonge.

« A d'autres. » répondit le prince Dornier non sans douceur dans sa voix grave. « Mais peu importe, si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis venu ici pour demander à être celui qui traquera la Montagne pour ses crimes dans le Conflant. »

Lya avait entendu parler de la condamnation de la Montagne par son père. Et avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur l'homme, elle n'était pas surprise que le Prince revendique sa traque. La danse suivante, Jaime revint vers sa femme.

« Jaloux ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Inquiet. » répliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oberyn est pour les femmes ce qu'est une torche pour un papillon. »

« Jaime... » râla-t-elle. Il était très mal placé pour contrôler ses faits et gestes. Lui, qui, elle en était sûre, ne finirait pas la nuit avec elle. Il ferait son devoir et partirait rejoindre sa sœur. Elle ne le blâmait pas. Si Jon avait été là, elle aurait fait exactement pareil.

« Tes affaires ont été déplacés dans mes quartiers dans la journée. » l'informa-t-il, changeant le sujet. « Mais Eliana a vu avec Stark. Tu auras toujours ta chambre de la Tour de la Main. »

Lya acquiesça en silence, reconnaissante du geste. Elle doutait passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans les quartiers du Régicide. Soudain, une clameur s'éleva dans l'assistance.

« C'est l'heure ! » tonna Robert, désormais complètement saoul.

Avec pertes et fracas, les convives femmes se jettèrent sur Jaime qui se laissa faire avec bonne grâce même si ses yeux, inquiets, ne quittèrent pas ceux de Lya au bord de la panique alors que les hommes avinés se jetaient sur elle. Des dizaines de mains l'agrippèrent pour la traîner hors de la salle.

« Bonne chance, la bâtarde ! »

« Suce-le bien. Qui sait ce qui sort de la queue d'un Régicide ? »

Ses vêtements partaient un à un au milieu des grossièretés jusqu'à qu'elle n'en ait plus un, une fois arrivée devant la porte qu'elle supposait être celle de la chambre de Jaime. Le flot d'homme se réduisit au fur et mesure qu'elle approchait de sa destination, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un devant la porte. Oberyn Martell. A la surprise de Lya, il la rattrapa alors qu'un homme la lançait vers lui et ne posa pas les yeux plus bas que son visage.

« Bon courage, petite louve. » dit-il, non sans tristesse dans sa voix. Tristesse que Lya ne comprit pas. Elle comprit encore moins lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur le front, comme il l'aurait fait à une enfant.

Alors qu'elle tentait encore de comprendre, elle se retrouva nue dans une chambre simplement éclairée par quelques bougies sur une commode. En face de la commode, dos à elle, se tenait Jaime Lannister dans le plus simple appareil. Il jouait distraitement avec la flamme de l'une des bougies, les muscles de son dos bougeant à chaque mouvement. Lya profita de ce moment pour le regarder de haut en bas sans gênes. Oui, Jaime était définitivement un homme. Poils, muscles, cicatrices, hauteur et largeur d'épaule qui descendait en V jusqu'à des hanches plus fines. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, Lya ne le regarda plus qu'en haut. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il la scruta de pieds en cap avec un regard triste. Lya lutta contre l'envie de se couvrir de ses mains.

« Si jeune... » murmura-t-il. Jeune ou non, Lya glissa un regard plus bas, et vit que comme elle, son esprit et son corps était en désaccord.

Sauf que, évidemment, maintenant qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle le désire, son corps choisissait ce moment pour s'accorder avec son esprit. Elle était proprement terrorisée par tout ce qu'il était. De ses yeux verts à sa virilité en passant par son torse qui faisait le double de celui de Jon à l'époque. Lorsqu'il approcha, elle recula et ses jambes heurtèrent le bout du lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Ses jambes ne la portait plus de toute façon. Il approcha encore.

« Lya, » murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue avec douceur. Elle frissonna, pas de plaisir, et ferma les yeux. Que quelqu'un la sorte de ce cauchemar. Le chevalier soupira. « Commençons par le plus simple. Allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Des images vinrent à l'esprit de Lya qui la firent frissonner encore une fois. Voyant sa terreur, Jaime précisa sa pensée. « Je vais te masser. Pour te détendre. » expliqua-t-il en attrapant un pantalon. Sa volonté de ne pas la brusquer rassura Lya qui consentit à s'allonger, maladroitement. Elle tenta de trouver une position confortable mais se figea lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de l'homme en bas de ses hanches. Elle prit une grande inspiration et détendit à nouveau du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il n'était plus nu, c'était déjà ça.

Deux mains calleuses se posèrent contre son dos, au niveau des omoplates. Elles commencèrent de bouger contre sa peau dans des mouvements circulaires, de remonter contre sa nuque et ses épaules pour redescendre vers ses omoplates. Lya sentit ses muscles se relâcher. Elle ferma les yeux. Jaime remonta ses mains vers sa nuque, pour redescendre en dessous de ses omoplates cette fois. Il continua cette technique pendant un temps que Lya n'aurait pas su évaluer. Bien consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle pensa aux conseils d'Eliana. Autant profiter du moment, sans réfléchir. Les mains de Jaime descendirent jusqu'au creux de sa taille, puis remontèrent, puis redescendirent jusqu'au haut de ses hanches. Lya se laissa aller aux mouvements circulaires. Jaime était un bon masseur, alternant entre des mouvements plus durs et des caresses légères. Lorsqu'il descendit jusqu'au bas de ses hanches, le poids de son corps quitta Lya. Elle pouvait cependant sentir sa chaleur contre son dos, signe qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle. Alors qu'il commençait de masser ses fesses, une sensation étrange mais loin d'être désagréable, il l'embrassa doucement contre son omoplate et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque.

Après quelques minutes, d'un geste doux, il la prit par les hanches et tenta de la tourner sur le dos sous lui. Il ne dit rien mais il lui demandait clairement la permission. Lya, désormais haletante malgré sa réticence de départ, accepta. Il reprit ses caresses lorsqu'elle fut installée sur le dos. Il commença par caresser son ventre et l'embrassa au creux de son cou, la respiration irrégulière. Alors que ses mains remontaient doucement, douloureusement doucement désormais, vers sa poitrine, Lya décida que le temps de la peur et de l'inaction était finie. Elle leva la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur à son cou, passa ses mains dans sa crinière blonde comme elle l'avait fait avant et s'arqua contre lui. Ce dernier mouvement, elle ne l'avait pas prévu mais elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit la vibration de son torse contre sa poitrine. Alors qu'une main caressait son cou, qu'une autre caressait la partie sensible d'un de ses seins, il remonta son visage jusqu'à ses lèvre et cette fois-ci, Lya l'embrassa volontiers.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Elle avait chaud et son souffle se faisait court. Dans son bas-ventre, une sensation à la fois enivrante et frustrante de vide l'envahissait. Son corps réclamait ce qu'elle n'osait dire. Il demandait à être complété. Rendue plus courageuse par le désir, Lya glissa sa langue contre celle de Jaime. Une des mains de ce dernier glissa de sa poitrine jusqu'à son entrejambe et le corps de Lya s'arqua dans un désir de l'aider à atteindre son but plus rapidement. Mais non, Jaime qui souriait désormais contre la peau fine de son cou prenait tout son temps. Il effleura les muscles fins, presque inexistant de son ventre et retira sa main au moment il atteignait sa destination.

« Jaime... » demanda, supplia et râla Lya d'un même souffle.

Elle sentit les vibrations de son rire contre ses côtes alors qu'il la touchait enfin de la façon la plus intime. Il se contenta de l'effleurer d'abord avant de glisser un doigt en elle. Les poings de Lya se refermèrent, l'un dans ses cheveux, l'autre contre son dos. Elle s'arqua presque douloureusement au moment où il retira son doigt pour la caresser juste un peu plus haut.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, gémissement qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque son mari l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Lya connaissait suffisamment les hommes pour savoir qu'ils avaient leurs limites, surtout en matière de contrôle. S'aidant de ses pieds, Lya fit glisser le seul vêtement de Jaime de ses hanches à ses genoux. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et entra un doigt puis deux en elle. Lya lui mordit la lèvre doucement. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire mais avait réussi à se contrôler juste assez pour ne pas le blesser. Jaime lui rendit sa morsure alors qu'elle glissait une main entre eux. Le chevalier lui attrapa la main et la replaça contre son dos. Lya n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il s'enfonça en elle d'un geste lent mais saccadé. Son contrôle s'amenuisait.

Lya voulut l'encourager en bougeant ses hanches vers le haut, son contrôle à elle avait déjà disparu si loin qu'elle n'était pas sûre de le retrouver un jour. Jaime lâcha un grognement rauque et poussa un peu plus en elle. Ses gémissements s'unirent aux râles de Jaime alors qu'ils accéléraient le rythme. Lya sentait la chaleur monter en elle mais elle bloquait. Elle avait l'impression que son corps voulait exploser mais que quelque chose l'en empêcher.

« Jaime, je... » pantela-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas même quoi lui dire. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ce besoin. Pourtant, et c'est là où Lya se réjouit de son expérience, il comprit. Il s'appuya sur un bras seulement et glissa une main entre eux. Lya sentit un plaisir presque douloureux monter en elle. Elle était presque tentée de lui dire d'arrêter. Soudain, dans un cri étranglé entre extase et douleur, elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et le blocage disparaître. Elle convulsa quelques secondes dans des cris animaux avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et de bonheur. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne sut même plus son nom. Quelle importance ? Elle était heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit sur terre, elle remarqua que Jaime avait ralentit son va et viens le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle passa une main dans sa crinière blonde et plongea son regard dans ses yeux émeraude. Il accéléra à nouveau. Plus fort et plus vite qu'avant. Il se laissa peser de tout son poids sur Lya alors qu'il la saisissait sous les hanches. Lya ne put à nouveau plus contrôler les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge et se mêlaient à ceux de Jaime alors que finalement, après plusieurs mouvements brutaux, il se figea et lâcha un grognement semblable à celui de Lya quelques minutes plus tôt. La jeune fille sentit un liquide chaud se rependre en elle et caressa le dos de son amant, en partie pour le ramener à la réalité. Bien qu'elle apprécia la sensation de sécurité de son torse plus large au dessus du sien, il pesait lourd sur Lya et cela commençait d'être inconfortable.

Finalement, il roula sur le dos et Lya fit mine de se lever. Il la saisit par le poignet.

« Reste. » demanda-t-il.

« Je dois me laver. »

« Plus tard. »

Lya céda et s'allongea sur son torse lorsqu'il l'y invita.

« Me fais-tu un peu confiance, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Lya tenta de rassembler ses idées.

« Non, » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Mais je suis prête à le faire si tu me donnes un raison. »

C'était un début, elle supposait. Jaime rit amèrement.

« Et que dois-je faire pour cela, Lady Lya? »

La jeune fille réfléchit à la question qu'elle pourrait poser. Apparemment, son mari était enclin à la franchise. Étaient-ce la les fameuses confessions sur oreiller dont parlait les catins ? Toujours était-il que c'était l'occasion de, peut-être, trancher ses sentiments confus pour l'homme couché à côté d'elle.

« Raconte-moi cette nuit-là. Celle de la mort d'Aerys. » se décida finalement Lya. Elle supposait que tout partait de là. Sa réputation, son caractère... Le silence lui répondit pendant si longtemps qu'elle crut ne jamais avoir de réponse. Lorsqu'elle s'était résignée, un peu amère, il se décida à raconter son récit.

« Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée avec autant de clarté, je crois. Cela faisait un an environ, peut-être même pas, que je faisais partie de la garde Royale. Aerys m'avait accepté juste pour provoquer la colère de mon père. »

« Une mauvaise idée. » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Lya.

« Très mauvaise. » confirma Jaime d'une voix étrangement éteinte. Il était perdu dans les souvenirs de cette nuit-là. « Le roi fou portait bien son surnom. Je ne t'apprends rien, tu sais comment sont morts ton grand-père et ton oncle. » Lya hocha la tête contre son torse. « Le soir de sa mort, la défaite était évidente. Robert et ton père avaient soulevé la plupart des Sept Couronnes. Les partisans d'Aerys, de moins en moins nombreux, avait été écrasés. Mon père, sentant le vent tourner, avait rallié les troupes de Robert. Ils étaient en train d'entrer dans la ville. J'étais soulagé. Je n'aimais pas Robert mais mieux valait lui sur le trône qu'Aerys. » Jaime laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« J'étais jeune à l'époque. Si j'avais su... Toujours était-il que nous pensions tous que le Roi allait se rendre et que tout serait fini dans quelques heures. Sauf qu'Aerys n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait fait placer des réserves de feu grégeois un peu partout dans la ville, dans les souterrains qui sillonnent la ville. Il demanda à l'un des gardes royaux d'aller chercher le pyromant. 'Brûlez-les tous', ne cessait-il de répéter dans sa folie. Mon père et la plupart des chevaliers qui m'avaient vu grandir étaient dans les rues. Sans parler de tous les pauvres gens qui mourraient inutilement. J'avais le devoir de protéger mon roi, mais aussi celui de protéger la ville. J'ai choisi la ville. J'ai tué les gardes, puis lorsqu'il arriva, le pyromant. Le roi fou tenta de s'enfuir, pas pour sauver sa vie, non, pour déclencher le feu lui même... Brûlez-les tous. Même lorsque ma lame traversa ses omoplates, ce fut sa dernière phrase. »

Lya prit le temps d'absorber l'histoire avant de poser la question qui taraudait les Stark.

« Pourquoi t'être assis sur le trône ? Mon père nous a toujours raconté cette histoire en soulignant qu'il t'avait trouvé, ton épée dorée baignée de sang, le roi mort à tes pieds, et toi, tu étais assis sur le trône en souriant. »

« Ah ! Oui, je me souviens de la tête du vieux Stark lorsqu'il me trouva. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce foutu trône, Lya. J'étais juste un gosse qui se demandait ce que cela faisait de s'asseoir sur le trône qu'il avait si souvent gardé. »

Lya se força à garder un esprit ouvert, à chasser le point de vue sur Jaime que son père avait transmis à ses enfants. Si elle oubliait l'avis de son père, elle comprenait Jaime. Qui pouvait reprocher à un enfant de dix-sept ans d'avoir agi de la seule façon qui sauvait des milliers d'innocents, oubliant son serment pour le roi au passage ? Lya elle-même, dans la même position, aurait probablement fait pareil. Et le fait de s'asseoir sur le trône, vu de cette façon, n'était qu'une anecdote de gamin dont on est censé rire des années plus tard. Elle savait que l'honneur de son père était à la fois sa plus grande qualité et son plus grand défaut... N'avait-il pas jugé Jaime un peu vite, juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas les Lannister ?

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir raconté cela à qui que ce soit ? » A sa connaissance, Lya était la seule à savoir cette version de l'histoire. Personne ne savait que le Roi Fou, outre ses délires, avait réellement eu les moyens de les faire tous brûler.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Jaime en retour. « Robert et ton père me haïssaient. Ils ne m'auraient pas cru ou ils auraient pensé qu'il y aurait eu mieux à faire. C'est très facile de juger après coup. »

Lya reconnut que, elle, avec tous ces éléments, comprenait la réaction du Régicide. Toutefois...

« Jaime, » elle hésita. C'était un coup de poker. Soit il la tuait, soit il continuait de parler... Une larme roula le long des joues de la jeune fille, alarmant son mari qui lui fit relever la tête à son niveau, « As-tu poussé Bran du haut de cette tour ? » Elle planta son regard orageux dans celui du chevalier. S'il lui mentait, elle savait que jamais elle ne lui ferait confiance. Jaime soutenu son regard.

« Oui. » avoua-t-il. « A l'époque, les Stark n'étaient que des ennuis pour moi. Je les haïssais par principe à cause de leur géniteur. Stark avait ruiné ma réputation tant d'année auparavant et laisse moi te dire que je n'étais pas ravi de venir dans ce trou qu'est Winterfell. Pour empirer les choses, mon père voulait me marier à une bâtarde Stark et Cersei ne me le pardonnait pas. Bien que je n'y sois pour rien. Ce jour-là, elle avait enfin cessé ses bouderies. Lorsqu'elle a vu l'enfant, elle a paniqué et moi aussi. Pas question qu'un autre Stark ruine ma vie et celle de ma sœur. Alors je l'ai poussé. »

Lya serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Elle avait des envies de meurtre à ce moment.

« Ensuite, j'ai réfléchi. Et j'ai regretté. Le gosse n'était que cela, un gosse. J'aurai pu faire croire à Robert qu'il s'était trompé, que j'étais avec une catin blonde. Stark aurait cru son fils mais Robert est devenu paresseux avec le temps. Plutôt que de déclarer la guerre aux Lannister, il aurait choisi la version de la catin. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai laissé ma frustration passer sur le gosse et je le regrette. »

Lya se détendit légèrement.

« Mais pas pour lui. Lui, ce n'est qu'un gosse inconnu procréé par un homme que je hais. Non j'ai regretté pour toi. Je t'ai fait souffrir. D'accord, c'était avant que je ne décide de tout faire pour ne pas te faire souffrir mais... »

Lya était paralysée. Qu'était-elle censée répondre à cela ? Des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple avec cet homme qui la tenait désormais dans ses bras pour la consoler des choses qu'il avait commis lui ?

« Je te déteste. »

« Je sais. »

« Assassin. »

« Oui. »

« Idiot. »

« Aussi. »

Et Lya continua ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Cependant, pendant son flot d'insulte, pas une fois elle ne l'appela Régicide.

* * *

**A/N:** Voila voila ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'avais promis de publier hier mais c'est quand même pas très loin :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai toujours peur lorsque je publie des lemons car il est très important que l'alchimie entre les personnages soit là pour que ce ne soit pas du simple porno. Je ne publie jamais du lemon juste pour du lemon, il faut qu'il signifie quelque chose et j'espère que cela reflète la relation Jaime/Lya :)

**Laetitia** : Déjà merci pour ta review :) A propos d'Eliana, Tywin est surpris pour une raison. J'ai prévu une histoire bien spécial pour Eliana qui, si tu l'as vu, ne veux pas non plus retourner à Castral Roc... J'espère trouver l'opportunité dans les chapitres qui viennent d'expliquer cela plus avant. Oui Oberyn est donc venu pour le mariage :) Cependant, il n'est pas vraiment là pour cela. Il est venu pour des raisons militaires. Et non, je ne vais pas dévier de la trame principale. Du moins, pour tout ce qui ne touche pas à Lya. Par exemple, j'ai épargné les loups car c'était plausible avec l'intervention de Lya.

**Yuuko Oshigime** : La relation Jaime Lya sera bien un je t'aime moi non plus sauf que un coup ce sera Lya qui aimera, un coup Jaime, ils vont peiner à se retrouver sur la même 'longueur d'onde' mdr Pour le reste, comme la relation avec Tywin, je ne peux rien dire à part qu'il ne sera pas très présent (ou plutot que Lya va l'éviter autant que possible :P)

**Adelys** : Ah ah ! Quels sont les plans de Tywin ? Le découvrira-t-on avant qu'il ne disparaisse ? Mystère, mystère... ;)

**Aricie** : AH mais il faut oser poster une review ! J'adore les lire et cela est en quelques sortes le salaire des auteurs de fanfiction donc c'est très encourageant de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Et j'adore aussi répondre (parler en général en fait xD)

**Benee** : Alors, Oberyn ?

Merci aussi à **Lucia89, Sonia** et aux **anonymes **pour votre soutien !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Lya était seule dans le lit. Elle avait entendu Jaime partir au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir lorsqu'il l'avait bordé et embrassé sur le front. Elle savait où il allait. Après les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites et fait revivre, elle n'était pas surprise qu'il aille voir Cersei. La jeune fille se contenta de ce qu'elle avait. Un lit chaud et confortable et un mari un peu moins monstrueux qu'anticipé. De plus, lorsque Sansa débarqua en pleurs dans la chambre malgré les protestations des gardes en poste devant les quartiers de Jaime, elle se félicita que ce dernier soit absent. Orage sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule dans les fourrure tandis que Lady restait sagement aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

« Sansa ? »

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras nus et pleura à chaude larme.

« Père nous a ordonné ce matin de faire nos valises. » se lamenta Sansa. « Je ne veux pas partir. »

Lya sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Elle ne savait pas ce qui poussait son père à vouloir quitter la ville mais ce devait être grave. Aussi, Lya, égoïstement peut-être, ne put empêcher la colère de monter en elle. Son père quittait la ville, la laissant derrière. Maintenant officiellement Lya Lannister, elle n'aurait pas le choix.

« Pourquoi ? » commença Lya alors qu'Eliana faisait elle aussi une entrée fracassante.

« Où est le Régicide ? » demanda la servante.

Sansa s'empourpra en entendant le manque de respect de la servante mais ne releva pas.

« Pas ici. » répondit Lya de façon appuyée. Eliana comprendrait qu'il était avec Cersei, même s'il était probablement déjà en poste quelque part à cette heure, tout bien réfléchi. La servante lui adressa un regard triste avant de reprendre le fil de ses idées.

« Lya, il faut que tu le trouves. J'ai entendu les servantes parler ce matin. Tyrion a été capturé par Catelyn Stark alors qu'il revenait du Mur. Elle l'accuse d'une tentative d'assassinat sur votre frère et elle a l'intention de le juger. »

« Comment savez-vous tout ça ?! » s'exclama Lya, toujours surprise de voir à quel point les servantes du château était informée de tout. « Peu importe, » se reprit-elle en se levant du lit et en jetant une robe sur ses épaules, toute notion de pudeur oubliée. « Connaissant mon père, il va prendre le blâme pour les actes irréfléchis de sa femme et Jaime va, comme d'habitude, faire quelque chose d'idiot. »

Eliana acquiesça vigoureusement. Les dieux seuls savaient combien d'actes irréfléchis elle avait vu Jaime se rendre coupable. Lya se précipita dehors sous les regards curieux des gardes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une Lady sortait de sa nuit nuptiale seule, débraillée et complètement paniquée. Ils se méfiaient aussi d'Orage. Lady était une louve plus petite, plus fine et gracieuse. Orage, énorme et musculeux, avec des crocs immenses, dégageait une aura de danger que les gardes n'appréciaient guère. C'était un vrai loup-garou du Nord. Soudain, Lya eut une idée, elle s'agenouilla devant son loup.

« Orage, s'il y a bien un jour où ce serait super que tu comprennes... » Elle avait son attention, c'était déjà ça. « Il faut que je retrouve Jaime. Tu connais l'odeur de Jaime. Tu peux le retrouver ? » Le désespoir perçait dans sa voix. Pourtant, elle sut à l'instant où le loup avait compris et accepté d'aider.

La bête massive se lança dans le couloir, Lya sur ses talons. Sansa et Eliana, pas assez rapide abandonnèrent vite la course. Finalement, alors que Lya allait demander à son loup de ralentir, elle repéra la maudite tête blonde, en poste devant les quartiers de Robert. Orage avança vers lui et lécha sa main.

« Jaime ! » appela-t-elle.

Le chevalier lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Lya ? Les Autres ont envahi notre chambre ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

Lya regarda ses pieds un instant. Elle avait enfilé une robe de soie bleue à la va-vite, son chignon était un désordre absolue avec des mèches de part et d'autre, et pour compléter le tout, elle avait enfilé ses bottes de cuir marron qu'elle mettait pour faire du cheval... Elle se reprit cependant.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Question bête mais elle était trop surprise, et à bout de souffle, pour réfléchir.

« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau sérieux. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tyrion a été capturé. » avoua-t-elle. Sans qu'elle ne put réagir, Jaime l'avait saisi par les bras et les lui serrait à lui en faire éclater les os.

« Par qui ? » demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrés. La fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux verts confirma à Lya ses pires craintes.

« Catelyn Stark. » avoua la jeune fille. Il la lâcha d'un geste brusque et partit en direction de la Tour de la Main. Lya l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Jaime, attends ! » Il consentit à ralentir mais continua à avancer, trainant Lya derrière lui. « Mon père n'a pas donné un ordre aussi idiot, j'en suis sûr ! Peu importe ce qu'il dit. Jaime, par les Sept enfers ! Arrête-toi cinq minutes ! »

Le chevalier fit volte-face. _Tu as cinq minutes, pas une de plus_, semblait crier son regard.

« Lady Catelyn pense que Tyrion a tenté de tuer Bran. On sait tous les deux qu'il ne saurait pas si idiot. Les Lannister sont plus discrets. » commença Lya à rythme frénétique. « Mais il a peut-être été piégé. Et Catelyn, dans son chagrin, a fait le jeu de celui qui manigance tout cela. Mon père prendra la responsabilité de cet acte idiot parce qu'il a un stupide sens de l'honneur trop développé ! Et je sais que tu n'attends qu'une bonne occasion de battre mon père mais... C'est mon père, Jaime. Je n'ai plus que lui... »

« Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes. » fut la seule réponse, mâchoire serrée, de Jaime.

Lya cru que son cerveau allait fumer alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution à tout allure. La logique ne marchait pas, la pitié non plus...

« Si tu le tues, je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Régicide. »

Elle avait du faire une bonne imitation de l'actuelle Cersei car les yeux du chevalier s'agrandirent comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Lya s'en voulut un peu de jouer sur sa volonté de la protéger du sort qu'avait eu Cersei, juste un peu... Il soupira finalement et s'approcha de sa petite femme. Il passa une main dans ses boucles sauvages et embrassa le sommet de son crâne avant de partir d'un pas décidé. Lya passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle supposa que ce serait ce qu'elle aurait d'aussi proche d'une promesse. La jeune louve repartit vers les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Jaime et pria pour son père.

* * *

Lorsque Ned Stark ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Lyanna. Etait-il passé de l'autre côté ? Pourtant, la mort n'était-elle pas censée apaiser la douleur ? Il grimaça.

« Père ? » appela la petite louve.

« Lya. » la reconnu enfin Ned, soulagé. Il passa une main dans les boucles brunes de sa fille qui, pour raison ou une autre, en gardait la majorité tressées dans un chignon compliqué. Il savait que, contrairement à Sansa, elle n'imitait pas Cersei.

« Ils sont tous morts, père. » se lamenta Lya, la voix brisée. « Même Jory... Le Régicide les a tous tué. » Sa fille craqua et laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il la prit dans ses bras, même si cela causa encore plus de douleur pour lui. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable des actes de son mari imposé.

« Un peu de respect, » claqua la voix sèche de la Reine derrière sa fille. Cette dernière recula des bras de son père d'un bond.

« Il a massacré des dizaines d'innocents sans réfléchir ! » répliqua Lya en faisant face à la Reine. « Et il s'est enfui ! »

« Jaime est parti rassembler ses troupes pour fondre sur ta belle-mère, petite louve. » la nargua Cersei.

Ned se rendit compte du calvaire de sa fille. Il avait été inconscient pendant certainement plusieurs jours. Sans lui ni Jaime pour la protéger de la haine que Cersei lui vouait, elle avait de quoi être à bout de nerf. Pourtant la petite louve ne se laissait pas faire. Ned sourit alors qu'Orage, toujours pas loin de sa maîtresse, montrait les crocs à la Reine.

« Que fais cette bête ici ? »

« La paix, femme ! » tonna Robert. Ned ne l'avait pas vu dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Sors d'ici si tu n'es pas capable de te contenir ! »

« Cette petite garce a » La Reine n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le roi lui avait administré une claque retentissante, l'envoyant voler contre la porte. Ned fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire narquois de Lya, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de son mari... Qu'avait donc fait Cersei pour provoquer tant de haine de la part de sa fille, normalement si douce ? Le Sud était réellement un poison pour les Stark.

La Reine, après quelques mots haineux, quitta la pièce dans un fatras de jupons furieux.

« Robert, » commença de le réprimander son ami. Qui l'ignora.

« Tiens ! » Il lui lança sur les jambes la broche de Main du Roi. « Accepte-le ou je le jure devant les dieux, j'accroche cette maudite broche sur le plastron du Régicide. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Lya, provoquant l'hilarité de Robert. Bien vite, cependant, il s'assit au chevet de son ami d'enfance et reprit son sérieux.

« Tu as de la chance, Ned. Il aurait pu te tuer... Quel démon a possédé ta femme ? Provoquer les Lannister ainsi.»

« Il ne m'aurait pas tué. » protesta Ned, ne souhaitant pas discuter des actes de sa femme.

« Oh si... » marmonna Lya. Lorsqu'elle vit que, malgré elle, elle avait provoqué l'attention des deux hommes, elle élabora : « J'ai joué sur son côté chevalier de chanson pour qu'il ne tue pas ma seule famille... » avoua-t-elle avec mauvaise grâce. « Le maudit ne s'en est tenu qu'à cela, par contre... »

Robert éclata à nouveau d'un rire tonitruant. Ned ne trouvait pas la situation drôle. Il avait toujours su que sa fille serait celle qui survivrait le mieux au Sud mais il s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Lya, qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Si tu le tues, je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Régicide ! » répondit-elle dans une parfaite imitation de l'attitude glaciale de Cersei.

Nouveau rire du roi. Même Ned se fendit d'un sourire. Elle était toujours sa petite fille. Espiègle, avec une fâcheuse tendance à être prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait...

« Ned, » reprit le roi, maintenant qu'il était sûr que son ami avait compris que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, si sa fille était son seul filet de sécurité. « Il faut que tu contrôles ta femme. Les Lannister vont ravager les Sept Couronnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils récupèrent le nain. »

« Je lui enverrai un corbeau. » concéda Ned.

* * *

Lya s'assit sur un banc en pierre d'un des jardins du Donjon Rouge. Elle avait besoin de calme. Depuis le départ précipité de Jaime pour Castral Roc, elle avait regagné sa chambre dans la Tour de la Main. Sans la distraction de son mariage imminent, Lya avait eu le temps de prêter plus attention à ses sœurs et son père. Arya disparaissait à toute heure pour se prêter aux taches les plus étranges. Rien d'inquiétant en soi. Sauf un soir où elle avait débarqué dans la chambre de Lya, en pleurs, lui affirmant que deux hommes complotait la mort de leur père. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas cru mais Lya en décida autrement.

Elle avait prêté l'oreille à la Cour. Ce puits de serpent n'appréciait guère d'être remué et confronté à leurs mensonges par l'honorable Main du Roi. Lya savait que certains secrets devait rester enterrés. Cependant, sans connaître l'identité des deux hommes, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part tendre l'oreille. Sansa était une autre source d'inquiétude. Elle avait vu sa sœur couvertes de bleus dans son bain. Joffrey... Là encore, à part faire en sorte que Sansa ne soit que rarement seule, sans Jaime, elle ne pouvait rien dire au Prince.

Enfin, Ned Stark semblait particulièrement occupé ces derniers temps. Les servantes, selon Eliana, disait l'avoir vu fréquenter le bordel de Littlefinger régulièrement. Elle connaissait son père. Il ne faisait pas cela pour les catins. Quels secrets était-il allé gratter encore ? Lya soupira et se leva. Le Roi était parti à la chasse. Par conséquent, moins de garde était présent dans le donjon. De plus, le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Lya prit la direction de la ville, le capuchon de sa cape rabattu sur son visage.

Elle savait vaguement où se trouvait le bordel de Littlefinger. Dans l'une des parties les plus riches de la ville, heureusement. Lya passa les tavernes, les ivrognes et les gardes sans souci pour finalement arriver en vu du bordel qu'elle cherchait. Soudain, une main la saisit par les hanches et l'attira dans une ruelle. Lya, le cœur prêt à exploser, tenta de crier mais une main se posa sur sa bouche. Un homme la plaqua contre le mur de l'établissement. Il sentait les épices, pensa Lya dans sa panique. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut le Prince de Dorne. Elle laissa échapper un soupir contre sa main qu'elle s'était apprêtée à mordre.

« Que faites-vous ici, Lady Lya ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. » demanda l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

« Prince Oberyn ? » lâcha Lya sidérée. De toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait pu croiser... Quoique. « Étonnant comme le hasard fait bien les choses. Je cherche un bordel et comme par magie, je vous trouve ! »

D'accord, elle lui en voulait un peu de lui avoir fichu la peur de sa vie.

« Un bordel ? » demanda-t-il surpris. « Qu'auriez-vous donc à faire dans un bordel ? Je sais bien que le Régicide est parti mais... »

« Je cherche CE bordel car mon père y est allé. » expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui n'expliqua rien du tout si le regard à la fois confus et moqueur du Prince était un indice. « Je veux savoir pourquoi il est venu ici, plusieurs fois. »

Le Prince arqua un sourcil moqueur.

« Non, » contra Lya, « il n'est pas venu pour ça. »

« Je sais. » finit par admettre Oberyn avec un amusement non-dissimulé. « Les Stark sont au dessus du désir charnel. Je sais pourquoi votre père était ici. J'étais là lorsqu'il est venu. »

Lya ne put retenir un soupir blasé. Evidemment qu'il était là. Elle avait entendu dire que le Prince Oberyn avait élu résidence dans un bordel de la ville pendant son séjour. Cependant Lya commençait de comprendre la dynamique de cette ville.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait avoir l'information qu'ainsi.

Le Prince la regarda de bas en haut et Lya interpréta son regard comme... lubrique. Soudain timide, elle enlaça son propre corps. Le Prince pencha la tête sur le côté incrédule.

« Vous êtes une enfant, Lady Lya. » la détrompa-t-il. « J'ai un sens moral, moi. » _Pas comme les Lannister_. « Que diriez-vous de votre amitié en échange de l'information ? »

Lya fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il gagner de son amitié ? Elle n'était pas influente. En plus, elle était désormais une Lannister et Oberyn haïssait les Lannisters.

« Votre père est venu ici pour voir un des bâtards de Robert. »

Lya perdit le fil de ses pensées et se concentra sur l'information. Pourquoi son père cherchait-il les bâtards de Robert ?

« Vous savez, c'est une chose étrange, l'héritage physique. Les bâtards de Robert sont tous bruns aux yeux bleus alors que ses propres enfants légitimes sont blonds aux yeux verts... » Lya frissonna. Avec ce qu'elle savait sur Jaime et sa sœur... Quelles étaient les chances ? « A l'inverse, » reprit le Prince, « les Targaryens se mariaient entre eux pour préserver leurs cheveux argentés et leurs yeux mauves car s'ils se mariaient hors de leur famille, ils n'étaient pas sûr que le gêne perdurent... Par exemple, des bâtards auraient pu être bruns aux yeux gris, comme leur mère... »

Lya se figea. Elle avait évoqué la possibilité avec Jaime. Si Tywin ne l'avait pas fait marier à Jaime, personne ne se serait jamais posé la question mais maintenant... Évidemment, si l'on partait du constat que Tywin ne faisait jamais rien d'irrationnel, qu'il avait donc quelque chose à gagner de Lya, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas avec ses petits enfants, pourtant de sang royal... On arrivait à un moment donné aux Targaryens.

« Je hais cette ville ! » se lamenta Lya. Oberyn rit de bon cœur, apparemment d'accord avec elle.

La jeune repartit en direction du Donjon Rouge, lassée des intrigues de la Cour. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'endormir dans son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Où est votre loup ? » demanda le Prince qui, apparemment, avait décidé de l'accompagner.

« Je l'ai laissé avec ma sœur pour ne pas être reconnue. »

« Une franche réussite. » ironisa le Prince.

Lya leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tous les insupportables de cette ville gravitait-elle autour d'elle ?

« Comment se passe votre mariage ? »

« Oh, eh bien, vu que mon mari s'est enfui le lendemain du mariage après avoir passé mon père au fil de son épée, je dirai que c'est là encore une franche réussite ! » râla Lya. Le Prince rit à nouveau. Elle était fatiguée de tout cela. Elle ne voulait plus savoir qui était sa mère, elle ne voulait plus savoir qui était le père de Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella. Et surtout, elle ne voulait plus penser aux soucis des autres ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle se contenterait de passer ses journées avec Orage et à jouer aux échecs avec Sansa.

* * *

« Lady Lya, pourquoi faut-il que soyez toujours au lit quand quelque chose se passe ? » râla Eliana en venant la sortir de son lit.

« Parce que j'ai décidé de rester au lit pour le reste de ma vie, alors forcément quelque chose doit bien finir par arriver pendant ce temps. » grogna Lya en se retournant dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle n'avait plus le courage. Lya faisait toujours un effort pour paraître forte devant les autres mais, en ce moment, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Tous les matins, elle devait regarder ses cheveux, toujours loin de leur longueur d'avant et dépareillés. Tous les jours, elle était témoin de la lueur dans les yeux de Sansa qui diminuait. Jaime était parti lever une armée contre sa famille. Elle ne savait même plus qui étaient ses parents mais par contre, elle savait qui étaient ceux des enfants soit disant royaux. Elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles d'Oberyn Martell et plus elle réfléchissait, plus cela lui paraissait certain. Non, décidément, mieux valait rester coucher.

« Lady Lya ! Le roi est mourant. »

La jeune louve s'assit d'un bond dans son lit.

« Quoi ? »

« Accident de chasse. Votre père est à son chevet. »

_Oh non non non..._ Sans le Roi, la protection que possédait son père par son statut de Main allait disparaître. Cersei allait se repaître de loup au dîner. Lya se leva en vitesse. Elle devait protéger Sansa. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« Et où allez-vous comme ça ? » l'interpella la servante.

« Loin. Très loin. Au Mur. » La servante soupira.

« Les femmes ne sont pas acceptés à la garde de Nuit. »

« Alors à Dorne ! » Les Martell étaient connus pour être des sympathisants Targaryens. S'ils croyaient à cette histoire entre Lyanna et Rhaegar, peut-être accepterait-il de la cacher ?

« Lady Lya, ca suffit ! » cria Eliana suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter Lya et Orage. « Vous n'allez nulle part. Je comprends votre inquiétude. » se radoucit-elle. « Mais qu'il soit là ou non ne change rien, vous êtes la femme de Jaime. Il ne pardonnerait à personne de vous faire de mal. Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. »

« Mais mon père ? Et Sansa ? »

« Sansa est toujours promise à Joffrey. Votre père est toujours Main. »

« Pas pour longtemps... » marmonna la jeune fille.

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour à tous, mes partiels sont enfin terminés donc comme promis, je publie ! De plus, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me casser le pied et me voilà plâtrée pour un mois, ce qui, en soit, n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi mais pour vous si. Je vais avoir LARGEMENT le temps de publier et d'écrire ! :P

Sur ce chapitre, j'ai conscience qu'il n'est pas le meilleur d'autant plus que la séparation Jaime/Lya va durer un certain temps mais j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même. J'ai longtemps hésité à intégrer un paragraphe sur une discussion Lya/Ned sur son mariage mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je trouve que le manque de communication entre les différents Stark prouve qu'ils sont tous tellement empêtrés dans leurs problème que aucun n'a le temps pour un autre.

Le prochain chapitre portera sur la vie de Lya pendant l'absence de Jaime, ce sur quoi je ne m'attarderais pas trop mais nous aurons aussi le retour de Tyrion à Port Real !

Sur ce, réponse aux reviews :

**yuuko oshigime** : Alors pour commencer, je suis d'accord avec toi, Lya, forcément, cerne un peu plus son mari. Cependant, comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre les ennuis se succèdent et tout l'un dans l'autre, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de penser à lui de cette façon. C'est un de ces moments où tout va tellement de travers que l'on en mélange tous les soucis. De plus, j'ai voulu créer Lya comme quelqu'un qui intériorise beaucoup et qui, lorsqu'elle craque, craque complètement. Ce qui arrivera forcément à un moment donné.

**la-ptite-souris** : Deux fois en deux jours ! Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait ;)

**Laetitia** : Merci pour tout ces compliments :) Et oui, je vais intégrer l'OS bien qu'un peu modifié car quand je l'ai écrit, je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main. Il arrive d'ailleurs très bientôt.

**Adelys** : Je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plut. C'est vrai que c'est très compliqué à écrire mais je suppose que plus l'on vieillit plus c'est facile (si tu vois le sous entendu xD) Pour ce qui est de la cérémonie, je ne l'ai pas rédigé par soucis de redondance. En effet, on sait déjà depuis plusieurs chapitres ce que ressentent les deux personnages à ce sujet et je ne voulais pas faire une simple retranscription du mariage de Joffrey. Pour ce qui est de la relation Lya/Jaime, je pense qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils détestent en même temps.

**Benee** : Ahahah ! J'adore le "sans mort, pas besoin de détails", c'est un peu ça. Pour Oberyn, j'avoue m'être autant inspiré du personnage que de son acteur qui est lui aussi dans ce style. C'est parce que je voulais que Lya murisse au travers de ces différentes relations et qu'Oberyn lui apporte aussi quelque chose à un moment donné, autre que les effets classiques. Je veux dire, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui qu'elle va passer de la femme-enfant à une véritable jeune femme. Jon était ''confortable'' disons, Jaime est forcé. Je voulais qu'Oberyn soit quelque chose de différent.

**Laetitia** : J'aime aussi beaucoup Eliana, j'espère avoir l'occasion de raconter son histoire. Notamment la raison pour laquelle Tywin est surpris qu'elle ait accepté Lya.

Merci aussi à **in the moon97, loveloveegypte, sayatsukiyomi, aricie **pour les reviews. Je ne réponds que lorsque cela s'y prête mais chaque reviews est de la même importance pour moi.

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Une fois de plus, Lya se retrouvait sur un banc de pierre, derrière une haie de rosier, cachée du monde. Elle était restée à Port Real plutôt que de fuir, car elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés si vite que Lya n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Tout d'abord, le Roi Robert était mort, cédant sa place à son fils Joffrey sous la régence de sa mère. Et déjà, en soi, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Joffrey, au fil des semaines, s'était avéré être un garçon violent et incontrôlable, même pour sa propre mère. Ensuite, la rumeur de la bâtardise de Joffrey s'était propagée. Ce dernier avait fait tuer tous les bâtards du Roi mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Même sans preuve, le feu était mis aux poudres. A l'ouest, Stannis rassemblait une armée et Renly aussi, au Sud. Jaime et son père rassemblaient des hommes à Castral Roc. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le jour même, Ned Stark avait été arrêté pour complot contre le nouveau roi. Sansa avait été traînée devant la Cour pour reconnaître les actes terribles de son père tandis que Lya s'était retrouvée enfermée dans les quartiers de Jaime. Bien sûr, elle avait la liberté d'aller et venir, tant qu'elle n'allait voir personne...

Le pire dans tout cela était que son père avait réellement tenté de comploter contre Joffrey pour mettre Stannis sur le trône. Son honnêteté maladive avait causé l'embrasement des Sept Couronnes. Suite à son arrestation, Lya avait reçu une lettre de Jon. Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine en la lisant. Il lui expliquait que Robb aussi avait convoqué ses bannerets et il expliquait pourquoi il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Jon semblait avoir reconstruit sa vie au Mur et Lya se réjouit d'avoir au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Malgré cela, Lya ne dormait plus. Des armées se créaient partout et le jugement de son père arriverait dans quelques jours. Eliana lui avait assuré que son père serait autorisé à prendre le Noir et que les tensions se calmeraient après son départ. Malgré cela, un frisson glacé envahie Lya et sans réfléchir, elle se laissa aller à son propre désarroi. Que faisait-elle, bâtarde du Nord, au milieu des jeux du trône dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler ? Lya eut l'impression de pleurer pendant des heures. Elle pleura sur elle d'abord. Puis sur ses sœurs, Arya et Sansa. Arya qui était d'ailleurs introuvable depuis l'arrestation de son père. Puis elle pleura pour Ned Stark. Puis pour tous les pauvres gens qui allaient mourir dans une guerre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas...

« Une aussi jolie jeune fille ne devrait pas pleurer autant. »

Lya était tellement noyée dans son malheur qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, le nouveau joueur de ce jeu insensé. Le jeune fille releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Il la regardait avec une expression entre curiosité et amusement. Il était vrai qu'elle devait avoir l'air plutôt pitoyable… De toute façon, tout amusait Oberyn Martell, semblait-il. Sauf les Lannisters. Il passa au-dessus de la haie d'un bon félin, comme le prédateur qu'il était. Lya n'avait pas vu le prince Oberyn très souvent depuis son arrivée, mais le peu de fois où elle l'avait vu, elle s'en souvenait !

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes alors que la Vipère Rouge s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Excusez-moi Ser, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. » dit-elle en fixant les roses blanches en face d'elle.

Ni qui que ce fut d'ailleurs, c'était bien le but au départ, pensa Lya pour elle-même. Quel intérêt d'échapper à ses geôliers si c'était pour être embêtée quand même ?

« Ah non ? Et où devrais-je être alors ? » Répliqua Martell de plus en plus amusé. « Et je ne suis pas ser, je suis un prince. Mais je n'aime pas les titres de toute façon. »

« Dans un bordel ? » proposa Lya pour répondre à sa question, ce qui le fit rire. Oberyn Martell n'avait jamais honte de rien. Lya lui enviait cela, elle qui avait honte de tout. Elle avait honte de ses cheveux, de son mari, de son statut... « Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Jusque-là, elle ne s'était pas posé la question...

« Oberyn. » répondit-il simplement.

Un silence passa. Lya n'avait rien à dire à cet homme. En vérité, elle voulait le voir partir le plus vite possible. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle lui rappelait sa nuit de noce. Elle lui rappelait aussi ce soir-là, au bordel de Littlefinger où elle avait compris que peu importait la vérité sur sa naissance, l'important était ce que les gens supposaient. Et la supposition générale n'était pas vraiment à son avantage.

« Je ne peux pas vous appeler ainsi, ce n'est pas convenable. » Et les dieux savaient que Cersei lui avait fait la morale sur ce point ces derniers jours.

« Pourquoi pas ? Parce que je suis Prince ? » Il soupira. « Les gens d'ici ne pense que par les titres. » dit-il avec dégoût. « Je suis désolé pour ton père. Je ne l'aimais pas mais au moins, il était honorable. Un homme bien. »

Lya eut la désagréable impression qu'il parlait de lui comme s'il était déjà mort. Eliana avait raison, il allait prendre le noir. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Toutefois, les leçons de Cersei raisonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Mon père était un traître à la couronne. Il mérite d'être jugé en conséquence. » répéta Lya d'une voix monocorde. Elle avait répété la phrase tellement de fois…

La jeune fille vit dans les yeux d'Oberyn qu'il ne croyait pas à son mensonge une seule seconde.

« Peu importe. C'était quand même ton » il hésita, Lya écarquilla les yeux, « père. »

Bien malgré elle, Lya sentit les larmes rouler à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle fixa ses poings fermés autour de sa robe et entendit le Prince de Dorne soupirer alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. La surprise l'empêcha de réagir et elle se laissa étreindre, notant au passage l'odeur épicée de ses vêtements.

« Ici, on considère que les titres font l'homme. A Dorne, faire du mal à une enfant pour des titres est considéré comme misérable… » Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il posait le menton sur ses boucles brunes.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant. » protesta Lya.

« J'ai quarante ans. Une fille de seize ans est une enfant pour moi. Les enfants devraient sourire et s'amuser. Ce ne sont pas des jouets donnés aux Lannister pour qu'ils les maltraitent. »

« J'ai dix-huit ans. »

Lya entendit, et sentit, le dornien rire à cela, comme pour dire que cela ne changeait absolument rien.

« Les Lannister sont une engeance méprisable. »

Malgré elle, Lya sourit à travers ses larmes. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser dire cela au beau milieu du Donjon Rouge.

« Je ne les hais pas tous. Lorsque l'on est prisonnier, la moindre attention vous fait apprécier l'un de vos geôliers. »

Une image de Jaime s'afficha dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Oberyn, quant-à-lui ne répondit rien. Finalement, il relâcha son étreinte et se leva.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement. » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même et Lya, qui comprit qu'il parlait de sa tante Lyanna, se demanda vaguement comment le dornien avait pu la connaitre.

« Sèche tes larmes, petite Lya. Demain est un autre jour. Une autre guerre. Et une aussi jolie jeune fille ne devrait pas partir à la guerre du trône avec des yeux rougis par les larmes. »

Sur ce il partit, laissant Lya assise sur son banc, perplexe. Quel homme étrange, pensa-t-elle, comme à chaque rencontre avec Oberyn Martell, alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir mais elle souriait en rentrant dans ses quartiers. Elle avait l'inexplicable impression que, pour une fois, quelqu'un était venu lui parler sans arrière-pensée et cela lui apportait une bouffée d'air frais.

* * *

Lya entendit vaguement le cri déchirant de sa sœur à ses côtés mais elle ne réagit pas. Assise entre Cersei et Sansa, dans une robe rouge et or, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la tête qui roulait le long de l'estrade. Lorsqu'elle avait rendu visite à son père dans les cachots, sale, souillé et à moitié délirant, elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'admettre sa traîtrise, de reconnaître Joffrey comme roi légitime et de prendre le noir. Au début, il n'avait rien voulu admettre mais lorsqu'elle lui parla des soupçons de tous sur son héritage à elle, lorsqu'elle lui rappela qu'il la mettait en danger à cause de cela, qu'il mettait Sansa en danger, il finit par accepter.

Pourtant, malgré cela, malgré les promesses de Cersei, ça n'avait pas suffi. Joffrey, désormais hors de tout contrôle, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, avait ignoré sa mère et, cédant à ses impulsions, avait fait exécuter Ned Stark sur la place publique.

Lya regarda la tête de son père rouler sur le plancher, comme paralysée. Peu importait les secrets de sa naissance, Ned Stark avait été son père et son cœur saignait devant le spectacle de sa mort. Sansa, complètement hystérique, se faisait tirer à l'intérieur du Donjon Rouge par deux gardes royaux. Lya croisa le regard de la Reine et ne trouva pas la force de la haïr pour cela. Cersei avait bien des travers mais elle n'était pas responsable de cette mort-là. Non, elle l'avait entendue dire à son fils de le laisser prendre le noir. C'était lui le coupable. Lya n'avait jamais ressenti une fureur pareille. Elle voulait saisir l'épée du garde à côté d'elle et l'empaler dans le torse frêle du second roi fou de l'histoire des Sept Couronnes. Toutefois, Lya, malgré le choc, malgré la fureur, n'en fit rien. La vengeance viendrait. Mais pas maintenant. Non, elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Joffrey. Il mourra lorsqu'il sera impuissant à l'en empêcher. Il mourra dans la souffrance et dans la terreur au moment où il s'y attendra le moins.

« Ramenez ma belle-sœur dans ses appartements. » ordonna Cersei et Lya se laissa conduire sans rechigner.

* * *

Lya sirotait une tasse de thé à la menthe, une spécialité Dornienne que le Prince Oberyn avait fait livrer quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Après la mort de son père, Lya n'avait pu qu'assister impuissante aux catastrophes qui s'enchaînèrent. Renly était mort, Robb avait lancé l'assaut contre les troupes Lannister, capturant Jaime au passage, Stannis voguait en direction de Port Real, Joffrey battait Sansa, pire, il la faisait battre car il n'avait pas le courage de le faire lui-même. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Désormais, elle attendait que la Mort vienne frapper à sa porte.

Malgré son apathie, Lya se sentit vaguement curieuse en voyant entrer Tyrion Lannister, finalement de retour des Eryés après son simulacre de jugement.

« Que me vaut l'honneur, monseigneur ? » demanda-t-elle poliment, bien que froidement. Orage vint renifler le nain. Le loup était désormais plus haut que l'homme et Lya retint un sourire moqueur devant ses craintes. Elle avait sa dose de Lannister. Chacune de leur tête blonde lui donnait la nausée. Elle se savait injuste. Tyrion, Jaime, Tommen et Myrcella étaient différents mais elle s'en fichait.

Le nain lança un regard autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis le départ de Jaime. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que la décoration était spartiate. La seule chose que Lya avait ajouté été une table pour prendre le thé sous la fenêtre du salon. Elle aimait prendre le soleil ici. Une rose de cristal trônait au milieu de la table. La seule chose que Lya avait demandé à Eliana de ramener de ses anciens quartiers.

« Si vous désirez ajouter des choses pour vous sentir plus à l'aise, je suis sûr que mon frère n'en serait que ravi. »

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » répondit Lya en désignant la petite table avec sa rose et ses sachets de thé.

La nouvelle Main du roi vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Comment allez-vous Lady Lya ? »

« Pourquoi vous en soucier ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Tyrion accepta la rebuffade avec bonne grâce.

« Des... amis... m'ont tenu au courant de la situation ici. Je sais que mon frère ne voudrait pas vous savoir malheureuse. »

« Votre frère n'est pas là. »

Tyrion encore une fois accepta sa réponse avec un sourire. Lya posa son regard sur celui, vairon, du nain. C'était un homme difforme mais, étrangement, malgré sa laideur, il paraissait plus doux que sa magnifique sœur.

« Pas de son fait, je puis vous l'assurer. »

« C'est à Sansa qu'il faut demander si vous voulez convaincre Robb de relâcher le Régicide. Bien que je puis vous assurer qu'il ne le fera pas. »

Lya était une véritable boule de haine ces derniers temps. Elle en voulait à son père de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle en voulait à Jaime tout autant. Elle en voulait à Sansa d'être si naïve. Elle en voulait à Cersei de n'avoir pas su contrôler son fils. Elle en voulait à Robb de la priver de la seule protection qu'elle avait à Port Real. Elle en voulait à Robert d'avoir été un ivrogne... Elle en voulait au monde entier.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous demander quoi que ce soit, Lady Lya. Je suis juste venue m'assurer de votre bien être. »

Lya comprit qu'il venait simplement s'assurer, au nom de Jaime, que Cersei ne la maltraitait pas. La jeune fille se fendit d'un léger sourire.

« Je vais aussi bien que la situation le permet. » Elle caressa Orage, le message clair. Cersei n'avait pas fait tuer Orage de peur des représailles de Jaime. Elle n'entrait donc jamais dans les quartiers de son frère. Lady n'avait pas eu cette chance... A la première occasion, Joffrey avait fait abattre la bête. Lya se demanda vaguement, pas pour la première fois, si les gardes à l'entrée était là pour l'empêcher de sortir ou pour empêcher Joffrey d'entrer...

« Lady Lya, » le nain regarda autour de lui avec méfiance, « j'ai un marché à vous proposer. Sachez que, pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter. »

Lya arqua un sourcil.

« Je peux vous faire sortir de la ville pour marchander la liberté de Jaime en échange de celle de Sansa. »

Lya manqua tomber de sa chaise.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle réfléchit. « Et puis, qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire qu'une fois sortie de ce trou à rat, je vais gentiment revenir avec Jaime sous le bras ? »

Tyrion sourit une nouvelle fois, l'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux vairons.

« Je vous fais assez confiance pour croire que vous ferez en sorte de faire libérer Jaime. Et je fais confiance à Jaime pour ramener sa femme avec lui. »

Lya ne put retenir un rire. Vu comme cela. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir Jaime revenir. Il était sa seule sécurité désormais et aussi la seule personne à qui elle tenait encore vraiment qui n'était pas l'ombre de lui-même... De plus, quitter Port Real était une idée séduisante mais pour aller où ? La guerre était partout.

« Les troupes de Stannis sont en route, Lady Lya. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir à distance suffisamment longtemps pour que mon père arrive et il aura ma tête si je laisse quelque chose vous arriver. C'est vous qui seriez le moins en danger dans la campagne. Les soldats Lannister ne feront pas de mal à la femme de Jaime et les Stark ne feront pas de mal à Lya Snow. »

« Admettons. » céda Lya. Elle aurait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela au calme mais... « Je ne pourrais pas aller de Port Real à Vivesaigues seule. Les bandits rôdent dans les bois. En plus de cela, je suppose que votre plan n'est pas de me faire sortir par la grande porte avec tout un régiment Lannister. »

« Non, mais j'ai trouvé un volontaire pour vous accompagner. Quelqu'un à qui j'ai dû promettre la tête de Gregor Clegane en échange de son service. »

Lya écarquilla les yeux encore une fois.

« Oberyn Martell ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie. Comment par les Sept Enfers se retrouvait-elle toujours dans des situations impossibles ?! Pour la énième fois, Lya regretta le temps où elle vivait à Winterfell.

Tyrion lui sourit mais cela ne lui échappa pas qu'il avait posé un regard intéressé sur la rose sur sa table et sur le thé.

« A quel jeu jouez-vous ? » demanda Lya, suspicieuse.

Le regard du nain s'emplit de tristesse.

« Je veux seulement récupérer mon frère, Lady Lya. A tout prix. Il est le seul membre de cette famille qui m'importe. »

Le raisonnement de Tyrion se tenait. Chaque jour que Jaime passait dans les cachots de Vivesaigues mettait sa vie en danger. Elle était celle qui avait le plus de chance de réussir à convaincre Robb. Et échanger Gregor Clegane et Sansa contre Jaime semblait un prix acceptable pour Tyrion.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » finit par soupirer Lya.

« Bien sûr, mais ne réfléchissez pas trop. Votre plan d'échappatoire est prévu pour dans trois jours. » Lya soupira à nouveau. Il avait tout prévu, évidemment. Trois jours...

« Envoyez-moi Oberyn. » demanda-t-elle, résignée. Elle savait déjà au fond d'elle qu'elle allait accepter. Elle ne devait rien à Tyrion mais à Jaime... Ce mariage, qui aurait pu être un cauchemar comme celui de Sansa à Joffrey, ne l'avait pas été grâce à lui. Elle lui devait aussi la vie d'Orage. Et il avait épargné son père. Et enfin, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt à cause de Robb... Pas si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.

Le nain lui sourit. Elle ne sut pas s'il était amusé par sa réaction blasée ou s'il se réjouissait de l'avoir convaincue. Finalement, il lui fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Oberyn Martell fit son entrée.

« Une mission suicide contre la tête de la Montagne, hein ? » lui demanda Lya en guise de salutation.

Le dornien caressa Orage comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'avait occupée Tyrion précédemment. Lui aussi sourit, d'un sourire acéré typique de lui, en voyant la rose de cristal sur la table. Lya l'ignora.

« Pas une mission suicide, petite louve. Il se trouve qu'à Dorne, les hommes ne passent pas leur temps dans des tournois inutiles. Je suis un spécialiste de la traque. Je sais comment éviter les bandits. A deux, nous devrions passer suffisamment inaperçus. Et sinon, votre énorme bête les gardera à distance. »

Lya hocha la tête. Oberyn ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir vu la tête de Clegane plantée sur une pique. La jeune fille soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« En admettant que j'envisage de le faire, comment quitterons-nous la ville ? »

« Facile. D'abord, il faudra que nous changions de vêtements pour ceux de gens du commun. Ensuite, je devrais couper vos cheveux. »

« Encore ! » se lamenta Lya. Ils n'avaient même pas fini de pousser... La surprise se dessina sur le visage du Dornien. « Bref, » coupa Lya, « pourquoi dans trois jours ? »

« Parce que dans trois jours, Joffrey va défiler au milieu de la populace pour distribuer de la nourriture. Si je ne me trompe pas, tout cela va mal finir et les gardes auront d'autres occupations que de surveiller vos aller et venus. »

La jeune fille frissonna. Si Joffrey se retrouvait au milieu d'une émeute, Sansa aussi. Cependant, elle faisait confiance aux gardes. L'émeute serait probablement étouffée dans l'œuf.

* * *

Le soleil, brûlant et étouffant, se couchait sur Port-Real. Lya le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées. La proposition du nain n'était pas de celle qu'elle pouvait refuser et il le savait. Il voulait revoir Jaime car c'était son frère. Lya devait revoir Jaime car il était son cordon de survie dans cette ville. Partant de là, elle n'avait que deux choix : rester à Port Real après avoir ramené Jaime ou fuir. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul choix car fuir était bien beau mais Lya n'était pas naïve, le Mur ne l'accepterai pas et Robb, ou plutôt Catelyn, non plus. Et même si elle l'acceptait, qu'arriverait-il le jour où Robb perdrait la guerre ? Car Lya le savait au fond d'elle, Robb perdrait. Malgré ses récentes prouesses, le Nord était aussi puissant que sauvage, Robb n'avait pas la force de son père. Un jour où l'autre, quand le froid, la famine et la maladie frapperaient les soldats épuisés d'une guerre sans fin contre un ennemi aux ressources illimités, Robb perdrait.

Non, elle devait ramener Jaime. Pourtant, l'énormité de la situation laissait Lya pensive et le cœur battant. Tout cela n'était pas censé arriver.

« Lady Lya ? »

L'interpellée sursauta sur son siège et fit volte-face. Dans la pénombre grandissante, elle discerna la silhouette trapue d'Eliana.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous dans le noir ? » demanda cette dernière. Lya soupira et aida la servante à allumer des bougies.

« Je regardais le soleil se coucher et je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. »

La servante se contenta d'acquiescer avant d'imiter Lya et de s'asseoir devant la petite table à thé. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de faire cela de temps en temps. Habituellement, Lya se contenait de regarder le ciel en silence jusqu'à ce que sa servante soupire et quitte la pièce.

« Vous voulez un thé ? » demanda Lya en soulevant la théière en porcelaine. Eliana écarquilla les yeux mais ne commenta pas. Elle accepta d'un sourire. La jeune louve la servit et seul le bruit de l'eau chaude coulant jusque dans le verre brisa le silence de la pièce. La servante goutta le thé et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

« Du thé dornien. » commenta-t-elle, « cela faisait des années que je n'en avais pas bu. »

Lya fronça les sourcils. Eliana ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Oberyn lui avait offert celui-ci mais elle était sûre que les marchés de Port-Real regorgeaient de vendeurs dorniens. Un long silence passa où le regard de la vieille femme se voilà.

« Mon mari était dornien. » Elle retint un rire devant le regard abasourdi de Lya. Cette dernière se reprit. Après tout, les servantes aussi avaient des maris. « Il avait l'habitude me faire du thé les soirs, après une longue journée de travail. On le buvait tous les deux en silence en regardant l'océan. »

Lya garda le silence, comme une enfant à qui l'on raconte un conte des temps passés. Elle garda le silence, même lorsqu'Eliana passa du coq à l'âne.

« Lord Tywin était un homme bon avant. Un homme juste mais attentionné. Il m'avait vu grandir et me traitait avec plus d'égard que beaucoup de seigneur avec leur servante. » Elle reprit une gorgée. « Pourtant, avec la disparition de Lady Joanna, il commença à changer. Il s'assombrit et devint de plus en plus dur. Pour ma part, je l'ignorais et continuait de faire mon travail. Même si c'était devenu plus un devoir qu'un plaisir. Puis un jour, la guerre éclata. Johan, mon mari, fut convoqué pour faire partie de l'armée. » Eliana eut un sourire amer. « Contrairement à beaucoup de dornien, Johan n'était pas un soldat. Il n'aimait pas la guerre. Je savais que, s'il partait au front, en première ligne comme tous les paysans fait soldat, il ne survivrait pas. Je suis donc allé supplier Lord Tywin de l'épargner lui. Je savais que ce n'était pas juste, que les autres ne méritaient pas plus de mourir mais... » Elle déglutit. « Mais j'avais élevé ses enfants comme les miens, renonçant même à en avoir moi-même pour me dédier à eux. Je pensais qu'une vie de loyauté méritait un petit avantage. »

Lya ne dit rien et Eliana ne précisa pas mais elles savaient toutes deux la réponse de Tywin...

« Johan est mort quelques mois après cela. J'étais terrassée par le chagrin et je n'ai vu passer la guerre que dans un brouillard de larmes, enfermée dans ma maison et refusant de retourner au château pour travailler. Un jour, Jaime est revenu. Il a frappé à ma porte, m'a annoncé qu'il partait à nouveau pour être Garde Royal et qu'il m'emmenait avec lui. »

Lya laissa échapper un léger sourire. Jaime. Brusque mais bien intentionné.

« Je n'ai plus jamais remis un pied à Castral Roc. Et je n'y retournerai jamais. Pourtant, je n'étais pas vraiment plus heureuse ici. Sans enfant à élever, je n'étais qu'une bonne. » La servante planta son regard dans celui de Lya. « Jusqu'à ce que Jaime, encore une fois, m'apporte ce dont j'avais besoin. Une âme fragile et solitaire à protéger du mal que provoquait sa famille. »

Lya déglutit. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se retint cependant. Elle avait une mission dans quelques jours et elle devait rester forte jusque-là.

« Ce que je veux vous dire, depuis des semaines maintenant, Lady Lya, c'est tout d'abord que je suis de votre côté. Mais je veux aussi que vous ne tombiez pas dans l'abysse dans laquelle je suis tombée. Une personne ne se résume à sa famille. Tywin n'est pas Cersei. Cersei n'est pas Jaime. Jaime n'est pas Tyrion. Leur valeur ne se résume pas à un nom de famille. Ne haïssez pas l'un pour les erreurs de l'autre. »

Lya soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. C'était donc là qu'elle voulait en venir... Lya ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance. Joffrey n'était pas Jaime. Cersei n'était pas Jaime. Lannister n'était qu'un nom.

« Je vais partir pour Vivesaigues pour ramener Jaime à Port Real. »

Ce fut au tour d'Eliana de conserver le silence.

« Je garderai cette pièce en état pour votre retour. » finit-elle par répondre.

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour à tous ! (Toutes je suppose ? Il y a-t-il des garçons qui lisent ce genre de fic ? Oui, je suis curieuse.) Tout d'abord, encore désolée pour le retard, léger cette fois. Je dois avouer que j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration... Ou plutôt j'ai de l'inspiration pour un autre fandom ce qui est tout aussi problématique. Néanmoins, j'ai écrit déjà 20 chapitres de cette fiction donc j'espère que l'inspiration reviendra d'ici là. Il faut dire aussi que la saison 5 n'aide pas beaucoup mon inspiration... Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Et je sais que c'est un peu pesant que Jaime soit absent donc c'est pour cela que je passe rapidement sur la mort de Ned Stark etc... car on sait tous ce qu'il se passe. Je peux aussi vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera entièrement dédié à Lya et Oberyn ;) Les quatres prochains chapitres vont être chargés en aventure ! (hum hum... comprendra qui voudra)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aricie** : Merci ! Je n'avais pas pensé aux tartes aux fraises car je suis partie sur les petits sous-entendus du thé dornien mais ta review m'a presque fait regretté de ne pas inclure les tartes aux fraises ! xD

**Benee :** Comme on peut le voir, Lya ne ''gère'' pas vraiment. Elle garde tout en elle et ne craque jamais. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve quelqu'un en qui elle a vraiment confiance pour pleurer sur son épaule. Je voulais vraiment faire un caractère réaliste pour Lya et pas en faire une Mary-Sue. Du coup, elle n'est pas du tout à toute épreuve, elle a envie de craquer mais c'est aussi une adulte (presque) et elle a donc un sens des priorités. J'espère que c'est réaliste comme réaction.

**la-ptite-souris :** J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés aussi ! Et c'est très bien vu, Lya est effectivement au bord du burn out et elle va craquer bientôt, un peu car les évènements ne vont pas lui permettre de craquer complètement. Puis dans quelques chapitres, elle va vraiment craquer complètement. Et devine qui va en prendre plein sa tête lorsqu'il sera revenu ? xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Tu as raison, ces chapitres sont un peu différents car ils sont plus sombres. Lya commence de réellement avoir des ennuis.

**laetitia** : Il n'y aura pas eu de discussion Ned/Lya. Pas vraiment. Mais oui, elle saura la vérité un jour. Probablement pas tout de suite par contre. Pour Jaime, je voulais qu'il ait un lien avec Lya, quelque chose qui le rapproche d'elle (marre des fics où il ne voit que la beauté de l'OC, c'est pas réaliste du tout lorsque l'on connait le personnage). Je trouvais que ça collait avec Jaime qu'il se sente obligé de la protéger car il n'a pas pu le faire avec Cersei.

**loveloveegypte :** Déjà merci pour tes compliments :) Ensuite, ce n'est pas vraiment que ça ne dérange pas Lya, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Elle n'est plus à ça près en fait. Lorsqu'elle l'apprend, il y a tellement de choses qui la gêne par rapport à Jaime que les bâtards sont le cadet de ses soucis. Elle voit plutôt cela comme une arme contre lui pour s'assurer de son silence. Après, les problèmes se sont enchaînés et elle n'a pas eu le temps d'y penser. Enfin, il faut voir que Lya n'est toujours pas vraiment amoureuse de Jaime. Elle le considère toujours comme une sorte de bouclier. Un pion sur son échiquier si on veut. Donc ça ne la dérange pas (trop).

Enfin, un grand merci à **Mikiasa** pour sa correction de tous ces chapitres !

**Petit ps :** à partir de mardi, je n'aurai plus internet pour une durée indéterminée (déménagement chez mon chéri et donc changement de box) MAIS si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, je publierai un nouveau chapitre demain soir :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Trois jours après la visite de Tyrion, Oberyn entra dans les quartiers de Lya, des haillons à la main. Elle était assise face à son miroir et vit les deux gardes devant sa porte assommés, ou morts. Lya déglutit puis se résigna. Le tribut de la guerre devait être payé. Elle défit les pinces qui tenaient son chignon en place. Le dornien fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'aucune mèche n'était égale.

« Cersei. » expliqua Lya sans colère. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, elle allait devoir les couper de toute façon.

« Les Lannister... » marmonna Oberyn avec une sorte de dégoût et de lassitude dans la voix. Après un dernier soupir, il prit les ciseaux que Lya lui tendait.

« Je n'ai pas osé le faire faire avant aujourd'hui. » Cersei se serait posée des questions. « Et je n'ai pas osé le faire moi-même ce matin. »

Oberyn se contenta de hocher la tête.

« J'ai l'habitude de couper les cheveux de mes filles à Dorne. » la rassura-t-il.

« Vous avez beaucoup de filles ? » demanda Lya, curieuse, alors que les premières mèches tombaient au sol.

« Huit. »

Lya écarquilla les yeux. Oberyn lui sourit. Une fois la coupe finie, la jeune fille risqua un regard dans le miroir et sourit à son tour. Elle avait une sorte de carré tout bouclé qui lui arrivait aux joues. Le résultat lui faisait évidemment ressembler à une fille du peuple mais à une jolie fille du peuple. Le Dornien posa une pile de vêtement sur ses genoux.

« Enfiles-ça. »

Il partit dans la chambre probablement pour se changer également. Lya enfila rapidement le pantalon de cuir vieilli et la tunique de tissu elle aussi abîmée sans rechigner. Elle serait mieux comme cela qu'en robe pour voyager. Par dessus, elle posa sur ses épaules une cape suffisamment épaisse pour combattre le froid des nuits à venir dont elle rabattit le capuchon sur son visage.

« Parfait. » commenta Oberyn, lui aussi habillé d'une façon similaire à la différence qu'il portait une bourse de cuir à la ceinture. Lya attrapa la bourse contenant les cinquante dragons qu'elle avait gagnés contre Jaime et la fixa elle aussi à sa ceinture.

Les deux clandestins quittèrent le Donjon Rouge sans problème, malgré le loup gigantesque qui trottait gaiement à leurs côtés. Les gardes étaient tous réunis autour du cortège qui s'apprêtait à partir dans la ville. Oberyn la guida dans un dédale de tunnel pour ne pas avoir à passer par la porte principale du Donjon Rouge et ils atterrirent au beau milieu de Culpulcier. L'estomac de Lya se retourna à l'odeur de pourriture qui envahissait le quartier. Orage grogna. A quelques mètres d'eux, la foule laissait place pour le cortège royale.

La jeune louve prit une seconde pour regarder sa sœur, couverte de bleus et les yeux rouges. C'était aussi pour elle qu'elle faisait cela. Si elle ramenait Jaime, Tyrion libérerait Sansa. Soudain, une boule de.. quelque chose... atterrit dans le visage de Joffrey.

« Partons. » lâcha Oberyn en prenant le bras de Lya. Cette dernière résista. Orage, bizarrement, se concentrait pour tenir la foule à l'écart et laissait Oberyn tranquille. Lya se demanda à quel point l'animal comprenait la situation. L'apocalypse avait commencé dans les rues. Les soldats se jetaient sur le peuple. Joffrey avait été descendu de son cheval, tout comme Sansa.

« Non, » murmura Lya, « Non ! » s'exclama-t-elle en partant vers Sansa. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là. « Oberyn ! Lâche-moi ! » hurla-t-elle alors que l'homme la traînait de force, désormais une main sur sa bouche, jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Personne ne leur prêta attention au milieu du chaos.

A la sortie de la porte de la Gadoue, un superbe étalon noir de jais les attendait. L'animal hennit en voyant arriver Orage. Ce dernier leva le museau vers celui de l'étalon et les deux bêtes se reniflèrent alors que Lya se faisait jeter sur la scelle et qu'Oberyn se hissait derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils partirent, les deux animaux étaient tombés d'accord. Ils s'aimaient bien et partirent à l'unisson en direction de Vivesaigues.

* * *

Oberyn retint un sourire moqueur en regardant l'enfant en face de lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et il avait allumé un feu. Les bandits ne sévissaient pas dans cette zone. Ni personne d'ailleurs si près de Port Real et si loin de la route Royale. Orage garderait les animaux sauvages à l'écart. Lya se tenait assise en tailleur devant le feu, le dos droit comme un i et les bras croisés. Elle boudait.

« Lya. » appela-t-il.

« Je ne te parle pas. »

« Lya, tu sais bien que te laisser y aller n'aurait servi qu'à te mettre toi aussi en danger. C'était la seule solution raisonnable. » Il insista sur le raisonnable. La gamine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oberyn Martell qui me parle de choses raisonnables. »

« J'ai survécu jusqu'à quarante ans, moi. » argua-t-il, amusé par la mauvaise foi de l'enfant devant lui. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Lui faire reconnaître, par contre...

« Tu es un vieux croulant, félicitations. »

Le dornien laissa échapper un rire.

« Maintenant, tu es juste méchante parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. »

La maudite se contenta d'une exclamation méprisante et d'un chapelet de jurons à propos des ''vieux trouillards'' avant de s'allonger et de faire semblant de dormir.

Oberyn prit le premier tour de garde alors qu'Orage, fraîchement revenu de sa chasse, allait s'allonger près de sa maîtresse.

Le lendemain, ils remontèrent en scelle. Il leur faudrait une semaine environ pour atteindre Vivesaigues. Lya s'installa à l'avant et Oberyn prit place derrière elle, les rennes en main. S'ils croisaient des voleurs, c'était la meilleure façon qu'il puisse se lancer au grand galop tout en tenant Lya. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise cavalière mais elle n'était pas excellente non plus. La preuve en était qu'elle gigota pendant près d'une heure entre ses jambes pour tenter de trouver une position confortable. Finalement, Oberyn n'y tenant plus posa une main sur ses hanches et l'aida à se positionner correctement.

« Je sais monter à cheval. » se défendit-elle. « Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de ne pas être seule sur la scelle. »

Si elle continuait à bouger de la sorte, son inconfort serait pire lorsque Oberyn perdrait le contrôle de son corps. Lya était très jeune, certes, mais elle avait un corps de femme, à tout égard. Et le dornien n'était qu'un homme. Il se souvenait encore de sa robe de mariée. Lya n'était pas seulement une femme, c'était une belle femme avec des formes à damner un saint. Et Oberyn n'était pas un saint...

* * *

Au bout de deux jours, Lya n'en pouvait plus de passer la journée assise sur une scelle et la nuit à dormir sur des racines. Elle avait mal partout !

« Dormons dans cette auberge là-bas, cette nuit. » proposa-t-elle en tournant son visage vers celui de son gardien. Le problème d'être deux sur une scelle était principalement que le moindre mouvement prenait des proportions insensées. A peine était-elle tournée qu'elle était à quelques centimètres du visage du dornien. Ce dernier soupira.

« Pourquoi pas. » céda-t-il. « Personne ne me connaît vraiment par ici et toi non plus. Mais juste cette nuit ! » prévint-il.

Lya accepta. Elle savait qu'après cette nuit, elle n'aurait que deux nuits à dormir par terre avant d'atteindre Vivesaigues. De plus, le confort n'était pas sa seule raison de vouloir dormir dans une auberge. Elle voulait avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et une auberge était un bon moyen de les obtenir.

Une fois devant l'auberge, Oberyn démonta en premier, son torse frôlant le dos de Lya qui frissonna. La jeune fille avait découvert quelque chose depuis qu'elle était à Port Real. Sa libido ne se limitait pas à Jon. Elle ne savait pas si toutes les femmes étaient comme elle ou si elle était juste une catin qui s'ignorait mais la moindre caresse mettait sa peau en feu. Bien sûr, si elle avait passé sa vie en compagnie de Joffrey, Tyrion et le Limier au lieu de Jon, Jaime Lannister et Oberyn Martell peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes. Peut-être aussi que le fait de ne pouvoir en parler à aucune femme n'aidait pas... Toujours était-il que le résultat était là. Elle avait connu le corps de Jon quelques fois il y avait un an. Celui de Jaime une fois, il y avait six mois de cela. Son corps criait au scandale. Elle l'ignorait cependant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle reverrait Jaime mais en attendant, elle se concentrerait sur sa mission.

Les deux cavaliers s'approchèrent de l'auberge alors qu'Orage partait chasser dans les bois. Lya ne voulait pas terroriser l'aubergiste. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une femme bâtie comme un homme et sale comme un peigne les accueillis.

« Vous avez de quoi payer ? »

Oberyn sortit deux pièces d'argent pour le coucher et deux de plus pour le repas.

« On a qu'une seule chambre. » précisa la marâtre.

« Ca fera. » soupira Oberyn. Lya le regarda, outrée devant sa déception. Avait-il l'intention de se payer une catin ? Certainement pas ! Si elle devait souffrir alors lui aussi ! Non mais. Le maudit laissa échapper un rire devant son expression scandalisée.

« Installez-vous dans la salle. Tom va vous emmener un repas et une bière chacun. Votre chambre est au premier étage. Deuxième porte à gauche. »

Les deux clandestins allèrent s'asseoir à une table au milieu de la foule. L'auberge était pleine à craquer de soldats Lannister et de commerçants. Lya tendit l'oreille. Certains racontaient la bataille pendant laquelle Jaime avait été capturé par Robb.

« Le jeune loup va se briser les dents un jour ou l'autre. » assurait le soldat.

Le dénommé Tom arriva avec une sorte de soupe et deux chopes de bière. Lya grimaça en buvant une gorgée mais en reprit une seconde avant d'attaquer son plat avec voracité. Elle mourrait de faim. Oberyn la regarda faire en souriant. Elle résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue.

« Bah ! Il a déjà perdu son château de Winterfell. » répliquait un commerçant. Lya fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il arrivé à Winterfell ?

« Mmh. » acquiesçait le soldat. « Un coup dur pour un gosse. Même si je ne peux pas voir ces crasseux du Nord, personne ne mérite ça. »

Lya finit son repas à la hâte et se leva. Oberyn murmurait furieusement son nom et lorsqu'elle fut devant le soldat, il lâcha un chapelet de jurons avant de se lever à son tour. Lya fit son plus beau sourire au soldat, un grand brun aux yeux verts.

« Excusez-moi, qu'est-il arrivé à Winterfell ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le soldat et ses compagnons la regardèrent de pied en cap avec un regard lubrique.

« T'es qui toi ? » demanda l'un des autres soldat assis à la table.

« Juste un couple de marchands en route pour la capitale. » répondit Oberyn en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. « Avec une femme terriblement curieuse. » plaisanta-t-il. Les hommes rirent de bonne grâce mais restèrent soupçonneux. Oberyn était sacrément musculeux pour un marchand. Il n'était pas très large mais chaque muscle de ses avant-bras découvert par ses manches remontées était finement ciselé sous sa peau de bronze. La grâce avec laquelle il bougeait était suspecte aussi. Un soldat savait en reconnaître un autre. Toutefois, l'homme n'insista pas. Il préférait regarder la poitrine de Lya.

« Le fils Greyjoy a pris le château. Il a tué les deux gosses Stark qui y résidaient apparemment. »

Lya crut qu'elle allait vomir. Son cœur, qui avait manqué un battement, repris du service plus violement que jamais. Sa poitrine se contracta douloureusement. Quand sa famille allait-elle arrêter de mourir ? En proie à des vertiges terribles, elle s'appuya contre Oberyn pour ne pas tomber.

« J'ai trop bu, je crois. » annonça-t-elle, probablement pâle comme la mort.

Les soldats rirent d'un bel ensemble et Oberyn leur sourit avant de tirer Lya à l'écart. Ils quittèrent la salle sous les regards mi-amusés mi-curieux de la foule et montèrent les marches menant aux chambres aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient compte tenu de l'état de la jeune louve. Une fois arrivée à leur chambre, cette dernière se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Oberyn ferma la porte derrière elle. Aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux gris mais Lya sentit ses poumons se contracter douloureusement. Sa gorge la brûlait. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Pas après avoir réussi à tenir si longtemps. Pas au milieu d'une auberge avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Pourtant...

« Theon a tué Bran et Rickon. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle comme si elle n'arrivait pas à la croire.

Sa respiration se fit irrégulière mais toujours aucune larme ne coulait. C'était à croire qu'elle n'en avait plus. Jon avait pris le noir. Ned Stark était mort. Bran et Rickon aussi. Arya peut-être aussi. Sansa n'en était pas loin. Robb pouvait mourir à la guerre à tout instant. Lya pria pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle ne supporterait pas un mort de plus.

« Lya, » appela Oberyn, agenouillé devant elle, en passant une main contre sa joue.

Elle releva ses yeux perdues et les planta dans les yeux sombres du dornien. Il semblait vraiment compatir et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Quelque chose craqua en Lya. Elle ne savait pas quoi et elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Elle voulait juste oublier. Oublier la douleur. Oublier la peur. Tout oublier. Elle imita le geste de prince contre sa joue et passa sa main contre sa peau rêche. Elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres contre celle du dornien. Il avait le goût d'épice et l'odeur de cheval mais rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Seule la chaleur de ses lèvres importait à l'instant. Elle se sentait froide de l'intérieur. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur.

« Lya. » reprocha-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son giron, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, ses seins contre son torse. « Tu te rappelles le vieux croulant ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Lya enleva sa tunique.

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit-elle. Elle vit dans les yeux du Dornien, alors qu'il fixait sa poitrine exposée, qu'il avait oublié pourquoi il refusait.

Une petite voix rappela à Lya qu'un homme bien aurait refusé. La jeune fille pensa, alors qu'elle le regardait poser ses lèvres contre sa poitrine et qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, que c'était une bonne chose alors qu'il ne soit pas un homme bien.

* * *

Lya regarda le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre crasseuse de la petite chambre qu'ils avaient louée. Le bras d'Oberyn était en travers de son ventre et il pesait lourd sur son corps frêle et épuisé mais elle s'en fichait. Elle repensa aux événements de la veille avec un soupir. La nuit portait conseil paraissait-il. Elle se força à ne pas penser à la mort de ses frères, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être faible, et se concentra sur l'autre partie de la nuit dans l'espoir d'apporter une distraction bienvenue à son esprit. Oui, il valait mieux se concentrer sur ses hanches la torturaient délicieusement plutôt que sur son cœur qui saignait maladivement. Elle se concentra donc sur ses souvenirs de la veille et sur ce qu'elle en avait appris. Jon avait gardé les choses simples, à part pour un baiser à un endroit étrange, par manque d'expérience. Jaime avait gardé les choses simples par peur, à raison, de la voir partir en courant. Oberyn était différent. Il avait voulu lui faire oublier son chagrin et il avait réussi. Elle avait pu tester de nouvelles positions pour faire l'amour qu'elle n'aurait pas osé autrement. Complètement saoule de chagrin, elle avait oublié ses inhibitions. Elle l'avait chevauché comme elle l'aurait fait d'un cheval, faisant craquer le lit à plusieurs reprises. Il lui avait appris comment, dans cette position, le rendre fou aussi bien de façon lente que plus rapide. Lya sourit. Elle retirait son insulte. Il n'était pas un vieux croulant...

L'homme en question étira ses muscles comme un chat, finalement réveillé et posa ses yeux inquiets sur elle. Regrettait-elle ? Lya lui fit un sourire en coin digne du dornien.

« Je suppose qu'il nous reste un peu de temps avant de repartir. »

* * *

Oberyn Martell était un homme qui se vantait d'avoir vécu une vie bien remplie. Par conséquent, il ne découvrait que rarement les choses. Pourtant, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Lya, par exemple. Il avait connu des femmes jeunes, inexpérimentées et timides. Il avait connu des femmes avec beaucoup d'expérience qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et attendait de lui de leur fournir. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré une jeune femme clairement inexpérimentée, qui n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait mais qui comptait bien l'obtenir de lui quand même. Jamais une femme si jeune ne l'avait utilisé comme un jouet aussi clairement. Elle avait pris ce qu'elle voulait et maintenant, alors que Vivesaigues se rapprochait, elle refusait d'en parler. Le lendemain de leur nuit à l'auberge, elle l'avait prévenu en montant en cheval, elle refuserait d'aborder le sujet. Oberyn avait cru qu'elle regrettait et n'avait pas insisté. Pourtant, malgré sa gêne à en parler, cela n'avait pas empêchée la maudite de revenir le voir le soir même. C'était une jeune fille étrange. Elle découvrait clairement son corps mais elle n'avait pas la timidité qui allait avec. Ce matin-là, Oberyn décida qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

« Parles-moi de tes amants. » proposa-t-il sur le chemin. Lya se tourna pour lui lancer un regard dubitatif. Elle était bien mieux installée maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus sa proximité. Finalement, probablement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et parce que, depuis la mort de son père et encore plus depuis celle de ses frères, plus rien, et surtout pas sa réputation, ne lui importait.

« Mon premier amant était un garçon que j'ai connu toute ma vie. Il connaissait mon corps aussi bien que le sien, je crois, même si en réalité je n'ai vraiment partagé son lit que peu de fois. Il était tendre et parfois maladroit mais bien intentionné. Et surtout, je l'aimais. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie. » La voix de la jeune fille se fit triste et Oberyn sourit. On n'oubliait jamais un premier amour.

« Qu'est-il devenu ? » demanda le dornien.

« Il a pris le noir lorsque j'ai quitté Winterfell. »

Oberyn écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Lya s'était attiré l'affection du tristement célèbre Régicide. Il venait de trouver une piste. Le seul garçon de Winterfell à avoir pris le noir était Jon Snow...

« Le suivant était Jaime. » La jeune fille eut un rire amer. « J'étais terrorisée. J'ai horreur d'être forcée à faire quoique ce soit. Mais finalement, Jaime a su me convaincre... » Elle éluda mais le sentiment de manque dans sa voix suffisait. « Je n'ai partagé son lit qu'une fois. Jaime était tout l'inverse de Jon. Ces mouvements étaient précis et calculés pour donner une sorte de danse coordonnée. Lui aussi était bien intentionné. Il a pensé à moi avant lui. Cependant, je ne l'aimais pas. Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence l'amour ? » demanda finalement Lya.

Oberyn prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler.

« Le désir fait une différence. Coucher avec homme que tu ne désires pas serait horrible, non ? » Lya acquiesça vivement. « Mais avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas mais que tu désires ? » Le cou de Lya vira rouge écarlate. Il sourit. « Je pense que l'on désire simplement plus facilement quelqu'un que l'on aime. »

« Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? »

« Je crois. » répondit Oberyn, pensivement. « Je ne suis pas sûr... »

« Alors c'est non. » osa affirmer la gamine. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle continua, le dornien révisa son jugement. « Lorsque l'on aime, c'est une évidence. Comme la faim ou le sommeil. Lorsque l'on aime, on le sait. Même si on ne préférerait pas ou que l'on essaye de se mentir à soi-même. »

Oberyn comprit que Lya avait essayé de lutter contre son amour immoral pour son frère. Sans succès, à l'évidence. Et si la rumeur était vraie à propos du Régicide et de sa sœur, ce dont il ne doutait pas, il voyait quel point commun partageait les deux époux. Évidemment, cela devait les avoir aidé à mieux se comprendre. Il pensa que le destin avait un sens de l'humour bien noir.

Lya faisait des grandes phrases sur le fait que l'on ne puisse pas vraiment se mentir à soi-même sur l'amour. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'elle parlait du Régicide. Elle était à l'évidence consciente de ses défauts, et c'était une Stark, elle avait donc dû le haïr par principe, pourtant, elle ne le haïssait plus désormais.

Si Oberyn avait été un homme respectable, honorable, il aurait refusé le corps de Lya. Pourtant, il était convaincu qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas un homme qui s'embarrassait d'attache et que c'était précisément pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait. Elle ne voulait pas d'amour, elle voulait de la passion et elle savait que cela, il pouvait lui fournir. Le dornien se félicita personnellement. Cette petite aventure, prévue au début seulement pour venger sa sœur, devenait bien plus intéressante. S'ils réussissaient à faire libérer le Régicide, leur voyage tournerait carrément en farce. Oberyn était curieux de voir Lya face à son mari.

Avec lui, elle ne se fâchait jamais, ne se vexait jamais, ne riait vraiment jamais non plus. Pourtant, si ce qu'il avait vu d'elle pendant son mariage avec Jaime ne le trompait pas, elle n'était pas comme ça avec tous. Le pauvre Régicide avait le droit à tout : les insultes crachées avec le regard plein de haine, les crises de panique larmoyantes, les rires peu féminins mais francs. Il avait pourtant l'impression que la colère serait à l'ordre du jour si retrouvailles il y avait. Le dornien rit malgré lui.

Vivement qu'il se sorte de ce bazar, qu'il venge Elia et qu'il retourne à Dorne où personne ne se prenait tant la tête...

* * *

**A/N :** Me voilà enfin de retour ! Pour combien de temps, ça je n'en sais rien... Maudite connexion (récupérer une nouvelle box c'est LA galère !). Bref ! Enfin un chapitre avec Oberyn complètement présent. Je préfère le dire directement, la relation d'Oberyn et de Lya est à son point culminant ici car les évènements des prochains chapitres vont les obliger à s'éloigner. D'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à imaginer Oberyn autrement qu'en train de papillonner... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Benee** : Merci pour ta review :) Pourquoi tu ne peux pas vraiment juger ? En tout cas, je suis contente que l'on comprenne la situation de Lya sans que je l'explique clairement. J'avais préféré le sous-entendre plutôt que de l'expliquer clairement et je suis contente que le message passe quand même.

**Yuuko Oshigime** : Ah ah ah ! Moi je la trouve très bien ta reviews. Voici le voyage de Lya et d'Oberyn en tout cas. Pour les retrouvailles avec Jaime... Je ne peux rien dire sur comment cela va se passer à part que ces prévus pour le prochain chapitre.

**la-ptite-souris :** Effectivement, les noces poupres ne sont pas oubliées ;) A voir dans quelques chapitres.

**Aricie** : Merci ! Le déménagement s'est bien passé (bon j'avais le pied cassé donc j'ai surtout regardé les autres xD) et effectivement, se saouler au thé, c'est meilleur à la santé ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

Merci aussi à** LynaP, Adelys, Laetitia, Sayatsukiyomi **(je serai d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir le sens de ce pseudo. Ca me fait penser à Naruto xD)** loveloveegypte** et **Emilie**. Je ne reponds pas à toutes les reviews mais sachez que toutes comptent autant pour moi et que je les relis toutes plusieurs fois :)

Merci enfin à Mikiasa pour sa correction !

**A suivre :** Lya arrive à Vivesaigues et ENFIN le retour de Jaime !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Lya sentit sa gorge se contracter en apercevant les remparts de Vivesaigues. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en un an. De plus, avec l'annonce de la mort de Bran et Rickon, Lya supposait que Robb ne serait pas d'humeur à négocier la libération de Jaime. Sans parler de Lady Catelyn. Cette dernière ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur.

Lorsque la jeune louve et le serpent qui l'accompagnait arrivèrent en vue pour les gardes, l'un d'entre eux braqua un arc sur eux.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? »

Oberyn fit avancer sa monture suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent parler sans hurler d'un bout de champ à l'autre. Lya rabattit son capuchon. Le garde en revanche, se concentrait principalement sur le loup-garou qui trottait gaiement à leurs côtés.

« Je suis Lya... Lannister. » ajouta-t-elle à regret. L'homme banda son arc un peu plus. « Et celui qui m'accompagne est Oberyn Martell, prince de Dorne. » L'arc se baissa légèrement. Personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de Dorne.

« Ressemble pas à une Lannister. » maugréa le garde.

« C'est Lya Snow, la bâtarde de feu Ned Stark. » ajouta un autre soldat, probablement un homme du Nord, qui avait reconnu le loup « Celle qui a épousé le Régicide. »

Tous les arcs se levèrent sur elle. Le sang de Lya ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se força à garder son calme. Peu importait qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix. Aux yeux du monde, elle était une Lannister. Point final.

« Je viens ici à la demande de Tyrion Lannister, Main du Roi, pour négocier la libération de Ser Jaime Lannister. Je viens en paix et je ne suis pas armée. »

Les gardes consentirent à la laisser approcher suffisamment pour la fouiller alors que l'un d'entre eux courait informer son Roi. Orage vint s'asseoir sagement au pied de sa maîtresse. Les soldats, probablement habitué au loup de son frère ne le surveillèrent que vaguement. Finalement, lorsque Oberyn eut finit de se délester de ses différentes lames cachées un peu partout et de ses poisons, Robb arriva à l'entrée du campement. Orage courut vers Vent Gris pour le saluer. Les deux bêtes étaient monstrueusement grosses. Lya sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues lui brûler les yeux. Son petit frère avait tellement grandi. Son torse s'était élargi et son visage s'était durci. Lya resta paralysée entre son envie de se jeter dans les bras de son frère et celle de respecter son statut.

Finalement ce fut Robb qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles courtes de Lya et cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte avec toute la force qu'elle avait.

« Robb... Tu m'as tellement manqué. » murmura-t-elle contre son cou. Dans ses bras, toute la douleur, tout le désespoir disparaissait petit à petit. Lya retrouva en elle la jeune fille qu'elle avait laissée à Winterfell.

La jeune louve combattit les larmes autant qu'elle pût. Elle se devait de rester forte. Elle avait suffisamment craqué dernièrement et ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Robb recula éventuellement mais l'invita à la suivre.

« Viens avec moi. Un repas nous attend à l'intérieur de ma tante. Prince Oberyn, vous êtes le bienvenu également. » Même si, clairement, Robb ne voyait pas ce que ce dernier faisait là.

La petite troupe traversa le campement et Lya ne put retenir son expression surprise en se rendant compte de l'importance de celui-ci. Partout autour d'eux, des hommes mangeaient, buvaient ou jouaient aux dès dans une ambiance peut-être un peu trop détendu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au centre du camp, Lya se retrouva face à une tente immense recouverte ici et là de peaux de bêtes alors que les bannières Stark plantés devant l'entrée flottaient au vent. Robb passa le premier et souleva le battant de la tente pour les inviter à entrer. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, la jeune fille sentit son estomac grogner. L'odeur de la viande cuisinée aussi finement que le permettait la situation et posée en grande quantité sur une épaisse table de bois lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Elle entendit le rire bien mal dissimulé d'Oberyn alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table.

Une fois installés, et sans audience autour d'eux, Robb reprit la parole.

« Lya raconte-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir de ta vie à Port Real. Je reçois souvent des lettres de Jon. Il s'inquiète. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Jon ne lui avait que peu écrit mais elle comprenait. Il préférait ne pas savoir les détails de sa vie de femme mariée. Lya jeta un regard en coin au prince dornien. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas que Jon sache, d'ailleurs.

« C'est une longue histoire, Robb. Et une bien triste. » Lady Catelyn entra dans la tente à cet instant. Lya se souvint que, famille ou non, elle avait une mission. Elle devait échanger Jaime contre Sansa. Pour cela, il fallait qu'ils sachent la vérité sur les horreurs de Port Real. « Pour ne te dire que l'essentiel, Jaime était un homme bon avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, du moins. Tywin est homme dur mais pas injuste. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal ni à Sansa. Cersei, en revanche... Cersei est folle à lier. Elle boit de plus en plus et passe son temps à me faire des leçons de soi-disant moral. Elle m'a même massacré les cheveux à notre arrivée à Port Real. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lya.

« Ned ne m'en avait jamais parlé. » intervint Lady Catelyn, sceptique.

« Il n'avait pas su. Jaime avait rattrapé les dégâts. Tout cela pour dire, Cersei est ainsi avec moi alors qu'elle craint les représailles de Jaime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu faire à Sansa mais je dirai que ce n'est pas mieux. Toutefois, le plus gros problème de Sansa est Joffrey. Il est violent, cruel et incontrôlable. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Sansa vraiment depuis le début de la guerre. La Reine m'avait confiné dans les appartements du Régicide. Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, son dos était couvert de bleus et Joffrey a tué Lady... C'est pour elle que j'ai accepté la requête de Tyrion. »

« Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que la nain, si tenté qu'il ait l'intention de tenir sa promesse, réussisse à faire échapper Sansa ? » demanda Catelyn. « Les Lannister ratissent le pays pour te trouver. J'en conclus que tout cela n'est pas officiel. »

« Non, » avoua Lya. « Mais je fais cela pour le bien de Sansa et même si elle devait finalement rester à la capitale, elle serait plus en sécurité avec Jaime. »

« Je ne ferai pas libérer le Régicide. » déclara Robb d'une voix qu'il voulait forte mais qui ne l'était pas tout-à-fait. « Sansa est ma sœur et je l'aime. » précisa-t-il à l'intention de sa mère. « Mais stratégiquement, l'échanger contre le Régicide est une idiotie. » Apparemment, ils avaient déjà débattu de la même chose auparavant. Lya supposa que seule Lady Catelyn pouvait convaincre Robb. Ils avaient besoin d'un moment seul à seul.

« Puis-je au moins voir mon mari ? » demanda Lya d'une voix aimable. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Jaime. Robb grimaça.

« Tu es sûre, Lya ? Aucune femme n'a sa place dans un cachot. Surtout avec l'humeur de Régicide depuis qu'il y est. »

« Comment ça un cachot ?! » s'exclama Lya, atterrée.

« Il était dans un quartier surveillé, » se défendit Robb, « mais des espions Lannisters ont tenté de le faire échapper. Depuis ça, il est dans une cellule. »

Tyrion avait déjà tenté de faire échapper le Régicide. Lya fronça les sourcils en apercevant Oberyn alangui dans un fauteuil, en train de siroter du vin. La Montagne était un prix élevé pour simplement jouer le garde du corps... La jeune louve soupira et maudit Tyrion.

« Je dois voir Jaime. »

Robb fit signe à deux gardes en faction devant l'entrée d'escorter Lya jusqu'à son mari. Cette dernière se rendit compte de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible avant. S'il s'avérait que Jaime était maltraité, peu importait que Robb soit son frère, elle le ferait sortir d'ici par tous les moyens. D'autant plus qu'à l'évidence, Tyrion lui en avait déjà fourni les moyens...

« Il faudra que je te parle aussi. » informa-t-elle le dornien qui lui répondit par un de ses sourires narquois. Enfin tu as compris, semblait dire ses yeux sombres. La Vipère portait bien son nom.

Jaime toussa du fond de sa cellule. Il eut un rire moqueur à son propre égard. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans un tel état. Cela faisait des jours, peut-être même des mois qu'il ne s'était pas lavé. Il mourrait de faim et de soif et trempait dans sa crasse. Sa barbe le grattait, sans parler de ses cheveux sales. Les haillons qu'il portait lui donnait envie de vomir à chaque inspiration.

Oh, comme la chute était dure.

Mais le plus dur dans tout cela n'était pas la faim, la soif ou la crasse. Non, c'était la solitude, l'ennui. S'il ne se concentrait pas sur les gens qu'il aimait, il perdrait la raison, il en était sûr. Il pensait à Tyrion qui avait réussi à se libérer des griffes de Stark pour revenir à Port Real et qui ferait tout pour le libérer, comme l'avait prouvée sa dernière tentative. Il pensait à Cersei qui devait se ronger les sangs sans lui. Ses bras lui manquaient tellement. Un grincement de métal retentit au loin mais Jaime n'y porta que vaguement attention. Enfin, à sa propre surprise, il pensa à sa petite femme-enfant. Il priait pour que Cersei ne lui ai rien fait. Cette prière était autant pour lui que pour l'enfant. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait pardonner à Cersei un nouvel acte de ce genre et il ne voulait pas à avoir à choisir entre sa fierté et Cersei. Il priait aussi pour sa maudite bestiole, qui devait être énorme maintenant, soit toujours en vie. Il priait enfin pour que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Lya ait évité au maximum la compagnie de Joffrey.

« Jaime ? » appela une voix féminine alors que la porte de fer de sa cellule s'ouvrait. Avait-il des hallucinations ? Il savait qu'il venait de prier pour que Lya soit loin de Joffrey mais il n'avait pas pensé exactement à cette façon-là.

« Je dois refermer derrière vous. »

« Faites. » répondit l'hallucination alors qu'elle entrait dans la cellule crasseuse et humide.

La porte se referma et seule la lumière d'une torche dans les mains de la jeune fille permettait à Jaime de la voir. Ses yeux le brûlaient à cause de la lumière mais il continua de la regarder. La jeune fille quant-à-elle scrutait la cellule avec un dégout non dissimulé. Lorsqu'elle croisa enfin son regard, elle frissonna.

« Robb Stark m'envoie une catin ? » demanda le chevalier en tentant de redresser un peu. Elle ressemblait à Lya mais ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts et elle était habillée en haillons.

« Tyrion Lannister t'envoie ta femme. » répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton si acide que Jaime eut un sourire nostalgique. Pas de doute, c'était bien Lya. Bien qu'il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Tyrion ? » La jeune fille se pencha pour le donner un peu de pain et une poche de vin.

« Par les Sept ! Tu pues, c'est une horreur. » râla la gamine en se reculant. Jaime tenta de ne pas relever. Sa fierté était déjà suffisamment maltraitée. Il lui lança cependant un regard noir et ne toucha pas à la nourriture. Pas tant que la jeune fille serait là. Cette dernière changea de sujet. « Oui, Tyrion m'envoie pour négocier ta libération contre celle de Sansa. Oberyn Martell m'accompagne. »

L'humeur de Jaime remonta d'un seul coup. Tyrion était un génie. Et Lya n'était pas mal non plus pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait sans rien dire de plus. La jeune louve était la diversion idéale tandis que, miraculeusement, Tyrion avait convaincu la Vipère d'organiser sa fuite. Le Dornien était un spécialiste en poison. Il n'aurait qu'à empoisonner les gardes pour le faire partir. Avec Lya qui venait de repérer les lieux, et surtout le positionnement des gardes, rien de plus simple. En théorie...

« Jaime, je suis désolée qu'ils te traitent ainsi. » Le chevalier ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

« Pourquoi donc ? Pas tentée de respecter tes obligations maritales ? » contra Jaime, acide. La jeune louve lui adressa un sourire étrange en faisant signe au garde de la laisser sortir.

« Encore une fois, je répète, je suis venue avec Oberyn Martell. »

Jaime n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre cette dernière affirmation...

Catelyn Stark faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers de Vivesaigue. La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Robb refusait de libérer le Régicide. Il ne comprenait pas. Catelyn avait perdu son mari, Bran, Rickon, et Arya était portée disparue. Elle devait faire revenir Sansa. Elle devait s'assurer de sa sécurité. La mère des Stark prit une grande inspiration. Robb ne lui pardonnerait jamais...

« Vous m'avez fait demandé, Ma Lady ? » intervint la voix grave de Brienne de Tarth. La femme était plus grande que la plupart des hommes qu'elle connaissait. Et plus forte aussi. Elle était enfin et surtout d'une loyauté sans faille envers Catelyn et seulement Catelyn, pas Robb.

« J'ai une mission pour vous, Brienne. »

Le chevalier hocha la tête et attendit ses ordres. Catelyn fut tenté de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Allons trouver Lya. J'aurai besoin d'elle aussi et du dépravé qui lui sert d'escorte. »

En une journée, le prince dornien avait déjà été surpris en train d'écumer les bordels de fortune qui s'étaient montés dans le camp.

La mère du roi et son garde du corps durent traverser une bonne partie du château avant d'atteindre les quartiers où elle avait invité Lya à s'installer. Robb avait placé deux gardes devant sa porte. Autant pour la surveiller que pour la protéger des Karstark qui vouaient une haine féroce aux Lannister. Les rires de la jeune fille filtraient à travers la porte de bois. Elle pouvait aussi discerner une voix grave qui ne pouvait être que celle du Prince Martell. Catelyn soupira, Lya avait décidément un goût prononcé pour le scandale. Après un signe aux gardes pour leur indiquer de les laisser seuls, Catelyn entra dans le parloir. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à faire quérir la Vipère Rouge.

Lya était assise le lit, Orage couché derrière elle, tandis qu'Oberyn assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, s'amusait à lancer des raisins en l'air et à les rattraper avec sa bouche sous les rires de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se leva à l'entrée de ses invitées. La Vipère ne bougea pas mais arqua un sourcil à la vue de Brienne.

« Lady Catelyn ? » Lya avait quant-à-elle les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai une requête à te faire, Lya. » La jeune fille balaya les pieds du dornien de la table et invita Brienne et Catelyn à s'asseoir.

« Je vous écoute. » Elle semblait curieuse mais conservait sa méfiance.

« Si je fais échapper le Régicide d'ici, peux-tu me donner ta parole que tu me ramèneras Sansa ? »

« Oui. » répondit Lya sans hésiter.

« Et si nous venions à perdre avec Robb, » Catelyn leva la main pour interrompre toute réplique, « prendrais-tu soin d'elle ? »

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de l'enfant qui n'en était plus vraiment une.

« C'est que j'aurai fait de toute façon. »

Catelyn acquiesça.

« Je veux que Brienne vienne avec vous. » imposa-t-elle.

« Vous ? » intervint le dornien. « Je n'ai jamais accepté de faire échapper le Régicide contre la volonté de Robb Stark. »

Catelyn vit Lya rouler des yeux agacés.

« Oh, toi, la ferme ! Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu es là ! Faire mon baby-sitter contre la Montagne ? Franchement ! Tyrion n'est pas un idiot. »

Le rire de la Vipère raisonna contre les murs de la pièce. Catelyn se sentit soulagée. Si elle n'avait pas donné son accord pour ce plan, combien d'hommes aurait tué Oberyn pour libérer le Régicide ?

« Marché conclu. » finit par reprendre Lya. « Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, Lady Brienne. » Son regard s'adoucit. Brienne avait cet effet sur les femmes apparemment. Les hommes se moquaient d'elle et la tournaient en ridicule mais les femmes semblaient voir tout de suite sa valeur. « Quel est votre plan, Lady Stark ? »

« Assommer les deux gardes en poste devant la cellule et vous faire fuir par bateau par les rives de Ruffurque. »

Le dornien retint un rire narquois.

« Très réfléchi. »

« Ca fera. » contra Lya visiblement anxieuse de quitter le camp au plus vite. Elle n'aimait pas plus l'idée de trahir Robb que sa mère. « Ce soir ? »

« Ce soir, » confirma Catelyn.

Lya marcha avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable, c'est-à-dire bien peu, en traversant le château. Elle avait envoyé Orage battre la campagne avec pour ordre de la retrouver à Port Real. Elle était sûre qu'il avait compris.

Heureusement qu'à cette heure les couloirs étaient quasiment vides car quiconque qui aurait vu Lady Stark, Lya Lannister, Brienne de Tarth et Oberyn Martell marcher ensemble aurait trouvé cela étrange. Une fois arrivée au niveau des cachots, Oberyn prit la tête.

« Attendez ici, je m'en occupe. »

Lya attendit d'entendre le bruit métallique d'une porte de cellule qui s'ouvre et entra à sa suite. Les deux gardes baignaient dans leur sang. Oberyn les avait tués sans un bruit. Lya frissonna mais se reprit et, après avoir attrapé les clés que lui tendait le dornien, entra dans la cellule. Jaime était une vision de cauchemar. Il avait beaucoup maigri et sa barbe masquait une grande partie de son visage. Il était sale comme un peigne. Pourtant, malgré la crasse et la malnutrition, le maudit réussissait à garder son air de beauté régalienne. Ses yeux verts, pensa Lya, ce devait être ses yeux qui donnaient cette impression. Ils étaient toujours aussi vifs, son sourire toujours aussi acéré. Lya se pencha devant lui et détacha seulement les fers qui le tenaient attaché aux murs et ceux de ses jambes. D'un geste, elle l'aida à se mettre debout.

« Pourquoi ne pas me détacher complètement ? » demanda-t-il alors que Lya plissait le nez à son odeur. Ils entreprirent de traverser les couloirs du cachot, Lya en tête et Jaime clopinant derrière.

« Parce que je suis censé t'échanger contre Sansa et que si je te détache tu vas t'enfuir pour ne pas être échangé. » répondit finalement la jeune fille sans un regard en arrière.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas seule en pleine campagne, Lya. » Et le pire fut qu'il semblait sincère. L'interpellée s'arrêta. Jaime l'imita.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète. » avoua Lya en se tournant pour croiser le regard de son mari.. Jaime, même dans son état, était tout-à-fait capable de tuer Brienne et Oberyn et de l'emmener sur son épaule jusqu'à Castral Roc... La seule façon pour Lya de supporter sa culpabilité d'avoir trahi Robb était de lui ramener Sansa.

Le regard émeraude du chevalier se fit plus tendre, presque triste alors qu'il posait les yeux sur sa femme.

« Ma Lady, il faut se dépêcher. » intervint Lady Brienne en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sortie..

Lya acquiesça et prit le poignet ferré de Jaime pour le diriger vers la sortie. Lady Catelyn avait disparu mais Brienne les guida le plus discrètement possible à travers les ténèbres du campement. Heureusement pour eux, même à cette heure tardive, le brouhaha des soldats couvraient le bruit que pouvait faire Jaime avec ses chaînes. Tant qu'ils resteraient loin de la lumière, ils ne seraient pas repérés. Brienne mena la marche, alors qu'Oberyn la fermait, jusqu'à un petit canal où un bateau à peine assez grand les attendait. Il fallait dire qu'entre Oberyn, Jaime et Brienne, Lya se sentait minuscule...

Brienne plaça dans l'embarcation une sorte de caisse qui devait comporter ce que Lady Stark avait prévu pour leur voyage. Oberyn monta le premier dans le bateau avec l'agilité d'un félin puis aida Lya à s'installer malgré son équilibre précaire.

« Tu n'apprécierais pas la baignade. » plaisanta-t-il en la retenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise.

Au grand amusement de Lya, Jaime tenta de négocier sa libération avec Brienne, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas monter dans le bateau avec ses chaînes. Sa geôlière se contenta de le prendre et de le poser dans le bateau. Les yeux de Jaime lançaient des éclairs. Lya, retenant un sourire, prit la main de son mari dans la sienne. Elle savait que Jaime n'aimait pas la pitié mais elle savait aussi que sa présence aux côtés du chevalier aiderait à le calmer. Il ne prendrait pas de risques avec la vie de Lya. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Cependant, le simple contact avec sa peau était étrange. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et elle ne l'avait que peu connu avant. Sûrement pour les mêmes raisons, il ne réagit d'abord pas à son contact mais finit par serrer sa main dans la sienne. Lya sourit en regardant la berge s'éloigner.

« Dites-moi mademoiselle, qu'est-ce-qu'un monstre tel que vous fait aux côtés de Lady Stark ? » lança le Régicide à Brienne.

Lya soupira. Il se moquait d'elle depuis une heure déjà. Le vouvoiement, les mademoiselles... Tout n'était que moquerie. Lya grimaça. Elle était tellement habituée au Jaime qu'elle connaissait en privé qu'elle en avait oublié le prétentieux détestable qu'il était pour les autres. Brienne l'ignora cependant. Elle devait être habituée à ce genre de chose. Oberyn, assis le plus au fond, regardait la scène avec intérêt.

« La pucelle de Tarth... Vraiment ? »

Lya vit la nuque de Brienne rougir d'embarras et la jeune louve n'y tint plus.

« Jaime ! » râla-t-elle en lui assenant un coup dans l'épaule. « N'as-tu pas des moyens plus efficace d'utiliser ta salive ?! »

Le chevalier lui lança un regard lubrique. Lya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois un homme si doux en privé et si insupportable en public ? » demanda-t-elle haut et fort.

Brienne et Oberyn arquèrent un sourcil à l'unisson. Jaime la foudroya du regard.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je parle de ton intimité ? » le provoqua Lya. « Alors laisse celle de Brienne tranquille ! »

« Très bien. » concéda Jaime avec haussement d'épaule. Lya savait qu'il ne raterait pas une occasion de provoquer Brienne lorsqu'elle ne serait pas là mais c'était déjà ça. Son soulagement ne dura pas. « Parlons de la tienne alors, ma tendre et fidèle épouse. »

Ce fut au tour de la louve de foudroyer son mari du regard.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Je suis ton mari. »

« Une nuit ! » s'exclama Lya. « Une nuit avant que tu ne partes affronter mon père et que tu ne t'enfuies ! » La laissant seule à supporter les affres de Port Real. Lya savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Jaime comme sur un homme qui l'aimerait et qui serait prêt à tout pour elle mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être amère en repensant à sa disparition. Objectivement, elle savait que ce n'était ni juste ni très courageux de blâmer Jaime pour ses problèmes à la capital mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire l'amalgame entre toute la famille de Castral Roc.

« J'ai laissé Ned Stark en vie. » contra-t-il, rappelant ainsi que ce fut pour elle qu'il avait agi ainsi.

« Ma Lady, » intervint Brienne.

« Mais tu as tué tous ses hommes. Des hommes avec qui j'avais grandi ! » continua de se révolter Lya.

« Il y a des maris qui violent leurs femmes... »

« Oh je t'en- »

« Ma Lady ! » s'exclama Brienne.

« Quoi ?! » crièrent en cœur les deux époux.

« Un bateau est à notre poursuite, » dit elle en pointant du doigt un navire à l'emblême Stark quelques mètres derrière eux. « Et le prince Oberyn vient de sauter du bateau. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Lya. Certes, elle l'avait constaté elle-même. Oberyn nageait vers la rive. Pourquoi, ça par contre, elle n'en avait aucune idée. L'attention de Lya fut détournée par le rire de Jaime qui faisait des grands signes aux soldats du Nord et les provoquait allègrement. Lya le frappa dans le bras.

« Je fais diversion. » expliqua-t-il.

« Diversion pour quoi, exactement ? » demanda Lya, à bout de nerf.

« Les femmes... » Lya retint un chapelet de jurons bien choisi. « Regarde les rochers en haut de la colline que l'autre dépravé est en train de monter. »

Soudain, Lya comprit qu'Oberyn n'avait pas fui le navire. Cela l'aurait surprise. Il tenait trop à la tête de la Montage... Il était en fait en train de gravir une colline dans le but de faire basculer les rochers en son sommet sur l'embarcation Stark. Lya laissa son mari hurler des insultes aux soldats et se concentra sur Oberyn. Brienne tentait tant bien que mal de faire accélérer l'embarcation sans les faire tous couler.

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le rythme de publication perturbée mais bizarrement, malgré le fait que je sois en vacances, j'ai encore moins de temps libre que d'habitude -" Bref ! Voilà enfin Lya et Jaime réunis à nouveaux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ;)

**Laetitia :** Et non, pas d'Ellaria dans cette histoire. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime pas ! mdr non plus sérieusement parce que cela aurait compliqué la narration et je veux que cette fiction reste centrée sur Jaime et Lya. D'ailleurs, Oberyn va désormais redevenir un personnage secondaire. Jaime est revenu et Oberyn n'aime pas les histoires compliquées ;)

**LynaP :** Alooors, pour Lya et Oberyn... Question : regardes-tu la série ou lis-tu les livres ? Car dans les livres lorsque l'on voit Daenerys (12 ans) et Khal Drogo... Hum hum... De plus, l'écart d'âge à cette ''époque" ne compte que bien peu. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois bien que Jaime et Oberyn ne sont pas si éloignés en âge. Enfin, si tu n'es pas fan ne t'inquiète pas, Jaime et revenu et Oberyn va donc naturellement se ''retirer''. On va enfin voir plus de Lya et Jaime après ce chapitre ;) Pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis désolée mais je préfère les faire courts car essayer de compter les mots pour rallonger me fait perdre l'inspiration xD

**Benee :** J'en profite pour te répondre à ta review sur One million tears au passage :P Déjà, j'adore toujours quand quelqu'un lit plusieurs de mes fics dans différents fandoms. Je me sens moins seule xD Je veux dire, beaucoup d'auteur se concentre sur un fandom, moi j'en suis incapable. J'aime trop de choses différentes. Du coup, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des lecteurs qui aiment ces différentes choses aussi :D Du coup, j'ai relu mon propre one shot car je ne m'en souvenais plus xD Donc, à propos de ta review, non, ne t'inquiète pas, pas de fiction longue sur Bellarke tant que je n'ai pas fini celle-ci ou que je suis proche de la fin. J'avais commencé d'écrire quelques chapitres mais c'est pas convaincant, je pense. Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.

**Adelys** : Ah ah ! Oui, la grosse crise de colère de Lya arrive dans un ou deux chapitres. Et ça va aller mieux, pour aller pire ensuite lol. J'ai hate d'arriver au mariage de Joffrey ;)

Merci aussi à **Mikiasa** qui corrige tous mes chapitres avec attention ! Heureusement car il y a toujours une ou deux phrases qui ne veulent rien dire xD

**A suivre :** Un petit indice Varshé Hèvre ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 **

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue chevalier ? » demanda Lya à Brienne un soir pour briser le silence alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec une brindille pendant que le chevalier aiguisait son épée.

Ils avaient parcouru la Ruffurque aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient et ils avaient dû continuer à pied. Selon Jaime en tout cas. Lya, elle, était complètement perdue. Mais si ni Brienne, ni Oberyn n'émettait d'avis contraire, c'était qu'il devait avoir raison. Jaime et Oberyn prenait le second tour de garde. En clair, Brienne prenait le premier, Oberyn le second et personne ne voulait froisser la fierté de Lya, aussi forte qu'une enfant, ni celle de Jaime, enchaîné. Lya avait choisi d'être avec Brienne pour deux raisons. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas que le Régicide profite de la nuit pour insulter Brienne et d'autre part, elle ne voulait pas passer une partie de la nuit seule avec Oberyn... Et tant pis pour les deux hommes si l'ambiance de leur tour de garde était tendue...

« J'ai toujours été grande et forte. Plus grande et plus forte que la plupart des garçons de mon âge. Lorsque j'ai compris que me lamenter ne changerai rien, j'ai décidé d'être chevalier pour pouvoir servir quelqu'un qui le mériterait. »

Lya sourit à sa compagne. Elle avait apprécié Brienne au premier coup d'œil. Etre une femme chevalier en disait déjà long sur elle et sur sa force de caractère, mais c'était ses yeux qui avaient plu à Lya. Elle avait une conviction et une loyauté dans le regard qui semblaient à toutes épreuves. La jeune louve lui enviait cela.

« Et Lady Stark est celle sur qui votre choix s'est posé ? » demanda Lya, retenant le scepticisme dans sa voix. Elle n'aimait pas Catelyn et ne l'aimerait jamais.

« J'étais dans la garde royale de Renly Baratheon lorsque celui-ci est mort. Lady Stark savait que ce n'était pas moi la coupable, aussi, sûrement, elle savait que j'allais être accusée de ce meurtre quand même. Alors, elle m'a prise sous son aile. »

Brienne était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Naïve et honnête au point que cela lui avait déjà créé des ennuis. Et cela lui en créerait encore. Elle lui rappelait vaguement son père et pria pour qu'elle ne connaisse pas le même destin.

« Ma Lady ? » appela l'immense femme d'une voix timide, sortant Lya de sa rêverie. « Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. Et vous pouvez m'appelez Lya, je ne suis pas une Lady. » Peu importait ce que Jaime aurait à dire sur le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce-qui pousse une enfant Stark à épouser un homme comme le Régicide ? » Lya ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la délicatesse de Brienne. Elle n'était pas Stark, elle était Snow.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, en vérité. » Brienne ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Mais, Renly disait toujours que vous étiez ... »

« Une demande de Lord Tywin pour justifier la décision de Robert de libérer Jaime de son serment de célibat. C'était un mariage arrangé comme un autre. A ceci près que j'ai dû en plus faire semblant de l'aimer et que je n'étais absolument pas préparée à cela. Le seul avantage d'une bâtarde est de ne pas avoir de mariage de convenance, normalement. » Brienne lui lança un regard compatissant. « Mais ç'aurait pu être bien pire. Jaime n'était pas plus préparé que moi à se marier. Pourtant, il m'a soutenu, à sa façon. » Lya ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu confiance à son mari imposé.

Le regard dubitatif que lui lança Brienne fit rire Lya.

« Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure quand je disais qu'il est différent lorsque le reste du monde ne le regarde pas. Même s'il démentirait s'il était réveillé. » Plaisanta Lya. « Je peux être moi-même avec lui, avec toutes mes qualités et mes défauts. Il ne m'a jamais demandé d'agir comme la parfaite Lady. Jaime a été énormément jugé dans sa vie. Je pense que c'est ce qui a fait de lui quelqu'un de très tolérant. Même s'il le cache bien en temps normal... »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lya, courbaturée et de mauvaise humeur, reprit la route avec ses compagnons. Ils avaient réussi à acheter des chevaux dans une auberge mais ces derniers n'étaient pas les étalons auxquels elle était habituée. En plus de cela, il n'avait été possible de n'acheter que trois montures. Lya, la plus frêle du groupe, devait donc partager avec son mari qui, heureusement, empestait bien moins depuis qu'il s'était lavé dans la rivière. Lya n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était propre, aucun d'entre eux ne l'était, mais au moins il sentait moins le prisonnier...

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour atteindre Port-Real ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Elle sentit son rire contenu contre son dos.

« Tu n'aimes toujours pas voyager, hein ? Déjà au départ de Winterfell, avec des vêtements propres, des provisions à foison et des tentes pour dormir, tu n'aimais déjà pas ça. » Lya se tourna légèrement sur sa scelle pour lui lancer un regard noir. Il avait raison mais elle n'aimait toujours pas non plus qu'il se moque d'elle. « Je dirai une grosse semaine. Ces pauvres bêtes n'avancent pas bien vite et il faut que nous restions discrets. »

Lya retint un soupir de désespoir. Elle détestait voyager. Elle n'était pas Arya !

« Où est passé Orage ? » demanda Jaime, légèrement inquiet.

« Il n'est pas loin. Je lui avais ordonné de retourner à Port Real mais, je ne sais pas comment, il nous a retrouvés la nuit où nous sommes descendus du bateau. »

« Comment tu le sais ? Je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Lui, si. » répondit Lya avant de s'expliquer. « Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves. »

« Tu rêves de loup ? » Jaime semblait surpris, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

« Je rêve que je vois à travers les yeux d'Orage. » précisa Lya.

« Vous êtes une enfant du Nord, Lady Lya. » intervint Oberyn qui avait gracieusement arrêté de la tutoyer même si son sourire en coin le trahissait. « Les changes-peaux sont plus courants là-bas. »

Lya soupira, attendant la réponse mordante de Jaime lorsqu'une flèche passa à toute vitesse à quelques centimètres d'une oreille du dornien. Jaime, malgré ses chaînes, réussit à descendre de cheval, emportant Lya avec lui avant même que celle-ci n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une fois le choc passé, son cœur s'accéléra et elle regarda autour d'elle. Des cris. Des flèches. Le claquement métallique des épées. L'odeur du sang... En quelques secondes, le calme matinal s'était transformé en chaos complet. Oberyn, une dague à la main, semblait danser autour de plusieurs hommes, deux cadavres étaient déjà à ses pieds. Cependant, sa lame rougit par le sang perdait vite de son efficacité. Brienne tentait aussi de son côté de repousser la horde de bandits puants et répugnants qui venait de fondre sur eux.

« Lya, détache-moi ! » ordonna Jaime alors qu'il se saisissait tant bien que mal de l'épée d'une des victimes d'Oberyn.

Lya hocha la tête et courut vers le cheval de Brienne pour obtenir les clés. Le cheval s'était enfui mais sa cargaison était restée sur place. A à peine un mètre de sa destination, un bruit d'épée fendant l'air lui arriva aux oreilles. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le coup fatidique. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'épée de Jaime passait à travers le corps de l'homme. Lya continua son chemin. Elle se jeta à genoux dans la boue et fouilla la sacoche des ses mains tremblantes, le souffle court. Les secondes semblaient devenir des heures. Dans la panique la plus totale, elle sortit enfin la maudite clé alors qu'une flèche passait près de son bras. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et fit volte-face pour retourner vers Jaime, pantelant et blessé à plusieurs endroits. Cinq hommes l'entouraient. Trois étaient déjà mort à ses pieds. Oberyn et Brienne avaient disparu de son champ de vision. Jaime tua un quatrième homme lorsqu'un bandit, aussi gros qu'un ours saisit Lya par ses cheveux courts et posa sa lame incurvée contre sa gorge. Elle cria. Jaime s'immobilisa. Un des hommes en profita pour lui asséner un coup dans le thorax qui envoya le chevalier au sol.

En quelques minutes, le combat, le chaos, avait pris fin. Jaime était au sol. Oberyn et Brienne se tenaient dos à dos. Lya était prisonnière. Ils étaient encerclés. Plus personne ne bougeait quand finalement un homme, cadavérique avec des yeux noirs qui s'enfonçaient dans son crâne, sortit des bois. Lya se força à rester calme.

_Respire_, s'ordonnait-elle.

« Varshé Hèvre et ses pitres sanglants ! » s'exclama Jaime en se relevant difficilement. Lya se mordit la langue. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu mais elle connaissait la réputation de l'homme qui venait de les capturer... Celui que les hommes appelaient communément la chèvre administra un nouveau coup au visage de Jaime, l'envoyant à nouveau voler dans la boue sanglante qu'avait provoqué le carnage du Régicide.

« Voyons qui nous avons là... » Brienne tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais l'Estropieur leva une main. Elle garda le silence. « Laissez-moi deviner. Le crasseux à la langue bien pendue ne peut-être que le tristement célèbre Régicide... » Lya n'aima pas le dédain qu'elle entendait dans sa voix. Hèvre ne servait-il pas les Lannister ? « Vous êtes la petite compagnie qui a enlevé le Régicide des cachots de Vivesaigue, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout le pays vous recherche, Lya Lannister, Brienne de Torth et Oberyn Martell. Quelle belle brochette ! Je vais en tirer un bon prix... » Les hommes partagèrent un rire gras.

D'un signe de main de leur chef, ils commencèrent de lier les poignets de leurs différents prisonniers.

« Lord Hèvre, » appela Lya en tentant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas se blesser stupidement. L'homme répugnant se retourna et elle contint un frisson de dégout. « Où nous emmenez-vous ? »

« A Harrenhal ! »

Et juste comme cela, chaque prisonnier ce fit hisser sur le cheval d'un des Braves Compaings et ils furent en route pour la forteresse maudite sous les chants graveleux des mercenaires.

* * *

Si la situation n'avait pas été si tragique, Lya aurait bien rit. De quoi avait-il l'air, tous les quatre accrochés autour d'un arbre ? La compagnie d'Hèvre faisait joyeusement griller un daim en chantant des chansons paillardes lorsque Lord Hèvre approcha.

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas tous vous tuer dès maintenant. » ordonna-t-il. Lya savait qu'il ne les tuerait pas, ils avaient trop de valeurs. Personne ne répondit. Il haussa les épaules. « Oberyn Martell, prince de Dorne. Les dorniens adorent leur prince parait-il. Je suppose que Lord Tywin m'en voudrait beaucoup de soulever une guerre dans un tel pays. Combien les dorniens paierait-il pour revoir leur prince intact ? »

« Tuez-moi. » Répondit Oberyn avec la hargne du prédateur qu'il était. « Ou ne touchez pas à un de mes cheveux. Car si vous le faites, et que je survis, je reviendrais vous traquer jusqu'au dernier. Je connais un poison qui peut désintégrer votre estomac petit à petit... Une horrible mort que de mourir étouffer dans sa merde, Lord Hèvre. Que je meurs ou non, vous n'aurez de cesse de vous demander si votre plat préféré n'est pas empoisonné. Et croyez-moi, si je ne sors pas d'ici intact, un jour, il le sera. »

Un long silence passa où les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Finalement, le chef des Pitres Sanglants éclata d'un rire malsain. « Ah ! Un bon argument pour le Prince. » Apparemment, il était assez fou pour décider de leur survie non pas en fonction de leur valeur mais en fonction de leur répartie... Son regard se posa sur Lya.

« Toi, tu es très recherché, ma belle. Robb Stark ratisse le conflant à ta recherche. Lord Tywin a lui aussi proposé une forte rançon. Sans parler de celle de la Reine. Même le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit te recherche apparemment... » Lya fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est le Lord Commandant, monseigneur ? » demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

« Un certain Lord Snow. » Lya écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jon ? Lord Commandant ? « L'ennui, c'est que tous exigent ton retour en vie et en pleine forme. »

« Et personne ne veut provoquer la colère de tout ce beau monde, n'est-ce-pas ? »

La chèvre éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui attira l'attention de ses hommes. Lya lâcha un soupir de soulagement, apparemment Hèvre n'était pas assez fou pour s'attirer les foudres de tant de personnes. De plus, Lya avait entendu dire qu'il obéissait en général aux ordres. Tant que ses prisonniers lui donnait du 'Lord Hèvre'...

« Non, je suppose que non. » Son attention se porta sur Brienne. « Toi, en revanche, personne n'a rien réclamé. » D'un claquement de doigt, trois hommes au regard malsain approchèrent. « Et je ne peux pas priver mes hommes de tous leurs prix... » Le cœur de Lya manqua un battement lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi les hommes commençaient de s'approcher de Brienne.

« Brienne de Torth... » Commença Jaime, « Dis-moi la chèvre, sais-tu que Torth est surnommé l'île aux saphirs ? » L'interpellé leva une main. Ses hommes s'immobilisèrent. Jaime continua. « Le père de Brienne possèdent des millions de saphirs et je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à payer le poids de sa fille en saphirs pour la revoir saine et sauve. Et intacte. » Ajouta-t-il en insistant.

« Laissez-la. » ordonna Hèvre à ses hommes qui repartirent vers le feu en maugréant des insultes. Lya frissonna, elle n'aimait pas du tout la lueur dans les yeux de l'homme... Elle n'aimait particulièrement pas que cette lueur vise Jaime. A cet instant Lya maudit son mari. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se fendre d'un peu de respect, pour une fois dans sa vie ?

« Et toi, Régicide ? Qu'est-ce-qui fait ta valeur ? »

« Mon père donnerait tout l'or de Castral Roc pour me récupérer. »

« Ah vraiment ? » Lya n'aimait pas du tout le ton du brigand. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Oberyn. Que préparait-il ? « Détachez le Régicide ! Après tout, il est celui qui a le plus de valeur. Après son séjour dans un cachot, il faut le nourrir correctement. » Même Jaime, malgré son sourire, commençait de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lya entendit un craquement dans les branches, elle se retourna du mieux qu'elle put. Deux grands yeux jaunes brillaient dans le noir. La jeune fille retint un sourire et se concentra sur la situation.

« Assieds-toi avec nous, Régicide. » Jaime obéit en s'asseyant autour du feu. « Sers-toi. » Hèvre lui indiqua une miche de pain posé sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Le chevalier hésita mais obéit, tous les yeux tourné vers lui. Alors qu'il tendait la main, l'homme qui avait saisi Lya plus tôt, un homme immense à la peau sombre, la lui saisit. Le cœur de Lya s'arrêta. Le mercenaire leva sa lame haut dans le ciel.

« Mon père vous tuera tous jusqu'au dernier si vous me tuez. » menaça Jaime d'une voix inquiète malgré tout.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Régicide, tu vas le revoir ton papa. Mais d'abord, je dois lui envoyer un message. »

Lya ne sut pas qui cria le plus fort en cet instant, elle ou Jaime...

* * *

Lya tenta de calmer la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Jaime gisait au sol, baignant dans son propre sang et hurlant à la mort. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle trouve une idée de génie. Oberyn lui envoya un léger coup de coude dans l'épaule. Elle se força à détourner les yeux de son mari et suivit le regard du dornien. Il avait encore les fioles qu'il trainait partout à sa ceinture. Malgré le fait que Hèvre connaissait les talents en matière de poison du Prince, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui retirer son arme... Les cris de Jaime retentirent à nouveau au-dessus des rires des Pitres Sanglants.

« Lord Hèvre ! » appela Lya. « Il faut le soigner. » L'homme fronça les sourcils. « S'il meurt, il ne vaut plus rien. Et si on ne le soigne pas, il va mourir. »

« Nous n'avons pas de mestre avec nous. » l'informa le mercenaire. « Brulez la plaie. » ordonna-t-il sous le regard terrorisé de Jaime. « Le reste attendra Harrenhall. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Lya. « Oberyn ! Oberyn sait comment soigner une telle plaie. Pas vrai ? » Lui demanda-t-elle plus bas. Visiblement, il avait compris où elle voulait en venir.

« Je ferai au mieux. » murmura-t-il à son tour.

« Détachez-le. » ordonna la chèvre avec réticence. Il ne voulait pas tuer Jaime mais libérer Oberyn ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

L'homme avec la lame incurvée désormais couverte de sang trancha les liens du dornien qui s'approcha de Jaime. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de perdre conscience. Pourtant, malgré sa douleur, il avait compris que Lya avait un plan et il tentait de rester conscient. Oberyn s'approcha du baril de vin des mercenaires.

« Pour désinfecter la plaie, » expliqua-t-il. « Il me faudra aussi une aiguille, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche et du fil. » Après un hochement de tête de Hèvre, les hommes lui fournirent un lacet de cuir et une dague minuscule. Oberyn lui adressa un regard. Ça ferait l'affaire. Ce qu'aucun des hommes n'avaient vu, occupés à chercher ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'une des fioles du dornien avait disparu dans le baril de vin après qu'il ait rempli le bol dont il avait besoin. Chacun se servit allégrement à boire pendant qu'Oberyn maltraitait les chairs du Régicide qui serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire exploser les molaires.

Lya tenta tant bien que mal de desserrer ses cordes. Si Jaime et Oberyn avait toujours été avec elle, ç'aurait été impossible mais désormais, seuls ses poignets étaient réellement liés. Il fallut une bonne heure à Oberyn pour finir son travail, à peu près. Jaime aurait toujours besoin de voir un Mestre, si la fièvre et l'infection qu'il finirait forcément par avoir ne le tuaient pas avant... Lya se força à rester calme et plongea en elle-même.

L'un des hommes de Hèvre commença de tousser frénétiquement, crachant du sang contre ses mains noires de crasse. Ses compagnons le regardèrent bizarrement. Un autre commença de tousser. Puis un troisième. Le premier tomba face contre terre. Mort.

« Le dornien ! » cracha Hèvre en avançant vers son prisonnier. Ce dernier planta sa petite lame dans le tendon d'Achille de celui qui avait tranché la main de Jaime. L'homme cria de douleur. Au milieu du vacarme, des cris de terreurs de ceux empoisonnés, de rage de ceux restant et de douleur du tortionnaire, Hèvre avançait vers Oberyn, désormais sans arme.

« Orage, maintenant ! » cria Lya en espérant sincèrement que sa tentative réussisse. La bête massive sortit du couvert des arbres d'un bond et sauta à la gorge d'Hèvre qui laissa tomber son épée au sol. Lya se débattit contre ses cordes et se jeta sur l'épée. Elle détacha ses propres liens et vint au secours de Brienne. Orage acheva le tortionnaire de Jaime et Oberyn en profita pour récupérer l'épée incurvée des mains du cadavre. Lya avait juste fini de détacher Brienne lorsque celle-ci cria :

« Ma Lady ! »

L'interpellée fit volteface et se trouva nez-à-nez avec l'un des mercenaires, l'épée prête à couper Lya en deux. La jeune fille crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'un torrent de poils gris fondit sur l'homme, le jetant au sol avant de le dévorer. Lya écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Nymeria... » Murmura-t-elle.

La jeune louve, pas aussi grosse que son frère mais pas très loin non plus, rejoignit ce dernier. Oberyn et les deux loups faisaient un carnage parmi les survivants du poison. Brienne se joignit au combat et Lya se secoua mentalement. Au milieu de ce pugilat sanglant, Jaime était couché dans la boue, à moitié inconscient. Elle avança du mieux qu'elle put vers lui, évitant les épées et les bonds des deux loups.

« Jaime ! » appela-t-elle une fois agenouillé à ses côtés. Il avait perdu connaissance. Lya lâcha un chapelet de jurons avant de le saisir par les épaules et de le tirer à l'abri du combat. Il avait beau avoir maigri dans les cachots et perdu une main, il était toujours aussi lourd pour Lya. Finalement, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'emmener jusqu'à une parcelle de terre qui n'était pas imbibée de sang, la clameur autour d'elle se calma. Au milieu des cadavres, Brienne, Oberyn, Orage et Nymeria se tenaient le souffle court et couvert de sang. Lya soupira de soulagement. La plupart d'entre eux avaient beaucoup d'égratignure, Oberyn avait même une énorme balafre en travers du bras mais ils étaient vivants. Et libres. Nymeria vint lécher la joue de Lya, qui frissonna devant son museau ensanglantée, et disparue dans la nature.

* * *

**A/N :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :) Merci encore à Mikiasa pour la correction. Si tu lis ce message, j'ai essayé de changer ce que tu m'avais dit mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit concluant...

Pour ceux qui m'en parlait par review, oui Jaime a perdu sa main. C'est un élément important du personnage et de son développement et je ne pouvais pas changer ça. C'est un passage du livre/série que je trouve essentiel pour l'axe Jaime donc j'ai gardé. (pas comme certaines morts que je ne citerais pas... Hum Hum !)

**Rose silver :** Merci ! Je réponds à ton MP juste après ça ;)

**La-ptite-souris :** Tant mieux si le passage de la barque t'a plu. J'aime bien ce passage moi aussi.

Laetitia : Ahh ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour Ellaria. Je la trouve ridicule dans la saison 5 (idem pour ses filles). Je ne sais pas si c'est le jeu d'acteur qui est mauvais où le scénario mais c'est irréaliste et ça ne colle pas du tout à l'impression que donne les livres... J'ai peur pour la saison 6. ...

**Adelys :** Et les disputes Jaime/Lya vont continuer :P

**LynaP :** J'avoue ta review m'a fait rire. Le viol d'une enfant te choque moins qu'une ado/adulte conscentente ? Non plus sérieusement, je comprends ton point de vue. De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que Jaime est revenu, l'histoire va glisser sur l'axe 2, si on veut... En gros l'axe 1 était porté sur ''Lya subit la Cour." L'axe 2 sera plus sur "Lya participe". Ca ne veut rien dire mais tu verras lorsqu'elle reviendra à Port Real. En gros, elle a murit et ne se laissera plus faire.

**Benee :** Oh oui ! La jalousie va se confirmer tout au long des prochains chapitres ;) Pour the 100, j'avoue j'ai déjà écrit environ 20 000 mots de la fiction longue et j'ai toute la trame... (pas pu m'en empêcher xD) mais je publierais qu'une fois finie.

**Loveloveegypte :** Ah Ah ah ! Jaime abuse hein ! Mais bon, il est jaloux. Ca lui fait pas de mal d'être l'arroseur arrosé :P

**A suivre** : Un chapitre de discussion entre Lya et Jaime qui mettent tout à plat en quelques sortes avant l'arrivée à port Real.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Jaime reprit conscience difficilement. La douleur lui donnait l'impression d'être en train de nager à contre-courant, risquant de se noyer à tout moment. Pourtant, la noyade ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée en comparaison de la douleur qu'il devait combattre.

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Cersei avait besoin de lui à Port Real. Il devait combattre. Il devait aussi se battre pour Tyrion.

« Ne me laisse pas... » Appela la voix fébrile de Lya.

Il l'avait entendu raisonner souvent dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une illusion causée par la fièvre ou si elle était vraiment là. Peu importait. Lya aussi avait besoin de lui. S'il mourrait, elle serait mariée de force à un autre Lannister. Toutefois, Jaime avait besoin de reprendre ses forces avant d'affronter à nouveau le monde.

Lorsque Jaime refit surface, la douleur était moins virulente et son esprit moins dissipé. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans une tente, si le plafond en toile ne le trompait pas. Que faisait-il dans une tente ? Il essaya de se remémorer les derniers événements. Ils avaient été capturés par les pitres sanglants. Il avait perdu sa main... Et après, c'était le trou noir. Jaime leva son bras droit à hauteur de ses yeux. Un énorme pansement recouvrait son poignet. Le chevalier qui n'en était plus vraiment un fut tenté de se rendormir.

« Jaime ? » appela encore la voix de la petite Lya. Il tenta de s'asseoir et, plutôt que de l'en empêcher, Lya l'aida en plaçant les coussins plus haut contre son dos. Jaime grogna de douleur. Il était courbaturé d'être resté couché si longtemps.

« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? »

« Une semaine. » répondit Lya en se rasseyant à son chevet. Jaime écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il voulut le saisir de sa main droite. Lya fit une moue triste qui énerva Jaime. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il lui arracha la coupe violemment de la main gauche. Sa femme ne releva pas. « Nous avons marché jusqu'à un campement Lannister. Tu aurais dû voir la tête des gardes lorsqu'ils t'ont vu sur le dos d'Orage... » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

C'était juste parfait. Il devait être la risée des soldats maintenant.

« Le Mestre voulait te couper le bras entier. » expliqua Lya. « Je le lui ai interdit. C'est pour cela que tu es resté inconscient si longtemps. La fièvre a failli te tuer. » Avoua-t-elle coupable. Bizarrement, la colère du Régicide fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle n'avait pas pitié de lui, elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir pratiquement tué. Pourtant, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait jamais voulu perdre son bras, quel qu'en soit les risques. « Je lui ai dit que s'il te coupait le bras droit, il ferait mieux de couper le gauche aussi, sinon tu l'étranglerais avec. »

Jaime retint un rire incrédule. Cela sonnait comme quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire...

« Merci, Lya. » La jeune fille balaya ses remerciements d'un signe de main embarrassé. « Tu es resté là tout ce temps ? »

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te laves et de te nourrisses. Je ne fais pas confiance au Mestre. » Elle plissa le nez. « Il me fait peur. »

Jaime ne put retenir un grognement d'embarras. Il était un maudit handicapé. Fini le temps du chevalier d'or...

« Tu pourras toujours te battre de la main gauche, si tu apprends comment. » ajouta Lya, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Le combat est comme une danse. La danse des gauchers est inversée, ce qui rend la tâche plus dur pour les droitiers. Tu étais le meilleur soldat avec ta main droite. Tu avais les mouvements. Tu pourras être toujours excellent avec la gauche. Tout est une question de mouvement. »

« Et depuis quand es-tu une experte en combat ? » demanda Jaime à sa femme, entre amusement et colère. Elle était à peine capable de soulever une épée.

« Oberyn. » se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Jaime se souvint que le dornien était gaucher. Il soupira. Oberyn, évidemment...

Jaime reprit un verre d'eau, pensif. Il était soldat. C'était ce qui le définissait. Il n'était rien sans son statut de soldat. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage de tout réapprendre avec la main gauche pour des résultats médiocres. Il arrivait à peine à boire son verre...

« J'ai perdu ma main d'épée, Lya. » Il vit dans son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas à quel point cela était important pour lui. De plus, elle semblait... abattue. Et Jaime n'était pas suffisamment imbu de lui-même pour penser que la perte de sa main était ce qui lui causait tant de chagrin. Soudain, des rires retentirent à l'extérieur.

« Que fêtent les soldats ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Il regretta. Le regard de Lya refléta son âme qui s'écroulait.

« Ils fêtent la fin de la guerre. Stannis a été battu à Port Real par Tyrion et ton père. Robb Stark vient d'être assassiné lors de son mariage avec une fille Frey. Un corbeau est arrivé dans la journée.»lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Sa mâchoire se contracta si fort dans un effort pour retenir ses larmes que Jaime eut mal pour elle.

« Lya, je... » Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'il était désolé ? Il avait été capturé en essayant de le tuer lui-même... La jeune fille eut un sourire amer.

« Tu as perdu ta main, Régicide. J'ai perdu toute ma famille. Si j'arrive à me relever, alors toi aussi. » Elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Jaime fut plus choqué par le retour de son maudit surnom dans sa bouche que par son ton venimeux.

« Lya, » appela-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à la consoler alors qu'il était lui-même au plus bas. D'un autre côté, il avait la désagréable impression que, maintenant qu'elle le savait hors de danger, elle allait noyer son chagrin à Dorne...

« Nous partons demain. Ton père exige ta présence au mariage de Joffrey et Margaery Tyrell. »

« Mais, » appela-t-il encore lorsqu'elle fit un pas de plus, « et Sansa ? »

« Elle est la femme de Tyrion désormais. »

La jeune fille quitta la tente sans un regard en arrière. Lorsque Jaime pensa à toutes les horreurs de la vie de Lya qui étaient causées par les Lannister, il en eut le tournis. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore tué dans son sommeil ?

* * *

Lya, assise les pieds sur la table de la tente que les soldats lui avaient préparé but une coupe de vin. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième.

« Lady Lya, » la réprimanda Brienne.

« Tout le monde fait la fête, Brienne. Pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Parce que vous ne fêtez rien. »

Lya but un autre verre. Pourtant, certains buvaient pour dire adieu à leurs proches et les dieux savaient qu'elle en avait, des proches à qui elle devait dire adieu. Ned, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Robb. Même Lady Catelyn allait lui manquer. En parlant d'elle...

« Que vas-tu faire, toi ? Lady Catelyn est morte elle aussi. Tu vas la venger ? »

Brienne fit non de la tête.

« Lady Catelyn aurait voulu que quelqu'un prenne soin de Sansa. C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. »

« Je veux prendre soin de Sansa aussi. »

Même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait réussir ça... Elle but un autre verre.

« Vous ne devriez pas boire autant. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je risque d'être enceinte ? J'espère bien que non ! Je ne pourrai pas faire une Cersei, moi. Surtout avec un bébé brun à la peau foncée. » Lya partit dans une crise de rire incontrôlable.

« Que faites-vous habituellement lorsque vous êtes malheureuse ? » demanda Brienne, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à la situation.

Lya réfléchit. Qu'avait-elle fait les dernières fois qu'elle avait été malheureuse ?

« D'habitude, Jaime est là. » dit-elle. Jaime le papa de trois enfants incestueux... Sa vie était pathétique, pensa Lya en se resservant un verre. Elle se demanda pourquoi, alors qu'elle ne l'avait réellement connu que pendant les six mois avant sa disparition, son image s'était imposée à elle. « Avant, » réfléchit-elle à voix haute, « lorsque j'avais un problème, j'allais voir Jon, mon frère, Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit. » précisa-t-elle pour elle-même, incrédule. « Mais avant l'arrivée des Lannister à Winterfell, je n'avais jamais de gros problèmes... Après... Quand je me suis retrouvée dans des situations qui me paraissaient complètement insolubles, Jaime était là. Comme la fois où Cersei m'avait massacré les cheveux. Ou lorsqu'elle voulait tuer mon loup... D'un autre côté, Jaime m'a causé bien des torts aussi… » Lya soupira, se resservit un verre et repris. « Oberyn m'a consolé quelques fois aussi. Mais c'est différent. Il ne se soucie pas vraiment de moi.»

« Alors tu sais qu'il ne faut plus le voir. » intervint la voix de Jaime qui venait d'entrer dans la tente. « Plus maintenant que nous sommes de retour en territoire Lannister. »

« Je vais vous laisser. » commença Brienne en se levant. Lya fut tenter de lui dire de rester mais le regard de Jaime l'en dissuada. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment disputée avec Jaime. Elle supposa qu'il y avait un début à tout.

« Comment oublier que je suis en territoire Lannister ? » cracha Lya. « Tu as conscience que ta famille a ruiné ma vie ? » demanda-t-elle avec un humour acide.

« Ne blâme pas les mauvaises personnes Lya, » la prévint Jaime lui aussi de mauvaise humeur. « Bran et Rickon sont morts à cause de Theon. Robb a causé sa propre perte. Arya a disparu d'elle-même. Tyrion prendra soin de Sansa et tu le sais. Et Ned Stark n'aurait pas dû provoquer Joffrey. Ça aussi tu le sais. »

« Bran et Rickon ne serait pas morts si Robb n'avait pas eu à quitter Winterfell. Robb est mort sous les ordres de ton père. Mon père est mort sous les ordres de ton fils. Arya a disparu parce qu'elle avait peur des Lannister. Sansa a été battu par ton fils, encore ! Et ne blâme pas mon père pour avoir découvert TES travers ! » Lya se leva pendant sa tirade, la tête lui tournait.

« MES travers ? Qui es-tu pour me reprocher mon amour pour Cersei ? »

« Moi, je n'étais pas amoureuse d'une salope ! » cracha Lya. Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans les yeux de Jaime. « Jon est homme bon ! Cersei... Cersei a vu plus d'hommes passer entre ses jambes que les portes du bordel de Littlefinger ! »

« Tu mens. » l'accusa Jaime. Lya laissa échapper un rire méprisant. Jaime n'était pas là lorsque Cersei avait commencé à se servir de son 'arme' comme elle disait.

« Tu le découvriras par toi-même bien assez tôt. »

Elle put voir dans le regard de son mari qu'il tentait de se maîtriser. Ils avaient tous les deux des raisons d'être furieux après le monde entier à ce moment. Pourtant, au lieu de se soutenir, ils se sautaient à la gorge. Orage, couché sur le lit de Lya ne daigna même pas se lever. Apparemment, il ne considérait plus Jaime comme un danger. Même lorsque Lya n'en était pas certaine elle-même. Il avança et se plaça à quelques centimètres de sa femme.

« Tu es vraiment une sale gosse à l'instant, Lya. » attaqua-t-il, les dents serrées. « J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te protéger, pour ne pas te rendre malheureuse. Je me suis même mis à dos ma propre sœur pour toi. Je comprends ta colère envers ma famille, envers Cersei, mais la reporter sur moi car tu sais que tu peux le faire sans aucunes conséquences, c'est juste lâche. »

Lya prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il avait raison et elle le savait. Elle était saoule, injuste et pitoyable. Elle était cruelle envers lui juste parce qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se comportait comme Cersei. Peut-être étaient-elles plus semblables qu'elle ne le pensait ? Lya fit une grimace dégoûtée et tenta de se reprendre.

« Que fais-tu debout ? » finit-elle par demander sur un ton plus doux.

« J'ai passé ma semaine couché. »

« Ton bras ne te fais pas souffrir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je le mérite ? » Cracha-t-il même si sa voix n'avait plus le mordant qu'elle avait eu plus tôt.

La phrase choqua Lya aussi fort que s'il l'avait frappé. D'accord, elle haïssait Cersei et Tywin mais elle ne haïssait plus Jaime, plus depuis longtemps.

« Non. » avoua-t-elle en passa une main contre son bras meurtrie. Il la repoussa. Elle insista. « Tu as raison, je suis saoule et je suis injuste. Je suis désolée de m'en être pris à toi. Jaime, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Je suis désolée. » Répéta-t-elle. « Tu n'as rien fait qui justifie ce qui t'arrive. »

« J'ai couché avec ma sœur. » dit-il en s'asseyant et en prenant un verre à son tour.

« Moi aussi. » répliqua Lya en l'imitant.

« J'ai tué le roi que j'avais juré de protéger. »

« On sait tous les deux que tu l'as fait pour le bien de la ville. » le réprimanda Lya.

« J'ai enfanté trois bâtards. »

Lya haussa les épaules en prenant une gorgée.

« Deux sur trois sont adorables. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« J'ai poussé un enfant du haut d'une tour. »

Lya déglutit.

« Ca ne fait plus de différence maintenant. »

« J'ai violé une enfant. »

Là, Lya tenta de cacher son sourire.

« Eh bien, je ne dirai pas exactement violée. » Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts. « Tu sais que je te tiens responsable pour mes actes avec Oberyn ? » plaisanta-t-elle. Il arqua un sourcil. Elle élabora, l'amusement à peine contenue et bien consciente qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit cela en temps normal. « Je suis partie du postulat que j'ai craqué pour des raisons émotionnelles mais que cela m'a paru une bonne idée car j'aime le sexe, à cause de toi. »

Jaime lâcha un rire incrédule.

« Je vois, » plaisanta-t-il, « en fait, tu es juste naturellement de mauvaise foi. »

Lya lui sourit.

« Je suis saoule. »

« Je sais et je vais en profiter pour te faire parler. »

Lya arqua un sourcil.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais absent ? »

La jeune fille soupira. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer les six pires mois de sa vie ? Et surtout comment pouvait-elle le faire sans admettre qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils auraient été bien moins pires s'il avait été là ? Elle ne le blâmait pas de son absence et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne comme cela. Il était déjà assez misérable à cause de sa main. Mais elle ne voulait pas reconnaître que, bien caché au plus profond de son océan de tristesse, il lui avait manqué...Devant son regard émeraude qui la dévisageait, elle se lança bon gré mal gré.

« Tout a tourné à la catastrophe lorsque tu es parti. Le roi est mort, mon père est tombé en disgrâce, Cersei nous a forcé, Sansa et moi, à reconnaître sa traîtrise, ensuite Joffrey a perdu les pédales et... et j'ai été forcée à rester dans tes quartiers pendant tout ce temps. J'étais tellement seule. C'était terrible. Je voyais ma vie et celle de Sansa se désagréger petit à petit et je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Je passais mon temps à me dire « si Jaime était là... » Et je m'en voulais car je n'étais pas censée penser comme cela. Qu'est-ce-que tu aurais bien pu faire de plus ? J'ai été élevée à être indépendante. Quelque part, Sansa l'était plus que moi en cette période. Tu sais, si j'ai accepté la proposition de Tyrion, ce n'était pas juste pour ma sœur... Je voulais te revoir à la capitale. Je ne voulais plus être seule face à Cersei. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais je voulais que ce soit toi qui reçoive toute sa haine et toute sa colère. »

Jaime posa une main sur celle de sa petite femme-enfant. Il comprenait son désarroi, à quel point elle avait dû se sentir impuissante lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir bêtement, elle qui avait horreur de ça. Et elle se trompait, s'il avait été là, elle n'aurait pas été forcée de rester dans ses quartiers. S'il avait été là, elle aurait pu voir Sansa. En revanche, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comment Oberyn était entré dans l'équation, ça il l'ignorait.

« Tu sais, je me suis juré que je tuerais Joffrey, une mort lente et douloureuse, si j'en avais l'occasion. »

Jaime ne releva pas. Lya n'était pas une guerrière. Elle ne le ferait jamais. De plus, même dans l'hypothèse où Joffrey mourrait, il ne tenait pas plus à lui qu'à un inconnu. La seule peine qu'il aurait s'il mourrait serait celle qu'il aurait pour Cersei. Il ne souhaitait cependant pas entrer dans le débat houleux de sa paternité.

« Que s'est-il passé sur le chemin de Vivesaigues ? » demanda-t-il pour la ramener dans le fil de son histoire.

« Tyrion avait un plan pour nous faire sortir de Port Real. Une sorte de distribution, ou de marche, je ne sais pas trop, devait avoir lieu. Joffrey devait faire le tour de la ville et Tyrion et Oberyn ont parié qu'une émeute arriverait et que cela servirait de diversion. C'est ce qui est arrivé. J'ai vu les pauvres tirer Sansa au sol. J'ai voulu l'aider mais Oberyn m'a forcé à quitter la ville. Il avait raison, tout ce que j'aurai fait n'aurait servi à rien d'autre que de me blesser moi aussi mais... »

« Mais encore une fois, tu étais impuissante à protéger les tiens. » compléta Jaime avec compassion. Combien de fois avait-il ressentit cela lorsque le roi qu'il avait juré de protéger frappait Cersei ? Combien de fois alors que son père ou Cersei elle-même humiliait Tyrion ? Lya acquiesça.

« Le voyage a été plutôt calme. Personne ne nous a posé de problème mais un soir, j'ai voulu dormir dans une auberge et... J'ai appris pour Winterfell... C'était la mauvaise nouvelle de trop. Au fond, j'ai toujours su que Robb perdrait à un moment donné. La mort de Rickon et Bran, celle imminente de Robb, la disparition d'Arya... Je ne savais même pas si Sansa était encore en vie. C'était juste trop. J'ai l'impression d'être témoin de ma vie sans pouvoir rien faire pour la changer. Je voulais juste oublier... Et Oberyn était là. Il m'a soutenu plusieurs fois à la capitale, tu sais ? » Tenta-t-elle de se justifier. « C'était certainement parce que cela lui donnait une raison de plus de haïr les Lannister mais il était là. »

Jaime serra la main dans la sienne.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Lya, tu sais. Comment pourrais-je te le reprocher ? Alors que le soir-même de la nuit de noce... » Il était allé voir Cersei. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et si c'était à refaire, il le referait sûrement mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'en était pas fier.

« Je n'irais plus le revoir. » avoua-t-elle. « Tu as raison, c'est trop dangereux de toute façon. »

Jaime sentit un pincement au cœur. Sentiment qu'il ignora vivement.

« Tu sais que je peux pas te faire la même promesse, » Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

« Je sais. »

…...

Lya plongea son regard dans celui du Régicide. Lorsqu'elle repensait à sa vie depuis son arrivée à Port Real, elle avait l'impression d'avoir combattu en permanence pour ne pas couler. De catastrophe en catastrophe, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pu sauver personne. Parce qu'elle n'était rien aux yeux du monde. Juste une enfant bâtarde. Pourtant, si elle n'avait rien pu faire pour ceux qu'elle aimait, elle avait conscience que sa vie à elle n'avait pas été si terrible. Elle n'avait pas été battue, pas violée, pas humiliée... Et tout cela, elle le devait directement ou indirectement à Jaime. Il avait tenu Cersei à distance. Son statut de soldat impitoyable et parfois irréfléchi l'avait protégée des quolibets de la Cour. Qui oserait se moquer de la femme du Régicide en face ? Son statut d'oncle de Joffrey, le seul des deux qu'il craignait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'avait protégée de ce dernier.

La vie de Lya aurait pû être bien pire que cela. Et même si elle restait persuadée que la ruine de sa famille incombait à la famille Lannister, elle savait qu'elle devait sa propre protection à Jaime, qu'il l'ait fait volontairement, comme avec Orage, ou non, comme contre Joffrey. Une partie d'elle lui en voulait de continuer à voir Cersei mais une autre partie d'elle en était soulagée. Il avait trop peur d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient être si Cersei n'était pas là pour se mettre entre eux. Elle n'était que trop consciente que ce n'était pas que la protection qu'offrait Jaime qui lui avait manqué à Port Real. Sa compagnie lui avait manqué. Même ses sarcasmes lui avait manqués. Après tout, sans sa famille, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle pouvait être réellement elle-même... Et bien sûr, même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais, les soirs où elle avait l'impression que le poids du monde pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules, ces soir-là où, enfermée seule dans les appartements de son mari, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne pas couler avec le navire, c'était la chaleur de ses bras qui lui avait manqué par-dessus-tout. Ses bras et son torse solide contre lequel elle avait l'impression d'être minuscule. Son corps dont elle avait eu si peur auparavant et qui maintenant, à force d'y avoir noyé son chagrin, était devenu une sorte de refuge. Un refuge qu'elle avait perdu aussi vite qu'elle l'avait découvert. Elle avait passé tant de nuits à pleurer, seule, perdue dans ses draps froids.

« Lya ? » appela le chevalier, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait passé tellement de temps perdue dans ses pensées, sans faire attention, qu'il avait dû en lire une partie sur son visage. Elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui. Elle ne voulait plus penser aux hommes qui buvaient à la mort de Robb Stark dehors. Elle ne voulait plus non plus imaginer son retour à la capitale.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras. » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

La demande le surprit d'abord. Lya avait tendance à sauter du coq à l'âne, il le savait. Mais il avait dû s'habituer car il ne posa pas de question. Il se leva de son siège de bois et fit signe à Orage de se pousser du lit. La bête consentit à se déplacer mais ne descendit pas. Une fois que Jaime fut installé, appuyé sur une tête de lit de fortune, il lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle s'approcha en silence et s'installa contre son torse. Il posa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il cachait l'autre, celui mutilé, le long de son flanc droit. Lya fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'avoir été blessé.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. » l'informa-t-elle d'un ton doux. Les caresses contre sa hanche s'arrêtèrent.

« Lya, si on arrêtait d'en parler ? J'ai perdu une partie de moi-même et je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais... Ce n'est pas seulement ma capacité à l'épée que j'ai perdu. Je ne peux même plus m'habiller moi-même. »

« Tu réapprendras. » lui répondit la jeune fille en caressant à son tour son torse à travers ses vêtements. Elle sentit qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, sûrement dans le but de piquer une nouvelle crise de colère. « Je t'aiderai, si tu veux. » ajouta-t-elle donc. Il ne répondit rien.

* * *

**A/N :** Me revoilà enfin ! Désolée du retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. D'accord, il y a peu d'action mais il y a du Jaime/Lya.

**yuuko oshigime** : Ravi que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu :) J'espère que ce sera le cas de celui là aussi !

**benee :** bon j'avoue... Je n'ai aucune idée de quand Jon devient Lord Commandant lol. Je me suis juste dit que là ça m'arrangeait bien pour la suite ;)

**laetitia** : ah ah ah ! Dorne, ce carnage..

**Adelys :** Merci ! Et oui, la perte de la main de Jaime va changer sa relation avec Cersei et donc avec Lya.

**A suivre :** retour à Port Real !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Lya s'était réveillée ce matin-là, pour la première fois, dans les bras de Jaime Lannister. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait bien dormi. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, ni ne rêve de prince charmant, elle s'était juste reposée. Et ce matin, en se réveillant, elle se sentait prête à affronter le monde à nouveau. Malheureusement, elle était la seule des deux à s'être réveillée avec ce sentiment. Lorsque la clameur des hommes qui levaient le camp s'éleva, Jaime grogna et se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui. Lya laissa échapper un rire. Un vrai rire d'amusement. Pas un rire sarcastique, ironique ou dépité.

« Tu sais, » lui dit-elle, « c'est moi d'habitude qui ne veut pas me lever. »

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, comme une demande secrète d'excuse pour son absence tous ces matins où il n'avait pas été là.

« Par les Sept Enfers, » râla-t-il néanmoins, « n'y a-t-il que lorsque tu dors que tu ne parles pas, femme ? »

Lya le frappa gentiment dans les côtes.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te lever ? Nous allons au mariage de Joffrey, tu devrais être ravi ! » se moqua-t-elle en se relevant pour avoir son visage au même niveau que celui de chevalier. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil.

« Regardez qui a retrouvé tout son venin... » marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux. Lya l'ignora et arqua un sourcil. Elle comprenait la fatigue et le découragement de Jaime face à son amputation mais ce n'était pas son genre de fuir... C'était sa spécialité à elle. « Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir chevaucher correctement. » maugréa-t-il finalement de mauvaise grâce.

« Alors chevauchons ensemble. » Ses paupières s'ouvrirent violemment et Lya frissonna devant son regard émeraude. Jaime haïssait la pitié. « Ce sera l'occasion de m'apprendre à tenir assise correctement sur un cheval. » proposa-t-elle.

La chevalier leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par lâcher un soupir résigné devant la bonne humeur de Lya. Il tapota gentiment sa hanche pour lui faire signe de se lever. Elle s'exécuta.

* * *

Jaime monta en scelle avec difficulté et manqua de lâcher la bride à sa colère. Sa vie allait-elle désormais se résumer à peiner pour les tâches les plus simples ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'énerver plus. Lya lui frappa sur le bras pour lui faire signe de l'aider à monter à son tour. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle gigota inlassablement contre lui en râlant.

« Maudit canasson ! » râlait-t-elle.

« Insulter l'animal n'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire un voyage agréable. » répondit-il en retenant un rire incrédule. Comment avait-elle réussi à le battre à la course ? Il se souvint. En trichant. Il rit à nouveau.

« Veux-tu cesser de te moquer de moi ? » s'exclama la gamine en se tournant vers lui. « Tous les soldats nous regardent. » Ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Jaime se força à reprendre son sérieux alors qu'elle fixait de nouveau la scelle.

« N'as-tu jamais appris à monter dans ton château glacé ? »

« Je n'étais pas très concentrée pendant les leçons de Ser Rodrick. » avoua-t-elle, visiblement en train de regretter son manque d'attention. « Et puis, nous n'allions jamais vraiment loin. »

« Bien. Tu as intérêt à m'écouter, moi. » Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois. « Première leçon, regarder dans le bon sens. » Lya lui lança un regard assassin avant de se tourner dans le sens de la marche. « Deuxième leçon, tenir les rênes. » La jeune fille soupira mais obtempéra. « Troisième leçon, l'équitation c'est comme le sexe. »

« Jaime ! » vint la réponse immédiate de Lya, exaspérée. Brienne les rejoignit mais garda le silence.

« Je suis sérieux. Tu ne dois pas te diriger qu'avec les rênes. Tu dois te servir de tout ton corps. Il ne doit faire qu'un avec l'étalon. Comme le sexe. »

Il entendit Lya grommeler mais elle consentit à le laisser la placer correctement. Ils démarrèrent finalement avec ce qui restait du bataillon de soldat, Brienne à leurs côtés. Jaime lui lança un regard en coin tout en corrigeant Lya lorsqu'elle se raidissait. Il savait pourquoi elle était là. Elle connaissait son incapacité à se défendre désormais et elle voulait protéger Lya. Bien que Jaime fut reconnaissant du sentiment, il se sentit vexé. Même si elle avait raison. Il ne pourrait plus protéger sa femme pour quelques temps... Cette dernière faisait de son mieux pour suivre ses instructions et au bout de quelques heures, elle s'était déjà améliorée. Il sourit. Si Lya pouvait apprendre à monter à son âge, peut-être pouvait-il lui aussi.

« Où est passé Oberyn ? » demanda Lya à Brienne. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi le fait monter à deux lui rappelait le dornien...

« Il est parti hier soir, ma Lady. Une affaire à régler avec Lord Tyrion si je me souviens bien... Il voulait vous prévenir lui-même mais il a entendu les cris.»

Lya accepta l'explication d'un hochement de tête. Jaime ne l'admettrai jamais mais, s'il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Lya son comportement, le fait qu'elle ne tienne que peu au prince dornien l'aidait à garder le silence. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son comportement mais dire que la pilule avait un goût acide était un euphémisme.

« Jaime, prends les rênes. » ordonna la maudite. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avec une seule main. Pourtant le ton détaché avec lequel elle le lui avait demandé le poussa à accepter.

« Comme le sexe. » murmura-t-elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant son audace mais accepta ses propres conseils. Il s'aida en grande partie de ses jambes et lui aussi, en quelques heures silencieuses et tumultueuses, retrouva finalement son aisance.

« Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous à Port Real ? » demanda Lya alors que le soleil descendait à l'horizon.

« Pire qu'une enfant ! » râla Jaime. Elle l'ignora.

« Nous devrions arriver demain en fin de journée, ma Lady. » répondit Brienne.

Ce soir-là, Jaime, bien malgré lui, entra à nouveau dans la tente de Lya au moment du dîner. Elle jouait avec Orage et elle releva la tête lorsqu'il entra. Elle lui sourit et il ne repartit que le lendemain matin.

* * *

Lya entra dans la capitale en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentait la peur saisir ses entrailles et seule la chaleur de Jaime dans son dos l'aidait à ne pas faire demi-tour. Elle avançait inéluctablement dans l'enceinte de la ville. Sa seule consolation, égoïste, était que Jaime et Brienne étaient aussi réticents qu'elle à pénétrer dans le Donjon Rouge. Une fois dans la cour du bastion royal, Jaime démonta en s'appuyant sur Lya avant de lui tendre son unique main pour qu'elle descende à son tour.

Lya sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle aperçut les boucles rousses de Sansa au milieu de leur comité d'accueil. Tyrion était à ses côtés, ainsi que Tywin Lannister et certains membres de la garde royale comme Loras Tyrell. La sœur de ce dernier était là également avec son royal promis. Lya frissonna. Elle était paralysée entre le regard bleu de sa sœur et celui vert de Joffrey.

« C'est ta sœur, par le sang et par le mariage maintenant. » lui murmura Jaime à l'oreille avant de se tourner vers un écuyer pour lui confier son cheval.

Lya hocha la tête et courut vers sa sœur qu'elle prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Cette dernière lui rendit une étreinte fragile et tremblante.

« Sansa... » lui chuchota-t-elle à travers ses boucles auburn. Et dans ce simple soupir, elle laissa toute sa compassion, toute son inquiétude et toute sa joie filtrer. « Nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter. » ajouta-t-elle en reculant. Elle devait encore saluer le reste de leur comité d'accueil.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Lya. » commença Tyrion et Lya lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle n'avait que peu vu le nain dans sa vie mais elle appréciait tout de même, malgré son nom de famille. La jeune louve s'inclina ensuite maladroitement devant son beau-père. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête distrait. Son regard était fixé Jaime. Ou plutôt son moignon. Lya grimaça. Jaime n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Joffrey allait ouvrir la bouche, très certainement pour dire quelque chose de désagréable mais Loras Tyrell le coupa, à son grand déplaisir. Lya retint un sourire narquois, qui ne dura pas longtemps.

« Toi ! » s'exclama le chevalier des fleurs en reconnaissant Brienne. Il avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé à la raccourcir d'une tête. « Tu vas mourir. »

Jaime se plaça entre les deux chevaliers et toisa le soldat de toute l'arrogance dont il était capable.

« Cette charmante demoiselle est à mon service désormais. Un problème, mon garçon ? »

Brienne faillit rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas à son service mais un regard appuyé de Lya l'en dissuada.

« Cette harpie a tué Renly ! » Répliqua Tyrell, les dents serrées. « C'est mon droit de la tuer, Régicide. »

Jaime fronça les sourcils et saisit le chevalier, beaucoup plus petit que lui, par sa cape blanche. Il poussa à distance de Brienne si fort qu'il trébucha.

« JE suis le Lord Commandant de la garde royale désormais. » commença Jaime, furieux pour beaucoup de raisons et apparemment ravi d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire à sa fureur. « Ton Lord Commandant. Tu n'as de droits que ceux que je te donne. La demoiselle reste en vie. Tu ferais bien de te souvenir que Renly Baratheon était un traître à la couronne que tu sers désormais. »

Tyrell blanchit sous l'outrage mais se retira sans un regard en arrière. Margaery partit, après une courte révérence, à la suite de son frère et Joffrey en profita pour faire de même. Tywin soupira.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta répartie. » lança-t-il à son fils avec un air sévère. Tywin avait toujours l'air sévère.

« Non, juste ma main, père. » répliqua Jaime en agitant son moignon sous le nez retroussé de dégoût de son père. Lya retint un sourire. Même si son amputation le détruisait de l'intérieur, Jaime gardait son goût pour le sarcasme et le chaos.

« Lady Lya, » intervint Tyrion, « pourquoi ne pas nous laisser entre nous pour nos joyeuses réunions familiales ? Je suis sûre que Sansa vous a beaucoup manqué. »

Lya aurait pu embrasser le nain en cet instant. Moins elle passait de temps en compagnie de Tywin mieux elle se portait. Elle fit une révérence qu'elle tenta d'imiter sur Sansa et entraîna sa sœur à sa suite en direction des jardins où elles avaient eu l'habitude de boire le thé avant que leur père ne meurt. Elles s'assirent sur un banc en pierre face à la mer. Le bruit ici les garderait des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Sansa, raconte-moi. Comment vas-tu ? » Elle passa une main dans les boucles rousses de sœur qui soupira. Elle avait fait un marché avec le nain... Jaime contre Sansa. Néanmoins, ce marché n'avait plus de sens désormais. Lya pouvait juste espérer que Tyrion prendrait soin de sa sœur.

« Je suis mariée avec Tyrion désormais. Margaery va épouser Joffrey. » Lya hocha la tête. Elle le savait déjà.

« Mieux vaut elle que toi, petite sœur. » tenta-t-elle de la consoler. Cependant, Sansa lui lança un regard de fer.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu n'étais que bâtarde et tu as réussi à faire en sorte d'épouser le Régicide. Un mariage d'amour ! Avec le plus bel homme de Westeros. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Lya sourit devant le caractère capricieux de sa sœur.

« Mon mariage avec Jaime était un mariage arrangé depuis notre départ de Winterfell. Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, Sansa. Il ne m'aime pas. Et le plus bel homme de Westeros a agressé notre père, fait campagne contre Robb et il lui manque sa main droite en plus... »

« Quand même. » insista Sansa lorsqu'elle eut récupéré de sa surprise. « Soit honnête Lya, entre le nain et Ser Jaime, qui marierais-tu si tu avais le choix ? »

Lya soupira.

« Une femme sage m'a dit un jour que nous naissions tous avec des cartes distribuées par les dieux. Chacun doit faire au mieux avec la main qui lui a été donnée. Dans ta main, tu avais Tyrion et Joffrey. Tyrion te traite-t-il mal ? » demanda Lya. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment Tyrion pour affirmer quoi que ce fut à son propos. Sansa resta silencieuse un long moment, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Lya commença sérieusement de s'inquiéter.

« Il ne m'a pas touché. » avoua Sansa et Lya comprit son hésitation. C'était une information qui devait rester secrète. Surtout pour Cersei et son père... « Il a dit qu'il ne me toucherait que quand je serais d'accord. »

Le cœur de Lya se réchauffa à l'égard de son beau-frère. Voilà une noblesse dont bien peu d'hommes s'embarrassaient.

« Je lui ai répondu que je ne serai jamais d'accord. » Lya eut un sourire indulgent. Ne jamais dire jamais. Elle l'avait appris de la façon la plus dure...

« Qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

« Et voici que je débute ma garde... » répéta Sansa les sourcils froncés. Lya éclata d'un rire cristallin. « Ce n'est pas drôle, Lya. C'est un enfer ! Je suis la risée de la Cour la journée et je suis terrorisée de l'avoir dans mon lit chaque nuit. Il dort sur le sofa mais... »

La jeune louve se sentit dans l'obligation d'aider sa sœur de son mieux. Pour une fois qu'elle le pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Elle savait qu'elle serait plus en sécurité une fois porteuse des enfants de Tyrion. La protection des Lannisters pour leurs lionceaux était légendaire. Ce qui lui rappela qu'elle était elle aussi censée porter les enfants de Jaime... Elle se concentra sur Sansa.

« Que sais-tu du sexe, Sansa ? »

« Mère disait que c'était le devoir de toute femme. » répondit l'enfant, rouge écarlate. « La Reine Cersei dit que c'est une boucherie. » Lya grimaça. Elle se souvenait de sa discussion sur le sexe avec Cersei. Si elle n'avait pas connu Jon avant, elle aussi aurait fait vœu de chasteté.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Sansa. Le sexe c'est quelque chose d'agréable, en principe, si c'est bien fait. » Et elle n'avait aucun doute que Tyrion ferait de son mieux. « C'est quelque chose dont ton corps réclamera la satisfaction comme la faim ou la soif. Le plaisir n'est pas réservé aux hommes. »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu as le bon frère. »

« Je ne parlais pas de Jaime. » avoua Lya. En vérité, elle parlait de Jaime, entre autres... Mais elle préférait que Sansa oublie cette obsession que Jaime était le prince charmant. Il ne l'était pas. « J'ai une idée ! »

Sansa sauta sur ses pieds, toujours aussi rouge.

« Lya, je connais ce regard ! Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi ! »

Lya rit en imaginant Tyrion ouvrir sa porte à une catin qui l'informerait qu'elle était là pour sa femme. Elle abandonna l'idée. Oberyn avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.

« Un homme est un homme, Sansa. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas d'oublier tes romances de chansons pour accepter de faire au mieux avec ce que tu as ? »

« Il est répugnant, Lya. » confessa l'enfant. Malgré ses conseils, Lya reconnaissait qu'elle comprenait sa sœur.

« As-tu déjà essayé dans le noir complet ? La nuit, tous les chats sont gris. »

« Lya ! »

« Ecoute, Sansa, » finit par insister Lya en se levant. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de sa sœur. « Ne crois pas que je ne te comprends pas. J'étais terrifiée la nuit de mon mariage. Jaime me répugnait. Pas pour des raisons physiques, je te l'accorde, mais le dégoût et la peur étaient bien là, je peux te l'assurer. Et je sais que tu as vécu suffisamment d'horreurs pour te faire une vie mais... » elle hésita devant le regard brillant de sa petite sœur. « Tu n'as pas le choix, Sansa. Tu es mariée, c'est ainsi. A toi de choisir si tu préfères te borner et souffrir inutilement ou si tu préfères faire au mieux avec ce que tu as. »

Lya commença de s'éloigner lorsque sa sœur l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Ca fait mal, la première fois ? » demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le banc.

« Ca dépend, je suppose. Moi je n'ai pas eu vraiment mal. Mais j'avais une confiance totale en... mon partenaire. » éluda-t-elle.

« Mais je croyais que tu étais terrorisée le soir des noces. »

Lya lui lança un regard appuyé, signe de ne pas insister sur le sujet si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir avoir la réponse. Sa sœur sembla comprendre. Elle rougit de plus belle.

« Comment était ta nuit de noce, au final ? » demanda-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas savoir les noirceurs du passé de son aînée. Lya leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui commençaient de percer à l'horizon.

« J'en rêve encore, parfois. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais si tu le dis à Jaime, je me vengerai. » plaisanta Lya, ce qui fit rire sa sœur malgré son embarras.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Pour passer au dessus de la peur et de tout le reste, » précisa Sansa lorsque sa sœur lui lança un regard ironique.

« J'ai pensé à toutes les choses biens que Jaime avait faites pour moi. Je me suis concentrée sur les raisons pour lesquelles je pouvais lui faire confiance, plus que sur le reste. Et après un moment, j'ai arrêté de penser tout court. Ressentir, Sansa. C'est ça le plus important, ce que ton corps ressent. Pas ton cœur. Pas pour un mariage arrangé en tout cas. »

Finalement, Lya se leva et partit en direction de ses appartements, ceux qu'elle partageait avec Jaime puisqu'elle supposait que Tywin, désormais Main, avait fermé sa chambre d'enfant.

« Merci, Lya. » murmura Sansa avant qu'elle ne la quitte.

* * *

Lorsque Lya entra dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Jaime, elle prit une grande inspiration surprise. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Jaime était assis au bout du lit avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Lya eut un sourire malgré elle lorsqu'elle vit Orage couché à ses pieds. Pour quelqu'un d'autre l'image du Régicide, torse nu et les yeux brillant de haine dans la pénombre du crépuscule, un loup aussi gros qu'un ours couché à ses pieds, aurait été terrifiante. Pas pour Lya. Sauf les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? D'instinct, elle sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne en ce monde qui pouvait atteindre Jaime suffisamment pour susciter une telle haine. Cersei... Elle n'avait pas été là pour les accueillir. Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de la jeune fille.

« Jaime ? » appela-t-elle doucement. Les yeux de ce dernier, jusque là perdu dans le vide, s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de se poser sur elle et de s'assombrir. Il ne l'avait pas vu entrer. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » Elle s'approcha pas à pas, comme face à un animal sauvage.

Le chevalier ne répondit pas. Il se leva d'un bond et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lya avait arrêté d'avancer lorsqu'il s'était levé. Elle n'avait pas reculé non plus. Elle leva ses yeux vers son visage. D'un geste brusque, il posa une main au creux de ses boucles brunes et l'embrassa. Lya ne réagit d'abord pas. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté les lèvres de Jaime que la surprise la paralysa. Ses gestes étaient rendus brusques par une violence contenue. Lya tenta de contenir sa panique. Il était furieux, il voulait être violent mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'être avec elle. Sans grand succès néanmoins. Elle recula légèrement.

« Jaime, qu'est-ce-qu'il se – » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours avec aussi peu de douceur. Sa langue força le passage entre ses dents. Lya savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Cersei. Derrière sa fureur, elle pouvait voir son chagrin et … était-ce de la honte ? Soudain, elle comprit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Cersei l'avait rejeté, dégoûtée par son reflet autrefois parfait et aujourd'hui amputé d'une main. Cersei avait l'art de frapper là où ça faisait mal.

Lya fut tenté de le repousser, de lui proposer d'en parler mais elle sentait que ce rejet serait celui de trop. Elle tenta donc de contrer ses caresses agressives par des gestes aussi doux qu'elle en était capable. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle s'était imaginée retrouver le corps de Jaime mais il avait su prendre sur lui, la première fois, pour la rassurer. Elle lui devait bien un retour de faveur. D'un geste brusque il lui retira ses vêtements. Elle lut les excuses dans son regard. Avec une douceur infinie, elle le déshabilla à son tour.

Elle retint une exclamation de douleur lorsqu'il la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée de leurs appartements et se laissa soulever d'une main et d'un bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Jaime pour trouver un équilibre sans qu'il n'ait à la porter.

Lya se réfugia dans ses mèches blondes alors qu'il entrait en elle. Elle sentit une brûlure momentanée mais au bout de quelques va et viens, la douleur disparut. Elle caressa ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos alors qu'il les emmenait sur le lit. Elle avait à peine atterrie sur le matelas qu'il était à nouveau en elle. Au bout de quelques mouvements brutaux, Lya décida de changer de tactique. Elle les fit pivoter de façon à se retrouver assise sur lui. Elle se laissa glisser en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il fut complètement en elle. Il tenta de la prendre par les hanches pour imposer à nouveau son rythme mais Lya lui saisit gentiment les poignets et les maintint contre le matelas. Elle remonta doucement et descendu aussi lentement. Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser au creux de son cou.

La jeune fille continua ses mouvements lascifs. Au début, Jaime l'avait regardé faire surpris puis, comprenant avec un demi-sourire devant son regard d'avertissement qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, il se laissa diriger. A chaque va et viens, la douleur et la fureur dans son regard diminuait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une sorte de tristesse. Une tristesse qui lui rappela celle qu'avait Jon lorsqu'il la regardait. Un regard intense, chargé d'émotion. Finalement, Jaime s'assit, toujours en Lya et bougea à l'unisson avec elle. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras fins et laissa sa tête se nicher dans ses mèches blondes.

« Lya, » murmura-t-il contre son cou alors qu'il la serrait à son tour dans ses bras.

* * *

**A/N :** Voilà enfin le 19éme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. J'espère aussi avoir quelques reviews pour ce chapitre. Je vous avoue que la motivation baisse en ce moment et que j'aurai bien besoin d'un coup de fouet.

Néanmoins, merci à** Adelys, laetitia, benee et la-ptite-souris** pour leur soutien.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Jaime se réveilla avec la lumière du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille. Il tenta de bouger mais un poids le retenait couché. Lya, ses boucles à peine plus longues que ses propres cheveux d'or et en bataille, s'était nichée contre son torse. Enfin nichée, il était plus juste de dire qu'elle s'était étalée sur tout le lit et qu'il était malencontreusement sur l'une des moitiés. Il passa son unique main dans ses mèches désordonnées. Voir sa crinière malmenée lui rappela Cersei. Il grimaça. La maudite n'avait croisé son regard que quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur son moignon. Les choses n'avaient pas tardé à aller de mal en pire. Elle l'avait presque accusé d'avoir perdu sa main. Comme si on lui avait demandé son avis ! Elle l'avait accusé d'avoir changé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la questionner sur ce que lui avait dit Lya. Avait-elle réellement eu des amants ? Elle ne s'en était même pas cachée. Et ça aussi, c'était de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas avoir été capturé. Très vite, il s'était rendu compte que sa sœur était saoule. Il était parti, furieux.

Sur son chemin, il s'était arrêté voir Tyrion qui lui avait confirmé les rumeurs sur les mœurs de sa sœur. Il le savait car elle était allée raconter à Sansa que son vagin était l'arme des femmes. Tyrion lui avait aussi dit que s'il attendait de parler à Cersei lorsqu'elle était sobre, il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que le Mur fonde... Il avait aimé sa sœur de tout son cœur. Il l'aimait toujours mais peut-être avait-elle raison, il avait changé. Il avait vécu l'enfer et cela changeait forcément quelqu'un.

Une fois rentré dans ses quartiers, il avait cédé à son besoin d'évacuer toute la colère qu'il avait envers Cersei, toute sa fureur envers l'injustice de sa situation. Orage était déjà là, il l'avait regardé sans bouger et, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à détruire, la bête était venue s'allonger à ses pieds. Peu de temps après cela, Lya était entrée. Malgré sa propre réticence, malgré son dégoût de lui-même, il avait cédé à une nouvelle impulsion de violence. C'était injuste. Elle avait vécu tellement pire que lui et pourtant, elle semblait toujours entière, toujours elle-même. Au début, il avait juste voulu la briser autant qu'il l'était. Il voulait qu'elle lui réponde, qu'elle le rejette, qu'il puisse avoir une raison de déverser sa frustration sur elle. Mais à chaque geste brusque, elle avait répondu avec douceur. Il avait insisté, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il voulait sa colère.

Cependant, l'âme torturée et humiliée de Jaime finit par céder à sa douceur, à l'accepter comme ce qu'elle était : de la gentillesse en échange de celle dont il avait fait preuve avec elle. Il l'avait laissé panser les plaies de son âme avec abandon. A la lumière du soleil matinal, il se rendit compte que Lya n'avait pas fait que panser ses plaies, elle s'était fait une place dans son âme d'où il n'arriverait jamais à la déloger. Jaime accordait sa confiance et son... amitié qu'à très peu de gens. En contrepartie, lorsque ces personnes s'étaient approprié sa fidélité, elle était indéfectible.

Il s'était toujours senti protecteur envers Lya, pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec elle au départ, mais désormais, il ne voulait plus seulement la protéger. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque le soleil brilla sur la maudite rose de cristal qu'il n'avait pas osé détruire la veille. Il tenta de canaliser la fureur qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait été jaloux qu'une fois dans sa vie, de Robert. Il fallait croire qu'il était revenu au même point... Il soupira. Jaime aimait quand les choses étaient simples et cela faisait longtemps que les choses n'avaient plus été simples pour lui.

"Jaime ?" appela la petite louve qui se réveillait finalement. Il sourit et retint un rire. Lya n'aimait pas le silence. Elle leva des yeux anxieux vers lui, inquiète qu'il soit toujours dans le même état que la veille. Il se leva. La journée allait être chargée. "Où vas-tu ?"

"Tout le monde n'aime pas se prélasser au lit comme toi, petite louve." L'interpellée lui lança un regard noir, mais resta couchée quand même. "Je vais m'entraîner." La nouvelle la fit se lever d'un bond.

"Tu as trouvé un maître d'arme ?"

"Oui. Un qui ne risque pas de révéler mon incapacité aux autres." éluda-t-il.

"Ilyn Payne." murmura-t-elle. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris. Apparemment, Tyrion n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée. Il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et quitta la pièce au moment où Eliana allait entrer. Cette dernière lui lança un regard soulagé mais ne dit rien.

"Encore couchée ?" râla-t-elle en sortant Lya de son lit. "Lady Lya, c'est une honte de passer tant de temps couchée à votre âge !"

"Je viens de passer presque un mois à dormir à même le sol ou dans des lits miteux. Méchante !" cria-t-elle quand la vieille marâtre tira les couvertures hors de sur son corps.

Jaime retint un rire et quitta la pièce.

* * *

"Eliana !" râla Lya indignée. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsque la servante la regarda de pieds en cap. Elle s'était endormie complètement nue.

"Vous avez faim ?" demanda la servante. Lya, surprise par la demande mais affamée après des semaines de repas sur le pouce, se contenta de hocher la tête. "Tant mieux ! Pour je ne sais quelle raison, la reine des épines veut vous voir pour un petit-déjeuner dans les jardins. Vous et Sansa, si j'ai bien compris."

La nouvelle réveilla la curiosité de la jeune fille. Que voulait donc Lady Olenna ? Lya se couvrit d'un drap et entra de la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre où un bain fumant l'attendait. Elle se plongea dans l'eau bouillante avec délectation.

"Vous en devriez pas prendre des bains si chauds. C'est mauvais pour votre peau." réprimanda Eliana alors qu'elle lui apportait un linge humide et des huiles parfumés.

"J'aime l'eau chaude," argua Lya.

"Les Targaryens aussi avaient une prédilection pour les bains brûlants." marmonna la servante. Lya fronça les sourcils en pensant au mystère de sa naissance.

"Eliana, que savez-vous exactement ?" demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. La servante semblait toujours tout savoir.

"Oh, je sais plein de choses. Personne ne fait attention aux servantes dans ses murs. Pourtant, elles ont des oreilles, comme tout le monde."

Lya finit de se laver et sortit du bain pour se sécher pendant qu'Eliana tentait de ranger la chambre.

"Que s'est-il passé ici ? Un ouragan ?" demandait-elle, exaspérée. "Il faudra que j'appelle du renfort."

La jeune fille ne releva pas et, après avoir ramassé le tabouret, elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse qui avait été déplacée de la Tour de la Main aux appartements de Jaime. Elle commença de démêler ses cheveux en grimaçant jusqu'à ce qu'Eliana prenne le relais. La servante regarda ses cheveux avec une moue songeuse. Depuis qu'Oberyn les lui avait coupés, ses mèches brunes étaient devenus plus bouclés qu'à l'accoutumé et même s'ils avaient légèrement poussés, ses cheveux laissaient toujours sa nuque dégagée. Bizarrement, Lya s'était habituée à cette longueur de cheveux. Elle aimait la liberté que cela lui offrait. De plus, son visage et ses yeux gris ressortaient encore plus ainsi. Elle avait également remarqué la veille que le fait de pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux sans jamais rencontrer un nœud n'avait pas déplu à Jaime.

"Vous croyez que c'est grave si je les garde à cette longueur ?" demanda Lya en agitant ta tête bouclée. Elle aimait cette coupe. Elle lui donnait un air fort et déterminé. De plus, elle était unique à la Cour ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas être comme eux.

"Eh bien," commença Eliana, "c'est une coupe de paysanne mais cela vous va très bien. Essayons d'en faire une coupe royale." plaisanta la servante. Elle attrapa une chaîne en argent ornée de perles grises tous les deux trois centimètres. Lya avait l'habitude de porter le collier pour faire ressortir ses yeux mais Eliana avait apparemment une autre idée. Elle entoura la chaîne de quelques mèches brunes dans une sorte d'imbrication complexe. Lya sourit du résultat. Son collier banal était devenu une fine couronne sur le sommet de son crâne. Eliana lui fit mettre des boucles d'oreille imposante et un collier et la coupe de Lya avait retrouvé son aspect noble.

"Vous êtes vraiment douée, Eliana." la félicita-t-elle en enfilant une robe de de soie du même gris que les perles et cintra sa taille d'une ceinture épaisse en argent. "Il n'y a bien que cela qui m'avait manqué à la Cour." soupira Lya en tournant devant l'immense miroir de l'armoire de Jaime. "D'ailleurs, d'où vienne tous ces bijoux ? Je suis à peu près certaine de n'avoir jamais rien eu à part ce collier." dit-elle en indiquant le sommet de son crâne.

"La Reine Cersei a récupéré une grande partie des bijoux de sa mère mais j'en avais conservé quelques-uns, au cas où une autre femme Lannister viendrait à entrer dans la famille. Je pensais à Tyrion à l'époque mais Jaime m'a demandé de vous les donner."

"Ce sont les bijoux de sa mère ?" demanda Lya abasourdie en posant une main sur la ceinture de broderie argentée.

"Assez de question. Ils vous vont très bien." conclut Eliana. "Dépêchez-vous, les Tyrells n'aiment pas attendre."

Lya acquiesça et fit mine de partir mais se stoppa dans l'encadrement.

"Elianna ?" appela-t-elle la servante que commençait de faire le lit.

"Hm ?" Elle ne releva pas la tête de son ouvrage et Lya rougit en observant la tâche sur les draps. La vieille femme se contenta de sourire.

"Vous m'avez manqué." Avoua la jeune fille avant de partir sans demander son reste.

* * *

Lorsque Lya arriva enfin dans les jardins, elle fut soulagée de voir que seules Sansa, Maragaery et sa grand-mère étaient présentes. Elle avait craint la présence de Cersei.

"Ah !" s'exclama Lady Olenna en faisant signe à Lya de venir les rejoindre. "Voici la deuxième Lady Lannister." Lya était persuadée qu'elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée. Le titre de Lady Lya, elle avait pu s'y habituer. Lady Lannister, en revanche...

« Appelez-moi Lya. » proposa la jeune fille. « Je ne suis pas une Lady. »

Sansa manqua s'étouffer dans sa tasse de thé et foudroya sa sœur du regard, exaspérée devant ses vieilles habitudes.

« Tu en as l'allure en tout cas, enfant. »

« J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux. » renchérit Margaery, l'incarnation de la gentillesse même avec son sourire calme. Une gentillesse démentit par ses yeux froids et calculateurs.

Lya, ignorant son mauvais pressentiment quand aux Tyrell, accepta le compliment gracieusement et s'assit avec les femmes. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elles voulaient mais la Reine des Epines n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

« Bien, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui car vous êtes les deux jeunes filles qui avaient vécu le plus longtemps auprès des Lannisters. Comme vous le savez toutes deux, le mariage peut être une chose terrifiante. » Le chanteur chanta plus fort à leur côtés et Lya fronça les sourcils. Que voulait donc la matriarche Tyrell ? « Margaery et moi-même voudrions avoir votre avis sur Joffrey. » Un silence lourd tomba autour de la table. Les deux demi-sœurs se dévisagèrent, surprises. Personne ne leur demandait jamais leur avis. Et surtout pas sur Joffrey. C'était l'un des tabous de la Cour…

« Joffrey est notre roi à tous. Il est bon et... » commença Sansa d'une voix éteinte, comme si elle avait répété cette phrase cent fois. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Lya nota que ses mains tremblaient dans son giron, elle glissa une main sous la table pour serrer celle de sa sœur. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour le Reine des Epines et cette dernière porta son regard sur Lya.

« C'est un monstre. » coupa la jeune fille d'une voix tranchante comme l'acier de l'épée de son mari. Elle savait que Margaery n'était pas la douce rose qu'elle prétendait. Elle était passée d'un mari aux mœurs douteuses, amant de son propre frère, à un autre. Deux rois. Seules les femmes d'ambitions agissaient ainsi. Elle suivit donc son instinct. Les deux femmes Tyrells d'abord intéressées uniquement par Sansa portèrent leur attention sur Lya qui soutint leur regard. Une discussion silencieuse passa entre les trois femmes. La jeune louve n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Joffrey lorsque celui-ci avait condamné son père. Les Lannisters payaient toujours leurs dettes, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Lya ! » s'exclama Sansa, terrorisée.

« N'aie crainte, enfant. » la rassura Lady Olenna qui n'avait désormais d'yeux que pour Lya. « Tu peux parler librement ici. »

« Tommen est un garçon adorable mais Joffrey est un monstre. » insista Lya. Il était plus que temps qu'elle tire profit de la protection Lannister pour laquelle elle avait tant souffert. D'autant plus que Sansa bénéficiait de la même protection désormais. Et puis, qu'avait-elle de plus à perdre ? Pas grand-chose en réalité.

« Eh bien, » soupira la matriarche, « ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je suppose. » Elle et Margaery échangèrent un regard complice. Lya fronça les sourcils, réalisant que ces suppositions sur les femmes Tyrell était très probablement vraies.

« Sansa, » appela-t-elle, « je viens de me souvenir que j'ai laissé Orage dans la chambre de Jaime. La pauvre bête doit mourir d'ennui. Tu voudrais bien l'emmener se promener aujourd'hui ? »

Sansa, plus aussi naïve, la dévisagea longuement. Cependant, avec la disparition de Lady, la présence d'un loup lui manquait. Elle acquiesça et se retira.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu ? » demanda Lya alors que le chanteur s'époumoner à côte des trois femmes.

Les deux Tyrell lui lancèrent un regard surpris, l'innocence incarnée. Lya soupira. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours. Elle supposait qu'elle devrait faire le premier pas.

« Joffrey a fait souffrir ma sœur comme personne. Il l'a brisée au-delà de toute guérison. Il a tué mon père alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il a laissé sa tête sur une pique pendant des semaines en forçant Sansa à admirer le spectacle. Il a assassiné le loup de ma sœur. Le jour où la tête de mon père a roulé sur l'estrade, je me suis juré qu'il mourrait d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Les Lannisters payent toujours leurs dettes, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'avez-vous prévu ? » répéta Lya, les dents désormais serrés par la colère. Cersei était intouchable pour Lya car elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Jaime mais Joffrey était un danger pour le Royaume tout entier. De plus Cersei avait fait du mal à Lya mais Joffrey avait détruit Sansa. Et Sansa était sa seule famille désormais.

Margaery et sa grand-mère se regardèrent circonspectes. Finalement, devant le regard d'acier de Lya, elles arrivèrent à un accord. Lady Olenna ouvrit un coffret qui trônait sur la table mais que Lya n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

« Vous m'honoreriez, Lady Lya, si vous acceptiez de porter ce collier pour le mariage royal. »

Le collier était fait d'or et de grosses pierres noires. Lya tendit une main mais Lady Olenna la stoppa.

« Je te conseille de ne pas poser tes mains sur les pierres. »

Lya hocha la tête. Elle ferma le coffret et le pris dans ses mains.

« C'est un superbe présent, ma Lady. Je serai honorée de le porter pour le mariage. Et je suis sûre que ma tenue ira bien mieux avec que celle de Sansa. »

Non, Sansa n'était pas faite pour porter le poids d'un tel crime sur ses épaules.

* * *

Lorsque Lya rentra le soir, Jaime était encore dans son bain. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte et elle pouvait voir sa tête et ses bras, appuyés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il laissait échapper des grognements gutturaux et Lya rit à ses dépens. Il tourna la tête et lui sourit tristement. Lorsque Lya s'approcha, elle discerna les bleus qui décoraient ses bras.

« Mon protecteur s'est pris une raclée. » plaisanta-t-elle. Il lui lança un regard pas aussi noir qu'il le souhaitait. Et elle sourit, attendrit par ses yeux verts si familiers. Elle se demanda vaguement comment, alors qu'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur, les yeux de Cersei pouvaient lui inspirer des sentiments si différents de ceux de Jaime.

« Je m'étais attendu à pire. Laisse-moi quelques semaines et je suis sûr que je pourrai me défendre. »

Lya haussa les épaules. Elle savait que Jaime ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il préférait les sarcasmes. Elle était néanmoins satisfaite de voir que, petit à petit, il se relevait. Elle savait qu'il avait la force d'être un excellent guerrier, même avec une main et elle était ravie de voir qu'il finissait par le croire lui aussi. Néanmoins, lui dire ne ferait que le vexer, elle garda donc le silence et s'assit à côté de lui dans la salle de bain, toute pudeur oubliée, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les époux arquèrent un sourcil dans un bel ensemble.

« C'est Tyrion. » raisonna la voix grave du nain à travers la porte en bois.

Lya se tourna vers Jaime, la question claire sur son visage.

« Entre. » dit-il, suffisamment fort pour Tyrion entende avant de se lever de son bain. Lya fit volte-face. Elle connaissait le corps de Jaime mais elle n'en était pas encore au point de pouvoir le regarder comme si de rien n'était. Elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte sous les rires moqueurs de Jaime avant de rejoindre Tyrion dans l'espace qui leur servait de salon. Les femmes de chambres, surtout Elianna, avaient bien travaillé. Tout était à nouveau en ordre. Elle entendit vaguement les jurons de Jaime à travers la porte alors qu'il se débattait certainement avec les serviettes et avec ses vêtements.

« Lord Tyrion, » salua-t-elle d'une révérence tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir autour de la table du salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son hôte. Le nain avait toujours été laid et difforme mais, désormais, avec sa cicatrice, c'était pire encore. Il était une vision de cauchemar et elle ne pouvait que comprendre les réticences de Sansa. Elle pensa aux raisons de sa cicatrice. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Tyrion avait dû mener la bataille de la Néra. Néanmoins, commenter la chose aurait été considéré comme malvenue, elle garda donc le silence alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de son beau-frère.

"Jaime m'a demandé de le rejoindre pour le dîner, histoire de fêter le mariage royale de demain." ironisa le nain pour lancer la conversation en attendant que Jaime ait fini de se sécher et de s'habiller.

Lya lâcha un rire sarcastique. Aucun d'entre eux ne considérait cet évènement comme digne de célébration. En réalité, seule Lya avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Et pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons. Elle chassa ses pensées meurtrières et se leva.

"Il va nous falloir du vin, alors." Commenta-t-elle en arrangeant sa robe avant d'avancer vers la sortie. "Beaucoup de vin." Maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Tyrion lui rendit son rire alors qu'elle sortait pour ordonner aux gardes à l'entrée de trouver une servante pour leur emmener de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Une fois l'ordre donné, elle revint dans la pièce et se rendit soudain compte d'une chose.

"Sansa n'est pas là ?" demanda Lya.

"Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle garderait votre loup ce soir."

Le nain ne semblait pas ravi de partager ses quartiers avec la bête. Lya accepta cependant, comprenant que Sansa veuille se raccrocher à une illusion de sécurité. Elle revint s'asseoir en face de son invité lorsque Jaime repris ses jurons dans la salle de bain. Il avait toujours du mal à s'habiller mais il refuserait de recevoir de l'aide et Lya se doutait que d'aller l'aider maintenant ne provoquerait qu'un peu plus sa colère. Elle prit donc sur elle pour rester à sa place, impassible, du moins en apparence, aux tourments de son mari.

"Dites-moi Lya," lança le nain, lui aussi connaissant assez son frère pour savoir que la meilleure solution était de l'ignorer, "tant que je ne vous ai que pour moi." Il lui sourit d'un air complice. Lya fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait cette tête, il lui avait demandé de sortir clandestinement de Port-Real. "Avez-vous parlé avec Sansa, à tout hasard ?" Son regard vairon lui fit comprendre à quoi il faisait référence et Lya sourit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucun pacte ne suivrait.

"Peut-être," éluda la jeune fille avec un air faussement détaché. "Pourquoi ? Il y a eu du changement ?"

La salle retomba dans le silence quelques instants. Tyrion répondit finalement d'un ton étrange, presque doux, qui fit respirer la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour Sansa tant qu'elle serait sous la protection de Tyrion.

"Elle me laisse dormir à ses côtés." Avoua ce dernier. "C'est un début, je dirais."

Lya hocha la tête alors qu'une servante arrivait, accompagnée d'Elianna, les bras chargés de nourriture et de vin. Les deux femmes posèrent leurs fardeaux sur la petite table alors que la jeune louve se levait pour les aider. Tyrion ne se leva pas, sous peine de ne plus dépasser de la table mais choisit de se servir plutôt que d'attendre d'être servi et sourit en goutant le vin.

"Du vin de Dorne." Constata-t-il "Votre préféré, n'est-ce-pas ?" ironisa-t-il ensuite, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Lya tenta de se contrôler pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle parvint à garder une façade neutre et son seul frissonnement pouvait être attribué à l'horreur du visage balafré et souriant du nain à la lumière des bougies.

« Où est passé Oberyn, d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, d'un ton qu'elle espérait aussi mesuré que si elle parlait de la météo.

« Il est retourné vivre au bordel. Je lui ai dit que je le paierai après le mariage. » lui apris Tyrion, son air sérieux de conspirateur de retour.

Lya se servit un verre et le but d'une traite. Elle ne voulait pas parler de manigances. Pas lorsqu'elle en avait une prête à être effectuée le lendemain… Les deux conspirateurs restèrent silencieux le temps d'un verre, avant que Tyrion ne brise à nouveau le silence.

« Lady Lya, sachez que je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant de vos actes. Vous m'avez ramené mon frère. »

« Presque tout votre frère. » précisa Lya, acide dans sa culpabilité.

Si elle ne l'avait pas fait échapper, peut-être Jaime aurait-il toujours sa main... Enfin, peut-être serait-il mort. Personne ne pouvait le savoir et ce qui était fait était fait. Malgré tout, Lya ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un rien coupable.

« Ah ! Sans-nez et sans-main, les frères Lannisters ! Toute la Cour ne parle que de nous. » se moqua le nain d'un ton lui aussi acide. Elle comprenait sa colère et partageait son mépris des courtisans. Elle trinqua donc à cette dernière phrase.

"Cesse de te moquer," intervint Jaime, enfin habillé et les cheveux toujours humides, alors qu'il passait à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il sourit à son petit frère et se laissa tomber sur la chaise restante, entre Lya et Tyrion. "Mieux vaut être sans nez dans cette ville puante. A-t-elle toujours pué autant ?"

« Je pense que c'est pire depuis que Joffrey fait régner la misère sur la ville. » avoua Tyrion et la jeune fille retint un sourire malsain en repensant au collier caché parmi ses bijoux, le roi fou ne perdait rien pour attendre. Néanmoins, malgré ses efforts, Lya sentit le regard suspicieux de son mari sur elle. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle se retire.

Après un sourire et une révérence maladroite, Lya laissa les deux frères partager leurs souvenirs, surtout mauvais, des derniers mois. Elle attrapa une miche de pain, quelques fruits, et se dirigea vers la chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Demain, elle aurait sa vengeance. Demain, le Royaume allait encore changer. Pour le meilleur, elle l'espérait.

Lorsque Jaime finit par la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal ce soir-là, il sentait le vin. Elle fit semblant de dormir pour faciliter les choses mais visiblement le chevalier avait d'autres idées en tête. Elle sentit sa main glisser contre sa cuisse, relevant sa robe de nuit le long de ses hanches. Sa bouche se posa contre son cou et il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner contre son torse.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, petit louve. » Il était complètement nu contre elle. Elle aurait bien été tentée d'arguer qu'il était saoul mais elle savait que c'était faux. Il avait bu oui, c'était indéniable, mais ces gestes étaient bien trop assurés pour être saoul. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La première fois qu'elle avait couché avec Jaime, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. La seconde, elle avait voulu le consoler, attendrir la douleur qui avait brûlé dans ses iris vertes. Là, c'était différent. Il n'y avait aucune excuse.

« Je ne disparaîtrais pas dans la nuit, Lya. » murmura Jaime, comme s'il avait senti ses doutes. « Je veux juste être avec toi, ce soir. Juste toi. »

Cependant, ce n'était pas si simple. Elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour ne pas se rendre compte que son cœur ne battait pas la chamade que pour des raisons purement sexuelles. Elle aimait la chaleur de Jaime, elle aimait la façon dont son corps se posait contre le sien, elle aimait son odeur, elle aimait ses yeux verts et sa voix grave. Elle aimait aussi la tolérance dont il faisait preuve. Et cette volonté qu'il avait d'être le chevalier de chanson malgré toutes les années qu'il avait passé au milieu du sang et de la guerre. Elle aimait ses sarcasmes. Elle aimait sa dévotion envers ceux qu'il aimait.

_Que les Dieux me maudissent..._ pensa-t-elle, paniquée. _Je suis amoureuse de Jaime Lannister_.

Elle s'en était rendu compte la veille mais elle s'était forcée à ne pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant, alors qu'il la couvrait de baiser, elle n'avait pas le choix que de s'en rendre compte. Elle aimait la sécurité de ses bras. Elle n'avait plus peur, bien au contraire. Pourtant, il y avait toujours Cersei... Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais autant que sa sœur.

Maudissant sa faiblesse, Lya céda aux caresses du chevalier. Elle finirait le cœur en charpie mais au moins aurait-il battu.

_Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets_...

* * *

Le matin du mariage, Lya s'habilla d'un corset couleur d'or avant d'enfiler une robe faite de voilage rouge. Le tissu était transparent des épaules jusqu'à la taille et doublé d'un voile de coton en dessous des voilures pour cacher ses hanches et ses jambes. Elle cercla sa taille d'une ceinture en or qui brillait sous le soleil matinal et posa, avec une extrême précaution, le collier que lui avaient offert les Tyrell autour de son cou. Eliana tressa une chaîne, en or elle aussi, autour de ses boucles brunes. Elle était finalement prête, les Pluies de Castamere raisonnant dans sa tête alors que Lady Lya Lannister lui rendait son regard dans le miroir.

« Vous avez le regard de quelqu'un qui part à la guerre, » commenta Eliana.

Lya eut un sourire pour sa servante.

« Les Lannisters paient toujours leurs dettes, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-elle énigmatiquement avant de se lever pour rejoindre les invités.

Jaime était parti tôt le matin, il devait déjeuner avec sa famille avant de prendre son rôle de garde royal. Un jeune homme lui avait fait livrer une main en or pour mettre sur son moignon de la part de Cersei. Apparemment, la Reine avait présenté ses excuses et Lya, amère, n'avait aucun doute que Jaime finirait la nuit chez elle. Surtout avec ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

Lorsque la jeune fille rejoignit sa sœur dans la foule qui emplissait le septuaire de Baelor, Lya vit l'envie briller dans les yeux de Sansa. Ce devait être son mariage. Pas celui de Margaery.

« Mieux vaut elle que toi. » lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait place dans la première rangée. Bientôt, Cersei, Tywin, Tyrion et la famille Tyrell vinrent les rejoindre. Lya se raidit lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise entre son beau-père et son beau-frère. Pendant que les époux échangeaient leurs vœux, Lya laissa son esprit vagabonder. Comment les Tyrells allaient-ils s'y prendre pour empoisonner Joffrey avec son collier ? S'ils comptaient sur elle pour glisser l'une des pierres dans son vin, ils se trompaient. Lya voulait voir Joffrey mort mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait la faire accuser aussi facilement. Lya pensa à aussi à Orage qui était parti chasser dans les bois autour de Port Real. Parfois, elle aurait vraiment souhaité être un loup.

La cérémonie dura des heures mais l'adrénaline ne cessait d'affluer dans le sang de Lya. Lorsqu'elle quitta le sanctuaire avec Sansa, elle prit grand soin de se cacher dans la foule pour éviter Jaime. Elle porter l'arme du meurtre de son fils autour de son cou et plus les heures passaient plus elle pesait lourd. Que ce fut sur son cou ou sur sa conscience, elle l'ignorait.

* * *

Le banquet était déjà bien entamé lorsque Joffrey trouva le moyen d'achever de convaincre Lya que sa mort serait une bonne chose. La jeune fille lâcha un soupir soulagé malgré la situation. Elle danserait même sur sa tombe, si elle en avait l'occasion. Il était en train d'humilier complètement Tyrion.

« Ramasse mon verre. » disait-il à son oncle en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Tyrion ne cédait pas. Tout le monde savait qu'il finirait pas le faire mais il avait du mérite de tenir quoiqu'il en soit. Le spectacle de nain, la guerre des cinq rois, avait été une insulte aux Starks, aux Tyrell et à Tyrion tout à la fois. Loras Tyrell avait carrément quitté son poste. Les yeux de sa sœur brillaient d'une fureur à peine dissimulée. Sansa semblait au bord des larmes et Tyrion fumait par les oreilles.

Lya lança un regard à son mari. Il était loin de la table royale, dans son armure dorée, à son poste de garde et au beau milieu d'une discussion avec Brienne qui elle aussi paraissait outrée de spectacle. Soudain, une main frôla le cou de Lya. Cette dernière retint un sursaut surpris avant de scruter discrètement l'assemblée. Personne n'avait remarqué à cause de la joute verbale entre Tyrion et Joffrey, heureusement. Lya cacha un sourire sarcastique derrière son verre qu'elle leva à sa bouche. Joffrey causait sa propre perte.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Sansa, les yeux brûlant de haine et de compassion à la fois qui se leva pour ramasser le verre du roi et le tendre à Tyrion. Lya lui adressa un regard fier. Ce n'était pas grand chose, rien que la reine ne pourrait lui reprocher, mais l'acte de rébellion n'était pas passé inaperçu. La seule survivante des Starks réagissait enfin accordement à son nom.

Finalement, Margaery calma les tensions en annonçant l'arrivée de la tourte aux pigeons. Joffrey revint s'asseoir et attaqua avec voracité son nouveau plat. Lya se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre de vin et ne toucha pas au plat. Elle était trop occupée à jeter des regards en coin vers son ''roi'', attendant avidement que quelque chose se passe enfin. Soudain, Joffrey fut pris d'une crise de toux incontrôlable. Il s'étouffait. La Reine se jeta aux côtés de son fils, désormais couché à côté de sa chaise. Jaime courut rejoindre sa sœur. Lya, elle, faisait de son mieux pour lutter contre le sourire qui menaçait de la trahir alors que Joffrey Baratheon s'étouffait lentement et douloureusement dans son propre sang. Bientôt, la Reine laissa échapper un cri déchirant. Le même que Catelyn Stark lorsque Bran était tombé de la tour. Lya regarda la vie quitter les yeux de Joffrey alors qu'il pointait quelqu'un du doigt. Voyait-il les flammes de l'enfer qui l'attendait ? Finalement, il rendit son dernier souffle.

_Bien fait_, pensa Lya.

Cependant, sa joie malsaine ne dura qu'un temps. Cersei se releva d'un bond, la fureur étirant ses traits en un masque terrifiant.

"Toi," lança-t-elle entre ses dents serrées en foudroyant Tyrion du regard. Ce dernier était toujours debout, abasourdi, devant le corps de son neveu. "C'est toi qu'il montrait avant de mourir. Tu m'avais menacé de détruire mon bonheur. Gardes ! Saisissez-le !"

Lya fut soulagé de constater que Jaime ne bougea pas. Il était comme paralysé devant les événements. Cependant, deux autres gardes, deux gardes choisis par Cersei, se chargèrent d'arrêter Tyrion. Lya se mordit la lèvre. Tyrion était innocent. Soudain, Lya regarda autour d'elle. Sansa avait disparu.

"Qu'est-ce-que... ?" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Jaime l'avait saisi par le bras sans douceur et la tirait hors des lieux. Il continua de la traîner jusqu'à leurs appartements malgré les protestations de Lya. Elle regretta soudain d'avoir envoyé Orage hors des murs du Donjon Rouge. Une lueur malveillante brillait dans les yeux de chevalier et cette fois-ci la fureur lui était bien destinée.

Jaime ouvrit la porte de leurs quartiers d'un coup de pied magistral et la jeta à l'intérieur. Lya, emportée par son propre poids, grimaça lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le carrelage du salon.

"Régicide !" s'exclama Eliana qui était en train de plier du linge dans la salle principale. "N'êtes-vous pas censé – "

"Dehors !" tonna Jaime. Eliana lança un regard inquiet à Lya mais cette dernière lui fit signe d'obéir. La présence d'Eliana ne changerait rien. La jeune louve se releva, difficilement, les genoux en feu, mais posa malgré tout les poings sur les hanches et affronta le regard furieux de son mari. Elle tremblait à l'intérieur mais elle ne le laisserait pas voir cela. Pas dans l'état dans lequel il était actuellement. Il la saisit par une épaule avec une telle violence et une telle force qu'elle dût faire un effort magistral pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement meurtrière. Lya soutint son regard mais ne répondit rien. En réalité, soutenir son regard lui demandait toute sa force.

"Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié la petite promesse que tu m'avais faite concernant Joffrey. Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?" répéta-t-il.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Lya se concentra sur ses yeux verts fou de rage. Elle déglutit. Lorsqu'elle sentit que, si elle ne répondait rien, il craquerait définitivement, elle parla, d'une voix basse mais pas moins blanche de colère.

"J'ai fait ce que je devais faire." Affirma-t-elle sans ciller. "J'ai fait ce que n'importe quel Lannister aurait fait. J'ai payé mes dettes."

Jaima la lâcha, la laissant vaciller pour retrouver son équilibre, et lui tourna le dos. Il passa son unique main dans ses cheveux avant de frapper un mur de toutes ses forces. Il s'était probablement brisé quelques os au passage.

_Tant mieux. Mieux vaut ses os que les miens_, pensa Lya en frissonnant de terreur. Elle ne laisserait rien paraître mais elle était morte de peur. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'il fit volte-face vers elle. Il se plaça à quelques centimètres d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec froideur. Les retenus de Lya lachèrent. La colère qu'elle avait contenue jusque-là se deversa dans ses veines en torrent violent et incontrôlable.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle, entre ses dents serrées. « De toutes les questions, tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Je haïssais Joffrey, » cracha-t-elle. "Je le haïssais avec toute mon âme. Il a martyrisé Sansa. Il l'a brisée. Il a tué mon père. Mon père, Jaime !" Ce fut au tour de Lya de s'exprimer à grand renfort de gestes furieux. « J'ai aidé à débarrasser le Royaume de son pire fléau ! Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai fait. Merde !" jura Lya en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle jeta son collier qui lui servait de tiare au sol d'un geste furieux avant de fixer son mari. "Je danserai sur sa tombe si je le pouvais."

Jaime serra les poings, probablement pour se retenir de la frapper. Elle s'en fichait désormais. Trop longtemps elle avait pris sur elle, c'était fini.

"Oh ! Ne fais pas cette tête !" cria-t-elle, presque hystérique. "On sait aussi tous les deux que tu n'en avais rien à faire de Joffrey. Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai fait du mal à Cersei. Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Bien fait pour cette vieille sorcière aussi ! Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé en l'entendant crier ? Qu'elle faisait le même que Catelyn Stark lorsque Bran est tombé..."

Jaime eut la bonne grâce de grimacer mais Lya ne s'arrêterait pas là.

"Si tu t'attends à des excuses pour avoir fait du mal à ta garce de sœur, tu peux t'asseoir dessus. J'ai jubilé en le voyant mourir et si c'était à refaire, je le referai."

« Même en sachant que Tyrion croupit dans un cachot à ta place ? » grogna Jaime, la fureur déformant ses traits. Lya, malgré son pincement au cœur et sa culpabilité envers Tyrion, ne céda pas.

« Je suis désolé pour Tyrion mais si tu crois que sans moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, tu te trompes ! Joffrey était un monstre. Les Tyrells avaient déjà tout prévu et - »

« Les Tyrell ? » interrompit Jaime, une pointe de surprise dans la voix. Lya, d'abord surprise par sa propre gaffe, se reprit bien vite. Le mal était fait.

« Oui, les Tyrell ! Ils voulaient proposer à Sansa de porter un collier de pierres empoisonnées que quelqu'un glisserait dans le verre de Joffrey. J'ai juste accepté de le porter à la place de Sansa. Elle n'a pas ça en elle, de supporter un meurtre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Joffrey serait mort ce soir et ta garce de sœur aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour blâmer Tyrion. »

Jaime leva son poing mais Lya ne baissa pas les yeux. S'il voulait la frapper, il devrait le faire en la regardant dans les yeux. Il baissa son bras et se passa une main furieuse dans les cheveux. D'un mouvement brusque, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Tu as tué les hommes qui sont venus avec mon père. » continua Lya, plus calme mais d'une voix désormais froide comme la glace. Il se stoppa dans l'entrée. « Des hommes avec qui j'avais grandi et que j'aimais. Tu as traqué mon frère comme une bête. Tu as poussé mon autre frère du haut d'une tour. Tu as laissé ta sœur ruiner ma vie, celle de Sansa, celle de Tyrion. Ne commets pas l'erreur de croire que tu vaux mieux que moi. » conclut Lya. Jaime serra la porte en bois en silence.

« Si jamais tu rejoins le dornien ce soir, je le tue, Régicide. » menaça Jaime avant de finalement partir.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais passer la nuit seule pendant que tu baises ta sœur, j'ai l'habitude ! »

Lya lui adressa un signe de main grossier dans son dos et ferma la porte en la claquant de toutes ses forces. Qu'il boude, qu'il enrage, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place et il le savait. Elle avait peut-être ruinée sa relation avec Jaime mais c'était un prix qu'elle était prête à payer pour voir Joffrey disparaître. En parlant de disparition, Sansa avait elle-aussi disparue... Où pouvait-elle être partie ?

Avant que la jeune fille n'est le temps de redescendre de son nuage de colère, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée et Lya vit Brienne entrer en panique.

« Lady Lya ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai vu Jaime vous emmener à l'écart et j'ai pensé que... »

« Il est furieux. Mais il est parti. » la rassura Lya, touchée par l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du chevalier. Elle ne voulait pas parlait de Jaime. Malgré son assurance, elle sentait déjà la boule se formait dans son estomac. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer.

"Brienne, Sansa a disparu."

L'interpellée ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Mais j'ai juré de la protéger." répondit bêtement Brienne. Elle n'avait pu protéger ni Renly, ni Catelyn, ni Sansa... Lya comprenait sa peine. Elle savait ce que cela faisait.

"Attendons demain. Si Sansa n'a pas réapparu, je te laisserai partir à sa recherche." proposa Lya sans se soucier de savoir si elle avait le droit de donner un tel ordre ou non.

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour ! Déjà, désolée pour cette longue absence. Petit souci d'inspiration et aussi, et bien, disons que la vie à l'art de se mettre en travers... J'espère qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs pour cette fiction et que ce chapitre, plutôt long et avec beaucoup de choses qui s'y passe vous a plut. J'ai passé la journée à lire ma propre fiction pour me redonner la motivation et j'espère réellement réussir à finir cette fiction même si la fin est encore loin...

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les guillemets, ils ne sont pas tous pareils mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de tout modifier...

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis la publication du chapitre 19, cela m'a vraiment poussé à ne pas abandonner cette fiction. Un grand merci !

Special thanks to LysPotterJackson for making the effort of reading this in french ! Knowing that I was read across the ocean was THE thing I needed to resume writting. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 **

Tout ce bruit, tous ces commérages. Lya sentait la bile lui montait à la gorge. Elle plaça une main tremblante contre son ventre dans l'espoir de calmer la nausée. Heureusement qu'elle était assise car sinon, elle se serait probablement évanouie. Elle scruta l'assemblée d'un regard méprisant. D'où elle était placée, sur un siège en hauteur, sur la balustrade droite de la salle du trône, celle réservée à la ''famille royale'', elle pouvait voir tous les courtisans de Port-Real qui étaient là, comme des vautours avides de se repaitre du nouveau cadavre que leur apportaient les jeux du trône. Au milieu de la salle, une estrade en bois trônait, pour l'instant vide. En face de l'estrade de l'accusé, les trois juges étaient assis. Le plus éloigné d'elle était Mace Tyrell, un homme bedonnant au regard fuyant qui se triturait les mains mal à l'aise. Lya se doutait que ce dernier n'était là que pour remplir le siège obligatoire. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il voterait comme le souhaiterait l'homme à sa droite : Tywin Lannister. Lya serra la mâchoire. Elle avait toujours haït cet homme. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle le craignait. Et ce jour-là, elle avait une raison de plus de ressentir cela. C'était lui qui jugerait Tyrion pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et la jeune fille avait le sentiment, en regardant son visage austère et la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, qu'il le jugerait pour bien plus que cela. Elle pria pour se tromper. Tyrion était innocent…

Son seul espoir reposait dans le dernier juge : Oberyn Martell. Il était le seul qui jugerait avec impartialité le nain. Du moins elle l'espérait. Il voulait la tête de Clegane et, sans Tyrion, il ne l'aurait jamais. D'un autre côté, il haïssait les Lannister et la haine faisait parfois faire des choix stupides. De plus, les juges n'étaient pas ceux qui inquiétaient le plus Lya, et c'était dire dans la situation présente. Non, celle qui l'inquiétait le plus était Cersei. La reine régente se tenait en retrait de l'estrade des juges, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux rougies par les larmes, ou par l'alcool, et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Une personne s'assit à côté de Lya. Elle tourna vaguement la tête pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se figea. Varys. Le maître des chuchoteurs. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé depuis son arrivée à Port-Real. Elle avait en revanche entendu parler de lui. L'araignée. L'eunuque. Un homme discret. Toujours dans l'ombre du pouvoir. Mais toujours présent quel que fut le pouvoir en place. Un homme dangereux.

"Bonjour, Lord Varys." Salua-t-elle avec un vague signe de tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée de la salle, attendant anxieusement que l'accusé et son garde fassent leur entrée.

"Bonjour, Lady Lya. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de prendre ce siège." Répondit-il de sa voix aigüe et sirupeuse qui faisait frissonner la jeune louve malgré elle.

Avec les mois, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus la bâtarde sans-défense venue du Nord. Elle était désormais en nom et en esprit, Lady Lya Lannister. Du moins, en apparence. Les soldats ne la regardaient plus de haut. Ils s'inclinaient. Elle ne marchait plus en trébuchant dans ses robes et les yeux au sol mais la tête haute et le regard droit. Et surtout, personne n'osait plus rien dire sur le loup, immense désormais, qui courrait souvent à ses côtés. Pourtant, il y avait des personnes comme cela qui la mettait si mal-à-l'aise qu'elle avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière dans le temps. Elle se sermonna intérieurement et se força à prendre sur elle. Elle venait de participer à l'assassinat d'un Lannister, provoquant la souffrance de tous les autres, sans aucune conséquence pour elle. Si elle n'était pas une joueuse de ce jeu immonde, alors qu'était-elle ?

Son père aurait eu un nom pour cela… Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

"Faites. Il serait dommage de le laisser vacant."

En effet, elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation pendant cette dernière nuit, seule, incapable de dormir et tremblante de peur devant ses propres actions. Elle s'était toujours sentie seule à Port-Real mais depuis hier, elle avait atteint un nouveau sommet qui rendait sa vengeance amère. Sansa avait disparu, Jaime n'était pas revenu depuis leur dispute, Orage chassait dans le bois du roi, personne n'avait vu Arya, Jon était au Mur… Et cela résumait à peu près les seules personnes qu'elle considérait comme des alliés. Sa situation était pour le moins précaire. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas la force de s'en soucier. Etre dans une situation précaire était devenu une habitude pour elle, elle avait appris à vivre avec. Ca, et le fait que sa colère envers Jaime de la veille n'avait pas complètement disparue, la laissant dans un état d'esprit volcanique. En cet instant, si elle pouvait brûler cette ville jusqu'à ses racines, elle le ferait le sourire aux lèvres. Tout ici était pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Comme si le destin cherchait à lui donner raison, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur l'accusé. Tyrion, pieds et poings liés par des chaînes qui aggravaient sa démarche bancale et qui résonnaient dans le silence devenu morbide de la salle, avança jusqu'à l'estrade dédiée à l'accusé. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Pourtant, Lya le voyait à peine, trop concentrée qu'elle était sur son garde. Jaime… Elle plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux voir les détails de visage. Il semblait… épuisé. Abattu.

La jeune fille sentit la nausée la reprendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Jaime était soit narquois soit furieux… Toujours des expressions pleines de vie. Il n'était pas fait pour être pour avoir des yeux si éteints. Le résultat fit un effet macabre à Lya. Elle déglutit. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle devait se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle devait se souvenir qu'il avait passé la nuit avec sa sœur. En ayant le culot de lui interdire de passer la nuit autrement que seule ! Elle devait se rappeler qu'elle assistait probablement au jugement de son petit frère pour la mort de son fils bâtard et cruel… Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était ses épaules baissés et son regard éteint. Il ne lui accorda pas une seconde d'attention… Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ?

Lya n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Le procès commença. Cette journée était dédiée aux témoins des évènements. Les invités du mariage. La jeune Lannister prit une grande inspiration alors que le premier témoin commençait d'expliquer pourquoi Tyrion ne pouvait être que le seul coupable… Lya serra les poings. Et à chaque témoin qui venait déblatérer sa ''preuve'', elle serrait un peu plus les poings. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle n'y tint plus. Elle fit mine de se lever, bien décidée à faire savoir son avis sur un tel jugement. Elle avait vu beaucoup d'audience à Winterfell, et aucun ne demandait l'avis de la serveuse à qui il avait simplement dit de lui apporter plus de vin. Et aucun n'en déduisait que son ivresse était la preuve de sa culpabilité !

Cependant, une main moite se posa sur le sienne, l'invitant à se rasseoir. Varys. Il la regardait avec un sourire doux mais étrange, comme figé.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit très sage, ma Lady." Murmura-t-il alors que le cuisinier affirmait qu'aucun os de pigeon n'était resté dans sa tourte et que l'audience hochait vigoureusement la tête.

"Ce procès est une farce !" maugréa Lya en se laissant retomber bien peu gracieusement sur sa chaise.

"Certes. Mais cela, nous le savions tous du départ."

A cette simple phrase, pleine de sous-entendu, Lya fit volte-face, oublia le jugement et se concentra sur l'eunuque, les sourcils froncés. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle n'eut pas à se demander longtemps car l'eunuque se pencha vers elle et murmura à nouveau, si près de son oreille que son souffle la chatouilla. Elle plissa le nez sous l'assaut de senteurs venues avec l'eunuque.

"Le fou a mis la perle empoisonnée dans le verre, vous avez emmené le collier, les Tyrell vous ont fournis le collier, la Reine régente condamne qui l'arrange et la Main suit. Et qui a empoisonné le collier selon vous ? Ne vous sacrifiez-pas sur l'autel des jeux du trône. Les joueurs ont déjà trouvé leur mouton sacrificiel et ils ne feraient que vous ajouter à la liste."

Lya recula, répugnée par la présence de Varys avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase de ce dernier. Les Tyrells savaient que c'était une farce. Les Lannisters aussi. Elle, seule ''représentante'' des Starks, aussi. Et… qui avait empoisonné le collier ? Elle suivit le regard brillant d'amusement de Varys et se retourna pour tomber sur… Oberyn… Evidemment. Ainsi, toutes les grandes familles présentes savaient que tout ceci était une farce. Pas une personne dans l'assemblée ne croyait vraiment Tyrion coupable et pourtant il tomberait. Et pourquoi ? Pour avoir tenté de discipliner Joffrey ? Pour être né nain ? Pour être né Lannister ? Chacun le condamnait pour sa propre raison. Et aucune n'était la bonne. Si elle parlait, elle serait jugée avec Tyrion, pas à sa place. Lya crut vraiment qu'elle allait vomir…

"Pourri jusqu'à la moelle…" marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même sous le sourire indulgent de Varys. Ce qui la rendait le plus malade dans tout cela était qu'elle ne valait pas mieux. Pas moins mais pas plus. Elle avait aimé son frère jumeau, trompé son mari, participé à l'assassinat du roi… Elle se demanda vaguement où elle allait s'arrêter… Elle reporta son regard et son attention sur l'eunuque et l'observa attentivement. "Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

Le maître des chuchoteurs prit une grande inspiration et se rassit au fond de son siège, les bras croisés sur son imposant estomac, comme si la question impliquait vraiment une réflexion profonde. Elle n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu. Quel que soit sa raison, il avait su qu'il le ferait et pourquoi il le ferait à la seconde où il s'était assis à côté d'elle.

"Parce que je suis fidèle à la famille que je sers."

Lya arqua un sourcil moqueur devant son ton énigmatique.

"Et quelle famille serait-ce là ? J'ai du mal à suivre parfois…" ironisa-t-elle. Pas qu'elle ne le juge vraiment pour cela. Elle-même avait du mal à suivre sa propre allégeance parfois…

"Celle que j'ai toujours servi." Eluda-t-il.

Finalement, la voix autoritaire de Tywin Lannister raisonna. L'audience était finie pour le jour. Varys disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Lya seule avec ses questions. En supposant qu'il soit effectivement fidèle qu'à une famille, l'aidait-il au nom des Lannisters qu'il servait au grand jour ? Ou au nom des Starks qu'il avait tenté d'aider un âge auparavant ? Ou… ou était-il fidèle à la famille qu'il avait servi la première ? L'aidait-il au nom des Targaryens ? Lya frissona. Aurait-elle un jour la réponse à cette énigme ?

"Ma Lady," intervint la voix usée d'Eliana dans son dos, "il serait temps de retourner dans vos appartements," conseilla la servante, le dos courbée. Elle hésita. Avant de voir deux regards verts se poser sur elle. Elle se leva maladroitement et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas voir la victoire dans ceux de Cersei. Elle ne voulait pas voir la défaite dans ceux de Jaime.

* * *

Il engloutit un verre. Puis un autre. Avant de fixer son verre vide d'un air circonspect. L'alcoolisme était-il un trait familial ? Il espérait que oui. Sinon, sa seule excuse pour avoir bu ces cinq derniers soirs dans une taverne miteuse de Culpucier déguisé en paysan avant de s'évanouir sur l'un des lits de l'étage était qu'il était un lâche pathétique.

"Régicide ?" appela une voix qu'il reconnut instantanément.

Il soupira. Où fallait-il donc qu'il aille pour ne plus entendre ce sobriquet maudit ?! Résigné, il commanda une autre tournée. La serveuse arriva alors que son visiteur continuait de le dévisager de toute sa hauteur, sidéré.

"Qu'est-ce-que je vous sers ?" demanda la serveuse, une jolie rouquine au sourire avide.

Il lui rendit son sourire, flatté de faire le même effet aux femmes avec ou sans son armure d'or, avec ou sans sa main….

"Une bière pour moi et une autre pour…" Son visiteur impromptu refusa l'offre de la tête. Il retint un rire moqueur. Evidemment, venant d'elle… "la route." Compléta-t-il. Et si son instinct avait raison, il aurait besoin de bien plus que cela.

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, la monstrueuse femme soldat, ses cheveux blond filasse tirés en arrière, s'assit en face de lui. La serveuse fit une moue révulsée devant l'apparence de la nouvelle arrivante mais disparut pour aller chercher sa commande.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle ?" se moqua-t-il. "Venue me remercier pour avoir sauvé votre tête ?" proposa-t-il d'un air salace dans l'espoir de la voir disparaître.

Elle rougit du sous-entendu mais ne partit pas pour autant. Dommage…

"Que faites-vous ici, Régicide ? N'êtes-vous pas censé être avec votre femme ?" demanda la pucelle de Tarth, ses yeux bleus brillant de curiosité, d'incompréhension et d'une touche de dégout.

"Vous êtes quoi ? Mon chaperon ?" mordit-il en retour alors que la serveuse revenait, les bières à la main. Elle se pencha bien plus que nécessaire pour les servir mais Jaime l'ignora. "Qu'est-ce que votre honorable personne fait ici plutôt ? Je veux dire, moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'honorable et il parait que c'est ici que les personnes déshonorables vont. Mais vous ?"

Brienne le dévisagea, atterrée.

"Je cherche Lady Stark." l'informa-t-elle d'abord, soucieuse de sa réputation. Jaime retint un rire moqueur. Espérait-elle vraiment trouver la fragile Sansa dans les bas fonds de Culpucier ? "Vous êtes saoul." Constata-t-elle ensuite, tout jugement dehors. Jaime lâcha un rire à peine étouffé. Quel sens de la déduction… "Votre frère va être condamné à mort dans deux jours et vous, vous vous saoulez dans une taverne, déguisé en paysan !"

Il but une gorgée et haussa les épaules.

"Et qu'est-ce-que la vertueuse pucelle de Tarth voudrait que je fasse ? Hein ?"

L'interpellée le regarda d'un air de plus en plus atterré.

"Trouver le coupable ?" proposa-t-elle, comme si cela était une évidence. Il retint un nouveau rire et s'étouffa presque dans sa bière.

"Je connais déjà le coupable." Admit-il lorsqu'il y eut récupérer de sa presque noyade dans sa bière. Le regard de la maudite s'illumina comme un enfant devant un cadeau.

"Alors, allons l'arrêter ! J'étais sûre que Tyrion n'était pas coupable." Comme si tout le monde n'était pas déjà au courant de cela… "Qu'attendez-vous ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, l'agacement clair dans sa voix.

"Je vous en prie !" proposa Jaime, à grand renfort de mouvements de bras qui renversèrent une partie de sa choppe et arrosèrent le client assis sur la chaise derrière lui. L'homme se leva, avec la ferme attention de se venger. Avant de voir le regard assassin de Jaime. Un regard honnête. Que quelqu'un lui donne une bonne raison de commettre un carnage… L'homme se rassit sans demander son reste. "Allez l'arrêter dès maintenant," reprit-il pour Brienne, "elle n'est pas bien dure à trouver. Ni à maîtriser. Si vous arrivez à passer son loup. Et sa langue bien pendue…"

Le regard si brillant de victoire de Brienne se décomposa, laissant place à un froncement de sourcil anxieux.

"Lady Lya ?" murmura-t-elle. "C'est pour ça que vous ne dormez plus dans votre lit ?" demanda-t-elle sidérée.

"Oh, elle n'était pas seule." Jaime fit une pause pour boire une nouvelle gorgée. Il ne voulait pas parler du fait qu'il fuyait le lit marital depuis une semaine. Brienne leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha la pinte des mains. Il tenta de la rattraper mais, sans sa main d'épée, la femme chevalier était plus rapide. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était saoul et elle n'était pas un simple paysan. Et il était prévoyant ! Il attrapa sa seconde pinte et trinqua contre celle qui était encore dans la main de Brienne avant de boire une bonne gorgée.

"Comment ça, elle n'était pas seule ?" demanda Brienne, résignée apparemment à devoir interroger un ivrogne.

"Tyrell, Martell… Ils sont tous du complot. A différentes échelles. Et ma famille…" Il retint un grognement haineux. "Ma famille préfère condamner Tyrion que les coupables… Lya a simplement délivré le colis." Expliqua-t-il. Il se fichait des conséquences en cet instant. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Tyrion allait mourir à cause d'eux tous.

Brienne garda longtemps le silence, probablement le temps d'assimiler tout cela, avant de reprendre la parole, les deux mains en l'air, comme pour stopper toute remarque sarcastique de Jaime.

"Si je comprends bien, vous avez quitté Lya parce qu'elle a… livré… le colis. En sachant que si ce n'avait pas été elle, c'aurait été un autre. Et en sachant que Joffrey… Eh bien, nous en parlions quelques secondes avant que ça n'arrive… Ca lui pendait au nez."

Jaime foudroya du regard la femme, plus virile que lui. Avant de se reprendre. Elle avait raison. Même lui avait eu une furieuse envie de ficher une raclée à son neveu lorsqu'il avait fait son petit ''spectacle''. Il savait que des rois étaient morts pour moins que ça et, au fond de lui, il avait su que cela arriverait un jour… Mais… Lya…

"C'est étrange, hein ?" remarqua Brienne dans un sourire nostalgique. "Comme les actes de ceux que l'on aime nous touche bien plus que les mêmes actes commis par des étrangers ?"

Jaime se demanda d'abord comment elle savait que Cersei l'avait jeté dehors ce soir-là, après qu'il ait refusé d'assassiner Tyrion… Puis, il comprit qu'elle parlait de Lya.

"Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez ?" répliqua-t-il, acide, avant de boire. Encore. Sa tête commençait de tourner. Parfait.

"Je connais la cruauté des humains…" se contenta de répondre la femme en fixant le liquide dans la pinte qu'elle tenait. Un long silence s'en suivi où Jaime espéra qu'elle le laisse seul. Malheureusement, elle reprit. "J'ai vu Lady Lya dans la salle du trône. Elle avait l'air si malheureux. Si seule… Et elle ne vous quittait pas des yeux."

"Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là."

Ce n'était pas tant les actes de Lya qui le gardait loin de ses bras que sa réaction dans la chambre. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, déversé toute sa haine, toute sa joie à l'idée de la mort de Joff… Pendant quelques terribles instants, alors qu'elle lui avait redit toutes ses fautes à lui, le ton venimeux, elle lui avait rappelé Cersei. Et depuis, il était terrorisé. Il avait échoué à la protéger des jeux du trône. Une fois de plus, il avait échoué à protéger l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras en tremblant. Il l'avait perdue. Et non content d'avoir perdu Lya ce soir-là, il avait aussi perdu Cersei, qui semblait si déterminée à avoir la peau de leur frère, et il avait perdu Tyrion. En clair, il avait tout perdu en une seule soirée.

"Vous avez raison." Admit Brienne, coupant son fil de pensée, "Mais je connais Lya. Un peu. Je sais que, même si elle essaye toujours de paraître forte, c'est en réalité quelqu'un de très fragile à qui d'horribles choses sont arrivées. Peut-on vraiment la blâmer pour une mauvaise action, conduite par la haine, au milieu du bain de sang qu'elle a dû vivre ?"

Alors que Jaime regardait Brienne se lever et quitter la taverne, il dut admettre que peut-être, elle marquait un point. Peut-être… Après tout, il avait fait plus d'une mauvaise action et pourtant, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un incapable de rédemption. Lya n'avait fait qu'une mauvaise chose. Et encore… Tout dépendait du point du vue…

Le surnommé Régicide expira un souffle râleur et passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Toute la semaine de procès se déroula sous la même forme. Tous les jours, elle se levait pour assister à une farce de procès. Tous les jours, elle retenait ses pleurs devant le spectacle. Tous les jours, elle rentrait dans ses appartements pour passer le reste de la soirée seule. Enfin, presque seule. Si elle ne voyait Jaime qu'au pied de l'estrade, ses yeux mornes et son armure dorée sur le dos, si tout le reste de la Cour, comme à leur habitude, faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, Orage, sentant probablement son désarroi, était revenu à ses côtés. Toutes les nuits, elle pouvait donc se réconforter en se disant que, au moins, elle n'avait pas à dormir seule dans des draps froids. Elle avait son loup. Elle était en vie. Et c'était déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un de sa famille, semblait-il.

Ce matin-là néanmoins, elle se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'Orage n'était pas à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle adore son loup autant que sa propre vie, il suffisait d'avoir un nez pour savoir si l'animal était proche ou non. Ce fut l'inquiétude sur l'absence de son plus fidèle, et seul, ami qui fit ouvrir ses yeux à Lya et s'assoir, rabaissant les couvertures en cascade autour de sa taille alors que le jour était à peine levé. Un jour pluvieux, constata-t-elle vaguement.

La scène qui s'offrait à elle la laissa abasourdie pendant quelques minutes. Là, au pied du lit, endormi les bras croisés sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur une autre, se trouvait le Régicide, sa chevelure d'or brillant dans l'aube. A pied de la chaise, elle trouva Orage, paisiblement endormi. Le traître. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi ou comment mais, tout comme Lya, Jaime avait su s'attirer la fidélité de la bête.

Comme s'il avait senti la jalousie de sa maîtresse, l'animal ouvrit un œil gris, puis l'autre, et la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Lya, paniquée à l'idée de devoir affronter Jaime sans y avoir été préparée, lui fit des signes frénétiques des mains pour lui indiquer de rester couché. D'un geste délicat, elle rabattit les couvertures au fond du lit et posa un pied au sol avec douceur. Elle posa le second tout aussi lentement, avant de se lever.

"Pas si vite, petite louve." Retentit la voix du Régicide dans la chambre.

Lya se figea et jura intérieurement. Comment avait-il fait cela ? Elle aurait juré ne pas avoir fait un bruit. Elle resta immobile, prise sur le fait, et dévisagea son mari qui n'avait pas ouvert un œil. En revanche, quelque chose bougeait. La queue d'Orage frappait répétitivement le dessous de ses cuisses. Elle foudroya la bête du regard. Traître ! Le loup lui rendit un regard neutre, avant de se lever et de sauter sur le lit où il entreprit de se lécher les pâtes. Jaime n'avait toujours pas bougé mais son sourire le trahissait.

"Brave bête."

Lya n'en pensait pas autant, en cet instant précis. Lorsque Jaime ouvrit finalement les yeux, il se leva d'un geste agile et rapide et se plaça à quelques centimètres en face de la jeune fille. Cette dernière croisa les bras dans l'espoir de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle soutenait son regard malgré la hauteur qui les séparait et fit de son mieux pour garder une respiration régulière, même si son cœur battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Après une semaine à le regarder de loin, elle s'était habituée à cet état de fait, elle n'était pas préparée pour lui faire face. Elle prit sur elle néanmoins. Elle était toujours en colère et persuadée d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse dans sa résolution. Même si, en cet instant, son instinct premier était de se jeter dans ses bras et passer sa main dans ses mèches blondes, ravie de revoir une lueur sarcastique animer ses yeux verts. C'était terrifiant, de voir à quel point il lui avait manqué en seulement une semaine. Mais quelle semaine…

La jeune fille sentit la nausée la reprendre lorsqu'elle réalisa quel jour il était. Aujourd'hui était le jour du verdict du procès de Tyrion. Elle se sentait vaguement prise de vertige.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?" finit-elle par demander, une main sur l'estomac, lassée de leur concours de regard.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et l'invita, d'une main sur son poignet, à s'avancer entre ses jambes écartées. Elle accepta sans résistance, prête à écouter son offre de paix.

"Je suis encore dans mes appartements, non ?" plaisanta-t-il, son sourire carnassier de retour sur son visage. Lya sourit. Il semblait plus lui-même ce matin que ces derniers jours. Que s'était-il passé ? "Ou as-tu déjà brûlé mes chemises ?"

A cet instant, la jeune louve avait deux choix. Soit elle entrait dans son jeu, soit elle optait pour une discussion sérieuse.

"J'ai été tentée de le faire mais j'ai résisté. Ce sont de très belles chemises." Répondit-elle alors qu'il guidait sa main fine sur son épaule large.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Leur sourire descendant à l'unisson. Son regard se fit triste alors qu'il passait son unique main contre sa joue.

"Jaime," murmura-t-elle en se penchant contre sa main, les yeux fermés. "Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ?" Elle sentit sa main se figer contre sa joue, avant de reprendre ses caresses.

"Beaucoup de choses."

Il l'installa sur ses genoux et recommença ses caresses alors que Lya, savourant cet instant fragile, se blottissait dans ses bras. A mi-voix, il lui raconta tout. Il lui expliqua d'abord qu'il avait vu Cersei, ce maudit soir. Qu'il avait tenté de la raisonner, de la convaincre de libérer Tyrion. A la place, elle lui avait demandé de descendre dans les cachots et de le tuer. Pour venger leur fils. Lya dut se mordre la joue jusqu'au sang pour garder le silence. Elle s'en était doutée mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait. Il attendit en silence qu'elle se décrispe. Lorsqu'elle se relaxa dans ses bras, il reprit son récit. Il lui expliqua que leur discussion avait dégénérée, que Cersei lui avait demandé de choisir entre elle et Lya. Cette dernière n'osa pas demander ce qu'il avait répondu. Il s'avéra qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toute façon. Il raconta comment il avait quitté la chambre de sa sœur pour aller voir son père et plaider la libération de Tyrion. Le patriarche Lannister, pour toute réponse, lui avait offert une épée. Féale, l'avait-il nommée. Un rappel implicite à Jaime d'où sa loyauté devait reposer…. Lya retint une remarque acerbe. Tyrion était un membre de la famille Lannister, que Tywin le veuille ou non.

Il lui raconta ensuite rapidement que, comme elle, il avait ensuite passé la semaine en pilote automatique. Il avait passé ses journées à se retenir devant les témoins ridicules et ses nuits à boire dans une taverne de Culpucier, déguisé en paysan.

"Qu'est-ce-qui t'a fait revenir ?" demanda-t-elle finalement à voix basse, anxieuse de briser leur paix fragile.

"J'ai croisé Brienne, hier soir. Elle cherchait ta sœur." Jaime lui adressa un regard convenu. Il se doutait de l'identité du commanditaire de ladite mission. "Va savoir pourquoi, elle s'était mis en tête de me convaincre que tu avais besoin de moi…"

Lya ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Si elle était honnête, elle était reconnaissante envers Brienne. Elle avait effectivement besoin de Jaime. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que, de toute façon, peu importait le moment, son cœur avait besoin du chevalier. Néanmoins, elle était aussi déçue. Déçue par elle-même. Etait-elle si transparente que, même Brienne à qui elle parlait peu, avait vu son désarroi ?

Malheureusement pour elle, Jaime ne se satisferait pas du silence.

"Avait-elle raison ?" insista-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Sa voix était comme bloquée, les mots refusant de se former dans sa gorge. Certainement car son esprit n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête. La chute de Bran, la mort de son père, les bleus sur les bras de Sansa, les jours et les nuits de solitude, leur dispute, son regard émeraude brillant de haine… Ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle le suppliait de sauver son loup, son sourire joueur pendant le tournoi de la main, la douceur de ses lèvres…

"Lya," murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes, "Beaucoup de choses se sont passés et j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire."

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle avait beau essayer, sa gorge se contractait douloureusement, bloquant tous les sons qu'elle tentait d'émettre. Finalement, une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue.

"Oui," finit-elle par admettre, la voix brisée.

Sa dernière défense, le dernier rempart de sa fierté, venait de se briser par ce seul mot. A chaque larme qu'elle versait, chaque mauvais souvenir pesait un peu moins sur sa conscience. Elle se laissa glisser dans son étreinte, mouillant son pourpoint de ses larmes acides, ses poings refermés douloureusement contre le tissu qui couvrait son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent, attendant en silence.

Lorsque Lya finit par récupérer son calme, toujours fragile, il passa son unique main sous sa mâchoire et la força, gentiment, à relever la tête. Dans une dernière tentative de retenue, elle ferma les yeux.

"Lya," murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Elle sentait son regard peser sur ses paupières fermées et, finalement, cédant sous la pression, elle rouvrit les yeux. Pendant une seconde qui lui sembla durer infiniment, ils se fixèrent, et la jeune fille put voir toutes les émotions de son mari dans ses yeux. Toutes celles qu'il ne dirait jamais. Toutes celles qu'il ne montrait jamais.

Lorsque Jaime posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, une dernière larme roula le long des joues de Lya. Il ne le dirait probablement jamais mais sa douceur, ce baiser, le premier qu'il lui donnait sans rien vouloir après, parlait plus que n'importe quel mot. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et, lorsqu'il recula pour lui sourire, elle l'embrassa en retour.

"On va trouver une solution," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Et elle ne sut pas s'il parlait de Tyrion ou de leur propre relation…

* * *

**A/N :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. A partir de maintenant, les évènements vont se dérouler un peu plus vite sur quelques chapitres. En effet, étant donné que je conserve les évènements comme dans le livre, je ne vais pas tout décrire (sauf les moments clés comme LE discours de Tyrion !). Par contre, je vais beaucoup dévier de l'histoire à partir de la fin du procès. Aussi, je risque de ne pas toujours respecter l'ordre chronologique des évènements. Ne m'en veuillez pas si parfois, tel ou tel personnage fait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire plus tôt ou plus tard.

Bref ! J'arrête mon charabia !

Merci à **Emilie, Ginger-Furie, Marcelle72, Aricie, Tiphaine et Amuto67100** pour leur review et leur soutien.

**A suivre :** La fin du procès de Tyrion (et le discours si magistrale dans la série que j'en avais oublié de fumer ma cigarette et que je m'en étais brûlée.)

**Ps :** J'ai séché les cours du master aujourd'hui (pas bieen ! mais c'est mon anniversaire donc je fais que ce que je veux), donc si j'ai beaucoup de review, ce qui va m'encourager à écrire, je publie demain ou samedi (pour me faire pardonner de mon absence trop longue) ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Lorsque Lya vint s'asseoir cet après-midi-là pour assister à la dernière audience du procès de Tyrion avant la décision des juges, elle avait malgré elle le cœur plus léger. Jaime était revenu. Et dans sa vie actuelle, même les détails les plus insignifiants devaient être savourés. Toutefois, son retour était toujours entaché du même évènement, de la même pensée, qui la hantait depuis des jours. Comment faire pour tirer Tyrion de là? Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé avec Jaime ce matin-là. Sans aucun résultat probant. Ils étaient arrivés à un accord : ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant, il fallait trouver une solution. Cependant, ce n'était pas si simple. Ce procès était basé sur du vent. Et s'il n'y avait aucune vraie preuve contre le nain, ils n'avaient néanmoins aucune preuve de son innocence non plus. A part le témoignage de Lya. Qui ne changerait rien, puisque les juges avaient déjà décidé Tyrion coupable.

Alors que Tywin commençait le discours habituel pour démarrer l'audience et que Tyrion se laissait tomber contre l'estrade, résigné, Lya tenta de croiser le regard de Jaime. Cependant, ce dernier restait fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Cersei venait d'appeler un témoin, une certaine Shae.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença de raconter son récit que la jeune fille comprit la soudaine panique et le désarroi dans les yeux de Tyrion et de son frère. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la semaine, les nausées saisirent Lya alors qu'elle ne cessait de réaliser la véritable profondeur de la perfidie de Cersei. Elle aurait pu en vouloir à Tyrion, de tromper Sansa, pensa-t-elle vaguement, mais il n'en était rien. Sansa… Où était-elle ?

Dans un silence de mort, la prostituée continuait de raconter les moindres détails de la vie privée de Tyrion, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de sa fierté déjà maltraitée. Lya assista impuissante à la descente aux enfers de son beau-frère. La jeune fille, comme à chaque fois que les choses allaient de mal en pis, fixa son regard sur Jaime, qui la regardait en retour, le suppliant de faire quelque chose, d'arrêter cette folie. Sa seule réponse fut un signe de tête négatif. Tout comme elle, il était impuissant.

Soudain, Tyrion, qui jusque-là s'était contenté d'encaisser son sort, finit par réagir.

"Je souhaite … me confesser." Lâcha-t-il, tête baissée, entre ses dents serrées par la rage.

Personne ne l'aurait entendu, en réalité, si la salle n'avait pas été si silencieuse.

"Tu souhaites te confesser ?" demanda Tywin, une joie malsaine étirant ses traits.

Lya croisa à nouveau le regard de Jaime, tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Par les Sept Enfers, que préparait Tyrion ? Ce dernier se releva de toute sa faible hauteur et fit face à l'assemblée plutôt qu'à son père. Lya serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes.

"Je vous ai sauvés," s'adressa-t-il à la foule, les yeux brillant d'une rage indicible, "J'ai sauvé cette ville." Toute la Cour était désormais pendue à ses lèvres. Lya également, malgré le frisson de terreur qui la parcourait. " Et toutes vos vies futiles. J'aurai dû laisser Stannis vous tuer tous." Affirma-t-il plus fort, afin que tout le monde l'entende.

L'assemblée lui répondit par un cœur de protestation. Les seuls à rester silencieux finalement, furent les Tyrell, Lya, Oberyn et Jaime. La jeune louve, dans son for intérieur, pensa que oui, il aurait peut-être dû…

"Tyrion." Intervint la voix de Tywin par-dessus la clameur grandissante. "Veux-tu te confesser ?"

A cette simple question, le silence retomba. Lya déglutit. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux vairons, dans sa mâchoire serrés. Oh oui, il allait se confesser. Et toute la ville s'en souviendrait longtemps, elle pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses os.

"Oui, Père." Répondit l'accusé en reportant son attention sur son géniteur. "Je suis coupable. Coupable. C'est bien cela que tu voulais entendre, n'est-ce-pas ?" Demanda-t-il en avançant aussi loin que ses chaînes le lui permettaient.

"Tu reconnais avoir empoisonné le roi ?"

"Non," contra Tyrion rapidement. "De cela, je suis innocent." Et Lya ne put s'empêcher de penser que toute l'assemblée, tout ceux qui aurait eu l'influence de faire changer le verdict, du moins, le savaient déjà. "Je suis coupable d'un crime bien plus monstrueux. Je suis coupable d'être nain."

La jeune louve tourna son attention vers Tywin. Ce dernier se pencha sur sa chaise, presque prit d'une crise de rire. Oh comme elle le haïssait en cet instant, cet homme monstrueux !

"Tu n'es pas jugé pour être un nain." Répliqua-t-il avec un air moqueur sur le visage, démentant, du point de vue de Lya, ses propres propos. Bien sûr qu'il était jugé pour cela… La jeune fille risqua un regard vers Jaime, ce dernier pensait clairement la même chose qu'elle. Et comme elle, il imaginait probablement déjà les choses tourner au vinaigre…

"Oh, que si, je le suis. J'ai été jugé pour cela ma vie entière." Reprit Tyrion, une fureur non-dissimulée dans sa voix et imprégnée sur ses traits. L'accusation envers son père était claire.

"N'as-tu dont rien à dire pour ta défense ?" Tywin commençait de se lasser de cette diversion. Lya se mordit la lèvre anxieusement.

"Rien. A part ça." Le nain reporta son attention sur la salle entière, un sourire amer aux lèvres. "Je ne l'ai pas fait." Affirma-t-il. "Je n'ai pas tué Joffrey, mais j'aurai voulu que ce soit moi !" Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cersei qui reçut la confession. "Voir ton fils bâtard mourir m'a donné plus de satisfaction qu'un milliers de putes menteuses !" lâcha-t-il. Lya prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Si Cersei n'avait pas voulu vraiment le tuer avant, c'était désormais certain…

"J'aurai souhaité être le monstre que vous pensez tous que je suis." Lança Tyrion en se retournant vers l'assemblée. Son regard se posa momentanément sur Lya, qui le fixa à son tour. Il n'était pas un monstre. Elle ne l'avait jamais pensé. Et elle était désolée.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son regard, son expression se voila, avant de reprendre sa férocité et de continuer.

"J'aurai souhaité avoir assez de poison pour vous tous." Affirma-t-il. "Je donnerai volontiers ma vie pour vous voir tous l'avaler."

La clameur reprit de plus belle dans la foule, des exclamations outrées perçant au-dessus du brouhaha. Un contraste terrifiant avec le silence qui régnait sur la balustrade royale.

"Ser Meryn !" intervint Tywin en se levant à son tour, une fureur égale à celle de son fils brillant dans ses yeux d'habitude si froids. "Escortez le prisonnier dans sa cellule."

Cependant, Tyrion n'en avait pas fini. Malheureusement. Lya frissonna pour la énième fois dans la salle pourtant étouffante.

"Je ne donnerai pas ma vie pour le meurtre de Joffrey, mais je sais que j'obtiendrai pas justice ici. Je laisserai donc les Dieux décider de mon sort." La jeune louve serra encore plus fort les poings si c'était possible, son corps entier totalement rigide sur sa chaise. Sachant ce qui allait venir, et après un dernier regard vers son mari complètement abasourdi, elle ferma les yeux.

"Je demande un duel judiciaire."

Le couperet qu'elle redoutait tant était finalement tombé. Lya rouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci, la totalité de la salle réagit. La foule s'époumonait en exclamations. Les Tyrell se dévisageaient les uns les autres, impuissants devant la nouvelle tournure des évènements. Et les Lannisters, elle incluse, regardaient Tyrion, une expression fermée sur le visage. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Le cerveau de Lya tourna à cent à l'heure en cette seconde de panique. Un duel judiciaire impliquait deux champions. Selon toute probabilité, La Montagne, comme à son habitude, combattrait pour la couronne. Ce qui voulait dire…

La jeune fille n'osa pas bouger de son siège, de peur de s'évanouir, lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard brillant d'Oberyn. Non, pria-t-elle. Certes, elle n'avait pas vu le Dornien depuis son retour à la capitale, pour des raisons évidentes. Néanmoins, il faisait partie du cercle de plus en plus réduit des gens qui comptaient pour elle. Peu importait si elle ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole de sa vie, peu importait s'il disparaissait à Dorne, elle avait tenu à lui suffisamment pour partager son lit, même si c'était un moment d'égarement, elle avait pleuré dans ses bras, elle avait chevauché avec lui pendant des semaines, elle avait ri avec lui. Et elle ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir sous ses yeux.

"Lya," intervint une voix dans son dos. Une voix qu'elle ne reconnut qu'en se tournant vers son propriétaire. Elle ne dit rien cependant, ne bougea pas et se contenta de scruter ses yeux verts en quête de réponse. Il n'en avait aucune. "Rentrons parler au calme."

La jeune fille le suivit à travers la foule qui éructait désormais en pronostics sur les noms des futurs champions. Elle avança, un bras tremblant glissé dans celui tout aussi tremblant de son mari. Le chemin se fit dans un silence tendu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans leurs appartements, libre de toute oreille indiscrète, Jaime explosa.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?!" s'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte derrière eux avant de venir se placer devant la fenêtre pour fixer l'horizon, la mâchoire serrée.

Lya resta debout, au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa robe grise et les yeux posés sur son mari.

"Il a déjà gagné un duel judiciaire." Tenta-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour chasser ses angoisses.

Jaime se retourna juste assez longtemps pour foudroyer sa femme du regard. Elle ne réagit pas, sachant bien que cette colère, pour une fois, ne lui était pas dédiée.

"Oui, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un chevalier médiocre qui sera en face de lui. Ce sera la Montagne !" Lya ferma les yeux et déglutit, dans l'espoir de repousser le gémissement qui menaçait d'éclater dans sa gorge. "Et il n'y aura pas mécréant miraculeusement habile pour le battre !"

La jeune fille déglutit une nouvelle fois, plus difficilement encore.

"Il y a Oberyn." Murmura-t-elle d'une voix timide. Lorsque son mari se tourna vers elle, elle fit de son mieux pour garder le dos droit et soutenir son regard. Le Dornien était un sujet houleux entre eux, voir même un sujet tabou. Elle ne voulait donc pas paraître trop inquiète pour ce dernier. Jaime était déjà suffisamment furieux comme cela. "Il avait accepté de venir te libérer en échange de la Montagne. C'est ce que Tyrion lui avait promis. Maintenant que Tyrion est en prison… Et bien, c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'il obtienne son dû quand même sans déclencher une guerre."

Pendant de longues secondes, les époux se dévisagèrent. Lya savait que la fureur de Jaime venait du fait qu'il était lui-même impuissant à défendre son petit frère. Le fait que le Dornien, ancien amant de sa femme, le fasse à sa place était une pilule longue à digérer. Finalement, il se décrispa légèrement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Pendant encore quelques minutes, il scruta la table, désormais dépourvue de la rose en cristal. Lya, quant-à-elle, avait trop peur de bouger un cil. Elle attendit.

"Tu crois ?" finit-il par lui demander en reportant son attention sur elle. Elle hocha la tête et Jaime se perdit à nouveau dans ses réflexions. "Hmm, c'est possible. Très possible, même." Il se leva. "Je reviens." Annonça-t-il et, avant que Lya n'ait pu répondre, il avait disparu, laissant la jeune fille seule au milieu du salon.

* * *

Lorsque Jaime revint ce soir-là, il resta quelques instants figé devant l'entrée de ses propres appartements. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Lya et celle d'Eliana à travers la porte. La veille femme avait semblait-il pris sur elle de jouer les distractions à la solitude de sa femme. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Quoi qu'ait pu faire Lya, elle n'était que jeune fille, à peine une adulte, sans personne à qui parler à part lui. Et il savait que certains sujets ne pouvaient être entendus que par une oreille féminine.

Cependant, la présence de la gouvernante n'était pas la raison de son hésitation. Il avait rendu visite à Tyrion dans les cachots après avoir quitté Lya. Et il n'avait pu que constater que la Vipère n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait déjà offert son aide. C'était là, la vrai raison de la paralysie de Jaime. Il haïssait le Dornien, évidemment. Mais il savait tout aussi évidemment que ce n'était pas le cas de sa femme, que cela lui plaise ou non. Même si l'issu du duel n'était pas sûre, même si le Dornien était probablement le seul dans tout Westeros avec une chance de vaincre Clegane, il y avait tout autant de chance qu'il perde. Jaime savait que Lya, qui n'était pas une spécialiste, le verrait condamné à la seconde où il lui apprendrait la nouvelle.

Outre le fait qu'il répugnait à faire plus de mal à sa femme qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait, outre le fait qu'il ne voulait plus voir le désespoir dans ses yeux encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'imaginer en train de lui expliquer les capacités de combat de Martell pour la rassurer sur la probable survie de son ancien amant. Tiraillé entre les deux comportements qu'il pouvait adopter et incapable de trancher, il restait donc paralysé devant sa porte, maudissant les Dieux de lui avoir donné une vie si compliqué.

Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Les deux femmes étaient assises à table, en train de déguster un repas, Orage à leur pied. Eliana, même si elle ne disait rien, scrutait la bête d'un œil méfiant. Lya, elle, releva les yeux de son plat et lui sourit lorsqu'elle le reconnut, un sourire qui ne montait toutefois pas jusqu'à ses yeux gris. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir lorsqu'elle était terrorisée. Malgré sa posture droite et ses yeux secs, sa robe de soie grise était froissée sur ses cuisses, signe qu'elle l'avait serrée dans son poing une fois de trop.

"Régicide," le salua la gouvernante comme à son habitude. Elle était bien la seule dont il ne se formalisait pas du surnom qu'elle lui donnait. "Tu te joins à nous pour dîner ?"

Le chevalier prit l'une de deux chaises libres et s'assit, détachant les liens de son pourpoint en cuir pour plus de confort. Il était vraiment reconnaissant de la présence d'Eliana. Cela lui offrait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Lya.

"Depuis quand les servantes invitent-elle leur seigneur à dîner à leur propre table ?" se moqua-t-il en retour. Néanmoins, la vieille femme se contenta de mordre dans un morceau de bœuf, pas plus concernée que cela par l'inconvenance de la situation.

"Depuis que leur seigneurs préfèrent dormir dans des tavernes et laisser leur femme seule." Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, semblait-elle ajouter silencieusement. Il encaissa la remarque d'un sourire narquois. Eliana et sa langue fourchue.

"Ca ne te regarde pas, femme."

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lya tendre un morceau de viande à son loup, habituée aux chamailleries entre lui et sa gouvernante. Elle crut cependant bon d'intervenir alors que Jaime se servait les quelques pommes de terre restantes et une tranche de viande.

"C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Je n'aime pas dîner seule et j'avais besoin de conseils."

Jaime accueillit cette dernière remarque avec un sourcil arqué avant de se concentrer sur la découpe de sa viande.

"Un conseil ?" demanda-t-il, curieux, avant d'échapper son couteau avec perte et fracas.

Il releva la tête, prêt à laisser échapper un chapelet de jurons. Avant de voir les joues embrasées de sa femme. Eliana lui arracha l'assiette de devant lui.

"Pour une des plus fines lames du Royaume, tu es foutrement maladroit." Râla-t-elle en commençant de couper sa viande pour lui. "Un mystère qu'Aerys en soit mort. Comment tu as fait ? Tu as glissé sur lui ?"

Jaime ne prêta aucune attention aux piques de sa gouvernante. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Eliana, mère poule malgré elle, ne supportait pas de le voir peiner pour finalement manger froid et elle tentait de le distraire en le mettant en colère.

"J'avais deux mains," se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton neutre, légèrement amusé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se donner tant de mal pour le distraire. La distraction était toute trouvée. Sa petite femme-enfant, car enfant elle était en cet instant, les joues rouges, mordait distraitement dans sa tarte aux fraises en regardant absolument partout sauf vers lui.

"Quel conseil ?" insista-t-il en attrapant un verre qu'il remplit de vin. Il entreprit de boire une gorgée, le breuvage aussi délectable que l'embarras de sa femme qui, désormais, se tortillait, mal-à-l'aise sous son regard insistant.

"Un conseil sur la façon de vous dire qu'elle a ses règles et qu'il faudra dormir sur le ventre cette nuit, Régicide." L'interpellé s'étouffa dans son verre, crachant du vin dans sa main et sur ses vêtements. Lya cligna des yeux, trop surprise pour réagir. Et Eliana, imperturbable, continuait : "Puisqu'apparemment tu as pris goût à ta femme, elle avait peur que tu ne lui proposes-"

"Merci Eliana !" intervint Jaime entre deux quintes de toux, désireux d'arrêter là le désastre. "J'avais compris l'idée !" Lorsqu'il eut récupérer, il arracha son assiette des mains de la vieille bique et la foudroya du regard. Il mordit dans un morceau de viande et dévisagea Lya. Cette dernière restait figée, sa tartelette en main et le visage totalement rouge.

"Ne soyez pas gênée, Lya." Repartit la gouvernante. "Avec les hommes, il faut de l'honnêteté. Et de la fermeté. Les hommes ne sont jamais des gentlemen à la naissance. Un gentleman est un homme bien dressé. Surtout sur-"

"Eli," interrompit une fois de plus Jaime, "Un peu d'intimité ? " Ordonna-t-il d'un ton doux.

Toujours inébranlable, la vieille femme prit une poire pour la route et se retira, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Jaime soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait compris le message. Même s'ils avaient partagé leur lit plusieurs fois maintenant, Lya n'osait pas lui parler de ces choses-là. Eliana, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, venait de lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui de s'assurer qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire. Lorsque la harpie eut enfin déguerpi, il reporta son attention sur sa femme. Il supposait que, pour l'instant, la discussion sur Tyrion attendrait.

"Lya," appela-t-il doucement en tentant de contenir son sourire. La jeune fille fit la sourde oreille et avala une nouvelle bouchée, minuscule, de tarte aux fraises, apparemment fascinée par son assiette. "Lya." Tenta-t-il à nouveau, plus fort. Il attendit calmement qu'elle relève la tête. "Viens-là." L'invita-t-il en indiquant ses jambes alors qu'il reculait sa chaise de la table pour lui faire de la place.

Avec une timidité qu'il n'avait pas vu chez elle depuis la nuit de noce, elle avança pas à pas vers lui, prudente, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. De son unique main, il la poussa plus avant sur lui pour qu'elle soit assise plus confortablement.

"Cela fait presque un an que l'on est marié," commença-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, "et je sais que, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est compliqué pour nous." Elle garda encore le silence mais hocha la tête, "Je comprends que tu ne sois pas plus à l'aise que si l'on était marié depuis une semaine." Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête cette fois-ci, se penchant pour attraper son maudit dessert. Il retint un rire incrédule. Parfois, avec tous les drames autour d'eux, il oubliait que, étant mariée à lui ou non, Lya n'avait qu'à peine dix-huit ans.

"Je comprends aussi que tu n'ais pas envie d'en parler avec moi et que tu préfères demander conseil à Eli mais je veux que tu saches…" Il hésita, cherchant les bons mots. Un exercice qui n'était pas sa spécialité. "Tu as le droit de me dire non." La remarque fit mouche et la jeune fille releva la tête vers lui. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire devant son embarras. Si ses sourcils froncés étaient un indice, il ne réussissait qu'à moitié. Il enchaîna donc rapidement. "Tu peux me dire non, et pas forcément à cause de… ça." Il grimaça malgré lui. "Tu as le droit de ne tout simplement pas avoir envie. Parce que je t'énerve." Elle lâcha un rire embarrassée. "Parce que tu es fatiguée. Ou pour aucune raison en particulier. Et cela vaut aussi si c'est… certaines choses… que tu ne veux pas faire. "

Il l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou et elle frissonna. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Vu les réactions du corps de Lya dans ce genre d'occasion, il soupçonnait que le simple manque d'envie ne serait pas un problème récurrent. Jaime, quant-à-lui, tenta de réfléchir correctement au sujet. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, autant qu'il pense à tout, car ce genre de conversation embarrassante, il préférait ne les faire qu'une fois.

"Aussi," ajouta-t-il, son sourire incontrôlable cette fois, "tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre que je propose. Si tu en as envie, même de quelque chose en particulier, je serai plus qu'heureux de te soulager."

"Jaime !" s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant sur le bras. Le premier mot qui sortait de sa bouche. C'était un début, sa gêne disparaissait petit-à-petit. Il décida, alors qu'elle ne cessait de gigoter sur ses jambes, de pousser sa chance. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant remonter son unique main de sa taille à son ventre avant d'arriver lentement vers sa poitrine.

D'instinct, elle se tourna pour placer une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches et glissa ses bras frêles autour de son cou, une main dans ses cheveux, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Il fit glisser son unique main au creux des reins de la jeune fille et la poussa gentiment plus haut dans son giron avant de l'embrasser.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée contre ses lèvres et ses doigts se refermer sur ses mèches blondes. Un sourire aux lèvres, il releva légèrement ses hanches. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un petit gémissement qui lui répondit.

"Jaime," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle cachait sa tête au creux de son coup. "Tu n'as pas entendu Eliana ?"

"Je m'en fiche si tu t'en fiche." Se contenta-t-il de répondre, souhaitant malgré son désir lui laisser le choix.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois que Lya eut insisté pour qu'ils prennent un bain séparément – elle avait déjà assez tenté le destin selon elle – les deux amants se couchèrent dans leur lit, au milieu des fourrures, Orage à leurs pieds. Malgré la chaleur, que Lya trouvait encore étouffante dans la ville, même la nuit, la jeune fille s'emmitoufla dans les draps et dans les bras de Jaime. Elle avait longtemps hésité à céder. Sans parler de son horloge biologique – et c'était déjà un problème en soit – elle avait surtout eu l'esprit troublé par le jugement de Tyrion et tout ce qu'il impliquait. Après coup, elle ne regrettait rien. Il semblait que sa vie se résumerait toujours à un ouragan d'évènements et de catastrophes. Si c'était le cas, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à faire de la place pour les choses simples de la vie. Comme en ce moment même, dans la pénombre de la lune, alors que Jaime passait sa main dans ses boucles brunes toujours aussi courtes. Elle avait eu raison, il les préférait ainsi. Elle retint un ronronnement de plaisir, les caresses avait toujours été son plaisir coupable. Même si elle était trop fière pour l'admettre.

"Lya, il faut que je te parle." Lâcha-t-il d'une voix néanmoins embrumée par le sommeil contre lequel il luttait.

Apparemment, pensa Lya avec un peu d'amertume, le moment détente pour les choses simples de la vie était fini.

"Hmm ?"

"J'ai rendu visite à Tyrion, tout à l'heure." La jeune fille stoppa momentanément la visite de ses doigts sur les courbes et les creux du torse de son mari, figée, avant de reprendre. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle s'y était préparée. "Martell va être le champion de mon frère."

Apparemment, elle n'était pas aussi préparée qu'elle le pensait. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Cependant, malgré son angoisse, elle devait à Jaime de prendre sur elle sur ce sujet.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi neutre qu'elle le put, ce qui n'était pas aussi compliqué à ce moment, après s'être… détendue.

Jaime resta silencieux longtemps. Si longtemps que Lya crut qu'il s'était endormi. Elle commençait de sombrer elle aussi lorsqu'il répondit finalement.

"Je ne sais pas. La vipère porte bien son nom. C'est un combattant émérite. Il est plus rapide, plus agile. Son arme, sa lance, lui offre une meilleure portée, un avantage contre Clegane. Il a toute ses chances mais…" Il hésita et Lya se figea, pendue à ses moindres mots. Elle ne connaissait rien en duel et savait que les paroles de Jaime, d'un expert, était paroles d'évangiles en la matière. "Personne n'a jamais battu la Montagne." Finit-il par conclure.

* * *

**A/N :** Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Déjà, je voulais vous remercier pour les messages d'anniversaire (ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi pour publier hélas...) Mais depuis hier, me revoilà avec un peu de temps libre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.

Merci à **LysPotterJakson, Gallanodelle, Emilie, Ginger-Furie, Marcelle72, vignon, aricie, yuuko oshigime et la petite souris** ! Dû à des contraintes de temps je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde individuellement mais sachez que tout vos messages me motive énormément !

A bientôt !


End file.
